


BrightWin ― My Baeby

by anubeenuhippo



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 95,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubeenuhippo/pseuds/anubeenuhippo
Summary: Mencintai anaknya―sebagai bonus, cintai juga ayahnya.========! BxB! Win: Pengasuh Anak vs Bright: Jaksa! Fluff, komedi, domestic! Up tiap Senin, Rabu, & Jumat
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

Seorang pria tampan lagi-lagi harus pusing mencari pengasuh baru untuk anaknya. Beberapa menit yang lalu seorang pengasuh menangis di hadapannya karena sudah tidak tahan dengan anaknya. Dalam sebulan ini sudah dua belas pengasuh anak yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak tahan dengan anaknya itu.

Dengan cepat ia mengunggah info di website penyedia lowongan kerja. Dia juga meminta temannya untuk mencetak info ini dan menyebarnya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan pengasuh anak secepatnya.

Seiring dengan beredarnya pengumuman itu, seorang pria manis lagi-lagi sedang murung. Ia harus mencari kerjaan lagi karena baru saja dipecat dari kerjaannya. Padahal pria manis itu sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar kuliah dan juga kontrakannya. Hidup sebagai yatim piatu cukup membuatnya mandiri karena harus membiayai semua hal sendiri.

Seorang pria kecil lagi-lagi tersenyum puas. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhasil membuat pengasuh anak yang kedua belas di bulan ini mengundurkan diri. Dia tidak suka dengan semua pengasuhnya karena tidak ada satupun yang tulus. Mereka semua hanya tergiur dengan gaji besar yang dijanjikan ayahnya. Tak jarang juga para pengasuh itu memamerkan lekuk tubuh berlebihan untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya.

Akankah takdir mempersatukan tiga pria ini?


	2. Win Metawin

***

**

*

Suara berisik bel rumah terus berbunyi. Seperti rumah kosong tak berpenghuni, tak ada respon sama sekali.

Seorang pria manis masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dia terus memencet bel, sambil menyesali nasib malangnya. Baru saja ia dipecat dari kerja paruh waktunya di sebuah kafe. Bagaimana tidak? Dia memecahkan gelas mahal. Selain perihal gelas mahal yang pecah, tentu saja suara berisik yang dia hasilkan membuat pengunjung terganggu. Salahkan sifat cerobohnya, dia terjatuh ketika membawa gelas yang baru saja dicuci. Dia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

Seharusnya hanya anak TK yang mengalami hal itu. Namun faktanya dia memang ceroboh, bahkan kadang lebih parah dari anak TK.

Pria manis itu memang masih sedikit teledor, ceroboh, dan terkadang kikuk di usianya yang menginjak 24 tahun. Tak heran jika dia tidak pernah bertahan lama dalam suatu pekerjaan. Dalam setahun ini dia sudah bekerja di delapan belas tempat berbeda, bidang bisnis juga bermacam-macam.

Mulai dari pengantar koran yang hampir tiap hari salah lempar dan berakhir tersangkut di atap atau pohon, pengantar susu di pagi hari yang selalu saja telat, penjaga mini market yang berakhir dengan ketiduran, hingga memakai kostum badut yang berakhir dengan pingsan karena kepanasan.

Pria manis itu masih menunduk. Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kumal, menendang-nendang pintu rumah dengan pelan.

Sekali lagi pria manis itu memencet bel rumah kontrakannya. Kali ini memakai jidat, saking tangannya lelah dan tetap tidak ada hasil.

Karena sudah cukup lelah berdiri, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di kursi teras. Dia terduduk lemas sambil mendesah kasar. Ia mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri sambil memikirkan harus cari kerja di mana lagi.

Jika ingat masa lalu, kehidupannya saat ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Lima tahun yang lalu, orang tuanya meninggal saat sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Sebagai anak tunggal, pria manis itu tentu saja sangat terpukul. Belum lagi orang tuanya juga anak tunggal. Kakek nenek pun sudah meninggal. Dengan singkat dia benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini.

Setahun pertama, pria manis itu masih bisa hidup tenang dengan harta peninggalan orang tuanya. Namun di luar dugaan, perusahaan ayahnya diambil alih secara paksa oleh orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Semua hartanya pun turut diambil alih. Surat warisan dipalsukan.

Pria manis itu berakhir hidup dengan seadanya dan mau tak mau berbagi rumah kontrakan kecil bersama Si Galak Berotot New dan Si Cerewet Kurus Gun.

"Ya, ampun! Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

Lamunan pria manis itu buyar. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, pria manis itu masuk ke dalam rumah melewati Si Cerewet yang memandangya dengan wajah heran. Dia bahkan tak ambil pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi ditujukan padanya.

Langkah lemahnya terhenti ketika melewati ruang tengah. "Win! Kemarilah! Ayo makan!" terdengar panggilan Si Galak.

Pria manis bernama Win itu langsung menuju meja makan. Tak dapat dia ingkari, rasa lapar sudah dia rasakan dari tadi. Sudut matanya menangkap Gun tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya menghampiri meja makan. Setidaknya walaupun terpuruk dia masih tetap bisa makan dengan baik.

Win duduk dengan wajah yang masih lesu. Menatap nasi saja sepertinya dia tak bernafsu. Dia hanya bernafsu melihat telur gulung yang New lumuri saus tomat.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sudah lama menunggu di teras?" Gun bertanya pada Win sambil mengelap garpu dan sendok.

"Apa? Kau menunggu di teras? Kenapa kau tidak memencet bel?" Kali ini Si Galak New yang angkat bicara.

Win hanya bisa mendesah berat. "Aku sudah memencet bel. Bahkan berkali-kali," ucap Win sambil menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

New dan Gun hanya bisa tatap-tatapan mencari jawaban siapa yang harus disalahkan. "Maaf aku tidak mendengar karena sedang asyik memasak." New memasang wajah bersalah dengan nada bicara memohon pengertian. "Dan kau! Sudah kubilang lepaskan _headset_ mu ketika senam! Ini dia hasilnya jika kau tak mengikuti apa kataku!" New memukul tangan Gun.

Gun memasang wajah tak terima. "Heii! Jangan hanya menyalahkanku. Kau sendiri kenapa memasak sambil bernyanyi? suara masakanmu saja sudah berisik. Ditambah kau bernyanyi dengan suara jelekmu itu. Apa kau pikir aku bisa senam tanpa _headset_?" ucap Gun sambil membalas memukul tangan New.

New dan Gun terus saling menyalahkan tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menangis.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti, Phi?"

Berhasil. Ucapan Win berhasil menjadi rem cakram untuk New dan Gun. Kedua pria itu melihat Win yang kini sudah berlinang air mata.

"Win kau kenapa? Maafkan kami jika kami bertengkar lagi," ucap New lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung dan pundak Win.

Win selalu mengeluh jika New dan Gun beradu pendapat. Mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupu yang saling tak mau mengalah. Gun dengan sifat yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan sedangkan New dengan sifat tak mau kalah yang besar. Mereka berdua cenderung seperti musuh ketimbang sepupu.

"Aku dipecat lagi," ucap Win dengan wajah lesu.

New dan Gun kembali tatap-tatapan tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan hati Win. Mereka sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa memberikan uang patungan untuk membayar kontrakan. Aku sudah merencanakan membayar uang kontrakan ketika gajiku keluar. Tapi ternyata aku dipecat."

Win menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Air matanya saja yang terus mengalir dan membuat aliran sungai di kedua pipinya.

Tapi tenang saja! Walaupun ia menangis, tangannya masih aktif menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Dia tak akan pernah melupakan makanan. Walau pun tubuhnya begitu-begitu saja, Win itu termasuk hitungan monster untuk hal makan memakan.

Gun tahu pasti, Win sedang sangat sedih. Dia memeluk Win sambil mengusap kepalanya, berharap itu bisa menenangkan Win walau sedikit.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau dipecat?" tanya New sambil menguyah telur gulungnya.

Gun langsung mendelik tajam kearah New. Jika itu bukan New, mungkin sudah mati karena ditatap tajam oleh Gun. Tapi ini New, sepupu yang sudah dari lahir melihat Gun dengan sejuta naik turun emosinya. New seperti biasa memasang wajah – _apa aku melakukan suatu yang salah?_ —sambil membalas menatap Gun.

Win melonggarkan pelukannya ke Gun. Dengan pelan dia mengelap air matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ceroboh sekali. Aku memecahkan gelas setelah mencucinya."

Win kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil telur gulung yang berada di hadapan New. Dia bahkan menyeruput sup ayam yang sudah hampir habis di mangkuknya. Jika orang tak tahu, mungkin sudah menganggap ia baik-baik saja.

"Hanya karena memecahkan sebuah gelas kau dipecat? Apa kau tidak menawarkan potong dari gajimu saja?" Gun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Win. Emosinya tersulut.

Win hampir saja tersedak. "Gelas itu sangat mahal, lima bulan gajiku baru bisa mengganti kerugiannya, Phi," ucap Win lemah lalu kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Ya ampun, gelas apa itu? Sampai-sampai untuk sebuah gelas saja lima bulan gajimu baru cukup menggantinya." Gun mendecak kesal. Kini dia ikut kembali makan. Bahkan sempat adu garpu dengan New ketika ingin mengambil telur gulung.

" _No_... aku tidak memecahkan sebuah gelas."

Gun dan New otomatis menghentikan perang garpunya, mereka menoleh ke arah Win. Win sendiri dengan santai terus mengunyah, walaupun tetesan air mata masih mengalir.

" _Eh_? Lalu apa yang kau pecahkan? Bukankah dari tadi kita membicarakan gelas?" tanya New heran sambil diiringi anggukan oleh Gun yang kini lanjut mengunyah nasi.

"Ya ... memang gelas. Tapi aku memecahkan sepuluh gelas, bukan sebuah gelas." Win mendesah sedih. Dia meminum air mineral sebentar, lalu lanjut makan.

"Ah ... pantas saja," ucap New sambil mengangguk-angguk. Rasa penasarannya terjawab. Gun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia bahkan sampai mengembuskan napas seolah paham kenapa ia dipecat.

"Aku menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri. Aku terjatuh bersama gelas-gelas itu. Bahkan aku mendapat luka di dengkulku karena pecahan gelas itu."

New dan Gun menyembunyikan tawa mereka. Mencoba turut prihatin dengan Win yang kini sedang bermuram durja. Sungguh mereka ingin tertawa. Teman mereka ini terlalu sering ceroboh. Tapi, tentu saja mereka menjaga perasaan Win.

"Tenanglah, Win. Rumah kontrakan ini biar aku dan Gun yang bayar." New kembali mengelus tangan Win untuk menenangkannya. "Lagi pula aku sudah bilang jangan mengkhawatirkan uang kontrakan. Uangku masih sangat cukup kalau hanya untuk masalah bayar kontrakan. Apa kalian pernah merasa bermasalah dengan uang kontrakan? Tidak _kan_? Jadi tenang sajalah. Aku bisa mengatasi ini semua," ucap New bangga sambil terus mengunyah telur gulungnya.

Gun dengan lembut menatap Win sambil mengangguk-angguk cepat. New yang sudah memiliki toko tanaman memang tak pernah sekali pun merasa kesulitan dengan keuangan. Maklum saja, dia menjadi _suplier_ beberapa kantor yang cukup besar, dia sudah punya banyak pelanggan tetap. Gun juga sudah dua tahun belakangan ini bekerja sebagai asisten dosen. Hanya Win saja yang masih luntang-lantung dengan urusan kerjaan dan berjuang menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu kenapa kalian masih mau berteman denganku yang ceroboh ini," ucap Win sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki dua sahabat yang begitu baik.

Dua sahabat yang walau tanpa ikatan darah sudah menjadi saudara baginya.

=0_0=

"Phiii!"

Win berteriak dengan suara menggelegar ibarat _sound system_ pentas seni. Dia memasuki rumah sambil membawa sebuah pamflet. Setelah menemukan sahabatnya, Win sedikit melompat girang. Riak senang terpajang di wajah manisnya.

"Ada apa? Gun sedang mandi dari sejam yang lalu," jawab New yang duduk di depan TV dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu giliran mandi.

Win mengambil posisi nyaman di lantai, tepat di sebelah New. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan New, Win terus menatap pamflet yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau hilangkan senyuman mengerikanmu itu?" sindir New sambil bergidik.

Win mendengus sebentar. New selalu tahu kalimat yang tepat untuk membuat suasana ceria menjadi menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan, Phi. Aku akan membayar patungan kontrakan kita. Hahaha."

Tak lama kemudian muncul Gun yang keluar dari kamar mandi. New memberikan tatapan tajam pada Gun. Seolah mengirim pesan pembunuhan. Namun Gun memilih tak acuh. Dia hanya sibuk menatap bingung ke arah Win yang masih _mesam-mesem_ sendiri dengan pamflet di tangannya.

Gun melirik ke arah New seolah bertanya ada apa dengan teman mereka. Namun New hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng.

"Win, kenapa?" tanya Gun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Win pun segera menyadari keberadaan kedua temannya. "Phi, sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang padaku."

"Tentu saja, kau kan anak baik. Walaupun memang ceroboh hahaha," ucap New sambil tertawa.

Lagi-lagi terulang adegan Gun memberinya tatapan tajam yang dibalas dengan New yang memasang wajah- _apa aku melakukan suatu yang salah?_

Win sendiri tidak bereaksi. Dia masih tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kedua temannya. Biasanya Win langsung menegur mereka berdua jika adegan bunuh-membunuh dengan tatapan mata terulang. Untuk kali ini, tidak. Tentu saja itu hal yang aneh.

"Ini!" Win menyodorkan pamflet itu kedepan wajah New dan Gun

"Hah? Apa?" "Ya ampun!"

New dan Gun memberikan reaksi secara bersamaan ketika melihat pamflet itu. Win hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan ini!" ucap Win mantap. Senyuman lebar masih betah terpajang di wajahnya. Mata dan hidungnya sampai mengerut, dengan deret gigi terpajang sempurna.

"Win apa kau yakin? Lihatlah fotonya. Di balik wajahnya itu kuyakin tersimpan sifat-sifat anak bandel," ucap Gun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto anak kecil di pamflet itu. Gun memang sedikit tak suka dengan anak kecil yang bandel.

"Ya, Aku yakin aku bisa mengahadapinya. Aku sudah sekian tahun hidup dengan kalian dan aku masih bisa bertahan dengan sifat kalian. Apalagi hanya seorang anak kecil seperti ini!" ucap Win lagi dengan mantap.

"Hoi!!" New dan Gun teriak bersamaan.

Win terus tersenyum. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau dia barusan mengeluarkan kalimat yang menyinggung dua sahabatnya itu.

"Lagi pula aku yakin kalian pasti akan membantuku. Ya _kan_?" Tanya Win sambil menatap dua sahabatnya.

New dan Gun menggeleng serempak.

Wajah Win berubah menjadi tak senang. Dia merasa dikhianati.

"Aku akan membantumu apa pun. Tapi maaf, aku tidak suka anak kecil. Mereka jorok. Bahkan untuk mengelap ingus saja harus kita bantu. Ah tidak ... kuman di mana-mana," ucap New dengan tegas menolak. New memang orang yang sangat gila dengan kebersihan. Win paham itu.

"Aku juga akan membantumu sampai darahku habis. Tapi aku juga tidak suka anak kecil. Aku selalu bertengkar dengan mereka walaupun hanya karena sebungkus permen," ucap Gun dengan tangan mengibas berlebihan. Dan ya ... memang Gun masih seperti anak kecil. Sifatnya bahkan kadang lebih manja dari ponakan mereka.

Di dalam hati kecilnya, Win yakin mereka akan membantu Win untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tentu Win terkejut dengan reaksi kedua sahabatnya yang dengan tegas menolak. "Kalian tega sekali. Ayo bantu aku. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini," ucap Win sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, Win! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Mereka berisik!" ucap Gun sambil bergidik ngeri. Dia bahkan menutup dua kupingnya hanya dengan membayangkan suara anak kecil.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa kau sama saja seperti mereka?" sindir New.

Gun yang tersinggung, kini memukul tangan New. New yang tak mau kalah pun kini balas memukul. Lagi-lagi adegan ini terulang, dan Win hanya bisa mengembuskan napas.

"Kau harus membantuku, Phi Gun! Kalau tidak aku akan memberi tahu Phi Jumpol kalau kau kemarin berciuman dengan Oab!"

Gun menghentikan pukulannya ke New. New melemparkan tatapan kaget ke arah Gun. Keduanya memasang wajah horor namun dengan makna berbeda.

"Hah? Kau mencium Oab?" ucap New sambil menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Gelengan kepala dan mata membesar tanda kaget, terpajang di wajah manis New.

" _No, Please_ , jangan, Win! Lagi pula, kemarin itu kami sama-sama mabuk." ucap Gun sambil bersedekap tangan, memohon pada Win.

Win tersenyum puas. Dia senang jika membuat Gun bertekuk lutut. "Aku akan mengunci mulutku jika kau membantuku, Phi," ucap Win dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Gun mendesah panjang sambil separuh menjambak rambutnya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah kalah telak.

"Baiklah akan kubantu kau sekali ini saja. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Win dan New tersenyum girang sambil menepuk tangan mereka. Bagi New prinsip ' _yang penting bukan aku yang menderita_ ' adalah harga mati.

Win dengan segera memencet nomor yang tertera di pamflet. Detak jantungnya mengakselerasi. Napasnya tercekat. Dia takut terbata-bata jika bicara melalui telepon.

Nada ciri khas sambungan telepon terdengar. Hingga ke nada sambung kelima masih belum juga diangkat.

Tanpa sadar Win meremas ujung kemejanya. Dia gugup.

"Selamat malam. Bright di sini, dengan siapa Aku bicara?"

Terdengar suara dari seberang telepon. Panggilan itu memang diset _loudspeaker._

Win menelan ludahnya karena grogi. Baru di telepon saja sudah dapat dirasakan aura mengintimidasi dari seorang Bright. Dan jujurnya ... itu seksi.

New dan Gun menepuk pundak Win sebagai tanda untuk Win angkat bicara.

"Ha-halo, Aku Metawin," ucap Win sambil menatap ke arah sahabatnya. Tangannya yang bebas, masih menggenggam tangan Gun. Seolah dengan begitu dia bisa kuat untuk bicara melalui telepon.

"Ada keperluan apa Tuan Betadin?" tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Bukan Betadin. Tapi, Metawin!" koreksi Win pada Bright.

"Oke, Betawin. Ada perlu apa?" tanya suara di seberang telepon lagi.

" _No_ , salah lagi. Bukan Betawin dan bukan Betadin. Tapi, Metawin. Huruf M, lalu E, lalu huru—"

" _Okay okay, stop! I got it_. Cepat katakan ada perlu apa?"

Suara di seberang telepon memotong koreksian Win. New dan Gun menepuk jidat mereka. Tahu bahwa yang Win lakukan sungguh tak pantas.

"A-aku i-ingin mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengasuh anak anda, Tuan," cicit Win sedikit takut karena sosok bernama Bright itu memotong bicaranya.

"Baiklah. Silakan datang ke rumahku untuk wawancara. Besok pagi pukul delapan. Jangan telat, karena besok aku harus berangkat kerja lebih awal. Dan aku tidak suka orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Win menelan ludahnya. Ucapan Bright terdengar tegas hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Refleks Win menatap New dan Gun. Mereka mengacungkan jempol mereka. Memberi penguatan pada Win.

"Mengerti, Tuan," ucap Win sambil mengangguk, walaupun dia tahu Bright tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah _eum_ ... baju apa yang harus kupakai besok, Tuan?" tanya Win serius.

New dan Gun kembali menepuk jidat mereka. Merasa pertanyaan Win sama sekali tidak penting.

"Asal kau tidak telanjang, baju apapun tidak masalah buatku. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

New dan Gun terkekeh sedikit mendengar jawan dari Bright. Ya ... mana mungkin Win datang telanjang. Dia belum gila. Walaupun memang hampir gila. Tolong catat, baru hampir!

"Tidak ada. Terimakasih banyak, Tuan. Aku akan datang tepat waktu besok pagi pukul delapan, dan tidak telanjang," ucap Win mantap. Dia dengan sengaja mengulang poin waktu yang dijanjikan. Jaga-jaga kalau tadi dia salah mendengar, bisa langsung di koreksi oleh Bright.

New dan Gun terkekeh tanpa suara. Tentu saja karena poin terakhir ucapan Win.

"Baiklah, kutunggu, selamat malam!" ucap Bright yang disambung dengan nada putus panggilan. Bahkan Bright tak memberi kesempatan pada Win untuk membalas ucapan selamat malamnya.

Win menghela napas panjang. Mengelap sedikit pelipisnya yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan peluh cukup besar. Dia kelewat gugup.

"Win, apa kau yakin ingin bekerja di sana? Tampaknya bosmu itu menyeramkan!" ucap New dan diikuti anggukan oleh Gun.

"Ya, aku yakin bisa menaklukkan ayah dan anak itu. Kalian juga pertama bertemu denganku sangat dingin. Namun lihatlah, kalian tidak bisa menolakku yang manis ini kan?" ucap Win sambil mengeluarkan wajah imutnya dan tersenyum lebar.

New dan Gun hanya memutar bola matanya. Sudah terlalu malas menanggapi Win yang terus mengeluarkan wajah imut. Bagi New dan Gun, yang Win lakukan justru membuat polusi mata. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

**=TBC=**

Semoga tertarik untuk betah di sini :)

Tokoh yang sudah terungkap:

**Win:** mahasiswa yang tak kunjung lulus karena belum berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk sidang tugas akhir. Selain itu dia juga sibuk bekerja, walau ujung-ujungnya dipecat.

**Gun** : teman serumah Win. Bersepupu dengan New. Sudah bekerja sebagai asisten dosen.

**New:** teman serumah Win. Sayangnya harus bersepupu dengan Gun. Memiliki toko tanaman yang dibilang cukup sukses.


	3. Sexy Daddy

...

..

.

Keesokan paginya, sesuai perjanjian, New dan Gun mengantar Win untuk wawancara. Selama perjalanan Win terus mengulang-ulang kalimat untuk memperkenalkan diri. New dan Gun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabat mereka yang grogi. Win yang grogi tampak sangat menggemaskan. Jauh lebih menggemaskan dari Win yang dengan sengaja memamerkan wajah imut _._

Setelah hampir sejam membelah kota, sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih. Pagar itu otomatis terbuka. Menampakkan halaman rumah yang luas yang dihiasi berbagai jenis tanaman hijau. Mereka bertiga terkagum-kagum.

Namun, rasa kagum mereka terusik. Klakson mobil yang cukup berisik, membuyarkan kekaguman mereka.

Ternyata pagar itu terbuka karena ada mobil yang mau keluar. Dan saat ini mobil mereka tepat menghalangi jalan sebuah mobil hitam. New membalas memencet klaksonnya, dan berakhir dengan dipukul Gun. Gun tahu persis, New tak mau kalah kalau urusan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Segera pinggirkan mobil kita!" ucap Gun menegur New.

"Tidak bisa. Dia telah membuat kita kaget karena klakson brutalnya. Kita harus membalasnya!" ucap New sambil memencet klaksonnya. Tak kalah brutal dari klakson mobil hitam tadi.

"New, hentikan! Ingat kita kesini untuk mengantar Win!" ucap Gun sambil memukul New.

Alih-alih berhenti, New terus memencet klaksonnya. Semakin brutal malah.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang pria berkacamata hitam keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Kemeja yang dipakainya dibiarkan terbuka dan tertiup angin, menampakkan kaos yang dipakai sebagai dalaman.

Pria itu mengetuk jendela mobil New. New yang sedari tadi menahan rasa kesalnya memutuskan untuk keluar menghadapi pria itu setelah menggulung lengan kardigannya.

"Hei ... Kau pinggirkan mobil murahmu itu, atau kutabrak!" ucap pria itu dengan nada mengancam.

Tampak New tertawa. Tertawa meledek. Dia lalu mendengus sambil mengusap rambutnya kasar. Satu tangannya berkacak di pinggang. "Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku! Apa kau pikir ini jalanan nenek moyangmu?" ucap New dengan nada ketus. Ya ... New memang cocok untuk adu mulut. Dia tau benar intonasi yang harus dipakai untuk terkesan ketus.

Bukannya menjawab, Pria itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Dagunya terangkat, tangannya kini terlipat di dada.

Gun dan Win yang tahu sifat New, segera keluar dari mobil untuk menenangkan New. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meladeni naluri liar New.

"Tentu saja ini jalanan nenek moyangku, ini rumahku!" jawab pria itu masih dengan dagu terangkat.

Gun dan Win ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban pria itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan New yang mendengus lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Maafkan dia. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mencari masalah," ucap Gun pada sosok pria itu. Gun separuh menarik New untuk kembali ke mobil. Tentu saja New menolak. Matanya membesar. Ada tatapan dengan rasa terkhianati di sana.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Apa kau penghuni rumah ini?" Tanya Win sedikit berhati-hati.

Pria itu mengangguk. Dia memberi Win tatapan bingung.

"Ah ... ternyata anda orangnya," ucap Win sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia menoleh ke arah New dan Gun. Dengan matanya mereka bertiga berkomunikasi. Seolah berucap ' _Hei... ini dia!_ '

New dan Gun kembali mengamati pria itu. Mereka bertiga membayangkan Tuan Bright adalah seorang pria tua dengan perut gendut dan bertampang sangar. Namun di luar dugaan Tuan Bright yang mereka temui adalah seorang pria yang terlihat sangat muda untuk memiliki seorang anak berumur lima tahun.

"Perkenalkan, aku Win. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Sesuai yang anda perintahkan, aku datang tepat waktu, Tuan!" ucap Win dengan cengiran lebar. Dia puas dengan dirinya sendiri yang mampu datang tepat waktu.

Pria itu menautkan alisnya. Dia menggaruk lehernya.

"Apa kau salah orang? Aku tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini," ucap pria itu. Ada wajah bingung di sana.

Win, New, dan Gun hanya bisa saling tatap penuh tanda tanya. Mereka berusaha berkomunikasi dalam diam, hanya melalui kontak mata bathin. Tanda tanya besar terukir di benak mereka bertiga.

Lalu, dengan siapa Win bicara tadi malam?

"Apa kau yakin, Tuan? Tadi malam aku meneleponmu sekitar jam sembilan," ucap Win meyakinkan pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu tampak bingung. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan alis yang bertaut. Dia bahkan kini menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sambil berkata, "Ha? Bahkan aku belum ada di rumah saat itu ... Siapa tadi?" ucap pria itu menggantungkan nada bicaranya

"Win. Metawin, bukan Betadin, dan bukan Betawin," ucap Win memberi sedikit penekanan terhadap namanya yang cukup seringkali disalah tangkap menjadi Betadin. Sejujurnya, Win lelah ketika orang-orang terus menerus salah. Mungkin lain kali Win harus membuat tato bertuliskan namanya di wajah.

"Ya, Win. Aku baru sampai rumah larut malam. Mungkin kau salah menghubungi orang," ucap pria itu meyakinkan Win. Dia sendiri juga tampak berpikir.

Win bingung. Tapi dia yakin sekali kalau dia tidak salah. New dan Gun bahkan menjadi saksi kalau Win benar menelepon nomor yang tertera di pamflet. Bahkan Win sempat bicara dengan pemilik rumah. "Tidak. Aku yakin aku bicara denganmu, Tuan. Nomor telepon rumah ini 012-345 67 89 bukan?" ucap Win kali ini balik meyakinkan pria itu.

Mata pria itu sedikit melebar. Kaget. "Ya, benar sekali. Itu nomor telepon rumahku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa menerima telepon dan belum ada di rumah saat itu," ucap Pria itu sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Berusaha ikut berpikir.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya dia seperti mengingat satu hal. Dia menjetikkan jarinya. "Untuk apa Kau ke mari?" tanya pria itu.

Win sempat merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan sosok di hadapannya. Namun mau tak mau dia menjawab, "Aku akan melakukan wawancara untuk menjadi pengasuh anak."

Pria itu akhirnya tersenyum seperti mendapatkan sebuah jawaban atas kebingungannya tadi. "Kau tidak salah alamat. Namun bukan aku yang kau cari. Aku Tay, sepupunya Bright," ucap sosok itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Win untuk berjabat.

Win, New, dan Gun mengembuskan napas lega. Gun lagi-lagi memukul tangan New. Dia benar-benar takut Win mendapat citra buruk di depan bos barunya, karena tindakan klakson tadi. Untungnya pria bernama Tay itu bukan bos Win. New hanya bisa melanjutkan mendengus kesal setelah membalas memukul tangan Gun.

"Berapa umurmu, Win? Kau tampak begitu muda." Tay sampai memperhatikan Win dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Jujurnya Win agak risih, sedikit. "24 tahun, Phi. Ada apa dengan umurku?" Tanya Win penasaran dan berhasil menarik perhatian New dan Gun terhadap pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau masih sayang dengan masa mudamu, kusarankan sekarang kau pulanglah. Urus saja temanmu yang tempramental itu," ucap Tay sambil menunjuk New.

"Apa?!" teriak New dengan nada menantang untuk bergelut. Gun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tertawa. New yang tak terima langsung mengambil langkah mendekati Tay setelah berteriak, berniat untuk memukulnya. Untung saja Gun dan Win berhasil menangkapnya. Tangan New menggapai-gapai Tay namun terhalang oleh Gun dan Win.

"Lepaskan aku! Hai kau! Dasar sombong! Lihat saja aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak New.

New terus meronta-ronta dalam genggaman Gun dan Win. Sedangkan Tay hanya tersenyum sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dagunya mendongak seolah menantang New untung memukulnya.

"Phi, kupercayakan beruang kutub ini padamu. Kumohon jauhkan dia dari tempat ini," ucap Win pada Gun.

Gun mengangguk. Dia juga tak mau Win mendapat masalah di hari wawancara kerjanya. Dengan jelas Win sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini. "Tenang, Win. Aku akan membawa dia pergi. Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai," ucap Gun langsung menyeret paksa New yang masih meronta-ronta ingin menggapai Tay.

Sedikit susah bagi Gun menyeret New ke mobil. Secara fisik jelas New lebih besar dari Gun, belum lagi tenaga New begitu besar karena dia terus meronta. Tapi, jangan ragukan kekuatan dahsyat dari tubuh Gun, bahkan New pernah dibanting ketika dia tak sengaja menghancurkan miniatur gundam milik Gun. Mereka memang aneh.

Begitu berhasil menggiring New, Gun langsung menyalakan mesinnya. Namun bukannya tenang, New malah menyempatkan diri mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan berteriak "AKAN KUBUNUH KAAUUU!!!" pada Tay.

Win mengembuskan napas panjang sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Maafkan temanku. Seperti yang kau bilang, dia memang sedikit tempramental. Tolong jangan kau ceritakan kejadian ini pada Tuan Bright," pinta Win sambil menyedekapkan tangannya dan memasang wajah melas. Dia tak mau gagal bahkan sebelum berperang.

Tay mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Asal kau tak membawanya ke hadapanku lagi, aku bisa memaafkanmu dan temanmu. Aku akan menutup mulut dari Si Kulkas," jawab Tay sambil terkekeh.

"Si Kulkas?" tanya Win bingung.

"Maksudku Bright," jawab Tay lagi, masih sambil terkekeh.

Win tersenyum lebar lalu berterimakasih pada Tay yang kini tampak ramah. Jauh berbeda dengan dia yang berhadapan dengan New tadi.

"Jadi, apa kau masih ingin mencoba pekerjaan ini? Asal kau tahu, keponakanku itu sangat luar biasa. Bulan ini saja, sudah 12 pengasuh menangis ketika keluar dari pintu itu," ucap Tay sambil menelengkan sedikit kepalanya seolah menunjuk pintu rumah. Tangannya kini bersarang di saku celananya.

Win tanpa ragu menjawab pertanyaan Tay, "Ya, aku yakin aku bisa mengasuhnya."

Tay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, ayolah. Aku masih berniat baik untuk mengingatkanmu. Semua orang yang datang kemari selalu berucap seperti itu dan berakhir keluar dari pintu itu sambil menangis," ucap Tay sambil sekali lagi menunjuk pintu rumah.

Win menelan ludahnya. Sedikit dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pikiran untuk mundur dan pulang sempat terlintas. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali membulatkan tekadnya. Dia yakin bisa menaklukkan anak kecil itu.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Win mengangguk. "Aku akan tetap mencoba pekerjaan ini. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, kurasa sifat sahabatku sudah cukup menjadi bekalku untuk menghadapi keponakanmu, Phi," ucap Win mantap. Dia tak mau kalah sebelum mencoba.

Tay tersenyum lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, itu pilihanmu. Jangan katakan aku tidak mengingatkanmu. Masuklah, kuyakin Si Kulkas sudah menunggumu. Dia sangat tidak suka orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Dan asal kau tahu, sekarang sudah pukul 08.07 di jam tanganku," ucap Tay sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya.

Win langsung membuka matanya lebar karena kaget. "Ah... matilah aku. Aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih, Phi!"

Win langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ini sama seperti latihan militer yang memaksa pasukannya berlari dengan batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Dia sama sekali tak menunggu jawaban Tay.

Sesampainya di ambang pintu, Win mengatur napasnya sambil memencet bel. Dia kembali mengulang-ngulang kalimat yang dia siapkan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sekali lagi Win memencet bel rumah besar berwarna putih itu. Karena tak ada apa-apa, Win mengelap sedikit keringat sambil mengatur napasnya. Berusaha tenang.

Dia yakin dia bisa menjalani ini.

Tiba-tiba keluar suara dari _intercom_. "Kediaman Bright, siapa?" sapa seorang pria melalui _intercom_ yang tampaknya adalah Tuan Bright.

Win menelan ludahnya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. "A-aku Me-Metawin, Tuan," jawab Win terbata-bata.

Sejenak sunyi. Kemudian satu suara melalu _intercom_ kembali terdengar. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya suara itu.

Win kembali menelan ludah. Dia merasa diintimidasi sekarang. "A-aku ada janji wawancara untuk me-men-ja-jadi pengasuh anak." Tanpa sadar Win terbata. Keringat sebiji jagung muncul di jidatnya. Jantungnya mengakselerasi dengan kaki yang melemas. Napasnya pun seolah tercekat.

Suara di _intercom_ kembali terdengar. "Pulanglah. Seingatku aku tidak ada janji saat ini."

Lagi-lagi Win kembali kaget. Win kembali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa dia salah orang lagi?

Belum selesai Win bicara suara sambungan dari _intercom_ sudah menghilang.

Tak mau kalah begitu saja, Win kembali membunyikan bel rumah itu. Dia memang cukup tak mudah menyerah.

"Kediaman Bright, siapa?" kembali terdengar suara dari _intercom_.

"Aku Win, yang tadi. Maaf, Tuan. Tapi aku yakin aku membuat janji wawancara hari ini," ucap Win lebih mantap. Dia yakin yang tadi malam dia ajak bicara adalah Bright yang sedang bicara dengannya saat ini. Apa mungkin Tuan Bright kecelakaan semalam, lalu lupa dengan semua janjinya? Bisa jadi kan?

"Benarkah? Pukul berapa jadwal wawancaramu?" tanya suara melalui _intercom_.

Tanpa ragu Win menjawab. "Pukul 8 pagi, Tuan," jawab Win yakin. Ada secercah harapan di sana.

"Bisa kau lihat jam tanganmu?" tanya suara dari _intercom_.

Win melihat jam tangannya. Celaka! Dengan ragu ia menjawab. "Itu ... aku ... telat 10 menit," ucap Win lirih namun masih bisa terdengar.

Embusan napas terdengar melalui _intercom_. "Pulanglah waktu wawancaramu sudah lewat," sambung suara di _intercom_ tadi.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sungguh, aku sudah di sini sejak tadi, jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa Tanya kepada Phi Tay. Aku bertemu dengannya di depan pagarmu tadi. Aku benar-benar datang tepat waktu tapi—"

Rentetan pembelaan Win otomatis berhenti. Pintu rumah putih nan besar itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria dengan setelan jas berwarna marun. Kemeja putih menjadi dasar jas itu. Sedikit aneh jika dipikir, namun sorot mata pria itu mengingatkan Win pada serigala.

Win dengan jelas mengagumi fisik pria itu. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang tinggi, dan tentu saja bibirnya yang tampak seksi. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja pipi Win merasa panas. "Tu-Tuan Bright ... a-aku ..." ucap Win terbata-bata sambil tertunduk malu. Antara malu telat dan terkesima dengan sosok pria di hadapannya.

"Masuklah!" ucap pria tampan itu dengan nada datar sambil membalikkan badannya.

Win mendongakkan kepalanya. Pria tampan bernama Bright itu sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Dengan cepat Win menyusul. Masuk ke rumah itu sambil terus menatap tubuh bagian belakang Bright. Pundaknya yang lebar benar-benar menggiurkan. Dengan girang Win berusaha menahan senyumnya. Dalam hati dia meyakinkan diri untuk bertahan di rumah ini. Lumayan untuk cuci mata.

Tanpa sadar Win mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan mulutnya sambil tersenyum. Mendadak terlihat seperti seseorang yang girang karena bertemu dengan pangeran impian. Saking girangnya, Win sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus mengamatinya.

**=TBC=**

Terima kasih buat kalian yang singgah. Semoga yang sedikit dariku ini tidak mengecewakan.

BRIGHT

TAY


	4. Lil Wolfie

...

..

.  
  
  


Pemilik sepasang mata itu dengan jahil melempari bola kecil yang ada di sekitarnya ke arah Win. 

Win segera bangun dari hayal asiknya. Sangat jarang bagi Win memiliki kesempatan untuk menatap sosok indah dengan bebas. Dan kini harus terinterupsi dengan lemparan bola kecil. Matanya mencari siapa yang berani membangunnya dari lamunannya.

Dengan cepat mata Win menangkap sosok pria kecil yang berdiri sambil memegang mainan palu plastik. Anak kecil itu tampak lucu dengan rambut ikal dan tubuh gempal yang terbalut kaus bertuliskan 'Bossa'.

Amarah Win langsung menghilang. Win tersenyum lebar. Itu anak yang ada di pamflet. Menggemaskan. "Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali. Siapa namamu, Sayang?" ucap Win sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pria kecil itu.

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, pria kecil itu malah membuat Win mendapat hadiah selamat datang berupa pukulan di kepalanya. "Jangan _sok_ akrab denganku," ucap pria kecil itu.

Win memasang senyum lebarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sikap pria kecil itu. "Anak manis, jika kau bicara dengan yang lebih tua, tidak boleh seperti itu. Ayo kenalkan dirimu," ucap Win sambil mengacak-acak rambut pria kecil itu lagi.

Pria kecil itu menjauh dari Win. Win sedikit heran. Dengan cepat Win mendekati pria kecil itu lagi. Di tak mau kalah begitu saja.

"Kau menyukai Dadiku _kan_?" tanya pria kecil itu.

Win membelalakkan matanya. Kaget dengan pertanyaan pria kecil itu. Ya, Win tidak salah dengar. "A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Win untuk meyakinkan diri sambil gelagapan.

"Kau menyukai Dadiku!" ucap pria kecil itu lagi dengan senyum jahilnya. Sekali lagi dia memukul kepala Win dengan palu mainan yang terbuat dari plastik. Sesungguhnya tidak sakit, memang. Tapi tetap saja Win kaget.

"Ahaha ... aduh kau ini ada-ada saja," ucap Win sambil tersenyum malu dan tertawa kikuk. Mendadak udara terasa panas.

Pria kecil itu meninggalkan Win dengan cengiran yang meledek. Dia memungut bola yang tadi dilemparnya. Tangan kecilnya sedikit kewalahan karena masih memegang mainan palu plastik, tapi ingin juga memungut bola yang tadi dilemparnya.

Karena tak tahu harus bagaimana, Win kini mengikuti pria kecil itu. "Hei anak manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Win sambil mendekati pria kecil itu lagi. Win masih tak mau kalah dengan pria kecil itu. Dia yakin pria kecil itu bisa dia taklukkan. Tak ada orang yang tak luluh dengan pesona Win.

"Dadi bilang aku tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing," ucap pria kecil itu sambil berlalu. Tidak mempedulikan Win sama sekali.

Pria kecil itu membawa bola-bola kecilnya dan palu plastik untuk duduk di hadapan mainan lego. Dia sedikit melempar mainannya. Lego yang tadi sudah tersusun menjadi bentuk tak beraturan kini terburai dan menghasilkan suara sedikit berisik.

Win terkekeh dengan sikap menggemaskan pria kecil itu. "Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau sedari tadi sudah bicara padaku? Apa itu artinya aku bukan orang asing lagi?" tanya Win dengan nada meledek lalu mencolek-colek pinggang pria kecil itu jari telunjuknya. Ia memajang senyum manis untuk menggoda pria kecil itu.

Senyum di wajah Win memudar ketika pria kecil itu menoleh ke arah Win lalu tersenyum sinis. Sungguh senyuman yang tak pernah Win pikir akan tampak pada anak berumur lima tahun.

Win menelan ludahnya. Berusaha tenang dan tak mau kalah. "Ayolah siapa namamu? Aku Metawin. Kau siapa?" tanya Win lagi tanpa berputus asa.

Pria kecil itu kembali memukul kepala Win. "Kau ini berisik sekali, bisakah kau diam?" tanya- _sindir_ -pria kecil itu.

Win lagi-lagi dibuat kaget dengan tingkah anak kecil itu. Apa benar anak berumur lima tahun seperti ini? Win tak mau putus asa jika ada orang yang belum luluh dengan tingkah manisnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan jurus gigi kelinci miliknya. Dengan sengaja ia menarik perhatian pria kecil itu.

Namun usaha Win kembali gagal. Pria kecil itu hanya menatap miris ke arah Win dan kembali fokus dengan legonya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Itu suara pria seksi berpundak lebar yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Win segera bediri lalu meminta maaf.

"Dadi!" ucap pria kecil itu sambil memeluk kaki Bright.

Win hanya bisa terus menunduk sambil sesekali mengintip. "Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin mencoba berkenalan dengan anak manis ini," ucap Win sambil terus tertunduk.

Pria kecil itu masih memeluk kaki Bright. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap sang ayah dengan senyuman manisnya. "Dadi, apa dia pengasuh baruku?" tanya pria kecil itu sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan imut.

Win dengan cepat membuat catatan di otaknya. Pria kecil yang tadi sangat jahil akan berubah sangat manis ketika di depan sang ayah. Win yakin betul, anak kecil itu cukup jahil tadi, ketika sang ayah tidak ada. Tapi apa benar ini ayahnya? Kenapa tidak mirip? _Eh_... mirip tidak ya?

Win berulang kali memperhatikan wajah si anak kecil dan juga si ayah yang seksi. Dia tak yakin ayah dan anak ini mirip.

"Belum tentu, Boss. Aku harus bicara dulu padanya baru nanti aku putuskan," ucap Bright pada Pria kecil itu. Dia kini menggendong pria kecil itu sambil membelai kepalanya. Pria kecil itu pun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Dia langsung lalu memeluk leher pria seksi itu.

Oke catatan baru lagi bagi Win, pria kecil itu panggilannya Boss.

Bright menurunkan Bossa dari gendongannya. Setelah itu dia merapikan setelan kemejanya yang sempat kusut. "Khun Win ikutlah denganku," ucap Bright itu sambil berlalu.

Win melihat ke arah Bossa lalu melemparkan senyuman manisnya.

Seperti anak jahil lainnya, senyuman Win tadi dibalas dengan juluran lidah nan mengejek oleh Bossa. Win mendengus sebentar. Ia membalas menjulurkan lidahnya sambil dengan cepat berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan pria seksi berpundak lebar itu.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Win memainkan jarinya sambil menunggu Bright yang sedang membaca riwayat hidupnya. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berada di ruang kerja pria seksi itu.

Berulang kali alis Bright bertaut seiring dengan embusan napas kasar. Riwayat hidup Win yang hanya tiga lembar itu pun berulang kali dibolak-balik. Entah apa yang dia cari.

"Khun Win, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau banyak bekerja di berbagai tempat, tapi tidak sampai satu bulan kau sudah pindah kerja lagi?" tanya Bright sambil menurunkan sedikit map yang dipegangnya.

Win menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. "Aku selalu berakhir dengan dipecat, Tuan." Cengiran lebar terpajang di wajahnya. Ia sedikit tertunduk malu. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia berbohong. Tapi dia berusaha jujur. Faktanya memang seperti itu, walaupun sedikit memalukan.

"Dipecat? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik?" tanya Bright dengan nada datarnya

Win ragu untuk menjawab sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan angkat bicara untuk membela diri. "Aku selalu dipecat karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk hati-hati, Tuan.

Hanya saja _eum_ ... entahlah, salahkan saja sifat cerobohku. Aku janji akan berhati-hati jika nanti kau menerimaku, Tuan."

Bright kembali mengalihkan wajah dinginnya ke map daftar riwayat hidup Win. "Baiklah, Khun Win. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerimamu untuk pekerjaan ini. Wawancara kita cukup sampai di sini," ucap Bright sambil menutup map yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Map itu diletak di meja lalu disodorkan kembali pada Win.

Win mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya membulat dan panik menderanya. "T-tuan, jika ini karena aku terlambat, aku janji aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Aku bersumpah aku sudah ada di rumah ini sebelum pukul 8 hanya saja aku bertemu Phi Tay yang aku kira—"

Bright mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk Win berhenti bicara. "Itu bukan karena kau telat. Ya, memang aku paling tidak suka orang yang datang tidak tepat waktu," ucap Bright sambil memainkan jemarinya di meja. Ia mengetukkan jemari tangan kanannya di meja. Jemari tangan kirinya ia gerakkan untuk memijat area pelipis.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku? Aku yakin aku bisa—"

Lagi-lagi Bright mengangkat tangannya untuk memotong kalimat Win. Win otomatis kembali menutup mulutnya. Bright menghela napas sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Win. Ya ... tatapan itu memang tajam, namun Win hanya melihat keseksian yang menguar dari pria itu.

"Khun Win," ucap Bright pelan dan mampu membuat Win mendadak menjadi tegang. Bahkan ia tak merasa setegang ini ketika menunggu hasil ujiannya. "Kau tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan anak kecil. Aku yang berumur 29 tahun saja masih merasa merawat anak itu berat. Bahkan aku tidak sempat merawat diriku sendiri."

Win menelan ludahnya. Kalimat yang Bright ucapkan sempat memunculkan ragu sejenak. Tapi untungnya hanya sejenak. Dia yakin dia pasti bisa.

"Aku tidak mau kembali mendengar tangisan pengasuh anak yang merengek untuk mengundurkan diri. Lagi pula kau masih muda. Kau masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain," sambung Bright dengan nada lebih tenang untuk membuat Win mengerti.

Win menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku memang tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan anak kecil. Tapi ... percayalah, Tuan. Aku bisa merawat anakmu dengan baik." Win sampai meletakkan tangannya di meja untung membuat Bright yakin. "Bahkan sebagai bonus, aku juga bisa merawatmu jika kau mau."

Win langsung menutup mulutnya tak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia langsung tertunduk malu, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Bright.

Bright kembali memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. Membuat suara ketukan yang justru membuat Win semakin tegang. Detak jantungnya seperti dikendalikan oleh ketukan jari Bright. "Sekali lagi maaf, Khun Win. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu bekerja di sini. Silakan keluar dari ruangan ini. Pintu keluar ada di bagian kiri," ucap Bright tanpa jeda sambil menunjuk pintu di belakang Win.

Win mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk ketika mengambil map berisi data dirinya. Dia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Bright.

Win lanjut melangkah dengan berat hati ke arah pintu, sengaja diperlambat. Dalam hati, Win berharap Bright mengubah pikirannya dan memanggilnya. Namun, ketika Win menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi melihat Bright, dia harus menelan pil pahit. Bright yang ia harap memanggilnya malah kini sedang sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen. Sama sekali tak melirik ke arah Win.

_Sepertinya aku memang tidak dibutuhkan,_ lirih Win pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Bright terbuka. Sosok Bossa muncul dari balik pintu. Ketika bertemu tatap dengan Win, Bossa menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek dengan jahil. Win hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Bossa. Tangannya tentu saja ditepis oleh Bossa.

"Dadi!" Bossa berlari ke meja Bright.

Win melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke pintu. Ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan singgah ke kafe dan kembali mencari lowongan pekerjaan dengan ponsel bututnya. Dia perlu uang agar bisa membayar uang kuliah dan segera sidang tugas akhir.

"Apa si manis itu jadi pengasuhku?" tanya Bossa kepada Bright.

Telinga Win memanas ketika merasa dirinya menjadi objek pembicaran ayah dan anak itu.

"Tidak, Boss. Dia aku tolak."

Win hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Bright. Awan kelabu secara resmi menggelayut di atas kepala Win. Jujurnya dia kecewa.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Aku menyukainya," ucap Bossa lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Bossa barusan, Win langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Bossa akan berkata demikian. Secercah harapan muncul. Awan kelabu tadi seolah ditendang menjauh oleh malaikat imajinatif dengan rok tutu berwarna pink. Dedaunan ibarat tumbuh seiring dengan kalimat manis dari Bossa.

"Apa maksudmu, Boss?" Bahkan Bright pun kaget dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Aku menyukai Betadin. Aku mau dia menjadi pengasuhku," lanjut Bossa dengan nada bicara khas anak kecil. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Bossa yang tadi menjahilinya. Anak itu tampak seperti mempunya dua kepribadian.

Tanpa sadar Win menahan napas karena tegang menunggu reaksi Bright. Bohong kalau dia tak berharap.

"Tidak bisa, Boss. Dia tidak punya pengalaman dengan anak-anak. Bagaimana dia merawatmu nanti?"

Win mengembuskan napas kecewa dengan jawaban Bright.

"Tapi, tadi dia sudah menemaniku bermain dan aku menyukainya, Dadi"

Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah Win. Bossa membelanya.

Kini Bossa loncat dari pangkuan ayahnya, dia berlari menuju Win. Setelah sampai didekat Win, Bossa segera menarik-narik lengan Win. "Bedawin, apa kau tidak mau merawatku?" tanya Bossa yang masih dengan nada lucunya. Dia bahkan asal menyebut nama Win.

Win tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia membelai kepala Bossa. "Anak manis, namaku Metawin," ucap Win sambil berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badan Bossa. "Tentu Aku sangat ingin merawatmu dan menjadi pengasuhmu, tapi sepertinya Dadimu tidak setuju."

Bossa menoleh ke arah Bright. "Dadi, dengarlah. Dia mau merawatku. Terima dia, Dadi!" ucap Bossa kepada ayahnya dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Bright.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Dadimu tidak mengizinkan aku merawatmu, Boss," lanjut Win lagi. Dia masih membelai-belai kepala Bossa.

Bossa menyengir sinis sejenak pada Win. Setelah itu dia menoleh pada ayahnya. "Dadi, aku mohon terima Bewatin. Aku menyukainya," kali ini Bossa merengek. Nama random kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Win dan Bossa melihat ke arah Bright.

Tanpa disadari sekarang Win memegang tangan Bossa karena tegang menunggu reaksi Bright.

Apakah Bright mau menerima Win?  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Hai, dear...

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca :)

Ditunggu ya komen, kritik, dan sarannya :) 

**BOSSA (aku meminjam visualisasi Haohao)**

secara keseluruhan, _vibes_ BrightWin di cerita My Baeby, bisa terwakilkan dengan gambar di bawah ini:


	5. Pihak Ketiga

...

..

.

Bright mendesah panjang sambil memijat keningnya. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Bossa akan membujuknya untuk menerima pria muda nan ceroboh–yang masih berada di ambang pintu—untuk menjadi pengasuhnya.

Rasa ragu begitu menghantui. Pengasuh anak yang sudah berpengalaman saja tak sanggup menangani Bossa, apalagi anak muda dengan segudang pengalaman pemecatan seperti Win? Bisa-bisa baru satu hari anak muda itu akan bernasib sama dengan pengasuh lainnya.

Bright kembali mengatur napas.

Tapi, jika Bossa sampai membujuk seperti ini, bisa jadi Bossa benar-benar suka pada Win. Tak pernah sekali pun Bossa membujuk Bright untuk menerima seorang pengasuh. Mungkin Win berhasil menaklukkan Bossa ketika bermain sebentar tadi. _Intinya Bossa hanya butuh teman bermain bukan?_ pikir Bright lagi.

"Boss, kau keluar dulu. Dadi ingin membicarakan kontrak kerja dengan Win."

Mendengar perkataan Bright barusan, Win dengan spontan lalu berdiri. Rasa ngilu di kakinya karena sempat menyamakan tinggi dengan tubuh Bossa pun terlupakan. Senyuman lebar terpajang di wajahnya. "Apa aku diterima, Tuan?" tanya Win tanpa sadar dengan suara melengking, saking kagetnya.

Bright menatap Win sebentar, yang ditatap hanya sibuk mengerjapkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena sedang senang. Ia mengepalkan tangan seolah membuat dirinya sendiri percaya bahwa dirinya berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. 

Bright tak bicara, dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan wajah datarnya. Setelah itu dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya, seolah memanggil Win untuk duduk kembali di meja kerjanya.

Win yang bahagia otomatis memeluk Bossa. Dia begitu senang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dia sudah membayangkan dirinya—akhirnya—bisa ikut patungan membayar kontrakan, dan juga mulai menabung untuk membayar sidang tugas akhir kuliahnya. Gaji dari bos seksi di hadapannya ini tak mungkin berjumlah kecil bukan?

Karena begitu asik dengan rasa bahagianya, Win tak menyadari satu hal. Bossa kini sedang tersenyum jahil di dalam pelukan Win.

"Kau menyukai Dadiku!"

Win yang kaget dengan bisikan Bossa di telinganya, otomatis langsung melepaskan pelukan. Dia menatap wajah Bossa. Pria kecil itu tengah membalas tatapan Win. Senyuman menyeringai terpasang di wajahnya. Dengan wajah seperti itu, Bossa benar-benar tampak seperti seorang anak jahil. 

Tanpa basa-basi lanjutan Bossa menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menarik turun mata kanannya untuk meledek Win. Setelah itu dia berlari ke luar ruangan, sesuai perintah ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan Win yang terkaget dengan mulut terbuka.

Win mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mencari Bossa yang sempat tampak imut ketika mempertahankannya agar diterima bekerja oleh Bright. Apa Bossa hanya berniat menjahili Win? Jangan-jangan dia membujuk Bright untuk menerima Win karena ingin sekedar menyiksa Win lebih lama?

=0_0=

Ruang demi ruang disusuri oleh dua sosok manusia dewasa. Yang satu dengan serius memperkenalkan tiap sudut rumah yang didominasi warna putih, dan yang satunya lagi sibuk terkagum-kagum sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada sosok seksi berpundak lebar yang kini sedang mengajaknya menyusuri tiap sudut rumah.

Win dengan patuh mengekori langkah Bright sambil mendengar penjelasannya. Sesekali Win juga membuat catatan di ingatannya tentang informasi mengenai letak ruangan dan fungsinya.

Bright memperkenalkan Win dengan ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah. Saking besarnya rumah ini, Win sampai yakin dia akan tersasar jika tidak ditemani Bright. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Bright dengan tegas menekankan, lantai tiga khusus ruangan ' _kekuasaan_ ' Tay dan jangan ada yang berani memasuki wilayah hitam itu jika ingin hidup tenang. Entahlah apa yang ada di lantai ' _kekuasaan_ ' Tay itu, Bright sendiri tak mengajak Win untuk naik. Mereka hanya menjelajah sampai ke lantai dua, daerah 'kekuasaan' Bright dan Bossa.

"Aku bekerja sebagai jaksa di kantor hukum publik. Biasanya Aku berangkat kerja pukul 12 siang. Kau bisa datang untuk mengasuh anakku paling telat pukul 11.00. Aku rasa kau masih bisa mengurus kuliahmu dulu." Bright menoleh ke arah Win, "Jangan coba untuk telat!" ucapnya dengan jari telunjuk menjulang di udara.

 _Jaksa rupanya_ _._ Win refleks mengangguk, merespon kalimat Bright. "Baik, Tuan!" Win bicara dengan nada ceria seraya tersenyum.

"Aku kembali ke rumah sekitar pukul 8 malam. Selama aku bekerja Bossa punya jadwal untuk perkembangannya. Kolam renang ada di halaman belakang dan piano ada di dekat kamarnya." Bright membuka satu tirai jendela dengan lebar, seolah mengundang Win untuk melihat apa yang tampak dari jendela.

Win terpesona. Dari jendela itu, tampak kolam renang yang terletak di taman belakang. Kolam renang itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Ada yang berbentuk lingkaran kecil dan satunya lagi berbentuk persegi panjang. Di tepi kolam renang ada beberapa bangku santai. Sangat pas untuk sekedar istirahat setelah lelah berenang.

Bright melanjutkan langkahnya. Otomatis Win mengekor dengan mata masih mengintip jendela.

"Apa kau bisa berenang?" tanya Bright sambil melirik Win.

" _Eum_ ... aku tidak bisa, Tuan."

Bright menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Win dengan dingin. "Jika kau tidak bisa berenang bagaimana kau menemani anakku ketika dia belajar berenang nanti? Habiskan waktu akhir minggumu nanti untuk belajar renang!"

Win menelan ludahnya. Dia tentu tak mau dipecat. Dia kembali membuat catatan di otaknya untuk segera belajar berenang. New dan Gun pasti mau membantunya. "Baik, Tuan!"

"Apa kau bisa piano?" tanya Bright lagi.

" _Eum_ ... aku juga tidak bisa, Tuan," desah Win dengan kecewa.

Lagi-lagi Bright menatap Win tapi kali ini sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu menghela napas, lalu ia embuskan pelan. "Aku tidak mau tahu, minggu depan kau harus sudah bisa piano dan renang. Boss paling suka menyanyikan lagu anak-anak. Bagaimana kau menemaninya bermain jika kau tak bisa memainkan lagu favoritnya?"

Senyum di wajah Win perlahan-lahan berkurang, raut senangnya tadi kini berganti dengan wajah murung karena tidak mampu memuaskan tuannya dengan apa yang dia miliki. "Baik, Tuan," jawab Win lemah. Bosnya ini tampak seperti orang yang perfeksionis. 

Bright kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Win hanya bisa mengekor sambil berpikir mengenai belajar renang dan piano. Memang New bisa memainkan piano, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah mereka tidak punya piano untuk belajar.

"Boss tidak suka makanan yang hambar. Jadi jika kau ingin memberinya makanan sehat jangan kau berikan bubur sayuran yang tak ada rasanya. Pelajari resep-resep makanan sehat yang ada rasanya."

"Baik, Tuan." Seperti kaset rusak, Win mengulang kalimat itu sudah lebih dari selusin.

"Jika kau masih ingin bertahan di sini kuberi kau waktu seminggu untuk mempelajari semuanya. Jika tidak, dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan memecatmu walaupun Boss menyukaimu. Paham?"

"Baik, Tuan!" ucap Win lagi sambil menunduk karena kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Salahkan orang Tuanya yang selalu memanjakannya dulu, ketika mereka masih hidup.

Jika dia bisa mengulang waktu, sudah pasti dia ingin belajar semua hal. Dia memang sempat belajar piano, namun karena dia mengeluh jemarinya sakit, sang ibu memutuskan untuk berhenti belajar piano. Soal berenang? Dia juga memang pernah belajar dulu, tapi karena dia sempat hampir tenggelam, sang ayah melarang Win untuk belajar berenang. Bahkan dia harus dikawal pengasuh ketika ada _gathering_ sekolah, takut dia kenapa-napa.

"Ini kamar anakku."

Bright menunjuk satu pintu berwarna biru muda dengan gambar kartun serigala putih. Tulisan 'BOSSA' dengan huruf warna-warni terpampang jelas di atas kepala sang serigala kartun. Bright membuka pintu kamar itu, menahannya sedikit agar Win bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Bossa.

Begitu masuk ke kamar Bossa, pandangan Win langsung mengedar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Dapat dilihat semua hal di kamar itu bermotif serigala. Mulai dari poster di dinding, pajangan di meja, karpet lantai, bahkan tempat tidurnya pun bermotif serigala. Cat dindingnya berwarna biru muda, membuat kamar itu tampak begitu bersih dan cerah.

Win merasa senang sendiri dengan situasi kamar Bossa. Benar-benar membuat dia ingat dengan kamar masa kecilnya yang segala sesuatunya bermotif kelinci.

Meja, lemari, sofa, dan dinding di kamar Bossa begitu penuh dengan pajangan dan pernak-pernik berbentuk serigala. Namun, hanya terdapat satu boneka kecil di bagian bantal tidurnya. Boneka itu sangat mirip dengan boneka milik Win dulu. Boneka kelinci kecil berwarna putih dan sudah tampak usang.

"Anakku harus tidur dengan boneka itu. Jadi pastikan boneka itu ada di kasurnya jika kau ingin dia bisa tidur pulas dan tidak mengganggumu. Pastikan juga tak ada barang selain boneka itu, bantal, dan selimut di kasurnya. Dia tidak suka kalau ada banyak barang di kasurnya."

"Baik, Tuan," ucap Win dengan nada yang mulai kembali ceria hanya dengan berada di dalam kamar Bossa.

Win tanpa sadar memposisikan dirinya duduk di kasur Bossa sambil meraba-raba selimutnya. Lembut sekali. Benar-benar membuat Win kembali ke ingatan masa lalu ketika ia masih sangat bahagia bersama orangTuanya.

Bright yang seolah ikut menikmati pemandangan kamar Bossa kini tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sudah lama tidak memperhatikan kamar Bossa dengan detail. Tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya begitu jarang menemani Bossa.

Biasanya Bossa akan tidur di kamar Bright. Dan begitu Bossa tertidur pulas Bright akan meminta tolong Tay—yang biasanya pulang kerja larut malam—untuk memindahkan Bossa. Di waktu larut malam justru Bright begitu bersemangat untuk bekerja dan mempelajari kasus-kasus yang sedang dia tangani. Hampir tak pernah dia menemani Bossa dengan maksimal.

Bright bergerak memosisikan diri duduk di samping Win. Menopang tubuh atasnya pada tangan yang bertumpu di kasur Bossa dari belakang. Dia menatapi foto bayi Bossa yang berada di nakas sisi kanan tempat tidur. Senyuman terpajang di wajahnya. Bossa tak pernah berubah, sampai sekarang dia begitu menggemaskan di mata Bright.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu yang ada di depan kamar ini untuk beristirahat." Bright berucap sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Win. 

"Baik, Tuan," ucap Win benar-benar dengan nada cerianya sambil sedikit menggenjot badannya di kasur Bossa. Memang kasur Bossa begitu nyaman untuk iseng bermain.

Bright hanya bisa melirik penuh rasa terusik kepada Win, tubuhnya ikut bergerak karena Win menggenjot kasur dengan tenaga berlebihan. Win sendiri hampir terlompat karena itu. Namun Win begitu seru dengan kegiatannya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari Bright yang ada di sampingnya tengah membunuhnya dengan tatapan laser.

"Jangan kau coba sentuh barang-barang di rumah ini tanpa seizinku. Aku tidak suka orang yang lancang," lanjut Bright dengan tatapan tak suka pada Win yang masih menggenjot tubuhnya di kasur.

"Baik ... Aaaaak"

Win yang sedang asyik menggenjot tubuhnya di atas kasur Bossa tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai karena tak mampu mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Sekali lagi, dia ceroboh!

Bright refleks menarik tangan Win untuk menghindari sang pengasuh anak mencium lantai. Sialnya— _atau mungkin_ untungnya—Win tidak jadi mencium lantai.

Win diam sesaat. Dia benar-benar tidak jadi mencium lantai. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah itu matanya membulat kaget ketika menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya. Itu bosnya! Tergeletak di lantai dengan mata terpejam sambil meringis karena menahan sakit. Win kini berada tepat di atas badan Bright.

Bright perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia mengirimkan pandangan kesal sambil berucap, "Dasar ceroboh!"

Mereka berdua untuk sesaat hanya saling menyelami mata sosok di hadapannya. Tentu pikiran Win menjelajah jauh, membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan setelah ini. Sedikit sentuhan bibir mungkin tidak akan menyakitkan. _Apa itu ide yang bagus?_

Win merasa pipinya panas membayangkan dirinya mencium bos barunya itu. Tentu itu _jackpot_ yang sangat menyenangkan. Dengan kebulatan tekad, Win memejamkan matanya, bibirnya maju dan mengerucut secara berlebihan, siap mendarat di bibir sang bos barunya.

Napasnya menderu. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang. Bibir sang bos barunya memang begitu menggiurkan.

"Dadi, Aku—Waw apa kalian sedang berkelahi?"

Tiba-tiba Bossa datang memecah kesunyian antara Win dan Bright. Dua sosok dewasa yang tadi melantai pun otomatis berdiri. Mereka sibuk membenarkan posisi masing-masing sambil terbatuk canggung. Bright bahkan membersihkan jasnya dari debu yang sebenarnya tak ada. Sangat berbeda dengan Win yang tertunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya, kikuk.

"Khun Win, satu hal lagi. Jangan hanya menjawab semua ucapanku dengan dua patah kata saja. Kau Tampak bosan mendengar semua ucapanku tadi."

Bright kini berjalan menuju jendela kamar Bossa. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan mengurangi rasa canggung efek tingkah ceroboh Win.

"Baik, Tu—maksudku ... _eum_ ... Ya, Tuan, aku mengerti!" ucap Win sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan noda merah dipipinya.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan Bossa. Matanya membulat besar ketika melihat Bossa melempar senyum jahil ke arahnya. Melihat senyuman Bossa, Win hanya bisa memegang pipinya sendiri sambil menahan senyum lebarnya karena masih mengingat kejadian barusan. Pipinya bahkan masih terasa sangat panas.

"Dadi, apa aku mengganggumu dan Met?" tanya Bossa. Bahkan sekarang Bossa mengubah nama panggilan Win lagi. Entah nama apa lagi yang akan dipakai Bossa setelah ini.

Bright terbatuk canggung. "Tentu saja tidak, Boss. Ada apa?" tanya Bright sambil menggeser-geser beberapa pajangan di meja belajar Bossa yang berakhir dengan dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Sekedar supaya tampak sibuk saja sepertinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memamerkan rekor baruku _,_ " ucap Bossa sambil memamerkan ponselnya ke arah Bright. Sebuah aplikasi permainan terpajang di sana.

"Luar biasa, kau hebat!" ucap Bright sambil mencium kepala Bossa.

Bossa terus memainkan aplikasi gim di ponselnya itu, dia sedikit bercetoleh tentang tokoh-tokoh di gim itu dan proses mendapatkan poin. Dia bahkan bercerita tentang level yang sedang dia mainkan sekarang sangat sulit. Sungguh tak ada jejak Bossa yang begitu jahil ketika menatap Win.

Bossa begitu tampak seperti anak kecil yang normal ketika bersama ayahnya. 

Melihat dua orang di hadapannya, Win hanya tersenyum. Dengan lekat ia memandang interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Dia asik membayangkan dirinya sebagai pihak ketiga dari dua orang yang ada di pandangannya itu.

Ya, Win ingin menjadi pihak ketiga di kehidupan dua orang itu.

**=TBC=**

Halo, semoga betah ya.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah singgah.


	6. Jahil

...

..

.

Hari ketiga bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak. Di luar dugaan Win menikmati hari-harinya untuk mengasuh Bossa. Anak kecil itu memang jahil. Tapi pelan-pelan dia menempel dengan Win. Dia tak rewel. Apa pun yang Win arahkan untuk dia lakukan dia menurut walau kadang memang dia menjahili Win.

Karena dirasa sudah berhasil melewati masa percobaan, Bright mempercepat tanda tangan kontrak. Bright juga melihat bahwa Bossa cocok dengan Win. Sesekali dia menanyai Bossa apakah dia menyukai Win. Dan jawaban Bossa membuat Bright yakin kalau memang Win adalah orang yang tepat. Asal Bossa senang, Bright juga ikut senang. 

Mereka bertiga kini tengah duduk di ruang kerja Bright untuk tanda tangan kontrak. 

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Bright sambil mengusap-usap kepala Bossa yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya.

Bossa sedang asik menggambar empat orang di atas kertas putih dengan menggunakan krayon warna-warni, hadiah dari Win. Sebenarnya itu hanya krayon murah, tapi Bossa dengan senang hati memakai itu untuk menggambar.

Di gambar itu ada satu pria kecil yang Win yakini itu adalah Bossa. Kemudian ada dua pria tinggi yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Salah satu pria itu memegang tangan Bossa dan Win yakin itu adalah Bright. Pria yang satu lagi Win yakini sebagai sosok Tay.

Namun, siapa sosok yang satu lagi? Dengan jelas sosok itu adalah Seorang wanita karena bibirnya diwarnai merah oleh Bossa. Wanita itu berambut panjang, memegang tangan kiri Bossa sambil tersenyum. Win sempat ragu sebentar. Dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakan satu hal yang tiba-tiba terlintas kembali dan sesungguhnya begitu mengganjal pikiran sedari awal.

"Tuan, di mana ibunya Bossa?"

Bright mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Win. Dia berhenti mengusap kepala Bossa dan tetap diam. Tatapannya begitu dingin. Win menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya dia melakukan hal yang salah.

Sambil terus menggambar Bossa menjawab Win. "Mamaku sedang pergi dengan temannya. Mungkin bulan depan dia singgah ke rumah ini. Mamaku itu cantik sekali, seperti bidadari." Bossa berhenti menggambar lalu mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Bright. "Benar kan, Dadi?"

Tampak Bright memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, seolah mengiyakan perkataan Bossa.

Win merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya ketika mendengar jawaban Bossa. Tanpa sadar bahunya terjatuh karena kecewa. Ternyata pria seksinya itu sudah beristri. Win membuat catatan untuk mengubur rasa kagumnya pada Bright. Sambil tersenyum menahan kecewa. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rapat-rapat tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

"Boss, Bisa kau tinggalkan Dadi dan Win? Masih ada yang harus kami bicarakan," ucap Bright kepada Bossa.

"Oke, Dadi!" jawab Bossa masih dengan nada lucunya.

Dengan segera Bossa berlari keluar, meninggalkan kertas gambarnya di atas meja. Tampak Bright menatap kertas gambar itu sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ada satu hal lagi yang terlarang bagimu. Jangan pernah bertanya mengenai ibu Bossa. Apalagi di depannya."

Win mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Bright yang masih memandang nanar hasil gambar Bossa. Dan seperti biasa, Win selalu melakukan hal sebaliknya. "Kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, Tuan?" tanya Win masih menatap Bright dengan lekat.

Bright mengembuskan napas sambil memegang keningnya. "Bukankah baru saja kubilang, jangan pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu?" sindir Bright dengan nada dinginnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Tuan?" tanya Win lagi yang seolah tak mendengar perintah dari bosnya itu. "Tentu kau punya alasan untuk itu."

Bright hanya bisa menatap tak suka pada Win. Dan untungnya kali ini Win mengerti bahwa Bright sedang dalam keadaan serius. "Maafkan aku, Tuan," ucap Win sambil menunduk.

Bright mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah meminta Win untuk berhenti bicara. Dan dengan segara Win pun menutup mulutnya. "Jika kau melanggar aturan aku tak segan memecatmu! Walaupun Bossa menyukaimu." Bright tegas dengan tegas mengatakan itu setelah menghela napas. Dia menarik kertas gambar Bossa dengan kasar, meremasnya penuh emosi, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Win menelan ludahnya. "Ya, Tuan. Aku mengerti," cicit Win sedikit takut dengan Bright yang tampak sedang kesal itu.

"Apa jadwalmu untuk akhir pekan ini?"

Win mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Bright. Ternyata Ayah dan Anak itu sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Win. Apa Bright secepat itu mengajak Win berkencan? Win dengan liar mulai membayangkan mereka berdua menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Sungguh akhir pekan yang sempurna.

Eh tunggu, bukankah itu artinya Bright selingkuh?

Tapi ... ya sudahlah, anggap saja kencan sekedar iseng sesaat, pikir Win mengamini setan di dalam otaknya. "Tidak ada, Tuan. Aku bebas akhir pekan ini. Kau bisa mengajakku pergi ke manapun kau mau," ucap Win dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia begitu percaya diri.

Bright mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bukankah kusuruh kau menghabiskan waktu akhir pekanmu untuk belajar renang, piano, dan belajar resep makanan sehat?" Bright bertanya dengan nada sinis. 

Mata Win dan juga mulutnya membulat. Win seperti terjebak dengan pikiran gilanya sendiri. 

"Pembicaraan sepenting itu kau tidak ingat?" Bright kembali bertanya dengan nada sinis. Mendadak ia menyesal sudah mempercepat tanda tangan kontrak dengan pengasuh yang Bossa sukai itu.

Senyum di wajah Win menghilang karena ternyata Bright tidak mengajaknya berkencan. Lagipula, kalau dipikir ya tentu saja! Seorang yang begitu mengenal hukum seperti Bright tak mungkin melanggar hukum. Tak mungkin Bright selingkuh dengan seorang anak ingusan seperti Win.

"Habiskan akhir pekanmu dengan Bossa. Aku akan mengawasimu. Siang hari kau temani dia di kolam renang, jangan lupa kau juga harus belajar. Malam minggu kau temani dia belajar piano, sekaligus kau juga belajarlah. Hari minggu kosongkan jadwalmu. Akan kubawa kau ke toko buku untuk membeli buku resep lalu kau pelajari resep itu di dapurku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Mendengar sederet tugas dari Bright, Win kembali tersenyum karena secara tidak langsung dia mendapat kesempatan untuk terus bersama dengan Tuannya di akhir pekan ini. Ya ... walaupun dia juga harus menemani Bossa yang ternyata hanya bersikap manis untuk menjebak Win supaya bisa disiksa lebih lama.

Dasar, Bossa jahil!

Dalam pikirannya, Win sudah menjelajah isi lemarinya. Dia harus tampil sempurna untuk akhir pekan ini. Lupakan soal Bossa yang jahil, Win yakin Bossa akan jatuh dalam pesonanya. Begitu juga ayahnya.   
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Akhir pekan pun tiba. Win bangun pagi sekali, saking semangatnya untuk bertemu dengan Bosnya yang seksi. Dia kini tengah asyik mengobrak-abrik isi lemari untuk menemukan baju yang bisa membuatnya terlihat dahsyat. Semua isi lemari sudah berhamburan di kasur, namun tidak ada satupun yang membuat Win yakin dengan penampilannya.

Setelah hampir dua jam berkutat, Dia memutuskan untuk memakai mantel hitam panjang dengan pasangan celana panjang hitam. Dia yakin dia tampak luar biasa seperti tokoh di drama Korea yang berjudul Goblin. Dia kini bercermin sambil memutar badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sekedar mengecek apa dia sudah sempurna atau belum. _Sempurna!_ Ia sudah merasa mirip dengan Lee Dongwook sekarang. 

Dengan ceria dia menuju ruang tamu untuk meminta pendapat sahabatnya.

New dan Gun sedang asyik menonton School Rangers. Sambil menonton New menyeruput kopinya dan Gun menguyah roti gandumnya. Di saat menonton sajalah dua saudara ini tidak berdebat satu sama lain. Mereka satu selera soal tontonan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Phi? Apa aku menarik?" tanya Win kepada dua sahabatnya.

Roti yang dipegang Gun terjatuh dan New sampai tersedak ketika meminum kopinya. Penyebabnya tentu saja Win yang muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka berusaha tak tertawa ketika melihat Win. Teman mereka itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau ingin pergi dengan baju itu?" tanya New sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Win mengangguk cepat. Dia begitu yakin kalau dia tampak dahsyat dengan pakaian ala goblin.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan pergi belajar renang dan piano? Baju ini sangat tidak cocok. Pakailah baju yang santai," ucap Gun sambil memungut rotinya.

"Tapi, aku merasa sangat luar biasa dengan baju ini," jawab Win sambil memutar badannya untuk memamerkan mantel hitamnya. "Aku mirip Lee Dongwook, kan?" Senyuman lebar terpajang di wajahnya.

New dan Gun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda tidak setuju. Win mencebikkan bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kembali ke kamar.

Gun memukul tangan New. "Kau pergilah ke kamarnya. Pilihkan baju untuknya!" Tanpa peduli Gun lanjut mengunyah roti gandumnya, dia berusaha kembali asyik menonton.

New membalas memukul tangan Gun. "Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku belum menonton episode yang ini!"

Gun membalas memukul New sebentar. Ia malas berdebat. Akhirnya ia pergi menyusul Win setelah menginjak kaki New yang terjulur. Tentu saja New berteriak kesakitan dan memaki sepupunya itu.

Di dalam kamar, Win memilih duduk di kasurnya sambil memandangi isi lemari yang begitu berserakan. Dia berusaha untuk mencari baju yang pantas untuk dia gunakan berakhir pekan sambil bekerja. Bagaimana pun dia harus tampak memesona bukan?

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Gun. "Apa ada badai di kamarmu? Kenapa berantakan sekali?"

"Aku bingung harus pakai baju yang mana. Ayo segera pilihkan untukku," ucap Win separuh merengek.

Gun mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Ya ampun, tampaknya kau benar-benar tertarik dengan bosmu yang menyeramkan itu, ya?"

Win hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Dia tidak menyeramkan, Phi. Dia hanya tegas dan mungkin memang agak sedikit kaku." Win menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Cengiran lebar terpajang. Ia seperti salah tingkah. "Dia sangat menyayangi anaknya. Dia bersikap begitu padaku karena dia ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

Gun tertawa kecil. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Win yang begitu memuji Bright. "Kau begitu memujanya. Kurasa kau benar-benar tertarik padanya."

Win mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa kau tak ingat bahwa dia sudah punya istri?" Gun menekankan poin penting tentang bosnya itu. Ia tak mau sahabat kecilnya itu terjebak pada cinta yang salah.

Mendadak senyum di wajah Win hilang. Pertanyaan Gun tepat seperti anak panah yang menancap di tengah papan poin. Tepat menghujam rasa sakit di hati Win. Win mengembuskan napasnya. "Aku sangat menyesal kenapa aku tidak lebih dulu bertemu dengannya. Walaupun aku ragu apa dia akan tertarik padaku atau tidak. Tapi bukankah aku masih bisa mengharapkannya?"

Gun tersenyum sedih sambil memeluk Win yang mulai memerah matanya karena menahan air mata. Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi Win yang selalu menjadi anak baik dan manis. Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi Win karena Bright adalah orang pertama yang Win sukai dan ternyata Bright sudah beristri. Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi Win yang dengan sepenuh hatinya merawat anak kecil nan jahil dengan kasih sayang. Jujurnya Win masih menyimpan harap akan Bright. Namun pertanyaan Gun barusan membangunkan kesadaran Win. Semua harapannya harus pupus.

"Apa kau menangis?" tanya New yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Win melepaskan pelukan Gun sambil mengelap matanya.

Gun memberi tatapan tak suka kepada New yang kini sibuk menatap Win. Suasana kaku tercipta antara mereka bertiga. Bukan New jika ia bisa merasakan bahwa dia menjadi penyebab suasana kaku. Dengan santainya dia mengangkat beberapa pakaian ke wajah Win.

"Pakai ini saja. Aku yakin kau akan terlihat sangat manis dan bisa membuat Tuanmu itu berpaling padamu," ucap New dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Win kembali mengelap matanya sambil terkekeh geli karena melihat mata Gun sibuk memberi tatapan tajam kepada New. Dengan jelas Gun tak setuju dengan poin terakhir New. Oh, dan tentu saja tatapan Gun itu tidak diacuhkan oleh New.

Berbeda dengan Gun, New yakin ibu Bossa sudah tiada. New yakin Bright tak mau membicarakan ibu Bossa karena dia sudah meninggal, atau mungkin selingkuh begitu. Bagi New, Win punya harapan.

Gun dan New memang sering berbeda pendapat sampai baju hantam. Jika bukan saudara sepupu, Win yakin New dan Gun sudah saling membunuh sejak dulu.

=0_0=  
  
  
  


Win berlari menuju pintu rumah Bright. Masih ada waktu 15 menit. Namun dia tidak mau telat di hari yang menyenangkan ini. Win sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu bersama bosnya. Win memutuskan berdiri di tengah, antara pendapat Gun dan New. Walaupun harus memendam rasa sendiri, bisa melihat bosnya bahagia bersama anak dan istrinya sudah cukup membuat Win merasakan kebahagiaan juga.

"Oh, Win, masuklah. Si Serigala Tua sudah berada di kolam renang belakang bersama Bossa," ucap Tay ketika membukakan pintu untuk Win.

Win melangkahkan kakinya. Senyuman terpajang lebar di wajahnya yang manis. Tay pun ikut tersenyum karena melihat Win tampak begitu bahagia. "Apa yang biasa Tuan Bright lakukan jika menemani anaknya belajar berenang?" tanya Win pada Tay yang kini menutup pintu rumah.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Tapi dia biasanya duduk di kursi tepian kolam sambil menatap _laptop_. Asal kau tahu, Serigala Tua itu pekerja keras. Dia tidak bisa tenang kalau masih ada kasus yang harus dia kerjakan." Tay melangkahkan kakinya, dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Win, seolah memberi kode agar Win mengikutinya. "Kuantarkan kau ke kolam renang."

Win mengangguk sambil mengikuti Tay menuju kolam renang. "Kau hebat. Baru kau yang bertahan seminggu. Para pengasuh sebelumnya pasti tidak tahan dengan keponakanku yang nakal dan juga Serigala Tua yang cerewet itu." Tay terbahak. Dia bahkan menepuk pundak Win dengan santai karena refleks. "Apa kau tahan dengan mereka berdua? Aku saja tidak tahan dengan mereka." Tay bergidik ngeri.

Win terkekeh mendengar candaan Tay barusan. Ia merasa sedang dipuji. Lelucon mengenai Bossa dan Bright juga berhasil membuat gelitik di hatinya. 

"Kurasa dua sahabatmu itu benar-benar menolongmu untuk beradaptasi dengan keponakanku," ucap Tay lagi.

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang, berteman dengan mereka sudah cukup menjadi bekalku untuk mengasuh keponakanmu, Phi. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri," ucap Win bangga. Dia tak sedang membual. Ketimbang bekerja di luar sana, mengurus Bossa jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Tay menatap kagum wajah Win yang terus tersenyum. Tampak sekali bahwa Win menikmati pekerjaan merawat Bossa. "Apa kau juga menyayangi Serigala Tua itu?" goda Tay menjahili Win.

"Iya tentu saj—eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Win panik ketika menyadari pertanyaan Tay.

Tay tertawa ketika melihat Win salah tingkah. Tay yakin betul kalau bukan hanya Bossa yang menjadi penyebab Win bertahan. Tay tahu persis betapa ponakannya itu senang menjahili para pengasuh. Jika tak ada alasan lain, Win sudah pasti kabur. "Bossa banyak cerita padaku. Dia bilang kau sering menatap lapar ke arah Serigala Tua itu, dan Bossa juga bilang bahwa kalian pernah berciuman di lantai kamarnya."

Tangan Win melambai cepat untuk menyangkal. Kepalanya terus menggeleng. Dia panik. "Itu tidak benar! Saat itu aku dan Tuan Bright sedang—"

Tay mengangkat tangannya. Gestur yang sama digunakan oleh Bright untuk menyuruh Win berhenti bicara. Setidaknya itu bukti bahwa mereka memang benar bersaudara. "Serigala tua itu sangat menarik bukan?" tanya Tay dengan alis naik turun, sengaja menggoda Win.

"Ya, dia seksi sekali," jawab Win dengan cepat dan begitu polos. Cengiran lebar sampai terpajang di wajahnya.

"Banyak yang tergila-gila padanya." Tay merangkul pundak Win sambil terus melangkah.

Win mengangguk. "Ya, sudah bisa kutebak, Phi."

Tay merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. Suaranya sedikit berbisik. "Tapi, banyak juga orang yang hanya mengejar hartanya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi Aku bukan orang seperti itu!" Win mengatakan dengan wajah serius dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Tay tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena Win begitu polos sehingga tak tahu kalau Tay tengah menyelidikinya. "Aku ingin Serigala Tua itu bahagia bersama orang yang menyayanginya dan juga Bossa. Apa kau menyayangi mereka?"

Tanpa ragu, Win mengangguk cepat. Kilat mata yakin terpajang di iris Win yang menatap lurus ke arah Tay. "Aku akan sangat senang jika melihat mereka berdua bahagia, itu sudah cukup bukti bahwa aku menyayangi mereka."

"Apa kau menyukai Serigala Tua itu?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya."

Tawa Tay membahana didalam lorong menuju kolam renang. "Win, kau begitu polos. Tidakkah kau sadari kalau kau baru saja mengakui perasaanmu?" Tay terus tertawa.

Win terperangah. Dia baru saja dijebak rupanya. "Ah, maafkan kalau aku lancang. Tolong jangan kau beri tahu hal ini pada Tuan Bright, aku tidak mau dia menjadi tidak nyaman dengan diriku. Lagi pula aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu hubungan Tuan Bright dengan Ibunya Bossa."

Tawa Tay berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Win. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan tak ada tanda-tanda Tay yang beberapa menit lalu tertawa.

"Ada apa, Phi?" tanya Win hati-hati. Rahang Tay tampak mengeras. Matanya tampak tak bersahabat. 

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Tay sambil menunjuk pintu di bagian ujung lorong. "Kau bisa masuk ke kolam renang melalui pintu itu." 

Tay dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkan Win yang masih bingung.

Dalam hatinya Win terus bertanya, mengapa semua orang menghindari perbincangan mengenai ibu Bossa. Jangan-jangan benar kata New, ibu Bossa sudah tiada, atau malah selingkuh.

Win membuka pintu masuk menuju kolam renang. Tampak Bright duduk di kursi santai dengan memangku laptop. Beberapa tumpukan kertas terlihat berada di meja samping kanan Bright.

Bossa dengan asyik berenang bersama pelampungnya di kolam kecil. Mungkin kolam kecil itu tidak begitu dalam dan khusus untuk Bossa latihan.

Bright tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Win karena sibuk konsentrasi dengan kerjaannya. Dia terlihat sangat santai dengan kaus lengan pendek dan juga celana sedengkul. Benar-benar berbeda dari Bright yang biasanya memakai kemeja dan setelan jas layaknya seorang jaksa profesional.

"Permisi, Tuan," sapa Win. Dia memainkan ujung cardigannya karena canggung.

Tak lama kemudian Bright mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari laptop ke arah Win, namun dengan cepat kembali memperhatikan kerjaannya. "Oh, Khun Win, cepat buka bajumu," ucap Bright tanpa basa-basi.

Wajah Win tiba-tiba memanas. Apa baju ini benar-benar membuatnya terlihat menggiurkan? Sampai-sampai Bright langsung menyuruhnya membuka baju ketika melihatnya. Tapi apa akan melakukannya di sini? _Aiiihhh_ , Bright benar-benar berani! Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika anaknya berada di sini dan bisa saja melihat aktivitas mereka.

Win dengan perlahan membuka kancingnya. " _Eum_ ... Tuan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita lakukan di kamar?" tanya Win polos. Dia menyimpan tas selempangnya di kursi samping Bright.

Bright berhenti membolak-balik dokumen yang ada di tangannya lalu menatap penuh tanya ke arah Win. "Apa maksudmu?"

Win tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku malu jika Bossa melihat kita melakukannya." Win mengipas wajahnya sambil mengembuskan napas.

Bright menunjukkan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau maksud, Khun Win? Setahuku hari ini kau datang untuk menemani Bossa berenang. Apa kau berencana berenang dengan pakaian lengkap begitu?"

Win dengan otomatis langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri. _Bodoh!_ rutuk Win pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah membayangkan melakukan hal lain bersama bosnya itu. "Maaf, Tuan. Aku akan segera menemani Bossa berenang. Permisi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Bright, Win dengan segera mendekati Bossa. Dia kelewat malu untuk terus berdekatan dengan Bright. Sialnya dia lupa membawa pakaian untuk renang. Dia kini menemani Bossa berenang memakai pakaian lengkap kecuali kardigan yang sudah ia lepas tadi. 

"Hei, Met! Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju renang?" tanya Bossa yang sedang asyik dengan pelampungnya.

Perhatian Win teralihkan. "Boss sayang, aku Win, bukan Met," ucap Win sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat senang mengganggumu. Kau sangat mudah dijajah," ucap Bossa sambil tersenyum jahil lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Win hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kolam kecil yang merendam badan Win hingga pahanya. Dia merendahnya tubuh lalu melangkah di kolam renang dengan lututnya untuk mendekati Bossa.

"Jangan dekati aku. Dadi bilang jangan berteman dengan orang yang tidak disiplin."

Win berhenti mendekati Bossa karena bingung dengan maksud Bossa. "Apa maksudmu, Boss? Kenapa aku tidak disiplin?"

"Kau berenang tidak menggunakan pakaian renang. Itu berarti kau tidak disiplin," ucap Bossa lagi.

Win benar-benar merasa K.O. dengan kata-kata Bossa. Bukan kali ini saja. Win bahkan sering belajar dari Bossa yang hidup dengan teratur, dan bisa dibilang sangat jarang anak 5 tahun secerdas ini.

"Duduklah di tepi kolam renang. Jangan ikuti aku terus. Dadi selalu mengajarkanku untuk berhati-hati. Aku sudah dewasa, jadi Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Win terkekeh. Ucapan Bossa terasa sangat lucu. Tanpa banyak alasan Win pun menuruti permintaan Bossa. Dia duduk di tepian kolam sambil merendam kakinya. Baju putihnya yang basah dan tipis dengan cepat menyetak lekuk tubuhnya. Dia menatap Bright yang sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Bright benar-benar sangat tampan ketika sedang serius bekerja. Sesekali dia tampak menghela napas, memijat pelan keningnya dan juga membolak-balik kertas yang ada di meja.

Bright benar-benar pekerja keras. Akhir pekan begini saja dia masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen. Pasti susah menjadi seorang ayah di umur semuda itu. Belum lagi pekerjaan yang juga terus menuntutnya profesional, pikir Win.

Tatapan Win kembali terfokus kepada Bossa ketika melihat pelampung yang kini mengambang tanpa ada yang menggunakannya. Matanya berkeliling mencari Bossa.

Jantungnya otomatis memompa lebih cepat begitu mendapati keberadaan sosok Bossa. Anak kecil itu sekarang sudah berada di tepian kolam besar yang dalam. Win dengan otomatis berdiri mengejar Bossa.

"Boss, stop! Main di sini saja!" jerit Win pada Bossa.

Bossa menoleh ke arah Win. Setelah itu dia hanya tersenyum jahil. Sambil melambai ia meloncat ke kolam besar dan dalam itu.

Napas Win tercekat. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Win tidak bisa berenang. Tentu saja mustahil baginya untuk menolong Bossa.

"Tuaaannn! Bossa, Tuaaan!!" teriak Win kepada Bright.

Namun Bright bergeming. Dia tak berkutik. Sepertinya Bright benar-benar fokus dengan kerjaannya sehingga tidak mendengar teriakan putus asa dari Win.

Otomatis Win meloncat untuk menolong Bossa yang kini sedang menggapai-gapai Win. Dengan napas tercekat Win berusaha mengambang untuk menolong Bossa. Kolam renang itu benar-benar dalam. Win gelagapan. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Bossa, namun saat ini Winlah yang berbalik berusaha untuk tetap mengambang agar tak tenggelam. 

Lalu Bossa?

Dengan santai anak kecil itu berenang ke tepi kolam dan meninggalkan Win yang sedang berusaha bertahan supaya tidak tenggelam. Sekilas Win melihat Bossa tersenyum jahil dari tepian kolam. Dia menggoyangkan bokongnya ke arah Win, sengaja meledek Win yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam.

Bossa membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Win. Dia menjulurkan lidah sambil menarik turun pipi kanannya untuk meledek Win yang masih berusaha untuk tak tenggelam. Setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan Win dengan urusannya untuk berusaha tetap hidup.

 _Ya Tuhan aku masih ingin hidup!_ rintih Win dalam keadaan putus asa. Napasnya seolah habis. Jantungnya seolah berhenti bekerja karena kelewat cepat memompa darah. Beberapa teguk air kolam sudah bersarang di tubuh Win. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Kepalanya kelewat pusing. Matanya berat.

"DADI!!! Met tenggelam!!!"

Kata-kata itulah yang terakhir didengar Win sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah karena kehabisan oksigen dan memejamkan matanya.

Sepertinya Bossa benar-benar hanya ingin menyiksa Win.

Sudah puaskah Bossa?  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah membaca.

Diitunggu ya tanda bintangnya dan juga celoteh kalian di kolom komentar :)


	7. Rencana Bossa

Halo, bonus up sebelum waktunya. Semoga suka.

...

..

.  
  


Win memeluk Bossa yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Anak itu tampak sehat dan manis. Bright tersenyum. Ia lega karena melihat Bossa sangat menerima Win. Tangan Bright terjulur utnuk mengelus kepala Win yang kini tengah berjongkok sambil memeluk Bossa.

Win mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Bright yang masih tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan Bright membungkukkan badannya dan memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua. Saking dekatnya, Win dapat merasakan napas Bright di bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian dengan lembut bibir Bright menempel di bibir Win. Berkali-kali Bright melakukannya. Win merasakan ada yang aneh di dadanya setiap kali Bright menempelkan bibir. Seperti ada yang menekan-nekan dan memompa jantungnya. Apa ini efek hebat ciuman pertama?

Bright membelai pipi Win sambil menatap matanya. Bibir mereka pun berulang kali menempel. Lagi dan lagi Win merasa jantungnya seperti tertekan dengan berlebihan. Perlahan-lahan belaian Bright itu pun terasa sakit.

_Kenapa?_

"Khun Win!" panggil Bright dengan suara kencang.

"Met!" Kali ini terdengar suara Bossa.

"Khun Win!" panggil Bright lagi sambil membelai kasar pipi Win. Bibir Bright kembali terasa menyapa bibir Win. Begitu lembut namun memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Metawin, bangunlah!"

_Eh? Bangun?_

Win sadar. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat dua wajah di hadapannya. Wajah penuh kelegaan yang seketika menjadi wajah datar milik Bright dan juga wajah penuh senyum jahil milik Bossa. Ternyata tadi hanya imajinasi Win. Dia merasa kepalanya pusing. Otomatis dia memegang kepalanya. Rambutnya basah. _Kenapa?_

"Apa kau mau mati, hah?!" teriak Bright secara tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya barusan tentu saja retorik.

Win memegang kepalanya karena pusing. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Otaknya seperti buntu sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berhasil memproses ingatannya. Mereka bertiga masih berada di tepi kolam renang. Dia mengembuskan napas lega karena masih hidup.

Dilihat kembali sekitarnya. Alisnya mengerut ketika melihat Bright basah kuyup. Sepertinya Bright menolongnya tadi. "Tuan, apa kau menolongku?" tanya Win dengan suara lemahnya.

Bright mendesah kasar sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mencari ketenangan tapi ternyata gagal. "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau mati tenggelam di rumahku? Bukankah kau tidak bisa berenang? Kenapa kau loncat, hah? Kolam itu dalam! Kenapa tidak memanggilku? KAU MAU MATI?!" bentak Bright kepada Win.

Bossa tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat adegan ini. Anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Win dari belakang Bright. Begitu melihat Bossa, Win otomatis menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemah. Bossa sempat takut. Win menarik tubuh Bossa ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Bossa dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli dengan Bright yang sampai sedikit terjungkal lalu terduduk karena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Win. Bright hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi antara Win dan Bossa.

"Aku mohon jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, Boss. Aku sangat khawatir!" ucap Win dalam tangisnya.

Bright masih terduduk, dia diam begitu melihat Win yang menangis sambil memeluk Bossa. Bossa sendiri menatap mata Bright melalui pundak Win. Bright memberikan senyumannya pada Bossa. Kepala anak nakal itu dibelainya pelan.

Bossa yang sempat takut tadi, kini memeluk leher Win. "Maafkan aku, Met. Jangan sedih, ya," jawab Bossa dengan nada menggemaskannya.

Win masih terus memeluk Bossa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Bossa ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa Bossa masih berada di pelukannya dan tidak tenggelam. Win lega bukan main. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau Bossa kenapa-napa.

Melihat Win dan Bossa baik-baik saja Bright pun sedikit lega. Ia kini berdiri, berusaha memeras pakaian yang ia pakai. Ia melangkah menjauh untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. 

Setelah yakin Bright sedikit menjauh, Bossa terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbisik di telinga Win. "Met, Kau menyukai Dadiku!" bisik Bossa.

Win menghentikan gerak kanan kirinya sambil terus memeluk Bossa. Dia kaget dengan ucapan Bossa.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau dapat ciuman dari Dadiku tadi. Bukankah rencanaku bagus?"

Win langsung melepas pelukannya lalu melihat wajah Bossa yang saat ini dengan sempurna tersenyum manis seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Apa maksudmu, Boss?" tanya Win sambil memegang pundak Bossa.

Bossa melempar senyum jahilnya sebelum menggeliat, meminta lepas dari pegangan Win. Win mengerti. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang masih menyentuh Bossa. Setelah bebas, Bossa langsung berlari meninggalkan Win dan menghampiri Bright.

"Dadi, gendong Met ke kamar, ya! Dia pasti sakit karena menolongku tadi," ucap Bossa dengan nada lucunya ketika bicara pada Bright.

Wajah tegang penuh amarah Bright perlahan melunak karena luluh dengan kata-kata Bossa. Dia mengacak pelan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia melihat Win yang masih terduduk di tepi kolam renang. 

Win menatap Bright. Tatapan matanya sayu dan kosong karena habis menangis sekaligus mencerna omongan Bossa.

"Istirahatlah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Kau bisa pakai bajuku. Nanti kuantarkan ke kamar Bossa. Tak perlu kugendong _kan_?" tanya Bright dengan nada datar. Dia tak menunggu Win menjawab lalu berjalan meninggalkan kolam renang.

Win melihat Bright yang terus berjalan meninggalkan kolam renang. Bosnya itu bahkan tak menanyakan keadaan Win. Dan jujurnya itu membuat Win sedih. Dia merasa bosnya itu membencinya.

Sekali lagi, Bossa menjahilinya, bahkan hampir membahayakan nyawanya. Apa yang Bossa maksud dengan rencana bagus itu? Apa Bossa benar-benar ingin Win mati?  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


"Win Metawin bukan Betadin, apa yang membuatmu bertahan menjadi pengasuhku?" tanya Bossa yang kini sedang dipakaikan baju oleh Win.

Win mengembuskan napasnya. "Boss, bukankah kau bisa memanggilku Win? Kenapa kau selalu membolak-balik namaku jika kau sedang bersama Dadimu?" tanya Win dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku sangat senang mengganggumu. Kau lucu," jawab Bossa sambil terkekeh geli.

Win hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Bossa. "Lain kali jangan lakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu. Aku sangat khawatir," ucap Win dengan wajah penuh perhatian sambil mencubit gemas hidung Bossa.

Lagi-lagi Bossa hanya tersenyum jahil kepada Win sambil terkekeh. Namun Win bahagia karena setelah itu Bossa memeluknya. "Aku suka Win," ucap Bossa lalu mencium pipi Win.

Win senang bukan main. Ia membalas memeluk anak jahil itu. "Kau boleh menjahiliku, tapi jangan yang berbahaya seperti itu, ya, Sayang," ucap Win sambil mencium pelipis Bossa dengan satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk bokong Bossa.

Bossa mengangguk lucu. Setelah itu dia menangkupkan tangannya ke telinga Win. Dia seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Win pun turut serta ikut permainan Bossa. Dia menempelkan kupingnya pada bibir Bossa. "Kau menyukai Dadiku, Win!" bisik Bossa di telinga Win.

Kepala Win langsung menoleh pada Bossa. Begitu cepat sampai terdengar bunyi tulang leher yang bergeser. Win meringis sebentar lalu berkata, "Boss, kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama?"

Bossa hanya terkekeh sambil berjalan ke kasur. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping boneka kelincinya. "Kau mau jadi pengasuhku karena menyukai Dadi _kan_?" lanjut Bossa sambil memainkan bonekanya.

Mata Win membelalak karena merasa dirinya begitu mudah dibaca oleh anak umur lima tahun. Win mendekati tempat tidur Bossa untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Memang awalnya begitu, tapi beberapa hari bersama Bossa membuat Win sadar kalau Bossa adalah alasannya untuk bertahan. Anak itu hanya kesepian. Persis ketika Win kecil dulu yang sering ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja.

"Tidak begitu, Boss. Aku say—"

Belum sempat Win bicara, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Bossa terbuka. Win menoleh ke ambang pintu. Bright tengah berjalan mendekati kasur Bossa dan otomatis mendekati Win juga. Win berusaha untuk tidak menatap Bright dan memilih kembali mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah Bossa. Bossa kini sudah menutup matanya. Tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos. Tak tampak bekas Bossa yang beberapa waktu lalu menjahili Win.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Kau bisa benar-benar sakit jika menggunakan baju basah itu." Bright sambil menyodorkan sepasang pakaian pada Win. Win memang masih menggunakan pakaian yang tadi. Pakaian itu sudah setengah kering.

Win mengambil pakaian yang Bright sodorkan sambil tertunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Bright. Sekilas jemari mereka bersentuhan, menghasilkan sengatan listrik tepat hingga ke jantung Win. Otomatis Win segera menarik tangannya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Langkah Win tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia lalu berbicara tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Bright. "Terima kasih karena mau menolongku, Tuan. Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarku. Aku sangat khawatir Bossa akan tenggelam. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Bossa." Win mencengkeram erat pakaian Bright yang ia pegang. Ia sedikit bergetar untuk lanjut bicara. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi."

Tanpa menunggu respon Bright, Win melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi. Dengan cepat dia menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu bersandar di balik pintu itu. Dia mengatur napas. Detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Air matanya sedikit mengalir. Entah kenapa dia jadi sentimentil.

Di sisi lain, Bright hanya bisa menghela napas sambil memijat pelan kepalanya. Seorang pengasuh anak hampir saja mati di kolam renangnya. Memang dia begitu fokus tadi. Dia bersumpah tak mendengar suara panggilan Win.

"Dadi, apa kau mengkhawatirkan Met?" tanya Bossa yang ternyata belum tidur.

Bright menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Bossa yang matanya kini terbuka lebar. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Bright yang sedikit kaget melihat mata Bossa terbuka lebar. Anak kecil itu dengan lucu mengerjapkan mata dan membuatnya tampak makin menggemaskan.

Bossa tak menjawab Bright. Dia mengutil-ngutil hidung bonekanya. "Dadi, aku menyukai Met. Dia teman yang baik. Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Bright mengembuskan napas lalu mengusap kepala Bossa. Dia berlutut di samping ranjang Bossa. "Kalau kau menyukainya aku juga menyukainya."

Bossa menatap Bright dengan matanya yang polos, "Apa menurutmu dia menyayangiku?"

Bright berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terus membelai kepala Bossa. "Tentu saja. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bahkan dia sampai meloncat ke kolam itu padahal dia tidak bisa berenang dan bisa mati karena itu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau membentaknya? Kau membuatnya takut, Dadi. Tadi kau jahat pada Met," ucap Bossa sambil memeluk bonekanya.

Bright mencium kening anaknya lalu duduk dan bersandar di bagian kepala tempat tidur. "Benarkah? Dadi tidak berniat membentaknya. Dadi hanya ..." Bright mencari kalimat yang tepat, " ...khawatir," sambungnya sambil terus mengusap kepala Bossa.

"Apa kau menyayanginya?" tanya Bossa sambil menatap Bright.

Alis Bright mengerut. "Apa maksudmu, Boss?"

"Kau bilang ketika Met mengkhawatirkanku itu berarti dia menyayangiku. Baru saja kau bilang kalau kau khawatir pada Met. Apa itu artinya kau menyayanginya?"

Bright tak menjawab. Dia seperti terjebak oleh logika Bossa yang cukup jahil itu.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi Bossa terbuka. Ada Win yang sudah lengkap berpakaian di ambang pintu itu. Win melangkah perlahan mendekati ayah dan anak yang kini sedang berada di kasur bergambar serigala itu.

Win terus menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaus warna-warni yang dipinjamkan Bright. Win mengambil posisi duduk di kaki tempat tidur. Ia sengaja menjauh dari Bright yang tepat berada di kepala tempat tidur. Bossa sendiri lagi-lagi pura-pura tertidur.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membentakmu dan membuatmu takut," ucap Bright mengisi ketenangan kamar tidur Bossa.

Win sempat kaget, namun kemudian dia menggeleng cepat. "Oh ... tidak masalah, Tuan. Aku paham reputasimu bisa buruk jika ada berita pengasuh anak meninggal di kolam renangmu."

Bright mengembuskan napas. Ia memperhatikan Win yang masih menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaus yang ia pakai. Mungkin karena tubuh mereka tak jauh berbeda, baju itu tampak cocok di tubuh Win. 

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak melukai perasaanmu?"

Win kembali menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, Tuan. Kau tidak melukaiku." Win berpikir sejenak. Ia sempat ragu, namun akhirnya ia melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi. Tapi bagiku yang penting Bossa selamat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Bright melangkah, mendekati Win, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Bisa kau lihat wajahku ketika bicara denganku?"

Win langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Dia masih takut untuk bertemu tatap dengan Bright. Namun, kini dia kembali tertunduk begitu menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi duduk mereka. Dia malu dan merasa aneh.

"Win, kenapa kau mau membahayakan dirimu sendiri demi menolong anakku?"

Win mengangkat wajahnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke manapun selain wajah Bright. Dia berusaha memutar otak kecilnya untuk mengolah jawaban yang tepat. "Entahlah, Tuan. Aku sangat takut sesuatu terjadi padanya." Win menggidikkan bahunya. Dia tak menemukan kalimat yang bagus. Yang jelas dia benar-benar khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Bossa.

"Apa kau menyayanginya?"

Win mengangguk mantap. Tanpa ragu. "Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi, Tuan. Aku benar-benar takut ketika tadi Bossa bermain di kolam renang besar itu. Dia bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri," ucap Win dengan suara yang bergetar dan semakin lirih di ujung kalimatnya. Dia menahan tangis. Rasa paniknya tadi seolah kembali melanda. Dia benar-benar takut kalau Bossa kenapa-napa. Kenangan tentang dirinya yang kehilangan orang tua terasa begitu sama.

Bright mengembuskan napas lalu berdiri. Dia menepuk pelan pundak Win. "Istirahatlah. Temani anakku," ucap Bright dengan nada datarnya sebelum meninggalkan Win.

Win berusaha mengangguk sambil menahan tangisnya. Dia kini memandang pundak pria pujaan hatinya yang terus melangkah menjauh, meninggalkannya dengan kenangan akan orang tuanya.

=0_0=  
  
  


Win membuka matanya, terbangun oleh suara dentingan piano yang memenuhi rumah hingga masuk ke kamar Bossa. Nada lagu _River Flows in You_ gubahan Yiruma mengalun dengan indah. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamar, tak tampak sosok Bossa di sana.

Win memutuskan untuk bangkit mencari Bossa sambil mencari tahu siapa yang memainkan nada indah yang sangat disukai Win itu. Sampai di sebuah ruangan, Win langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Di sana tampak Bright tengah memencet tuts piano dengan jemari indahnya. Matanya terpejam seolah menikmati alunan musik yang ia mainkan. Bossa duduk manis di sampingnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tungkai kakinya yang mengatung dari kursi.

Win memegang dadanya. Dapat dia rasakan detak jantungnya tidak teratur hanya dengan melihat sosok Bright. Tanpa sadar dia menitikkan air mata karena dua hal. Pertama dia sedih karena mendengar lagunya. Kedua karena dia menyadari bahwa dia semakin mencintai Bright dan juga Bossa. Naik turun emosi dalam satu minggu ini sudah cukup membuat Win yakin kalau ia mencintai dua sosok yang tengah ia tatap. Dan itu menyiksanya. Dia tersiksa karena tahu bahwa cinta pertamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ada rasa sedih saat ia tak mungkin menjadi orang ketiga di antara Bright dan Bossa.

Pandangannya menjadi buram karena tertutup air mata. Dia tau ini salah, tapi dia tetap memohon pada Tuhan untuk diizinkan mencintai Bright, walaupun harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan dia juga berharap untuk bisa terus bersama Bossa, si anak jahil yang sesungguhnya Win tahu bahwa dia menjadi jahil hanya karena kurang perhatian.

"Dadi! Met menangis!" teriak Bossa yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Win. Bossa menunjuk wajah Win dengan kepala yang menoleh kepada Bright.

Bright menghentikan interaksinya dengan tuts piano lalu menoleh kearah Win. Win langsung menghapus air matanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari Bossa sudah berdiri di hadapannya, entah sejak kapan.

"Aku tidak menangis, Boss. Mataku perih karena ada debu yang masuk," ucap Win sambil terus menggosok matanya.

Bright masih menampakkan wajah datarnya sambil kembali memutar badannya menghadap piano. Bossa tersenyum jahil lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Win.

"Dadi, ayo kita nyanyi lagi!" ucap Bossa sambil berjinjit berusaha untuk duduk di kursi piano bersama Bright.

Bright mengangkat tubuh Bossa untuk duduk di kursi piano. Setelah itu dia mulai memainkan pianonya bersama Bossa. Bossa bernyanyi dengan senangnya. Beberapa kali bunyi sumbang keluar dari piano karena Bossa salah memencet tuts. Suaranya juga beberapa kali fals. Namun Bossa tetap menikmati permainannya.

Senyum indah terlihat di wajah Win. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekati piano ingin lebih dekat melihat Bossa yang tampak menggemaskan ketika bernyanyi.

Bright mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Win yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Win terkejut. Dia refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, takut sang bos terganggu karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Tak lama kemudian badan Win limbung karena masih merasa pusing.

Untungnya, Bright dengan refleks menahan badan Win. Seperti di drama-drama romantis pula Win dengan lemah menatap wajah Bright. Pak Jaksa itu menatap si pengasuh anak. Lagi-lagi Win tak bisa mengartikan tatapan mata Bright. 

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Met?" tanya Bossa yang kini sudah turun dari kursi piano dan berdiri di hadapan Win.

Bright membimbing Win duduk di kursi piano.

Win mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Boss. Aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Win sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dadi, ayo kita antarkan Met pulang. Aku takut dia sakit!" ucap Bossa sambil menarik-narik tangan Bright.

"Tidak usah, Tuan. Dari depan rumahmu aku sudah bisa menemukan bus yang melewati halte dekat rumahku. Tidak perlu repot-repot," jawab Win yang kini sudah berusaha berdiri.

Bright menggidikkan bahunya lalu menoleh pada Bossa. Lengannya kini bersarang di saku celananya. "Kau dengar, Boss? Dia baik-baik saja," ucap Bright kepada Bossa.

Bossa mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia melipat tangannya di dada. Dia ingin mengantar Win pulang. Dia jadi kesal dengan Dadinya.

Sedikit rasa kecewa muncul di hati Win. Dalam hati dia sangat ingin Bright mengantarnya pulang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur menolak. Dia pikir Bright akan memaksa tadi.

Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruang piano sambil menahan rasa kecewa dan kepalanya yang semakin pusing.

_BRUUK!!_

Tiba-tiba Win terjatuh karena menginjak kakinya sendiri. Sifat cerobohnya kembali muncul karena kepalanya pusing.

Bossa langsung berlari mendekati Win. Bright pun turut melangkah menyusul Bossa. Setelah itu Bright langsung membantu Win berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Dadi kau harus mengantarkan Met! Atau aku tidak akan berteman denganmu lagi!" ucap Bossa sambil memeluk kaki Win.

"Boss, tidak per—"

"Kau diam, Met! Aku juga tidak akan berteman denganmu jika kau menolak diantar Dadiku!" Belum selesai Win menjawab, dia sudah dipotong Bossa. Anak jahil itu bahkan menunjuk wajah Win dengan jemari gempalnya sambil mendongakkan kepala.

Bright menghela napas karena sudah cukup tahu dengan tabiat anaknya. Dengan pasti dia menuju pintu keluar ruangan piano.

"Segera kemasi barangmu dalam lima menit. Kuantar kau pulang. Ini perintah, jangan menolak!" ucap Bright sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Win dan Bossa.

"Kau dengar? Segera kemasi barangmu!" ucap Bossa yang kini kembali sudah berdiri di depan Win dengan dua tangan berkacak di pinggang.

"Iya, Boss. Aku ambil barang-barangku dulu," jawab Win kemudian meninggalkan Bossa.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Bossa tersenyum senang sambil menunggu di mobil Bright. Dia sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang dengan tali pengaman khusus anak-anak yang sudah melingkar di tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian Bright muncul dari pintu sambil membawa tas Win. Win menyusul kemudian. Berjalan pelan seolah ragu apa Bright akan benar mengantarnya. Bright mengambil posisi di bagian pengemudi setelah meletakkan tas Win di bagasi. Win yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat Bright kini memutuskan untuk duduk di bagian belakang bersama Bossa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin Dadiku dikira sopir? Duduklah di depan bersama Dadiku!" ucap Bossa sambil menutup pintu supaya Win tidak bisa masuk di kursi penumpang.

Win kembali ragu-ragu untuk duduk disebelah Bright. Namun ketika melihat wajah Bright yang berkerut, Win pun segera bergerak untuk duduk di samping Bright.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" ucap Bright sebelum memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Win.

Perjalanan terasa amat kaku. Hanya dihiasi suara AC dan mesin yang menderu. Bossa tertidur dengan pulas di kursi belakang. Bright fokus dengan jalanan dan Win sibuk melihat keluar jendela melihat lampu-lampu toko yang sebenarnya sudah tiap hari dia lihat. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Bright yang sangat tampan jika dilihat dari samping.

Win memutuskan bahwa lampu-lapu toko tidak lebih menarik dari pada wajah Bright. Ditatapnya dengan puas wajah Bright dari samping. Dalam hati Bright merutuk, kenapa Bright harus bertemu lebih dulu dengan istrinya? Bukankah Win punya kesempatan yang sama kalau lebih dulu bertemu dengan Bright?

"Apa aku punya dua mata, satu hidung, dan satu mulut?"

Pertanyaan Bright mengagetkan Win. Refleks dia mengangguk sambil berkata, "Ya, Tuan. Ada apa memangnya?"

Bright menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir tiba-tiba aku punya dua hidung sehingga kau terus menatapku," jawab Bright sambil terus menatap jalanan.

Win memegang pipinya yang panas sambil tersenyum. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali melihat-lihat lampu toko yang membosankan itu.

"Tuan di pertigaan jalan sana belok kiri," ucap Win yang tanpa sadar menyentuh lengan Bright.

Bright melemparkan pandangan tak terbaca ke arah Win. Namun Win masih terus menatap ke arah jalanan.

"Setelah ini ke mana lagi?" tanya Bright dengan suara datar.

"Di depan sana belok ke kanan," jawab Win yang kali ini sudah dengan santai memegang jemari tangan Bright.

"Tuan, bisakah kau memanggilku 'Win' saja? Kau tak perlu begitu formal padaku," tanya Win yang kini sudah menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari Bright.

Bright melihat sebentar ke arah Win yang masih menatap jalanan, lalu mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke jalanan yang Win pandangi.

"Masuklah ke komplek itu, Tuan. Satu-satunya rumah berwarna ungu pink yang kau temui itulah rumahku," ucap Win.

 _Ungu dan Pink?_ Bright mengerutkan alisnya. Warna rumah yang aneh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Win. Bright melongok sedikit. Warna rumah itu benar-benar ungu dan pink. Membuat mata Bright sedikit sakit karenanya.

"Dadi ... Met ... Apa AC begitu dingin? Kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan?" tanya Bossa yang kini sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang dengan mata terbuka dan tungkai kaki mengayun.

Win membelalakkan matanya, kaget karena tidak ingat kalau dia dan Bright berpegangan tangan. Bright hanya memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Win. Ia tampak kesal.

Segera Win melepas genggaman tangan mereka. "Maaf, Tuan. Aku rasa tanganku tergelincir, hehe," ucap Win sambil memainkan jarinya sendiri karena menahan malu.

Di kursi belakang, Bossa tersenyum jahil. Dia kini melepas ikatan tali pengaman lalu berdiri tepat di sela dua kursi di bagian depan. "Met, apa kau tidak menawari kami masuk? Dadi pasti ingin merasakan teh hangat buatanmu," ucap Bossa kini sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Win.

Win mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Bright untuk mencari kepastian. Dia bingung, haruskah dia mengajak bosnya meminum teh hangat? Namun Bright hanya menggeleng dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Tuan. Terima kasih juga, Boss," ucap Win mengecup kepala Bossa lalu keluar dari mobil.

Tanpa ragu Bright kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Menyusuri jalan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Dadi, kau yakin tidak ingin mencoba teh hangat buatan Met?" tanya Bossa sambil menyelip untuk pindah duduk di kursi depan. Dia kini sedang mengaitkan _seatbelt_ untuk mengamankan dirinya sendiri.

Bright tidak bereaksi, matanya menatap lurus jalanan yang ia susuri untuk menjauh dari rumah Win. Dia mantap untuk pulang.

"Dadi, kenapa kau tadi tidak melepaskan tangan Met? Apa kau mulai menyukainya?" tanya Bossa lagi.

Bright hanya tetap diam dan meneruskan mengemudi sambil sesekali mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Dadi, Aku suka Win. Dia menyayangiku."

Bright mengusak pelan rambutnya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk fokus menyetir. Ia mendengarkan rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Bossa.

"Dadi, apa kau yakin Win akan baik-baik saja sendirian di rumahnya?" tanya Bossa lagi dan tetap tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari Bright.

Bright menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. Saat ini hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi jalanan. 

"Dadi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah Met?" tanya Bossa lagi.

Bright menoleh ke arah Bossa yang kini sedang tersenyum sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan menggemaskan.

Setelah itu, Bright menghela napas panjang sambil memijat keningnya pelan.  
  
Pikirannya melayang untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Bossa.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Semoga typo gak bikin eneg ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah singgaah. Aylapyu pokoknya. 

Ditunggu celoteh kalian di kolom komentar ya.

Semoga betah dan sampai jumpa hari Senin ;)


	8. Wavered

...

..

.

"Dadi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah Met?" tanya Bossa lagi.

Bright menoleh ke arah Bossa yang kini sedang tersenyum sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan menggemaskan.

Setelah itu, Bright menghela napas panjang sambil memijat keningnya pelan.

Pikirannya melayang untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Bossa.

"Apa kau ingin ke rumah Win?" tanya Bright kepada Bossa. Satu tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap kepala anak kecil itu.

Bossa mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku takut dia jatuh lagi, Dadi. Dia masih sakit," jawab Bossa sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk miring menghadap Bright.

Bright kembali mengembuskan napasnya. Dia berusaha untuk berpikir lebih jernih. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, Bossa akan mengantuk karena waktu tidurnya sudah dekat. "Tidak perlu, Boss. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," jawab Bright dengan tangan masih mengusap-usap kepala Bossa.

Bossa mencebikkan bibirnya. Ekspresi tak suka terpajang di wajah tembamnya. "Tapi Dadi ...."

Bright meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri. Dia membuat suara mendesis seolah meminta Bossa untuk diam. " _Ssstt_ ... Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sudah dewasa, Boss," ucap Bright sambil mencubit pelan pipi Bossa. "Sekarang duduk yang benar, kau tidak boleh melanggar peraturan."

Bossa menurut. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap jalanan. Bibirnya masih mencebik, lengannya kini terlipat di Dada. Melihat tingkah Bossa, Bright pun terkekeh. Dia kembali mencubit pipi tembam Bossa dengan pelan.

"Apa boleh aku meneleponnya nanti?" tanya Bossa kembali menoleh pada Bright. Tubuhnya tetap duduk dengan rapi menghadap jalanan, sesuai peraturan yang berlaku.

Bright melemparkan senyumannya pada Bossa sambil mengangguk. Entah ilmu sihir apa yang Win pakai. Yang jelas, Bossa dengan jelas sudah menyukai Win.

Bright berusaha menerima fakta bahwa Bossa sudah jatuh pada pesona pengasuh anak yang ceroboh itu. Dan jujurnya Bright pun suka pada Win yang ia rasa begitu tangguh. Bukan karena hal lain, ini murni karena Win begitu tangguh hingga mampu bertahan dengan Bossa, dan Bossa pun begitu menyukai Win.

Ya ... benar, karena itu. Bright yakin!

=0_0=

Bright melangkah memasuki rumahnya sambil melepas jaket yang ia pakai. Bossa sudah berlari lebih dulu, senang karena di ruang tengah tampak Tay yang sedang berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Pamaaaan!" teriak Bossa kepada Tay.

Tay segera menoleh pada Bossa yang berteriak memanggilnya. Senyuman lebar otomatis terpajang di bibirnya. Dia meletakkan kameranya di meja lalu membentang kedua tangan, bersiap menerima Bossa untuk menghambur ke pelukannya.

Bossa tertawa girang, dia kegelian karena Tay menghujani pipi tembamnya dengan ciuman-ciuman iseng. Setelah merasa puas menjahili ponakannya, Tay pun menggendong Bossa.

" _Oh my God_! Kau semakin berat, Boss!" ucap Tay yang kini menggendong Bossa.

Bossa hanya tertawa. Kini gantian dia yang iseng menghujani wajah Tay dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Bright menyampirkan jaketnya di tangan kanan lalu berdiri di hadapan Tay. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah biasanya kau asyik dengan _party night-_ mu?" tanya Bright pada sepupunya.

Tay hanya menelengkan kepalanya sambil menggidikkan bahunya. Dia menurunkan Bossa dari gendongannya.

"Dadi, aku ingin menelepon Met!" ucap Bossa sambil menarik-narik tangan Bright.

Bright melirik ke arah Bossa. Anak kecil itu tengah mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mencebik. Matanya mengerjap lucu. "Dia pasti sudah tidur, Boss. Biarkan dia istirahat. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia masih sakit?" ucap Bright pada Bossa.

Bright melempar jaketnya asal di sandaran sofa, setelah itu dia mengambil posisi untuk duduk di dekat Tay. Bossa menghambur ke pangkuan Bright. Dia merengek. "Tapi aku ingin memastikan kalau Met baik-baik saja. Kau juga tentu khawatir padanya _kan_ , Dadi?"

Bright menghela napas sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Setelah itu dia mengembuskan napas panjang sambil memijat keningnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberinya ke tangan Bossa. Anak kecil itu dengan bahagia mengambil ponsel Bright. Dia berjalan ke sisi sofa lainnya yang hanya bisa diduduki satu orang. Tanpa ragu dia membuat jemari mungilnya menari di atas layar sentuh ponsel Bright.

"Tampaknya pengasuh baru itu berhasil menaklukkan Bossa," ucap Tay sambil terus mengurusi kameranya. Dia meniup-meniup debu yang sebenarnya juga hampir tak ada.

Bright mengangguk seolah menyetujui perkataan Tay. "Tampaknya begitu," jawab Bright singkat sambil memijat keningnya. Dia sudah memikirkan tentang ini selama perjalanan dari rumah Win tadi. Sudah seminggu. Bisa dibilang Win cukup berhasil bertahan dengan Bossa. Bossa pun tampak begitu menyukai Win. Nyatanya hal tersebut bisa juga dilihat Tay yang biasanya hanya peduli dengan pesta dan hura-hura menikmati masa mudanya.

Tay kembali meletakkan kameranya di meja. "Apa menurutmu dia akan bertahan lama? Aku merasa dia berbeda dari yang lain."

Bright menggidikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak mau terlalu berharap banyak. Yang penting dia bisa menemani Bossa saat ini." Bright mengikuti pergerakan Bossa dengan matanya. Kepalanya masih tersender di sandaran kursi.

"Aku salut padanya. Bossa banyak menceritakan tentangnya padaku. Kurasa dia benar-benar spesial bagi Bossa. Kau tentu sadar kalau Bossa begitu banyak membicarakan Win _kan_?"

Bright melihat ke arah Bossa ketika mendengar kalimat Tay. Memang, baru kali ini Bossa tampak bergitu senang dengan pengasuhnya. Bossa sering menyebut nama Win ketika Win tak ada. Anak kecil itu juga sering meminta Win untuk datang lebih cepat. Dia seperti senang mendapat teman baru. Bright memaksakan tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa lelah. "Kuharap juga begitu. Aku sudah lelah dengan Bossa terus saja bergonta-ganti pengasuh. Bisa dibilang Win yang paling kuat menghadapi Bossa," jawab Bright.

Tay mengangguk. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Bright. "Bossa selalu bilang pengasuh-pengasuh sebelum Win tidak menyayanginya. Dia bisa merasakan mana yang tulus menyayanginya dan mana yang bekerja disini hanya untuk gaji besar yang kau janjikan. Anak itu pintar, perasa, dan peka."

Bright mengangguk. Dia sadar betul dengan fakta yang Tay ucapkan barusan. "Ya, aku rasa Win memang menyayangi Bossa, dia beda dengan pengasuh lainnya. Walau pun dia begitu ceroboh, dia benar-benar menyayangi Bossa." Bright menghela napasnya, tangannya kembali memijat pelan keningnya sebentar. "Dia hampir mati tadi karena khawatir Bossa akan tenggelam. Bossa iseng bermain di kolam renang besar. Dengan bodohnya dia melompat karena dia pikir Bossa belum bisa berenang. Padahal dia sendirilah yang tidak bisa berenang."

Mulut Tay terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi terharu berlebihan. "Wah ... aku benar-benar terharu mendengarnya! Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyayangi Bossa."

Bright mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Padahal kupikir dia hanya bertahan sehari. Tak kusangka dia tangguh juga menghadapi Bossa." Bright kembali terkekeh.

Tay kini kembali mengutak-atik kameranya. Dia iseng memotret Bossa yang kini asik memainkan ponsel Bright. "Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Bright menoleh kearah Tay secara berlebihan. Alisnya bertaut dengan wajah yang begitu kaget. Tay sendiri masih terus asik mengutak-atik kameranya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Bright dengan nada seolah tersinggung seperti ditanyai berapa panjang kejantanannya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Tay malah mengeluarkan kekehan geli sambil menepuk bahu Bright. "Hei, tenang! Aku hanya bertanya. Bossa cerita padaku kalau pernah memergoki kalian berciuman di lantai kamarnya. Bahkan aku juga melihat ketika kau memberikan napas buatan padanya di sisi kolam renang tadi. Bagaimana? Apa bibirnya lembut? Manis tidak? Atau malah bau mulut?"

Bright mengangkat satu alisnya, dengan jelas menunjukkan muka— _apa maksudmu?_ —pada Tay. Tay hanya kembali terkekeh geli. Dia memegang perutnya yang terasa keram karena serigala tua itu begitu gampang terusik jika soal begini.

"Met? Apa ini Met?" Suara Bossa memecah kecanggungan antara Bright dan Tay. Bossa meletakkan ponsel Bright di meja dan diset untuk mode _loud speaker_.

 _"Boss?"_ suara Win yang terdengar sedikit serak mengisi ruang tengah.

"Iya, ini aku, Met. Apa kau sudah tidur? Kenapa suaramu jelek sekali?"

Suara kekehan Win dan juga Tay mengisi ruang tengah. Bright sendiri hanya diam.

 _"Aku baru akan tidur, Boss. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan dulu sebelum aku tidur,"_ jawab Win melalui telepon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

_"Aku? Sedang bicara dengan teman di kamarku. Ada apa?"_

Bossa melihat ke arah Bright. Ternyata Bright dan Tay sekarang ini dengan saksama sedang mendengarkan percakapan Win dan Bossa. "Temanmu? Benarkah?" tanya Bossa lagi. Tatapan Bossa masih terpaku pada Bright yang terlihat cuek namun bisa dipastikan sedang menunggu jawaban dari Win.

 _"Iya, Boss. Ada apa anak manis?"_ tanya Win pada Bossa.

" _Win, cepat kau pakai bajumu aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus telanjang seperti itu."_ Terdengar suara seorang pria yang memanggil Win melalui telepon. _"Tunggu sebentar, Phi New. Bossa meneleponku,"_ jawab Win kepada seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Bossa kembali melihat ke arah Bright. Tay sampai menahan napas dengan mata membesar karena kaget mendengar pembicaraan yang tak sengaja tertangkap saluran telepon. Bright pun kini dengan jelas mengembuskan napas sambil memijat keningnya dengan mata terpejam.

Bossa mengambil ponsel dari atas meja. "Met, siapa dia? Apa dia ... pacarmu?" tanya Bossa sambil mendekati Bright.

" _Eh? bu-bukan buk—_ "

"Segeralah istirahat, kau masih harus melakukan tugasmu besok," ucap Bright yang menyambar ponsel dari tangan Bossa dan memotong pembicaraan Win yang terdengar panik.

" _Tu-Tuan? Ba-baik, Tuan. Ak-aku akan segera istirahat._ "

Bright langsung menutup telepon tanpa membalas kepanikan Win. Ponselnya langsung dia masukkan ke saku celana lalu mengambil jaket yang tadi dia simpan di sofa. Setelah itu dia memutar badannya untuk meninggalkan Tay dan Bossa. "Aku istirahat dulu. Boss, segeralah tidur!" ucap Bright sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bossa dan Tay diam sejenak. Mereka memandangi Bright yang terus melangkah jauh. Setelah tubuh Bright menghilang, Bossa langsung naik ke pangkuan Tay untuk bergunjing. Ya ... paman dan ponakan itu adalah _partner in crime_ dalam hal bergosip.

"Paman, apa kau pikir tadi pacar Win?" tanya Bossa kepada Tay.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa iya," jawab Tay sambil mengusap-usap kepala Bossa.

Bossa mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia memainkan kemeja Tay, mengutil-ngutil kancingnya sekedar iseng. "Tapi aku ingin Win menjadi pacar Dadi, Paman."

Tay terkekeh geli. Dia memeluk ponakannya. "Aku tahu, Boss. Tapi bisa kau dengar sendiri, dia sepertinya sudah punya pacar."

Bossa menggeliat. Berusaha lepas dari pelukan Tay. Tay pun menurut, dia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Bossa. "Paman, bisa kau bantu aku merebut Win dari pacarnya? Aku rasa Dadi juga menyukainya. Kau mau kan menolongku?"

Tay kembali terkekeh. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Bossa. "Paman juga berpikir begitu. Nanti paman usahakan, ya! Tapi, kau harus cium paman dulu," ucap Tay sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri.

Mata Bossa membesar dengan binar senang, tanpa ragu dia mencium pipi Tay sampai berbekas air liur. Setelah itu telapak tangan Bossa menjulang di udara karena senang. Tay terkekeh. Mereka berpelukan untuk merayakan rencana jenius.

Tay tahu, walaupun Bright tidak mengatakannya. Tay tahu, Bright sudah menyukai Win, bahkan di beberapa hari pertama. Bright tak pernah mengakui itu. Tapi Tay bisa melihat gelagat aneh dari sepupunya yang kaku itu. Terlebih lagi Bossa juga begitu menyukai Win. Tentu sudah tidak ada penghalang lagi untuk Bright dan Win, bukan?

"Paman ..."

Tay sedikit kaget ketika ponakannya kembali memeluknya erat.

"Aku kangen Mama. Apa kau tau kapan dia akan kembali?" tanya Bossa sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Tay.

Tay mengembuskan napas kasar sambil mengusap kepala Bossa. Dia sebenarnya malas membahas perihal wanita yang melahirkan Bossa itu. Tapi karena Bossa sudah bertanya, mau tak mau Tay menjawab ponakannya. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku yakin dia pasti juga merindukanmu yang lucu ini?"

Bossa masih memeluk Tay. dia hanya menganguk lemah. Berharap sang mama segera singgah ke rumah.

=0_0=

Win membuka pintu rumahnya lalu dengan cepat menutupnya. Senyum manis masih berkembang di wajahnya ketika mengingat dia sudah berpegangan tangan dengan Bright barusan. Tingkat rasa senangnya sudah mencapai level tinggi karena bosnya itu mengantarnya pulang. Dia kini dengan asyik bersandar di belakang pintu sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku takut!" ucap Gun yang kini berbaring dengan kepala terletak dipangkuan Jumpol. Seperti biasa malam minggu selalu dihabiskan dua sejoli ini di ruang tamu sambil melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan tak terlalu berarti namun membahagiakan buat mereka berdua. Namanya juga jatuh cinta.

" _Baby_ , jangan mengganggunya!" ucap Jumpol sambil mencubit hidung Gun.

"Papii, sakit!" ucap Gun sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya. Suaranya terdengar separuh merengek.

Senyum di wajah Win menghilang. Berganti dengan wajah jengah, malas, dan juga merana. "Ahh, aku iri melihat kalian. Seandainya dia juga bisa manis padaku," ucap Win sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan lunglai. Kepala dan pundaknya merunduk lemah seperti ilalang yang siap tertiup angin.

"Win, kau sudah pulang?" tanya New yang muncul dari dapur namun sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh Win. Win masih melangkah lunglai, menuju kamarnya. New segera melangkah ke ruang tengah, melihat kearah Gun dan Jumpol. Berharap dua sejoli itu bisa memberi jawaban. Sayangnya mereka berdua serempak menggeleng. "Kalian pasti mengganggunya lagi," tuduh New.

"Apa? Kau jangan sembarangan menuduh," ucap Gun yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk untuk mulai cekcok serius dengan New.

" _Baby_ , hentikan. Dia saudaramu, mengalahlah sedikit," ucap Jumpol menenangkan Gun yang kini kembali merebahkan badannya di pangkuan Jumpol. "Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa. Begitu masuk pintu senyuman lebar terhias di wajahnya. Namun tak lama kemudian dia murung dan berlalu begitu saja ke kamarnya."

Mulut New terbuka lebar, begitu juga matanya. "Apa jangan-jangan dia dipecat lagi?"

Mata Gun ikut membesar. "Apa?" tanya Gun dengan nada kaget. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menggeleng cepat. Dia yakin Bossa begitu menerima Win, jadi tak mungkin Win dipecat.

"Kuyakin bukan karena dipecat. Tadi dia sempat bilang kalau dia iri melihat kami berdua," ucap Jumpol melanjuti penjelasan Gun.

Mulut New kembali terbuka dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Dia seolah paham dan begitu mengerti keadaan Win sekarang. Dia juga sering iri melihat Gun dan Jumpol soalnya. "Oh ... oke," ucap New singkat dan padat dengan nada malas. Dia lalu lanjut melangkah, meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Sungguh dia berharap tsunami lokal dan menenggelamkan dua sejoli yang sering kelewat manis itu. Bikin iri saja soalnya.

New memilih menuju kamar Win. Lebih baik dia menemani Win, dari pada mati menahan rasa iri karena terus melihat dua sejoli di ruang tamu tadi. New membuka pintu kamar Win. Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak Win yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

"Kau kenapa, Win? Apa dua sejoli itu menganggumu?" tanya New lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Win.

Win hanya menggeleng. Dia memilih pakaian dari lemarinya yang acak-acakan, sisa dibongkar tadi pagi. "Mereka tidak mengangguku sebenarnya, aku hanya iri. Ketika melihat mereka, Aku semakin menyadari cintaku tengah bertepuk sebelah tangan, Phi," ucap Win sambil menunduk dan memberhentikan aktivitasnya.

New berdiri, melangkah mendekati Win lalu memeluk Win untuk menenangkannya. "Sabar, jika kau tak berhasil mendapatkannya, kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Percayalah padaku!"

"Tapi, aku menginginkan dia. Walaupun dia dingin, tampak tak peduli padaku, dan juga sudah beranak, aku tetap menginginkannya," ucap Win dengan bibir mencebik menahan tangis. Dia merasa begitu merana. Jiwa senang level tinggi yang tadi melingkupinya kini sirna.

New hanya bisa memeluk Win sambil terus mengusap-usap kepalanya. Win menceritakan kebahagiaannya ketika diantar Bright pulang dan kejadian-kejadian hari ini yang membuat Win semakin mencintai Bright. Air mata Win resmi mengalir dan suaranya yang sengau kini sedikit serak.

New sibuk berusaha mengontrol pikirannya. Dia jujurnya ikut sedih dengan Win, namun Win yang menahan tangis dengan bibir yang mencebik terlihat begitu lucu, dia ingin tertawa. Belum lagi Win yang bersusah payah menolong Bossa, dan berakhir dengan Bossa yang sudah bisa berenang. Malang benar nasib temannya itu, namun memang rada lucu, menurut New.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Win berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk. Win menghapus air matanya yang gagal tumpah lalu menghampiri ponselnya. Setelah memegang ponselnya, Win langsung membelalakkan matanya. Otomatis mata New ikut terbelalak, dia mendekat ke arah Win.

"Ini Bright! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Win dengan satu tangan menutup telinganya seperti orang panik. Matanya membesar, bibirnya terbuka dengan lengkungan senyuman berlebih. Panik-panik senang. Ya ... kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Segera angkat!" jawab New ketus.

Win menelan ludahnya. Sambil menutup matanya hingga mengerut, dia mengusap tombol hijau untuk menerima telepon. Detak jantungnya tak bisa dikontrol. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menempelkan ponselnya ke kuping.

_"Met? Apa ini Met?"_

Mata Win terbuka, dia langsung mengembuskan napasnya. Dia merasa lega, dan jujurnya sedikit kecewa, karena yang meneleponnya bukan Bright. Ya ... memang sih pakai ponsel Bright. "Boss?" sapa Win pada Bossa.

Win menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Bossa. Jujurnya Win mendadak merindukan anak jahil berpipi tembam itu. _Mood_ Win seolah kembali naik hanya dengan bicara pada Bossa. Senyuman manis kini kembali terkembang di wajahnya.

Win melirik ke arah New yang kini kembali berbaring di kasurnya. "Cepat kau pakai bajumu aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus telanjang seperti itu," ucap New sambil melempar baju pada Win yang kini hanya menggunakan celana tidur.

New hanya menggeleng. Dia bangkit dari kasur karena merasa temannya itu sudah tak membutuhkannya. Dia lalu melangkah ke luar kamar meninggalkan Win yang tampak sudah lebih baik karena berbicara dengan anak jahil bernama Bossa itu.

Win kaget dengan pertanyaan Bossa yang salah sangka tentang New. Dia terus menggeleng walaupun Bossa tidak bisa melihatnya. Aneh memang. Tapi begitulah gerak refleksnya.

 _"Segeralah istirahat, kau masih harus melakukan tugasmu besok,"_ potong suara yang Win yakini itu Bright dari gaya bicaranya dan suaranya. Jantung Win kembali berdetak tak karuan karena merasa suara Bright sangat seksi dan mendominasi melalui ponsel.

Win memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang menjadi kaku seperti tentara yang diawasi sang komandan. Napasnya tercekat karena berusaha menjawab sambil mengatur ulang detak jantungnya.

Tak lama kemudian nada putus telepon terdengar. Win hanya membawa ponselnya ke pandangannya. Dipandanginya ponsel itu dengan kesal, seolah itu adalah Bright yang bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat malam. Bright benar-benar terasa dingin.

Tapi, ya sudahlah, Win memaksakan otaknya untuk sadar jika Bright sudah beristri dan memang harus menjaga hati.

**=TBC=**

Halo, terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga betah ya.

Sampai jumpa hari Rabu ;)

Salam manis dari Met-nya Bossa


	9. Pria Pohon

...

..

.  
  


Cuaca di hari minggu pagi itu cukup cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan bebas, tanpa ada hambatan awan kelabu pembawa air hujan. Dua mahluk berwujud Tay dan Bossa kini sudah berada di depan rumah berwarna pink ungu, tempat tinggal Win.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengintai gerak-gerik Win. Lebih tepatnya Bossa merengek pada Tay, dan Tay juga terdorong rasa ingin untuk mengetahui secara detail mengenai Win, sosok yang Tay yakini mulai dilirik oleh serigala tua.

Dan di sinilah mereka, serius mengintai dari dalam mobil, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam ala mata-mata. Bossa dengan asyik mengunyah burger, sedangkan Tay menyesap cokelat hangat yang mereka beli di resto cepat saji depan komplek perumahan. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berada di sana.

"Paman, apa Win masih tidur?" tanya Bossa sambil mengeluarkan lembar sayuran yang masih terselip di antara himpitan burger dengan wajah jijik. Sayuran itu Bossa sodorkan ke mulut Tay. Mulut Tay otomatis terbuka lalu mengunyah sayuran yang masuk ke mulutnya. Setelah itu Tay hanya mengangkat bahu, menjawab pertanyaan Bossa sambil menyesap minumannya.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Tulisan 'Serigala Tua' terpajang di sana. Otomatis dia memutar bola matanya malas. Niatnya sih tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya itu, namun serigala tua yang juga keras kepala itu terus menelepon. Mau tak mau Tay mengusap tombol hijau di ponselnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Tay malas.

"Kau bawa kemana Bossa?" Bright memang bukan tipikal yang akan bertanya dengan basa-basi.

"Tenang! Aku membawanya jalan-jalan untuk makan burger. Aku sudah janji padanya sejak kemarin." _Well_... secara teknis Tay tidak berbohong. Tapi ... memang kurang jujur sedikit.

Terdengar Bright mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. "Jangan kau ajarkan hal buruk padanya jika kau masih ingin hidup. Dia sudah cukup jahil untuk anak seumurnya!" Tay bisa menangkap kalau Bright separuh memberi ancaman barusan.

Tay hanya terkekeh geli mendengar omelan serigala tua itu. Memang Bossa aneh. Tapi, sungguh! Tay tak pernah mengajarkan hal buruk padanya. Tay adalah definisi sempurna seorang 'Paman yang Baik Hati dan Tidak Sombong', mana mungkin dia mengajarkan hal-hal aneh pada Bossa. "Tenanglah! Dia memang pintar sejak awal," canda Tay pada Bright.

"Kuingkatkan sekali lagi, jangan kau ajarkan dia hal buruk!" ucap Bright masih dengan nada seriusnya.

"Siap, Kapten!" ucap Tay lalu menutup teleponnya. Sama sekali tak menunggu sang serigala tua memberikan kalimat penutup pidato.

"Dasar, Serigala Tua!" caci Tay sambil menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaket.

Bossa menolehkan kepalanya. Tangannya menunjuk wajah Tay dengan jemari gempalnya. "Hei! akan kulaporkan pada Dadi!" Bossa dengan santai ikut minum dari gelas Tay.

Tay hanya terkekeh geli. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah berwarna pink dan ungu itu sambil sesekali memastikan Bossa minum dengan baik.

Tak lama kemudian New keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Dia berjalan ke teras rumah sambil membawa ketel untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Paman, lihat itu!! Win benar-benar menyimpan pacar di rumahnya!" ucap Bossa sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk arah rumah itu.

Mata Tay menatap New dengan lekat. Dia yakin kalau itu teman Win yang pernah mengancam untuk membunuhnya ketika hari wawancara Win, seminggu lalu. "Tidak mungkin itu pacarnya, Boss, dia hanya teman Win. Lagi pula dia itu kekanak-kanakan dan kasar. Mana mungkin Win mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu! Hanya orang gila yang mau."

Bossa mengelap jemarinya dengan tisu basah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus berpacaran dengan pria itu. Aku tidak mau dia merebut Win dari Dadi!" Bossa menarik-narik tangan Tay sambil merengek. Sisa saus burger bahkan sedikit menempel di kemeja yang Tay pakai.

Tay memutar bola matanya, jengah. Bukan soal saus yang menempel di kemejanya, tapi soal Bossa yang menyuruh Tay berpaaran dengan New. Wajah tersinggung jelas terpampang. "Boss, yang benar saja! Aku bisa mati jika berpacaran dengannya," ucap Tay sambil bergidik dan membuat Bossa mencebikkan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua kembali memperhatikan New yang kini sedang asyik menyiram tanaman dedaunan di depan rumahnya. Tay menyandarkan dagunya di setir mobil untuk melihat lebih jelas ke arah New. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah Tay begitu melihat New yang kini juga sedang tersenyum lebar bahagia dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Pria yang minggu lalu tampak penuh amarah kini terlihat manis.

Tay membuka tasnya lalu mengambil kamera. Dia mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar New yang masih asik bercengkerama dengan tanaman. Tay kembali tersenyum melihat New. Setelah itu dia menunduk, melihat hasil foto di kameranya.

"Dia manis sekali, Paman." Bossa kini sudah ikutan melihat kamera Tay.

Tay mengangguk. "Aku belum pernah mendapat objek seindah ini," ucap Tay tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya. Tay memang bekerja sebagai fotografer.

Senyum jahil terpajang lebar di wajah Bossa. Tampaknya ide brilian mulai muncul di kepala Bossa. Tentu Tay tak menyadari itu karena masih asik memandangi New versi nyata dan New versi kamera, secara bergantian. Hanya Tuhan dan Bossa yang tahu apa isi kepala anak kecil nan jahil itu.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Win di teras rumah. "Paman, itu Win!" jerit Bossa menarik perhatian Tay dari kameranya.

Otomatis Tay mendongakkan kepalanya, kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah teras rumah. Win terlihat berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan New. Tentu saja dua mahluk itu tak bisa mendengar percakapan New dan Win. Dan mereka gregetan karena itu.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, Phi. Doakan aku semoga aku tetap bisa menata hatiku," ucap Win sambil tersenyum manis ke arah New.

"Kau harus kuat! Ingat kalau kau terlalu berharga untuk menangisi bosmu itu!" ucap New yang kini kembali menyiram tanaman.

Bossa menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Tay. Satu tangannya lagi terus menunjuk teras rumah Win. "Sepertinya dia memang pacar Win. Paman segera pisahkan mereka!" rengek Bossa pada Tay.

Tay mengembuskan napasnya. "Tenang, Boss! Kita lihat dulu apa yang akan mereka lakukan," ucap Tay sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya di udara, meminta Bossa untuk berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Win memeluk New dari belakang sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tak bisa Tay dan Bossa dengar.

"Terima kasih, Phi. Walaupun kau menyebalkan, kau selalu tahu apa yang harus kau ucapkan untuk menenangkan hatiku." Win menyandarkan pipinya di pundak New.

New membalik badannya lalu membalas memeluk Win dengan berlebihan. Napas Win sampai tercekat. Tentu saja New sengaja, jika bisa, mungkin New sudah menghancurkan tubuh Win sekarang. Walaupun menggemaskan, Win memang kadang suka asal bicara.

Di dalam mobil, Bossa kembali menggoyangkan lengan Tay. "Paman, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus pacaran dengan pria pohon itu. Pastikan dia tidak mengganggu Win!"

Tay diam, dia hanya terus menatap interaksi Win dan New. Entah apa yang Tay rasakan. Tapi yang jelas dia tidak suka Win berpelukan dengan New. Tay pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Bossa. "Tenang, Boss. Kita susun rencana sematang mungkin," ucap Tay untuk menenangkan Bossa yang terus merengek.

Tay kembali menatap Win dan New yang kini sudah terpisah dan saling melambai. Tay sudah bertekad, dia harus memisahkan Win dan New. Demi kebahagiaan Serigala tua dan serigala kecil.

Ya ... demi kebahagiaan Bright dan juga Bossa, Tay tak akan membiarkan New merebut Win. Ya ... demi kebahagiaan Bright dan juga Bossa, ya ... demi Bright, demi Bossa, dan demi ... ya ... demi dewa sekalian.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Minggu siang yang cerah, bagi Win. Pasalnya Bright dan Win tengah melangkah di pusat perbelanjaan. Sesuai rencana, Bright mewajibkan Win untuk belajar masak hari ini. Win merasa canggung ketika tahu Bossa tak ada. Tapi akan bohong kalau dirinya mengatakan ia tak senang memiliki kesempatan berduaan dengan sang Bos.

Win dan Bright memasuki toko buku untuk mencari resep makanan sehat Bossa. Namun harapan Win pupus. Ia pikir mereka akan tampak seperti pasangan muda yang sama-sama memikirkan makanan untuk anak. Ternyata, Bright langsung menuju rak buku-buku hukum yang terletak agak jauh dari rak buku-buku resep masakan. Dengan teliti dia memilih buku mana yang akan dia beli dan membiarkan Win sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Sebagai jaksa muda yang masih besar peluang karirnya, dia perlu terus memperbarui pengetahuannya tentang ilmu hukum. 

Win mendesah kecewa. Ia merasa dirinya dan Bright berada di tempat yang sama namun dengan dunia yang jauh berbeda. Win tak hilang akal. Ia memang lugu, tapi ia bukanlah orang yang polos jika sudah berhubungan dengan Bright. Ia memilih buku sambil sesekali mengintip dan mengikuti gerak-gerik Bright. Satu buku resep masakan dia buka untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau posisi buku itu terbalik.

Beberapa pengunjung melempari Win tatapan aneh. Win tak mengacuhkan mereka. Ia tak gentar, terus mengendap-endap untuk bisa mengintip Bright yang masih asik di rak buku-buku hukum.

Tiba-tiba Bright berjalan meninggalkan rak buku-buku hukum. Otomatis Win segera mengejarnya dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada sosok Bright seorang.

Bunyi bededam mengisi kesunyian toko buku. Tanpa disadari kini Win menabrak tumpukan buku dan buku-buku itu langsung terjatuh menimpa badannya. Lagi-lagi tatapan tajam dari pengunjung yang merasa terusik tertuju pada Win. Win berusaha untuk bangkit dari tumpukan buku sambil menahan malu.

Ia tertolong. Satu tangan menggeser-geser buku yang berjatuhan di atas tubuh Win. Itu pegawai toko dengan tag manajer di seragamnya. Pegawai toko itu tersenyum ketika bertemu mata dengan Win. "Hei, manis. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pegawai toko itu.

Win tak menjawab, dia hanya mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut ngilu sambil memperhatikan pegawai toko yang menggunakan papan nama bertuliskan 'Joss'. Pegawai bernama Joss itu terus merapikan buku yang tadi terjatuh untuk kembali diletakkan di atas gerobak dorong.

Pipi Win memanas, Joss memberikan senyuman yang begitu manis ketika ia mendapati Win hanya terus menatapi dirinya. "Aku Joss," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Win menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut ajakan berkenalan Joss. "Win," cicit Win masih membiarkan Joss menjabat tangannya.

"Seperti kau lihat, aku pegawai di sini," ucap Joss sambil menunjuk pakaian seragamnya. Win hanya mengangguk. Tak tahu harus merespon apa. "Buku apa yang kau cari?" tanya Joss sambil kembali merapikan tumpukan buku yang menimpa tubuh Win. "Siapa tahu bisa kubantu."

"Aku mencari buku resep masakan untuk anak lima tahun," ucap Win pelan. Dia kini sudah terposisi duduk karena Joss sudah menggeser banyak buku yang berhasil membuat Win lebih bebas bergerak.

"Oh, maaf. Kupikir kau _available,"_ ucap Joss dengan kekehan kecil. "Baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Win menggeleng cepat. Entah kenapa ia tak mau Joss salah paham. "Aku belum menikah. Itu ... Aku ... bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak."

Mulut Joss terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Setelah itu dia kembali tersenyum pada Win.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Bright yang kini sudah ada di depan Win. Win mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng lemah. Ia tampak seperti anak anjing yang memelas agar tak dimarahi karena sudah mengacak ruang tamu.

Bright memutar bola matanya. Ia jengah dengan pengasuh Bossa yang sempat dia pikir tangguh ini. "Berhentilah bersikap ceroboh. Lama-lama kau bisa mati karena dirimu sendiri," ucap Bright dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

Joss kini berdiri di hadapan Bright. Tatapan tak senang tertuju pada Bright yang menatap Win tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan! Salahkan tumpukan buku ini, kenapa menghalangi jalanku?" ucap Win dengan nada sedikit sewot di ujung kalimat.

Bright memijat pelan kepalanya mencoba untuk tenang. "Win, berapa umurmu? Tidak ada orang yang menyalahkan tumpukan buku jika dia sudah dewasa!" Bright mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan nada penuh penekanan di antara gemerutuk giginya.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Joss pada Win dengan kepala sedikit meneleng pada Bright.

Win tak langsung menjawab. Setelah itu dia hanya menggeleng. "Dia bosku," cicit Win.

Mulut Joss kembali terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Bright yang juga ternyata menatapnya tajam. Ya, tatapan tajam Bright kini beralih ke arah Joss. Joss sendiri hanya menyungging senyum miring pada Bright, dia seperti menantang Bright sekarang.

Setelah terlibat adu tatap, Bright kembali memperhatikan Win. "Jadi ... mau makan siang denganku?" tanya Joss masih tersenyum manis. Tangannya terlulur untuk membantu Win berdiri.

Sungguh, Win sangat tergoda. Sosok di hadapannya ini begitu sempurna dengan senyuman dan wajah yang tampak hangat. Tapi dia kembali teringat dengan fakta bahwa dia tak sendiri. Ya ... ada Bright.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanya Bright yang kini berjongkok di sisi Win. Win sampai tak sempat merespon Joss yang kini menatap Bright dengan gurat tak suka di matanya.

Dengan cepat Win berpikir. Jika dia jawab kalau dia baik-baik saja, maka Bright akan kembali dingin. Kalau dia jawab kakinya sakit, mungkin bosnya itu akan membantu, memapah dengan tubuh menempel rapat. Ya, pikiran Win sudah bulat. "Kakiku sakit, Tuan! Tampaknya aku akan susah berdiri dan berjalan," ucap Win sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Bibirnya masih memble dengan menjijikkan.

Bright mengembuskan napas kasar sambil memijat pelan keningnya sebentar. Dia yakin umurnya sudah bertambah seratus tahun hanya karena lelah menghadapi Win yang lebih ceroboh dari Bossa. Dibantunya Win berdiri dari belakang. Bright mengangkat Win seperti mengangkat sebuah bantal. Saat ini punggung Win dengan sempurna menempel di dada Bright.

Win tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan mereka berdua dengan posisi yang sama. Tapi ... tanpa eum ... busana. Dengan sedikit mencuri-curi kesempatan Win semakin menempelkan badannya dan memegang tangan Bright untuk topangan berdiri. Sekali lagi, jangan kira Win polos! Dia cukup mesum.

Win melirik ke arah Joss. "Maaf, Joss. Aku rasa aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu."

Joss mengangguk. "Ini kartu namaku. Beri tahu aku kalau kau punya waktu luang." Ia melirik Bright sebentar. "Yang jelas, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan manis dan lembut." Dengan jelas Joss menyindir Bright. Pak Jaksa itu sampai kembali menatapnya tajam.

Win mengambil kartu nama yang disodorkan Joss lalu menyimpannya di saku celana. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak bicara Joss kembali tersenyum pada Win lalu mendorong gerobak berisi buku-buku yang harus disusun di rak.

Perhatian Win kembali ke Bright sepenuhnya.

Bright yang tidak tahu rencana dahsyat Win, dengan sangat protektif melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Win dan mengambil tangan kiri Win untuk dikalungkan ke pundaknya. Mereka lalu berjalan ke kasir, untuk membayar buku-buku yang akan mereka beli. Setelah itu, dengan segera mereka meninggalkan toko buku setelah meminta maaf.

Win berusaha setengah mati menyusun detak jantungnya karena posisinya dan bosnya saat ini. Dia tidak menghiraukan banyak orang yang menatap aneh kepada mereka berdua. Momen ini terlalu berharga jika hanya dipakai untuk memikirkan apa yang orang lain pikirkan.

Mereka melewati beberapa toko dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir. Lagi-lagi Win asyik dengan pikirannya sambil terus memandangi Bright dari samping. Jangan lupakan kontak fisik yang begitu rapat saat ini. Mereka benar-benar dekat.

"Bright!!"

Pikiran Win terhenti karena mendengar teriakan antusias seorang Wanita.

"Dadi Bright!"

Kali ini jantung Win seperti berhenti. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah berlari menuju mereka berdua. Hati Win mencelus. Bright melepaskan tangan Win yang ada di pundaknya, dia bahkan juga berhenti melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Win.

Dapat Win lihat rahang Bright menegang keras. Tatapan tak bersahabat terpajang di wajah Bright yang memang biasanya tampak tegas. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Win benar-benar menangkap wajah yang tengah menahan emosi.

Siapa wanita itu?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Maaf jika typo bikin eneg masih bertebaran. Ditunggu celoteh kalian di kolom komentar ya ;) Maaf juga belum balas komen satu persatu karena sedang padat jadwal meeting.

Terima kasih banyak sudah singgah, sampai jumpa hari Jumat ;)


	10. Mild

...

..

.  
  
  
  


"Bright!!"

Pikiran Win terhenti karena mendengar teriakan antusias seorang Wanita.

"Dadi Bright!"

Kali ini jantung Win seperti berhenti. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah berlari menuju mereka berdua. Hati Win mencelus. Bright melepaskan tangan Win yang ada di pundaknya, dia bahkan juga berhenti melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Win.

Dapat Win lihat rahang Bright menegang keras. Tatapan tak bersahabat terpajang di wajah Bright yang memang biasanya tampak tegas. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Win benar-benar menangkap wajah yang tengah menahan emosi.

Siapa wanita itu?

Kenapa Bright terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya?

Wanita itu langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Bright. Kantong belanja yang dia jinjing berserakan di lantai. Win sedikit tergeser karenanya. Wanita itu terus membuat suara mendengung seperti menikmati pelukannya pada Bright. "Aah, aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk Bright dan sedikit mengayunkan tubuh Bright.

Bright hanya diam, dia tak membalas pelukan wanita itu. Dia terus melihat ke arah Win yang kini berada sekitar satu langkah di belakang wanita yang sedang memeluk Bright. Win tak sempat untuk terus berpura-pura sakit, dia langsung mampu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri tanpa bantuan Bright. Dia hanya bisa memainkan ujung kausnya sambil membalas tatapan Bright yang dihiasi rahang mengeras.

"Hoi, kenapa kau tak membalas pelukanku?" tanya wanita itu sambil memukul kepala Bright. Pelukan erat tadi sudah terlepas. Wanita itu kini tengah berkacak pinggang.

Bright memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Kau berharap aku seperti itu? Sudah gila rupanya," ucap Bright dingin.

"Hah, sudahlah kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" ucap wanita itu sambil memutar badannya lalu mengambil beberapa kantong belanja yang tadi dia tenteng. Win ikut berjongkok membantu memungut barang belanjaan wanita itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

Tak lama kemudian wanita itu menyadari keberadaan Win. Mereka kini berdiri sempurna dengan wanita itu di antara Bright dan Win. Beberapa kali dia melihat ke arah Bright, lalu Win, lalu ke Bright lagi, lalu ke Win lagi. Wanita itu sejenak tampak seperti tengah menonton pertandingan badminton.

"Kenalkan, dia Win." Bright menunjuk Win dengan dagunya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Merasa menjadi objek pembicaraan, Win pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Win," ucap Win sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Wanita itu tidak langsung menyambut tangan Win, dia malah memperhatikan Win dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Siapa anak kecil ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil kembali menggelayutkan tangannya manja di lengan kanan Bright.

Win hanya bisa terus diam melihat interaksi dua orang ini. Sesekali Win membunuh wanita itu dengan tatapannya, tapi gagal. Hati Win terasa begitu sakit, napasnya terasa sesak. Dia Sedih melihat Bright digelayuti wanita itu. Dia sedang berusaha untuk menahan air mata.

Dalam hati Win terus bertanya siapa wanita ini. Wajahnya cantik dan terasa tidak asing.

"Dia bukan anak kecil," tukas Bright dengan nada dingin. "Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang namanya Win?" Bright melepaskan tangan wanita itu, agak kasar. Tak lama kemudian dia melangkah, berusaha meninggalkan wanita itu, dan berhenti sebentar di samping Win. "Ayo jalan!"

Kaki Win otomatis terbuka. Ada rasa bahagia karena Bright mengajaknya melangkah, menjauh dari wanita itu untuk kemudian menuju area parkir.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" teriak wanita itu mengejar Bright dan Win.

Bright sama sekali tak mengacuhkan wanita itu. Dia terus melangkah membelah lorong demi lorong area parkir. Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi wanita itu menggema di seluruh area parkir. Ia terus merengek agar Bright melangkah lebih pelan. Win sendiri hanya bisa diam. Dia mengekori Bright tanpa suara sambil sesekali menoleh untuk melihat apakah wanita berambut panjang itu baik-baik saja. Win tak bisa benar-benar jahat. Masih terselip rasa peduli pada wanita cantik itu.

Sesampainya di mobil Bright, wanita itu langsung mengambil posisi di depan, tepat di samping Bright. Kursi itu sebelumnya Win duduki ketika dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Win mau tak mau langsung duduk di kursi belakang. Bright tampak tak acuh dengan wanita itu, dia hanya sibuk mengecek kondisi mobil untuk kemudian dipacu keluar pusat perbelanjaan.

Selama di perjalanan, wanita itu menceritakan belanjaannya hari ini. Mulai dari baju, parfum, tas, dan sepatu yang katanya sedang diskon gila-gilaan. Bahkan ketika lampu merah, wanita itu masih terus mengoceh dengan ceritanya. Bright hanya menanggapinya sesekali itupun dengan dingin dan memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya.

Jujurnya Win mendadak merasa hampa. Dia merasa kehadirannya tidak dianggap. "Tuan, lebih baik aku turun di sini saja. Aku akan pulang naik bus saja," ucap Win sambil mengambil kantung belanja berisi buku yang tadi dia letakkan di sampingnya.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Win sambil berkata, "Oh, silakan, Nong. Hati-hati, ya." Wanita itu lantas melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Win dengan senyuman manis.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Win menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia langsung menyentuh knob pintu mobil. Namun pintu mobil itu tak bisa dibuka. Win mau tak mau menoleh ke arah Bright, berniat minta dibukakan setingan _central lock_ pada pintu mobil.

"Tetaplah di tempatmu!" ucap Bright singkat.

Jujurnya Win senang. Tubuhnya terasa hangat karena Bright memintanya untuk tetap di mobil. Win pun melepaskan pegangannya dari knob pintu dan kembali ke posisi duduk semula.

"Ah, kenapa, Bright? Dia mungkin merasa tidak nyaman dengan kita," ucap wanita itu dengan nada merengek.

"Kau yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukan kita!" ucap Bright sambil terus menyetir. Nada bicaranya benar-benar dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Wanita itu lagi-lagi memukul kepala Bright dengan tasnya. Mulut Win terbuka, kaget bosnya dipukuli seperti itu. Dari suara yang cukup nyaring, bisa Win bayangkan ngilu kepalanya. Bright bahkan meringis sekarang.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang?! Jangan pukul kepalaku!" Bright membentak wanita itu dengan kilatan emosi begitu kentara.

Tapi aneh, wanita itu hanya cekikikan, dan itu membuat Win ikut sedikit terkekeh geli melihat wajah Bright yang kini memerah karena menahan amarah. Tentu saja Win menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, bisa-bisa dia dipecat kalau ketahuan menertawai si serigala tua—meminjam istilah dari Tay.

Bright menggumam beberapa kalimat omelan dengan pipi yang bergetar dan mulut sedikit komat-kamit. Pemandangan baru bagi Win. Sungguh tak pernah dia bepikir kalau jaksa di depannya itu bisa juga bertingkah sedikit seperti anak kecil. Win pikir, Bright akan terus bersikap dingin dengan wajah yang seperti selalu menahan emosi.

"Bright," panggil wanita itu dengan suara merengek sambil menggelayut manja di tangan Bright.

Wajah terusik Bright tunjukkan tanpa ragu. "Hei! Aku sedang menyetir. Apa kau mau mati?" tanya Bright ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan wanita itu.

Wanita itu menjauh. Melepaskan tangan Bright yang dia gelayuti. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Dadi?" tanya wanita itu sambil memukul tangan Bright dengan tingkah dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

Bright mengangkat telapak tangannya di udara. Dia mengembuskan napas kasar. "Bisa kau berhenti bersikap sok imut? Jangan panggil aku dengan nada merengek! Aku muak jika itu keluar dari mulutmu."

Wanita itu dengan spontan mengubah posisinya sedikit mendekat ke arah Bright. Wajah imut dan manis lepas entah pergi ke mana, berganti dengan wajah judes menyeramkan. "Apa kau bilang?! Kau muak denganku?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada tinggi. Suaranya sampai membuat jantung Win berdetak kencang. Dia seperti berhadapan dengan New dan Gun ketika sedang memarahinya.

Bright hanya menghela napas sambil memijat pelan keningnya. Satu tangannya masih menyetir. Dia tampak begitu malas untuk meladeni wanita cantik di sampingnya itu.

"Hei, Kau! Apa menurutku aku memuakkan?" tanya wanita itu pada Win.

Win yang diam-diam memperhatikan dua orang dewasa di kursi depan pun terkaget, dia tak menyangka akan diajak berinteraksi. "Eh? Tidak, Nyonya," ucap Win singkat. Tentunya dalam hati Win berkata kalau wanita cantik itu sedikit menyebalkan. Walaupun Win tahu wanita itu tidak salah apa-apa. Mungkin karena wanita itu membuat Bright-nya tampak tak nyaman.

 _Wait!_ Bright-nya? Sejak kapan?? Hah! Tampaknya Win mulai mengigau lagi.

"Kau dengar? Hanya kau saja yang menganggapku memuakkan!" bentak wanita itu sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dia kini dengan duduk sempurna menghadap jalanan dengan wajah tertekuk.

Sesampainya mereka sampai di kediaman Bright, wanita itu langsung membuka pintu Win dan menarik menarik tangan Win. "Ayo kita masuk duluan. Biarkan pria tak berperasaan itu yang mengangkut barang-barang kita."

"Tapi, Nyonya ..." ucap Win ragu sambil menatap wanita itu.

"Sudah, cepat ikut aku!" potong wanita itu pada Win yang tampak ragu. "Dan kau Bright, jangan coba-coba minta tolong. Atau akan kupecat pelayan yang menolongmu!" ancam wanita itu lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Bright dengan jari yang memiliki kuku tajam.

Win hanya bisa pasrah ketika diseret wanita cantik itu. Sesekali dia menoleh untuk melihat sang bos. Bright tengah memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia mengembuskan napas kasar sambil memijat pelan keningnya, menahan kepalanya yang hampir meledak seperti bom atom.

Win berusaha mengimbangi langkah wanita itu. Pokoknya dia tak mau terjatuh lagi karena langkahnya tak beraturan. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, wanita itu melepaskan tangan Win, dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Matanya terpejam dengan embusan napas kasar.

Tak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya wanita itu kepada Win.

"A-aku? Eum ... aku berencana latihan memasak makanan sehat untuk Bossa," ucap Win sambil berusaha mengusap tangannya yang sedikit ngilu, akibat dari genggaman wanita itu tadi.

Riak kaget dan heran tampak di wajah wanita itu. "Bossa? Memangnya kenapa kau harus memasak untuk anakku?"

Win merasa bagai disambar petir. Dia memang sudah curiga, tapi opsi dari New soal ibu Bossa yang sudah meninggal sangat besar mengisi harapnya. Mendapati kenyataan ibu Bossa baik-baik saja membuat napas Win tercekat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sampai membuat sendinya ngilu. Ternyata ini ibu Bossa, pantas saja terasa tidak asing. Wajah Bossa tampak mirip dengannya.

Karena Win tak juga memberi reaksi Ibu Bossa melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Win. "Hei, Nong, aku bertanya padamu," ucap Ibu Bossa.

Win menelah ludahnya. Matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Aku _eum_ ... aku pengasuh Bossa," ucap Win pelan.

Riak kaget kembali terpajang di wajah Ibu Bossa. Ada sedikit emosi juga di sana. "Apa!? Kau pengasuh Bossa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau punya pengalaman? Bukankah kau begitu muda untuk menjadi pengasuh anak?" cecar ibu Bossa pada Win yang masih berdiri di samping sofa. Ibu Bossa kini berdiri, dia mengacak kesal rambutnya sendiri. "Dasar Bright, sembarangan saja dia menerima orang untuk mengasuh Bossa."

Hati Win mencelus, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ibu Bossa semakin membuatnya sedih. Dia begitu tulus merawat Bossa. Dia merasa terluka karena ada orang yang meragukannya. Memang dia ceroboh dan tak berpengalaman, tapi dia benar-benar menyayangi Bossa dan begitu menganggap Bossa seperti anaknya sendiri. "Aku memang tidak punya pengalaman mengasuh anak-anak, Nyonya. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa mengurus Bossa," ucap Win mantap.

Wanita itu melipat tangannya di dada. "Yakin betul kau, Nong!"

"Benar sekali, dia pengasuh pertama yang bertahan lebih dari satu hari," ucap Bright yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tas jinjing belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Win merasa senang, hatinya terasa berbunga karena Bright membelanya. Beda dengan Ibu Bossa yang kini menatap ke arah Bright, tangannya berkacak di pinggang dengan wajah terlihat kesal. "Tapi tetap saja. Apa kau mau Bossa mendapat pendidikan yang salah? Apa kau pikir memilih pengasuh seperti memilih baju yang akan kau pakai? Yang jika tidak kau suka bisa kau pilih ulang? Bagaimana kalau dia salah mengasuh Bossa?" cecar ibu Bossa dengan nada tinggi seperti mengomeli Bright, tangannya juga sesekali menunjuk Win yang masih terpaku di tempatnya tadi.

Bright menatap Ibu Bossa dengan wajah datar. Dia melangkah mendekat. "Setidaknya dia mau menghabiskan waktunya bersama Bossa," ucap Bright singkat dan berhasil membuat ibu Bossa terdiam. Dagunya terangkat seolah menantang ibu Bossa untuk mengomel lebih panjang. Ibu Bossa kini hanya mengunci mulutnya, dia mengacak rambut panjangnya sambil mengembuskan napas. "Kau pikir kau bisa jadi ibu yang baik dengan terus meninggalkan Bossa?" sambung Bright lagi lalu menghempaskan belanjaan Ibu Bossa ke lantai dengan rasa kesal.

"Dia, yang kau ragukan itu ..." ucap Bright sambil menunjuk Win. Nada bicaranya naik, tak setenang biasa. "... seratus kali lebih baik dari pada kau yang terus meninggalkan Bossa!" sambung Bright dengan rahang yang kembali tampak mengeras. Urat tampak jelas di lehernya, ia seperti berusaha menelan amarah untuk tak tertumpah saat itu juga.

Bright memberi tatapan tak sukanya pada Ibu Bossa lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. "Dan Kau jangan diam saja, segera ke dapur dan coba resep-resep itu," ucap Bright.

Win berjengit. Dia yakin kalimat barusan tertuju padanya. "B-baik, Tuan," ucap Win dengan nada sedikit tinggi untuk menjawab Bright yang sudah melangkah. "Permisi, Nyonya," ucap Win sopan pada Ibu Bossa dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Ibu Bossa terus diam. Dia terduduk lemas bersedekap di sofa. Setelah itu kepalanya menempel di tangan yang saling tumpu di atas lutut. Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, ibu Bossa menangis di atas sofa. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang kini sudah berserakan di lantai, akibat hempasan emosi dari seorang Bright.

Di dapur, Win tengah sibuk menyiapkan alat dan bahan yang akan digunakan untuk mencoba resep baru. Rencanya dia akan mencoba sup labu kuning untuk Bossa. Bright juga berada di dapur. Dia duduk di kursi dekat meja kompor. Dia mengembus napasnya sambil memijat keningnya pelan. Matanya terpejam.

Win tahu jika bosnya itu sedang kacau. Tanpa disuruh, Win menyodorkan segelas air mineral dingin untuk bosnya. Setidaknya bisa sedikit membantu bosnya untuk menenangkan diri. "Minum dulu, Tuan." Pembantu yang biasa di dapur bahkan langsung kabur ketika melihat Bright dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Mata Bright terbuka. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Win yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya teralihkan. Dia menatap segelas air mineral yang Win sodorkan. Tangannya terjulur. Dia meminum air itu. Setelah itu dia mengembuskan napasnya, berusaha untuk lebih tenang.

Win mulai membelah labu kuning di atas meja. Dia fokus menguliti labu kuning itu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin memendam rasa ingin tahunya tentang ibu Bossa. Bright hanya diam. Dia memainkan gelas berisi air mineral itu. Sesekali Win mengintip dari balik poni rambutnya. Win pikir dengan fokus bekerja, dia akan mampu menelan rasa penasarannya. Namun wajah tak tenang Bright kembali menghadirkan rasa penasaran di benaknya.

"Tu-Tuan, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Bright yang kini kembali meminum air mineral yang Win sodorkan. "Kau boleh bertanya apa saja selain wanita itu," ucap Bright dingin dan mata terlempar ke arah lain, dengan jelas menghindari mata Win.

"Kenapa? Justru itu yang ingin tanyakan, Tuan."

"Apa kau punya kebiasaan melakukan apa yang dilarang? Baru saja kubilang jangan menanyakan wanita itu!"

"Tapi kenapa, Tuan?" tanya Win lagi

"Khun Win!" ucap Bright dengan nada mulai tinggi. Win paham, itu adalah peringatan dari Bright yang tak suka karena Win tak menurut.

Tapi bukan Win namanya jika dia tidak keras kepala. Win memasang wajah tak terima, sedikit tidak sopan jika dilihat orang lain. "Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa aku tidak boleh menanya—"

"Karena dia Ibu Bossa dan aku membencinya!" potong Bright lalu menenggak habis air di gelasnya. Dia membanting gelas itu ke atas meja. Tubuh Win sempat terjengit karena kaget.

Tanpa kalimat lanjutan, Bright meninggalkan Win. Langkah Bright begitu pasti dan tergesa. Emosi jelas menguar dari tubuhnya. Win hanya bisa mengembuskan napasnya. Tanda tanya terus membesar. Dia masih tak mengerti kenapa Bright begitu membenci ibu Bossa. Tay juga begitu sensitif ketika ditanya tentang ibu Bossa.

Dia bahkan mendadak lupa dengan rasa sukanya pada Bright. Dia hanya ingin bosnya itu hidup rukun dengan istrinya, demi Bossa. Ya ... Win begitu menyayangi Bossa. Dia merasa tak terima jika Bossa sedih dengan kondisi orang tuanya yang begitu tak akur.

Walau pun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada rasa sedih dan iri yang terselip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Special cast: Mild sebagai Ibunya Bossa.

**Catatan:** Aku anti pelakor. Untuk cerita ini ... Win akan (atau tidak akan) menjadi pelakor. Tergantung bagaimana sudut pandang kalian setelah tahu semua kondisi Bright dan Mild, juga Bossa.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah singgah dan mengapresiasi. Sungguh celotehan kalian di kolom komentar menjadi semangat jiwaku. Semoga tipo tak mengganggu jiwa raga kalian.


	11. Pergulatan Hati

...

..

.

Masih di hari Minggu yang cerah, penunjuk waktu sudah memamerkan pukul dua siang. Tay dan Bossa masih terus mengawasi rumah pink ungu yang ditinggali Win. Bossa belum mau pulang. Katanya ingin menunggui pacar Win.

"Paman, lihat itu ada laki-laki lain!" teriak Bossa kepada Tay yang mulai separuh tertidur. Jujur saja ia mengantuk.

Yang Bossa maksud tadi adalah Gun dan Jumpol. Sejoli itu keluar dari mobil lalu duduk di teras rumah. Gun dengan manjanya merebahkan kepala di pundak Jumpol. Entah apa yang mereka berdua perhatikan, yang jelas saat ini mereka berdua menghadap ke laptop yang berada di pangkuan Jumpol.

"Aku tahu pria baju pink yang bersandar itu. Dia juga teman Win. Tapi, aku tidak mengenal pria yang memakai baju hitam itu, Boss. Mungkin itu pacar si baju Pink."

Bossa mengangguk-angguk begitu mendengar penjelasan Tay. Ia kembali memperhatikan dua pria yang duduk di teras. Tay sendiri mengusap matanya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku karena sudah duduk di mobil dari pagi hari.

"Paman, aku lapar," ucap Bossa sambil menggoyang-goyang tangan Tay yang kini kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Tay mendengus, memeluk tangannya sendiri supaya tak diguncang oleh Bossa. "Tunggulah sebentar! Aku juga lapar. Salahmu sendiri kenapa ingin terus di sini?" tanya Tay sambil berusaha kembali tidur.

Bossa mengusili hidung Tay. "Kau ini bagaimana, Paman? Bukankah kau bilang ingin membantuku?"

Tay menepis pelan tangan ponakannya. "Aku memang ingin membantumu, tapi bukan berarti kita seperti orang jahat yang terus mengawasi rumah Win seperti ini, Boss. Seharusnya aku bisa mencuci mata di kafe atau taman kota." Tay benar-benar mendengus. Dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencari mangsa kencan satu malamnya karena menemani ponakannya yang terobsesi pada Win.

"Kalau tidak seperti ini bagaimana kita bisa tahu tentang Win, Paman?"

"Ah ... terserah kau sajalah. Paman ngantuk!" ucap Tay sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Bossa mencebikkan bibirnya ke arah Tay yang memunggunginya sekarang. Tak kehilangan akal, kini Bossa meronta sambil berteriak, "LAPAR!"

Tay yang tadinya berniat tidur malah jadi terganggu dengan kegiatan Bossa. Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk tersandar pada setir mobil. Setelah itu, dia menghantukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah setir mobil. Dia hanya berusaha mengingat apa dosanya, sehingga harus mendapat ponakan seperti Bossa. Dia kini menghadap Bossa dengan senyuman manis yang dipaksakan. Sungguh, dia tengah menahan emosinya. "Boss apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong diam, ya, paman ngantuk," ucap Tay sedikit memelas.

"Aku lapar, Paman! Ada toko roti di sana tadi. Biar aku yang mengawasi rumah Win," ucap Bossa yang kini sudah duduk manis. Matanya mengerjap berusaha tampak lucu agar Tay tunduk padanya.

Apakah berhasil?

Tentu saja!

Tay tak pernah bisa menolak Bossa yang menggemaskan. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. "Bersyukurlah karena kau ponakanku. Jika tidak sudah kumakan kau," ucap Tay lalu menirukan suara monster sambil mencubit hidung Bossa.

Bossa hanya tertawa melihat kelakukan pamannya. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Tay yang masih mencubit hidungnya.

"Tunggulah di sini. Jangan kemana-mana, dan jangan sentuh apa pun!"

"Siap, kapten!" ucap Bossa dengan lucunya.

Tay melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit malas menuju toko roti di simpang jalan depan rumah Win. Ternyata ingatan Bossa benar, di sana ada toko roti. Tay sendiri bahkan tak ingat akan fakta itu. Sesampainya di toko roti, Tay langsung memasuki baris antre. Toko roti itu cukup ramai. Mungkin karena rasanya enak.

Beruntung setelah menungu lama, dua orang lagi akan jadi giliran Tay. Kepalanya mendongak menelusuri daftar menu yang terpajang di bagian atas etalase roti. Tay sudah membayangkan dia akan memilih roti kopi raisin yang tampak tinggal sepotong. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga dua orang di depannya tidak membeli roti itu. Untuk Bossa, dia akan membelikan roti cokelat. Anak kecil itu suka yang manis-manis. Mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab tingkahnya yang seolah tak kenal lelah.

Tiba-tiba ada orang menyelip di antrean depan Tay. Sosok itu langsung mengorder dengan berteriak padahal masih ada dua orang lagi di depannya. "Lung! Aku ingin roti kopi raisin itu. Jangan berikan pada siapa-siapa, oke!" teriak sosok itu. Bukan hanya Tay yang terganggu. Tapi juga dua orang di depannya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak berniat mengantre?" Tay bertanya dengan nada dingin sambil menepuk bahu sosok di depannya.

"Antreanku tadi disini. Tapi aku tadi ke toilet sebentar!" ucap sosok itu tanpa membalikkan badan.

Tay mengembuskan napas panjang dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dia menenggerkan kacamata hitam itu di jidatnya. Tak mau kalah dengan sosok di depannya, akhirnya Tay berteriak juga. "Lung! aku duluan yang melihat roti kopi raisin itu. Lagipula aku sudah ikuti antrean dengan rapi sejak awal. Jadi berikanlah padaku!"

Sosok itu dengan spontan membalikkan badan.

Ekspresi kaget terpajang di wajah Tay dan sosok itu secara bersamaan.

"KAU?" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan tangan saling menunjuk.

"Aku yang duluan melihat roti itu," ucap Tay lantang.

"Enak saja, aku mengantre lebih dulu!" ucap sosok yang ternyata New dengan nada ketus.

"Mengantre? Aku tidak melihat kau mengantre, kau merebut antreanku!" bentak Tay mengutarakan fakta.

"Sudah kubilang aku ke toilet!" ucap New ngotot dengan tangan berkacak di pinggang.

"Aku tidak peduli. Minggir kau!" ucap Tay separuh mendorong New.

Tak di sangka tenaga Tay sangat besar dan berhasil membuat New terjatuh. New meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang menabrak kursi. Mata semua pengunjung menatap tajam ke arah Tay.

"Segeralah berdiri. Aku tidak mau mendapat citra buruk di tempat ini," ucap Tay dingin sambil menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk menolong New.

New menepis tangan Tay. Dia berdiri sendiri sambil meringis. Tangan kanannya susah digerakkan, sedikit terkilir karena berusaha menopang tubuhnya ketika terjatuh tadi.

"Hei, orang kaya sombong, ini salahmu! Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau begini!" ucap New sambil mengelus tangan kanannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Diamlah. Akan kubantu pekerjaanmu. Dengan begitu kita impas," ucap Tay dingin di antara gemerutuk giginya. Dia senang menjadi pusat perhatian ketika di bar atau _club_. Dia memang memesona. Tapi, dia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian jika kasusnya seperti ini.

"New dan kau, kusarankan berbagi saja roti ini. Maafkan kami karena kehabisan stok," ucap penjaga toko itu.

" _No way!_ " ucap New dan Tay bersamaan. Wajah tak rela dengan jelas mereka tunjukkan.

"Aku tidak mau berbagi roti itu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa memakan roti itu, Lung?" tanya New dengan nada ketus. Dia melirik tajam ke arah Tay.

Tay memutar bola matanya, jengah. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang seperti New. Entah apa yang Tay rasakan tapi tiba-tiba dia mau saja mengalah kepada New. "Berikan saja roti itu pada orang ini," ucap Tay pada penjual roti. "Aku sebagai orang dewasa, akan memilih roti lain." Tay mendongakkan wajah dan dengan persis mengatakan kalimat barusan pada New.

"Maksudmu?" tanya New dengan nada ketus sambil mengambil ancang-ancang akan memukul Tay.

Dengan cekatan Tay menahan tangan New. Memelintirnya hingga terposisi di tubuh belakang New. Gerakan tersebut berhasil membuat New kembali meringis. "Ta-tanganku! Ak... Lepas!" ucap New kesakitan, dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Tay.

Dengan segera Tay melepas tangan New. Dia kembali berdiri rapi di barisan antrean. New hanya terus mengelus-elus tangannya yang kemerahan supaya tidak terlalu sakit. Dia yakin tangannya benar-benar terkilir karena dipelintir Tay tadi.

Setelah mendapatkan roti yang diinginkan, mereka berdua keluar dari toko roti dan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Win. Sepanjang perjalanan New terus mengelus tangan kanannya dan Tay hanya sesekali mengintip kearah New sambil memasang wajah datarnya. Dia yakin New berlebihan saat mengatakan lengannya terkilir.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Tay berbunyi. 'SERIGALA TUA' tertera di layar. Baru kali ini Tay begitu senang mendapat telepon dari Bright. Setidaknya bisa membunuh suasana canggung dengan New. "Ada apa?" tanya Tay dengan nada ceria berlebihan.

"Di mana? segera pulang!"

Tay memutar bola matanya. Ternyata serigala itu akan selamanya menyebalkan. "Aku masih jalan-jalan bersama Bossa. Mungkin sebentar lagi kami pulang. Ada apa?"

"Mild."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Mild?"

Terdengar embusan napas Bright menggelitik telinga Tay. "Dia ada di rumah sekarang"

"APA? Ah ... Aku malas pulang kalau begini. Ayolah kau tahu aku paling benci bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menginap di rumah temanku."

"Jangan kau coba-coba tidak pulang. Ingat Bossa. Dia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya."

Tay kembali memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak mau. Nanti akan kupesan taxi untuk mengantar Bossa pulang," ucap Tay dengan kalimat ngotot namun nadanya begitu memelas.

"Cepat pulang kalau kau masih ingin hidup," ancam Bright dengan dinginnya.

Tay mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia mengacak rambutnya sambil membuat gerakan tendangan. "Oke oke," ucap Tay lemah.

Tay terus menatap ponselnya. Mulutnya komat-kamit melancarkan sumpah serapah dalam diam, mengangap ponsel itu adalah Bright. New yang ternyata masih berdiri di samping Tay hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah Tay dengan heran. Mereka sudah berdiri di toko tanaman New yang terletak tidak jauh dari toko roti.

"Kau akan pergi? Kau janji membantuku bekerja!" ucap New mengingatkan janji Tay tadi karena sudah membuat tangannya terkilir.

Tay menghela napas panjang. Dia sempat lupa kalau dia harus melayani teman Win yang keras kepala ini. "Berikan aku ponselmu!" ucap Tay dengan telapak tangan terjulur.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya New heran.

Karena New tak juga memberikan ponselnya, Tay kini meraba-raba saku celana New. Sedikit kesusahan karena New terus mengelak dan menggeliat. Tak lama kemudian ponsel New sudah berada di tangan Tay. New berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. "Diamlah!" ucap Tay singkat.

Dengan cekatan Tay menggerakkan tangannya di atas layar ponsel New. Ditekannya beberapa angka lalu lanjut menekan tombol hijau. Tiba-tiba ponsel Tay berbunyi. "Sudah kusimpan nomorku di ponselmu. Aku juga sudah menyimpan nomormu. Yang jelas sekarang aku harus pergi. Kita bicarakan lagi nanti," ucap Tay lalu berlari meninggalkan New.

New menatap heran ke arah Tay. Dia gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya masuk ke toko miliknya.

=0_0=

"Win, segera siapkan mejanya, anakku sebentar lagi datang," ucap ibu Bossa pada Win yang masih berkutat di dapur. "Baik, Nyonya!" ucap Win dengan sopan.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai memasak makanan sehat untuk Bossa. Buku resep yang tadi Win pilih sudah selesai mereka jelajahi bersama. Mereka bahkan sudah memilih menu untuk besok hari. Selain urusan resep, tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan.

Sebagian besar pembicaraan di dominasi oleh ibu Bossa. Ibu Bossa bertanya pada Win mengenai keseharian Bossa. Selain itu juga Ibu Bossa bercerita tentang jalan-jalannya keliling Eropa baru-baru ini. Sesekali dia juga bertanya tentang Win dan berakhir dengan memeluk Win. Ternyata ibu Bossa tak jahat. Dia kini begitu ramah pada Win saat melihat sendiri kalau Win memang serius merawat Bossa. Dia juga malah menangis saat tahu Win harus berjuang untuk hidup. Win sampai tak enak hati karena Ibu Bossa menangis cukup hebat tadi.

"Win, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Ibu Bossa.

"Sudah, Nyonya!"

Ibu Bossa mendekati meja makan lalu memegang pundak Win. "Berhentilah memanggilku nyonya, kau membuatku merasa tua. Namaku Mild, panggil saja aku Mild," ucap Ibu Bossa sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ... aku merasa kurang sopan jika seperti itu." Win menggaruk lehernya karena canggung.

Mild mengangguk-angguk, seolah paham dengan posisi Win. "Kalau begitu kau bisa panggil aku Ce," ucapnya dengan antusias.

Sejujurnya Win masih merasa canggung. Sedikit aneh jika harus memanggil ibu Bossa dengan sebutan kakak. Apa itu sopan? Tapi karena Mild sendiri yang meminta, Win pun mencoba. "Ba-baik, Ce."

Mild memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Dia mengacungkan jempol di udara. Win ikut tersenyum, setelah itu mereka berdua kembali menata meja dan membersihkan dapur. "Aku percayakan anakku padamu. Maaf, kalau Bright dan juga tidak bisa sempurna menemani Bossa. Dia sangat sibuk dengan kerjaannya."

"Baik, Ce. Aku mengerti. Aku senang merawat Bossa," ucap Win sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Win bingung untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Lidahnya seperti kelu. Otaknya seperti kaset rusak yang hanya bisa membuat suara untuk merespon Mild saja.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari pintu depan rumah.

"MAMA!!" teriak Bossa yang belum terlihat wujudnya. Suaranya begitu lantang dan menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Hati Win mencelus. Emosinya campur aduk.

"Itu anakku!" ucap Mild lalu segera keluar dapur untuk mencari anaknya dengan wajah ceria.

Win mengikuti langkah Mild. Mild kini berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dari arah depan rumah tampak sosok Bossa yang terlihat berlari kencang. Senyumannya juga lebar seperti senyuman ibunya.

"Mama!" pekik Bossa sambil memeluk Mild. Bossa menciumi pipi Mild sambil cekikikan. Mild pun terkekeh. "Mama, aku kangen sekali!" ucap Bossa lagi.

Mild mengusap-usap punggung Bossa sambil terus memeluknya. "Mama juga kangen padamu, Boss."

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Bossa kini dengan wajah murung.

Mild melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Bossa sambil tersenyum tak pasti. "Kita lihat nanti ya, Boss. Yang jelas, Mama akan menemanimu hari ini."

"Benarkah? Kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun asal ada Mama," ucap Bossa dengan senangnya lalu kembali memeluk Mild.

Win hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat Bossa yang akhir-akhir ini dirawatnya dekat dengan orang lain. Belum lagi kata-kata Bossa barusan. Seolah-olah keberadaan Win benar-benar sudah tidak dibutuhkan.

Win senang karena Bossa bertemu dengan ibunya. Tapi, di dalam hatinya Win juga gamang. Dia merasa iri melihat Mild, istri Bright, ibu Bossa. Fakta tentang mereka bertiga kini sudah kumpul dengan sempurna menghadirkan kebahagian dan kesedihan secara bersamaan di lubuk hati Win.

Apakah Win sudah tidak diinginkan lagi? Untuk apa Win di sini jika Ibu Bossa sudah ada? Hanya seperti inikah kisah cinta Win? Cinta pertama Win?

**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah. Semoga terus betah yaa ...

Sampai jumpa hari Rabu ;)


	12. Please, Don't

...

..

.  
  
  
  


Suasana dapur masih diisi kehangatan antara Bossa dan Mild yang saling melepas kerinduan. Mereka berpelukan dan saling menghujani ciuman di pipi masing-masing. Win hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Ia berusaha menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa sedihnya. Yang penting Bossa bahagia.

"Kapan kau pergi lagi?" Itu Tay. Dia muncul dengan wajah malas ketika melihat Mild yang kini tengah bercanda dengan Bossa.

Mild mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah cantinya ketika berinteraksi dengan Bossa hilang entah ke mana. Berganti dengan wajah kesal dan mendengus. "Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Bukan begitu caranya menyambut iparmu!" ucap Mild sambil menggendong Bossa.

Tay hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia tampak jengah ketika melihat Mild. "Kau masih berani mengucapkan kata itu? Aku yang mendengarnya saja malu," ucap Tay sinis.

Tay dan Mild bertemu tatap. Mereka seolah melempar kebencian yang tak terbunyikan. Setelah itu Tay melangkah. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Win, lalu pergi entah ke mana.

"Mama, di mana Dadi?" tanya Bossa pada Mild.

Mild menggidikkan bahunya. Dia menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, seolah berpura-pura mencari Bright untuk bercanda dengan Bossa. "Entahlah tadi dia ada di sini," ucap Mild sambil mengusap-usap kepala Bossa.

Bossa menggeliat minta turun. Mild menurutinya. Setelah Bossa menyentuh lantai, dia berlari ke arah Win lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Met, apa kau lihat Dadiku?" tanya Bossa sambil menarik-narik lengan Win.

Win menggeleng. Dia cukup heran dengan Bossa yang bertanya padanya. "Aku tidak tahu , Boss," ucap Win singkat.

Bossa mengangguk. Dia melipat tangannya di dada, setelah itu dia tersenyum. "Aku cari Dadi dulu," ucap Bossa entah pada siapa, lalu berlari ke arah ruang kerja Bright.

Di ruang kerja, Bright memijat pelan kepalanya. Dia Berusaha menenangkan diri. Emosinya memang sempat naik ketika bersama Win tadi. Tumpukan berkas kasus dan juga jurnal-jurnal hukum sudah ia baca untuk menghapus emosinya. Namun semua tampak gagal. Mulai dari Mild yang tiba-tiba muncul, Tay yang sangat malas bertemu Mild, hingga Win yang terus bertanya walau sudah dilarang. Semua hal itu membuat urat leher dan kepalanya terasa berkedut.

"Dadi!" panggil Bossa yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja Bright.

Bright mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit. Bossa tampak lucu, dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Senyum lelah langsung terpajang di wajah Bright. Melihat Bossa yang tampak lucu selalu menjadi vitamin penambah energi baginya. "Boss," ucap Bright dengan perhatian penuh ke ambang pintu.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Bossa dengan nada imutnya.

Bright mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda mengizinkan Bossa masuk. Tangannya melambai memanggil Bossa untuk mendekat.

Tanpa ragu Bossa pun berlari, membiarkan pintu ruang kerja Bright terbuka lebar. Setelah itu, Bossa langsung mengambil posisi untuk duduk di pangkuan Bright. Dia mencium pipi Bright lalu bertanya, "Dadi, kenapa kau tidak menemani Mama? Apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

Bright menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Bossa. Sebenarnya dia sedang malas membahas Mild. "Aku merindukannya, Boss, tapi aku sedang lelah. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar," kilah Bright pada Bossa.

Bossa mengangguk seolah mengerti. Setelah itu dia kembali mencium pipi Bright. "Apa lelahmu sudah berkurang?"

Bright menggeleng. Bossa tertawa kecil lalu menciumi pipi Bright berulang kali. Sisa air liurnya menyebar di seluruh wajah Bright yang ia cium. Tanpa Sadar Bright pun tersenyum.

"Apa sudah cukup?" tanya Bossa sambil menangkup wajah Bright dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil.

Bright masih tersenyum lelah. Dia mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap kepala Bossa. Dia merasa senang dengan kebiasaan Bossa yang selalu menciumnya ketika dia mengaku lelah.

"Dadi, apa Mama datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

Bright memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Jujurnya dia tak suka melihat wajah murung Bossa. Tapi, sedari dulu Bright sudah membiasakan diri untuk tidak berbohong pada Bossa.

"Tidak, Boss. Setahuku dia kan pergi lagi besok," ucap Bright dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin akan lembut didengar Bossa.

Bossa melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menangkup wajah Bright. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Dadi, tolong bujuk Mama supaya tetap tinggal di sini. Aku sangat ingin Mama terus ada di rumah ini," ucap Bossa sambil memainkan tangan Bright.

Bright mengembuskan napasnya. Dia tak suka kalau Bossa merengek soal Mild. "Boss, kau tahu kan kalau Mamamu tidak bisa terus berada di rumah ini?"

"Tapi Dadi ..." ucap Bossa dengan suara merengek hampir menangis.

Bright mengembuskan napasnya. Kepala Bossa kembali diusap pelan. "Boss, ayo jadi anak manis. Mamamu tak bisa lama-lama di sini," ucap Bright lagi.

Bossa dengan segera memeluk Bright. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Dapat Bright rasakan kemeja di bagian dadanya sedikit basah. Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, Bright tahu dengan pasti kalau Bossa sedang menangis.

Menangisi Mild, ibunya yang sangat amat dia rindukan.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Win dan Mild kali ini sibuk merapikan meja makan. Suasana makan malam terasa amat kaku tadi. Hanya Mild dan Bossa yang mengisi meja makan dengan suara dan candaan. Kebanyakan Bossa yang bercerita dan Mild bertanya. Yang lain hanya menanggapinya sesekali dengan nada malas.

Tay tadi tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Dia memilih langsung pergi entah ke mana. Menikmati masa muda, kilahnya.

Bright pun seolah menghindar, dia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat kemudian langsung pamit dengan alasan untuk menemui kliennya. Entahnya itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas ketika Mild bertanya tentang kepulangannya, Bright hanya menggidikkan bahu sambil berkata, "Bukan urusanmu."

Bossa masih duduk manis sambil mengawasi Win dan Mild yang kini membersihkan meja makan. Pikiran jahilnya kembali beroperasi. Dirinya seperti tak tenang jika duduk manis dan belum menjahili Win.

"Mama, apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Met?" tanya Bossa sambil mengunyah pisang. Tungkai kakinya yang menggantung terayun maju mundur.

Mild mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Boss, namanya Win. Bukan Met."Boss hanya terkekeh geli. "Aku sudah mengenalnya. Kenapa?" tanya Mild dengan suara sedikit tinggi dan dibuat agak imut untuk mengimbangi gaya bicara Bossa.

Bossa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Bossa kembali seru dengan pisangnya. "Met, apa menurutmu mamaku cantik?" Bossa kali ini bicara pada Win.

Win menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Memang benar, ibu Bossa tampak sangat cantik dan berkelas. "Iya, Sayang. Mamamu sangat cantik. Akhirnya kutahu kenapa wajahmu manis sekali. Kau mirip dengan Mamamu," ucap Win lalu melanjutkan cuci piringnya. Di akhir minggu, pelayan harian yang biasa datang untuk membersihkan rumah Bright sudah pulang dari sore hari.

"Apa kau akan tetap mengasuhku kalau ada mamaku?" tanya Bossa lagi.

Win kaget dengan pertanyaan Bossa. Topik yang sebenarnya sangat mengisi kepalanya. Tangannya tampak melambat karena berpikir jawaban yang bagus untuk pertanyaan Bossa. Di satu sisi dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, dia juga sudah sangat menyayangi Bossa. Tapi, di sisi lain, dia juga tak sanggup melihat Bossa, Bright, dan Mild hidup bahagia. Tentu Win ingin mereka bahagia, tapi setidaknya Win memilih pergi dan tidak menyaksikan itu supaya tidak merasa sedih.

"Boss, jangan ganggu Win, dia sedang mencuci piring," ucap Mild sambil meletakkan jari telunjukkan di depan bibir.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Mama. Aku ingin tahu apa dia masih ingin bersamaku atau tidak," ucap Bossa sambil memainkan kulit pisangnya.

Win terus melanjutkan mencuci piring. Dia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jujurnya dia juga bingung jawaban yang mesti dia ucapkan untuk pertanyaan Bossa.

"Met, jawab aku!" ucap Bossa separuh memukul meja. Kulit pisang tadi dia lemparkan ke arah Win. Tentu saja lemparan Bossa tepat sasaran.

"Boss ... tidak boleh begitu, Sayang. Ayo minta maaf." Mild dengan lembut menegur Bossa.

"Maafkan aku, Met. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawabku."

Win pun menoleh ke arah Bossa. Cucian piringnya kini benar-benar dia tinggalkan. Dia mengembuskan napasnya sebentar. "Aku ingin tetap mengasuhmu, Boss, karena aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu. Tapi itu semua tergantung Mama dan Dadimu. Jika mereka merasa tidak membutuhkanku, maka aku akan berhenti."

Bossa loncat dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati Mild. "Mama berjanjilah padaku, Kau akan membiarkan Met bersamaku walaupun kau ada di sini," ucap Bossa separuh merengek. "Aku suka Met."

Win tanpa sadar menahan napas menunggu reaksi Mild. Dia senang dengan Bossa yang merengek pada Mild agar tetap membiarkan Win mengasuhnya.

"Apa kau merasa aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Boss?" tanya Mild sambil separuh membungkukkan tubuh untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya.

Bossa menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu, Mama. Hanya saja aku suka mengganggu Met, dia lucu. Jika tidak ada Met aku tidak tahu harus menjahili siapa," ucap Bossa dengan nada khas anak kecil.

Win meremas spon cuci piring dengan geram. Dia mendelik ke arah Bossa. Napasnya menderu dalam kobaran emosi. Ternyata itu alasan Bossa mempertahan Win. Dan Win menyesal sudah sempat terharu tadi. Ingatan tentang Bossa yang mempertahankan agar Win diterima bekerja pun kembali. Seperti De Ja Vu. _Huh! Win sebal!_

Mild hanya tertawa mendengar alasan. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Boss! Win kan sudah baik padamu, kau tidak boleh menjahilinya. Pasti pamanmu yang mengajari." Mild mengacak pelan rambut Bossa.

Bossa menggeleng dengan cepat. Namun setelah itu dia terkekeh senang ketika Mild iseng menggelitiki perutnya sambil membuat suara tawa melengking untuk menjahili Bossa.

Win hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Entahlah dia ingin tetap di sini atau malah berhenti. Dia sedikit malas ketika mendengar alasan Bossa tadi.

Win mengambek! _Huh!_  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Seharusnya, Win sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, di sinilah dia, duduk cukup lama di halte bus yang dekat dengan rumah Bright. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak menaiki bus yang sudah lewat dua unit. Jika dia menaiki salah satunya, setidaknya dia sudah sampai di rumah sekarang.

Dia terus memandangi rumah Bright. Ada rasa sedih di dalam hatinya. Takut kalau dia tiba-tiba tidak lagi dibutuhkan dan tidak bisa kembali lagi ke rumah itu.

Bukan hanya kesedihan terkait tak punya pekerjaan, kali ini berbeda. Dia merasa sedih tidak bisa bertemu dengan Bossa yang semakin hari semakin dia sayangi. Dan di dalam hatinya terselip juga kesedihan tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Bright, cinta pertamanya yang terlihat semakin kandas.

Tanpa sadar air mata Win menetes. Dia mengembuskan napas kasar lalu menghapus air mata yang baru saja mengalir sedikit. Dia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang menangis di halte bus. Dia tampak seperti korban patah hati di drama romantis. Ternyata itu benar-benar bisa terjadi di dunia nyata, dan dia masih tak habis pikir.

Dia membayangkan jika orang tuanya masih hidup. Tentu dia tidak perlu mengalami kesedihan seperti ini. Dia tak perlu bersusah payah bekerja untuk mencari uang, dan berakhir dengan dijahili anak berumur lima tahun.

Pandangannya semakin kabur seiring dengan khayalannya yang semakin jauh entah ke mana. Lagi-lagi satu unit bus dia biarkan lewat. Dia masih asik memandangi rumah Bright, tempat yang menghasilkan beribu kenangan dengan rasa naik turun dalam waktu seminggu.

Suara klakson membangun Win dari lamunannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena kaget. Niatnya tadi ingin memarahi si pemilik klakson, namun ternyata itu klakson mobil Bright. Jantung Win masih mengakselerasi, namun kali ini untuk alasan yang lain. Ya ... Serigala tua berprofesi jaksa adalah penyebabnya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Bright keluar dari mobilnya. Otomatis Win berdiri. "Tuan?" ucap Win lemah separuh tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang?"

Win berusaha untuk mencari jawaban sambil menggaruk lehernya. " _Eum_ ... aku sedang menunggu bus."

Bright mengangkat lengannya. Kemejanya sedikit digeser hingga jam tangannya terlihat. Setelah itu dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukankah jam kerjamu selesai dari satu jam yang lalu? Selama satu jam apa tidak ada bus yang lewat?" tanya Bright lagi dengan alis berkerut, menyelidik.

Win panik. Ternyata tak segampang itu mengelabui seorang jaksa. " _Eum_ itu... aku... _eum._.. sedang..."

"Kuantar kau pulang," potong Bright cepat.

"Hah? Apa, Tuan?" tanya Win dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia yakin dia belum tertidur, jadi tak mungkin dia bermimpi.

"Aku tidak mau mengulangnya. Cepat masuk!" ucap Bright sambil berlalu masuk ke mobilnya.

Mendadak senyum indah terpampang di wajah Win. Dia separuh berloncat ketika berjalan mendekati mobil Bright. Disentuhnya knob pintu belakang, bukankah terlalu indah kalau dia duduk di depan bersebelahan dengan Bright?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Duduk di depan!" teriak Bright.

Sekali lagi senyum kemenangan terhias di wajah Win. Dia berusaha keras menekan bibirnya untuk tak berlebihan ketika tersenyum. Dia tak mau tertangkap basah mengagumi Jaksa tampan itu. Setelah mengembuskan napas untuk tenang, akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu, tapi mau, dia duduk di samping Bright.

" _Seatbelt,_ " ucap Bright singkat.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Win.

Entah kenapa _seatbelt_ di kursinya sangat susah digunakan. Mungkinkah karena Win terlalu menghabiskan tenaga untuk tersenyum, sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk memakai _seatbelt_? Terkadang terlalu berlebihan tersenyum juga tidak bagus.

 _Dalam hitungan detik_ _Seatbelt_ kursi duduk Win dengan manis lepas dari tangannya.

"AAAKK!" teriak Win sambil memegang matanya yang bersilaturahmi dengan kepala _seatbelt_.

Bright menghela napasnya. "Ya tuhan! Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh!" Tanpa sadar nada bicara Bright sedikit tinggi. Jika dibiarkan terus menerus, dia yakin Win akan mengalami patah tulang karena tingkah cerobohnya sendiri.

"Sakit, Tuan! Aaa ..." rintih Win meringis sambil terus memegang matanya.

Bright kembali mengatur napasnya. Dia melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya agar leluasa membantu Win. "Lepaskan tanganmu!" ucap Bright sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Win dari matanya.

Wajah Bright dengan sempurna kini berada tepat di depan wajah Win. Dengan teliti dia memperhatikan mata Win untuk memastikan bahwa pengasuh anak yang ceroboh itu baik-baik saja. Beruntung hanya ada mata kemerahan di sana, tidak ada lebam dan tidak ada luka. Bright mengembuskan napas lega.

Beda dengan Win yang kini membalas menatap mata Bright dengan jantung yang tak beraturan. Mata Bright yang dengan teliti mengamatinya membuat napasnya tercekat dengan persendian yang mendadak terasa ngilu.

Sesaat mereka berdua hanya saling menatap mata masing-masing dengan isi otak yang jauh berbeda. Bright dengan kekhawatiran akan mata Win, dan Win dengan pikiran yang berkelana menjauh setelah melihat mata dan bibir Bright.

Bright mendekatkan jarak antara wajah mereka.

Melihat itu, Win semakin susah mengatur napasnya. Dia memegang ujung bajunya sendiri sambil terus menatap wajah Bright.

Lagi, Bright terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Win dengan otomatis menutup matanya. Semakin lama semakin terasa napas Bright yang menerpa kulit wajah Win. Karena tak sanggup mengatur napasnya sendiri dengan otomatis Win menaikkan tangannya menahan dada Bright.

"Jangan, Tuan!" pekik Win tiba-tiba, tangannya masih menempel di kemeja bagian dada milik Bright.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Semoga suka. Terima kasih sudah singgah dan sampai ketemu di episode selanjutnya :)


	13. Come to my house

...

..

.  
  
  


Bright mendekatkan jarak antara wajah mereka.

Melihat itu, Win semakin susah mengatur napasnya. Dia memegang ujung bajunya sendiri sambil terus menatap wajah Bright.

Lagi, Bright terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Win dengan otomatis menutup matanya. Semakin lama semakin terasa napas Bright yang menerpa kulit wajah Win. Karena tak sanggup mengatur napasnya sendiri dengan otomatis Win menaikkan tangannya menahan dada Bright.

"Jangan, Tuan!" pekik Win tiba-tiba, tangannya masih menempel di kemeja bagian dada milik Bright.

Bright menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Tapi kurasa kau membutuhkannya," ucap Bright dingin.

Win mengangguk. Matanya masih terpejam kuat, tangannya masih mencengkeram kemeja Bright di bagian dada. "Aku tahu. Aku memang sangat menginginkannya. Tapi kau sudah beristri, Tuan," ucap Win sambil sedikit membuka matanya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Bright ketus lalu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak mau berciuman di depan rumahmu. Istrimu bisa melihatnya," ucap Win sambil menunduk. Tangannya lagi-lagi masih mencengkeram kemeja Bright.

Bright memutar bola matanya. Dia melepaskan tangan Win yang masih mencengkeram kemejanya. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan menciummu?" tanya Bright dingin. "Aku hanya ingin meniup matamu!" lanjut Bright masih dengan nada ketus.

Win dengan segera memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang pikiran liar sepihaknya. Bodoh sekali, gumam Win pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pakai _seatbelt_ mu!" ucap Bright sebelum memacu mobil ke rumah Win.

Beruntung kali ini tidak ada tragedi tarik menarik dengan _seatbelt._ Sepertinya _seatbelt_ itu pun takut membuat masalah dengan Bright.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya suara radio yang mengisi suasana hening antara Win dan Bright. Sesekali Win mencuri pandang ke arah Bright yang sangat tampan ketika konsentrasi menyetir. Win cukup kagum dengan Bright yang hapal dengan rute ke rumahnya. Padahal baru sekali Bright mengantar Win pulang.

Ponsel Bright berbunyi. Nomor kontak yang disimpan dengan nama 'Home' terpajang di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera Bright mengangkatnya ketika melihat nomor rumahnya tertera di layar. ponselnya diletakkan di _dashboard_ dan diset mode _loudspeaker_.

"Dadi, di mana?" tanya suara Bossa dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa, Boss?" tanya Bright dengan suara tenang.

"Mama mencarimu. Katanya ada yang ingin Mama bicarakan," ucap Bossa lagi.

Bright mengembuskan napas kasar. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat kemudinya. Win sempat melirik sebentar karena melihat jaksa tampan itu begitu gusar.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Aku sedang di jalan mengantar Win pulang."

Begitu mendengar jawaban Bright, senyum indah terpajang lebar di wajah Bossa yang kini sedang duduk di kursi kerja Bright. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak kecil itu. Hanya Tuhan dan _author_ yang tahu.

"Kau mengantar Met? Apa Met mendengar kita?" tanya Bossa lagi.

Bright menoleh ke arah Win sebentar. Mata Win sempat membundar karena merasa tertangkap basah tengah memandangi bosnya itu.

"Ya, dia ada di sampingku. Apa kau ingin bicara padanya?" tanya Bright sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Mau mau!" jawab Bossa dengan nada cerianya.

Bright mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. Dia heran dengan Bossa yang tampak begitu antusias ketika berkaitan dengan Win.

Bright melirik Win. Memberi kode agar Win bicara.

"Ada apa, Boss?" tanya Win lembut.

Suara cekikikan Bossa terdengar. "Met, kau harus megajak Dadi masuk ke rumahmu. Kau harus membuatkan teh hangat untuknya. Kau paham?" tanya Bossa dengan nada memerintah namun terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

Win hanya terkekeh geli mendengar perintah Bossa. Anak umur lima tahun itu memang selalu meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah orang dewasa. Ya... memang dia kadang tampak seperti orang dewasa yang terkurung di tubuh anak berumur lima tahun.

"Boss ini sudah malam, tidak ada waktu untuk membuatkanku teh. Biarkan Win istirahat," ucap Bright sambil terus menyetir. Dia harus memotong pembicaraan Bossa supaya tidak berlama-lama. Ini sudah malam dan seharusnya Bossa sudah tidur.

"Tenang, Boss, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Dadimu," sahut Win dengan cepat sambil melihat Bright.

Dengan wajah heran, Bright menoleh ke arah Win ketika mendengar kata-kata Win barusan. Win langsung menunduk, dia merasa seolah-olah dibunuh Bright dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau dengar Dadi? Met akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu. Aku memaksamu. Jika kau tidak meminumnya aku tidak mau berteman denganmu!" ancam Bossa dengan nada mengambek.

Bright mengembuskan napas sambil memijat pelan kepalanya. Otot kepalanya kembali berkedut. "Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak ada di hadapanku saat ini, Boss," ucap Bright di antara gemerutuk giginya.

Terdengar cekikikan Bossa dari seberang telepon. Dia tertawa senang. Mau tak mau Win ikut menahan tawa. Bibirnya ditekan kuat-kuat untuk menahan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Begitulah dia, selalu memaksaku. Maaf jika merepotkan," ucap Bright setelah menutup teleponnya.

Win hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Dia tak sabar untuk mengajak Bright masuk ke rumahnya.

"Jika merepotkan, kau tak perlu membuatkan teh hangat."

Win menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tenang, Tuan. Secangkir teh bukanlah hal yang sulit."

Sesampainya di rumah Win, Bright langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pagar.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu," ucap Win lalu berlari ke dapur.

Belum sempat Bright merespon, Win sudah meninggalkannya. Bright dengan teliti memperhatikan ruang tamu. Tidak ada sofa dan tidak ada pajangan mahal seperti di rumahnya. Hanya tikar dan karpet sederhana yang terbentang di lantai. Televisi terpajang di meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu rakitan yang warnanya sudah memudar.

Win sesekali mengintip Bright dari dapur. New-yang tanpa Win sadari sedang duduk di samping _coffeemaker-_ hanya terus memperhatikan Win yang tersenyum tak jelas seperti orang yang mengerikan.

New sesekali bergidik ngeri melihat senyum aneh di wajah Win. Dia kini mendekat ke belakang tubuh Win agar tahu apa yang sedang Win pandangi.

Win membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia kaget bukan main ketika melihat New yang kini tepat berada di depannya. Untungnya New dengan cekatan membungkam mulut Win sambil menaikkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Ssstt!" desis New lalu mengintip Bright lagi.

Untungnya Bright seperti tak terusik. Dia masih melempar pandangan ke penjuru ruang televisi yang kecil itu.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Phi!" desis Win dengan mata terbelalak.

New memberikan wajah tak sukanya. "Kau juga membuatku heran. Bisa kau jelaskan siapa pria itu? Sampai-sampai kau harus mengintip-intip seperti ini?" tanya New sambil ikut mengintip ke arah ruang televisi.

Bright yang saat ini masih asyik melihat beberapa foto yang ada di ruang tamu. Dia masih berdiri menjelajahi ruang televisi yang sesungguhnya hanya sepetak itu.

"Dia Bright," jawab Win singkat.

Mata New terbelalak. "Ha? apa kalian sudah sampai ke tahap lebih lanjut? Sampai-sampai dia mengantarmu pulang dan singgah? Apa istrinya tahu?"

Win memberikan senyum getir sambil menggeleng. Dia lalu menggidikkan bahunya. "Dia hanya mengantarku pulang dan aku menawarkan minuman hangat untuknya." Win memperlihatkan tangannya yang sedang membuka kotak teh. "Tolong kau temani dia dulu, Phi," pinta Win lalu mengambil gelas di lemari.

New mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Di kepalanya sudah tersusun rencana yang akan membantu temannya yang ceroboh itu. Dengan langkah sigap dia menuju ruang tamu.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, New mendehem sebentar. Kepala Bright otomatis terputar untuk menoleh ke arah New.

"Hai ..." sapa New kepada Bright.

Bright langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada New secara penuh dengan wajah terheran-heran.

Tanpa banyak bicara New sudah tahu bahwa Bright mempertanyakan siapa dirinya. "Kenalkan, aku New. Silakan duduk. Maaf kalau rumah kami begitu sederhana," ucap New sambil duduk di atas lantai yang beralas karpet.

Bright menaikkan alisnya. "Rumah Kami? Maksudmu?" tanya Bright sambil memosisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan New.

New mengyunggingkan senyum liciknya. "Ya, rumah kami. Rumahku dan Win. Apa dia tidak menceritakan bahwa kami hidup serumah?"

Alis Bright mengerut. "Kalian tinggal serumah?" tanya Bright lagi.

Dia mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. Dalam hati, New tengah menari karena ternyata Bright sangat mudah dijebak. "Ya, sudah beberapa tahun kami tinggal serumah," ucap New lagi. Wajahnya dipaksa serius dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk agar terlihat meyakinkan.

"Beberapa tahun?" tanya Bright lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh New. "Apa hubungan kalian?" sambung Bright lagi. Nada menyelidik jelas terdengar di sana.

New merentangkan tangannya ketika melihat Win datang dengan membawa tiga cangkir minuman hangat. Win langsung menyerahkan minuman itu. Satu untuk Bright, satu untuk New, dan Satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Silakan diminum, Tuan," ucap Win sopan.

Bright tak menyahut. Dia masih menatap New. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Bright dengan wajah datar dan tatapan serius pada New.

New merangkul tubuh Win dengan santai. Senyuman New sengaja dibuat meledek ketika melihat wajah Bright menegang. New terus menari senang dalam hati, tapi tetap memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Hubunganku dan Win tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kami begitu lekat dan erat sedari kecil. Bukan begitu, Win?" tanya New iseng dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Win.

Win yang tak tahu menahu kejadian sebelum ini, dengan santai menyesap teh hangat yang dibuatnya tadi. Dia mendesah penuh rasa nyaman. Dia asyik menghirup aroma teh hangat di cangkirnya.

Dengan sengaja kini New mengacak rambut Win.

Win hanya diam. Dia masih asyik menghirup aroma teh hangatnya. Itu adalah ritual favoritnya-mengendus aroma makanan dan minuman yang akan dia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"Sedari kecil?" tanya Bright lagi. Alisnya masih bertaut.

"Ya, orang tuaku dan Win sangat dekat. Itu membuat aku dan Win terus bersama sedari kecil. Aku ingat sekali, dia punya tanda lahir yang indah di bokongnya," ucap New lagi.

Dengan cepat Win memukul lengan New sambil mendesis, "Itu rahasia!"

New hanya cekikikan sambil meminum teh hangat yang dibuat Win. "Kau selalu tau seleraku. Ini benar-benar nikmat," ucap New lalu memeluk Win.

Bright melihat ke arah lain selain Win dan New. Dengan cepat dia meminum teh hangat itu. Tak mau lebih lama menyaksikan dua manusia yang membuatnya mual dan tak bisa bernapas.

"Baiklah aku tidak ingin terlalu lama mengganggu kalian berdua. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Bright tanpa kalimat tambahan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Win dan New.

Dia memasang sepatunya dengan tergesa dan langsung melangkah lebar ke mobilnya. Win tentu heran. Bosnya itu tampak sedang tak senang akan sesuatu.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan padanya? Kenapa wajahnya tidak enak sekali?" tanya Win kepada New.

New hanya terkekeh geli. "Bosmu itu sangat terlihat jelas menyukaimu. Segera kejar dia. Kuyakin dia masih ada di depan," ucap New lalu menyesap teh dari cangkirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Win lagi.

"Sudah! Keluar dulu sana!" ucap New masih dengan cengiran melebar di wajahnya.

Dengan tatapan heran,Win segera mengejar Bright. Dia bahkan sampai tak sempat memakai alas kaki karena ingin mengejar Bright yang baru saja akan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tuaan!" teriak Win.

Langkah Bright terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Win. Tampak Win yang tanpa alas kaki berjalan sedikit kesakitan ketika melewati kerikil di halaman rumahnya. Bright hanya bisa mengembuskan napas. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Win yang begitu ceroboh dan asal berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Dengan wajah meringis, Win berdiri di dekat Bright. Tangannya otomatis menyentuh mobil Bright untuk bertumpu karena kakinya kesakitan. "Apa Phi New mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Maafkan dia. Dia memang sedikit cerewet dan asal bicara, tapi-"

Bright memencet tombol remot mobilnya. Bunyi alarm khas kunci mobil terbuka yang disertai dengan kedipan lampu pun membuat Win sedikit melompat karena kaget. Dia langsung memegang dadanya sambil mengembuskan napas lega.

"Segera kemasi barang-barangmu. Mulai besok kau tinggal di rumahku," ucap Bright lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Alis Win naik, matanya membesar, mulutnya terbuka. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ tanya Win pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin kalau dia menangkap setiap kata dari mulut Bright dengan benar. "Ap-apa ... _Eum_ ... A-ada apa, Tuan? K-kena-"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu tinggal bersama pria itu," ucap Bright dengan nada ketus hingga ucapan Win yang terbata langsung terpotong.

"Ta-tapi Tuan ... aku ..." ucap Win asal sambil berusaha merangkai kata karena masih kaget. Otaknya mendadak tak sanggup merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan situasi bingungnya.

Bright mengembuskan napas kasar. "Segera masuk! Tidurlah. Kunci kamarmu. Jangan biarkan ada orang lain masuk," ucap Bright lalu memacu mobilnya tanpa basa-basi lain.

Win masih berdiri di tepi jalan. Dia memandang mobil Bright yang menjauh lalu hilang di tikungan. Matanya mengerjap masih tak percaya. Dia sibuk memikirkan apa salahnya tinggal di rumah berwarna pink ungu ini.

Dia juga masih bingung karena ini dirasa begitu mendadak. Tak pernah singgah sedikitpun di otaknya akan Bright yang mengajaknya tinggal di rumahnya. Dia juga masih bingung dengan kata-kata New yang menyebutkan bahwa Bright menyukainya.

Semua pertanyaan itu masih menghiasi otak Win yang sedang melangkahkan kaki kembali ke dalam rumah.

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Win melihat New dengan senyum manisnya masih duduk di ruang tamu. Dia sedang menyesap teh hangat sambil memandang televisi.

"Phi, apa saja yang kau katakan pada bosku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya New sambil meminum teh hangatnya lagi.

Win menggaruk lehernya. Matanya masih menatap kosong karena begitu kaget. "Dia menyuruhku untuk pindah ke rumahnya. Apa kau cerita kalau aku tidak ikut membayar kontrakan rumah ini?" tanya Win polos.

New hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Win. Dia tertawa puas hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Alis Win masih bertaut. Dia semakin bingung dengan New yang malah tertawa puas.

"Aduh! Kau begitu polos, Win. Jika kau pintar, kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Bright padamu," ucap New sambil melengos meninggalkan Win.

Mulut Win masih terbuka. Dia terus berusaha mencerna kejadian demi kejadian yang dia alami hari ini. Apa maksud New? Apa Bright benar menyukainya? Sungguh? Serius? Lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Jangan jera untuk meninggalkan komen, yaa ... sungguh aku bahagia baca komen-komen kalian. Maaf jarang membalas komen, karena jadwal kerjaan sedang gila-gilaan.

Kapal sampingan akan muncul berikutnya ya ;)

Semoga masih betah untuk singgah di sini. Kucinta kalian semua.

Sampai jumpa hari Senin.


	14. Demi Bossa

...

..

.  
  
  
  


_"Segera kemasi barang-barangmu. Mulai besok, kau tinggal di rumahku!"_

_"Kau begitu polos, Win. Jika kau pintar, kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Bright padamu."_   
  


Dua kalimat itu terus mengiang di telinga Win. Ucapan Bright lalu ucapan New. Memang otak kecil Win itu agak susah jika diajak berpikir cepat. Tapi, ini sudah semalaman, dan dia masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan New. Jika dia tidak salah paham, New bilang kalau Bright menyukainya, begitu, kan?

Ah, entah kenapa Win merasa itu tak mungkin.

Win merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud New. Sampai-sampai pagi ini Win bangun dengan hati yang gundah. Dia ragu apakah dia harus benar-benar pindah ke rumah Bright atau tidak. Win terus memikirkan apa jadinya jika dia tingal di sana.

Seharian dia akan melihat Bright. Jelas itu menyenangkan. Dia bisa dengan mudah selalu mengindahi Bright. Tapi ... dengan begitu dia akan semakin susah untuk konsentrasi bekerja karena pria pujaan hatinya akan terus berada dalam pandangannya. Dengan kondisi begini saja kepalanya sudah dipenuhi kemelut antara mengikuti nasihat Gun atau mengikuti pikiran setan New.

Memang tinggal di rumah Bright tampak akan menyenangkan, tapi juga menghadirkan banyak pertimbangan. Belum lagi soal Mild.

Senang, _sih,_ bisa terus bersama Bright _._ Tapi Win yakin kalau dia mengikuti hasratnya, maka ia salah. Bright sudah beristri soalnya.

Sejenak kepalanya dipenuhi dengan imajinasi akan Bright yang baru saja bangun tidur. Pasti seksi dan menggiurkan, pikirnya dalam hati. Jika ini film kartun, mungkin Win sudah mimisan karena membayangkan Bright. Ia bahkan tersenyum bodoh seperti orang mesum.

Tiba-tiba senyuman di wajah Win menghilang. Dia mengingat satu fakta, kali ini bukan soal Mild, tapi Bossa. Ya, senyumannya hilang. Mendadak berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan karena merasa ngeri ketika mengingat bahwa dia juga akan seharian bersama Bossa.

Win menghentakkan kakinya. Ia sedikit kesal karena bayangan indahnya tiba-tiba saja dirobek oleh bayangan Bossa yang melemparkan senyuman jahil. Pria kecil itu akan lebih mudah menjahilinya bukan?

Tapi ... tak apalah. Win berusaha menyugesti dirinya agar dia bisa menikmati waktu bersama Bossa yang ia sayangi itu. Mudah-mudahan Bossa bisa lebih manis setelah ini. Memang Bossa jahil, tapi Win sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Bossa. Dan Win yakin, kehadiran Mild bisa membuat Bossa bahagia. Urusan hatinya sendiri, bisa pelan-pelan ia susut.

Akhirnya Win memutuskan mulai mengemas barang-barang. Semua barang yang kira-kira dia butuhkan dikemas dalam satu tas jinjing berukuran sedang. Dia memilih untuk tetap pulang ke rumah kontrakannya sesekali, karena dia tahu kalau dia pasti akan merindukan dua temannya yang menyebalkan sekaligus dia sayangi—sama seperti Bossa.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Win langsung menaiki bus umum yang membawanya ke rumah Bright. Beruntung dia langsung mendapat kursi di bagian belakang. Dia bisa dengan leluasa menyimpan tas jinjingnya di bagian lorong dan tidak begitu mengganggu penumpang lain.

Sesampainya di rumah Bright, dia langsung disambut oleh Mild yang tampak cantik seperti biasa.

"Hei, banyak sekali barang bawaanmu?" tanya Mild sambil memperhatikan Win dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tas jinjingnya begitu mencolok dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna campuran merah, kuning, dan hijau. Asal beli karena sedang diskon waktu itu. Oh, dan di tubuhnya juga menempel tas punggung yang hampir meledak karena isinya begitu penuh.

Win hanya memberi senyum terpaksa. Dia kembali tertampar dengan fakta bahwa Mild sekarang sudah ada di rumah Bright. Ya ... istri Bright, ibu Bossa, sudah ada di sini. Mereka sudah menjadi keluarga lengkap. Itu berarti tiap hari dia akan tersiksa karena terus melihat Mild bersama Bright dan Bossa.

"Apa Tuan belum menceritakan padamu, Ce?" tanya Win sambil membawa masuk barang-barangnya.

Mild terkekeh. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Win. "Tentu saja sudah. Tidak ada hal dari Bright yang tidak kutahu," ucap Mild sambil memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Napas Win tercekat mendengar kalimat itu. Hati Win terasa teriris. Ya ... dia cemburu. Tapi dia tak berhak. Bagi Win, Mild dan Bright benar-benar saling mengerti. Namanya juga suami istri.

Mild melirik jam tangannya. Setelah itu dia terkesiap, kaget, dengan mata dan mulut yang melebar.

"Win, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu berkemas dan merapikan kamar. Aku harus pergi karena ada janji untuk mengatur jadwal jalan-jalanku berikutnya. Aku sudah meletakkan beberapa barang di kamarmu. Semoga kau menyukainya, ya," ucap Mild sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Win dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Win mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ce. Hati-hati," ucap Win sambil balas melambai.

Langkah Mild terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Win. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Win dengan wajah yang sulit dipahami. Tapi, Win yakin ada gurat sedih di wajahnya.

"Apa kau berterimakasih padaku?" tanya Mild dengan lirih.

"A-ada apa, Ce?" Win takut kalau ia salah bicara.

Mild memutar tubuhnya. Dia melangkah lebar lalu memeluk Win. Tentu Win kaget dibuatnya. Mata Win membesar, tubuhnya menegang, dan ... tas jinjingnya terjatuh tanpa hormat.

"Sudah lama tidak ada yang menyambutku dengan baik di rumah ini. Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih, Win. Terima kasih karena kau mau merawat Bossa dan bersikap baik padaku."

Mild melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mecengkeram telapak tangan Win sebentar. "Terima kasih, ya, Nong." Senyum getir terpajang di wajah cantik yang biasa tampak ceria.

Win tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu diam memandang Mild yang kini terlihat murung.

"Ce, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Win bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga Mild adalah orang yang baik di mata Win.

Mild menghapus air matanya. "Ah ... baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Kutitip anakku." Mild kembali berusaha ceria dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Win. Dan itu semakin meyakinkan Win kalau Mild sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Mata Win tak lepas untuk terus melihat Mild yang meninggalkan ruangan dengan kacamata hitamnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun Win tahu kalau Mild sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis.

Di dalam hati Win terus berkecamuk. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab sendiri. Dia butuh penjelasan tentang situasi rumah ini. Kenapa Mild menangis? Apa yang Mild maksud kalau hanya Win yang bersikap baik padanya? Lalu, Apa itu artinya Bright bersikap buruk pada Mild?

Kenapa semua orang sensitif terhadap Mild? Apa salah Mild?  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Bright sibuk mempelajari semua berkas yang akan disidangkan. Tumpukan berkas berserakan di atas mejanya. Dia tadi sampai bingung untuk meletakkan gelas minum—karena hampir semua sisi penuh.

"Phi Bright, apa kau sudah membaca berkas kasus perusahaan Starlet?" tanya Chimon, mahasiswa hukum yang sedang magang di kantor Bright.

Bright mengangguk. Ia melepas kacamatanya, lalu memiijat sedikit batang hidungnya. Darah sempat mengumpul karena tekanan kacamata. "Ya, ini sedang kupelajari."

Mata Chimon langsung berbinar. Dengan posisi duduk, dia menggeser kursi kerjanya yang beroda untuk mendekat ke meja Bright. "Apa kau pikir kasus itu bisa selesai?" Wajahnya antusias.

Bright mengembuskan napas. Dia meminum air mineral sebentar, lalu menjawab Chimon. "Entahlah, empat tahun sudah mengendap. Termasuk waktu yang cukup lama untuk menggali ulang kasus ini."

Bibir Chimon langsung memble. Wajahnya mendadak murung. Dia pun mengangguk lemah "Aku pikir juga begitu, Phi."

"Bukti-bukti sengketa perusahaan ini juga belum terlalu kuat. Kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya mengusut kasus jika saksi utama sudah meninggal dan tak berjejak?"

Chimon kembali mengangguk dengan wajah murung yang tampak lucu. "Aku tahu, Phi," jawab Chimon mantap. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa saksi yang masih bisa kita gali. Ayolah kumohon usut lagi kasus ini, Phi. Kasus ini akan kupakai untuk tugas akhirku. Aku akan mati-matian membantumu," ucap Chimon sambil mengepalkan jemarinya dan mengangguk—seolah berusaha meyakinkan Bright.

Bright sempat terkekeh melihat sikap Chimon barusan. "Ya, aku tentu akan membantumu. Tapi aku cukup merasa kesulitan mencari saksinya. Petugas lapangan yang bertugas di awal kasus sudah tak lagi mengusutnya."

Chimon tak putus asa. Dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu berdiri di samping Bright untuk membuka berkas yang tadi mereka bahas. "Terakhir kudengar supir pribadi pemilik perusahaan itu sekarang bekerja di sebuah supermarket di perbatasan kota sebagai penjaga gudang," ucap Chimon sambil menunjuk salah satu nama di daftar lembar saksi.

Alis Bright terangkat. "Sungguh? Lalu?"

Chimon menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, Aku sedang mengusut saksi yang satu lagi, Phi. Yang ini ..." ucap Chimon sambil menunjuk dokumen, "... adalah pengasuh anak pemilik perusahaan itu. Terakhir kudengar dia bekerja di salah satu panti asuhan. Sayangnya aku belum menemukan nama panti asuhan itu." Chimon lalu murung.

Namun dalam hitungan detik wajahnya kembali optimis. Tangannya kembali terkepal. "Tapi, tenang saja, Phi! Aku sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga! Kekuatan bulan dan matahari akan membantuku!" ucap Chimon sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Bright terkekeh. Chimon yang hiperbolis selalu menjadi vitamin tawanya di kantor. Dia beruntung mendapat anak magang yang mau bekerja keras. Tidak seperti temannya, Krist yang mendapat siswa magang yang selalu takut padanya dan memilih untuk selalu diam. Kalau tidak salah namanya Pluem, teman Chimon juga.

"Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah tahu kau bisa diandalkan," ucap Bright sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chimon.

Chimon memasang senyum lebarnya sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Dia lalu memasang _earphone_ yang tersambung dari ponselnya dan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Bright tak pernah keberatan dengan yang Chimon lakukan. Kebetulan Chimon juga mudah diatur jika Bright memintanya untuk diam ketika sedang berusaha konsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba nyanyian Chimon terhenti. Dia menatap heran sebuah amplop yang dia yakini tak seharusnya ada di mejanya. "Phi, ada berkas pemanggilan dari pengadilan untukmu. Sepertinya terselip di mejaku," ucap Chimon sambil melangkah, berniat menyerahkan amplop itu pada Bright.

Bright mendongakkan kepalanya dari tumpukan berkas yang ia baca. "Untukku?" tanya Bright sambil membuka amplop yang diserahkan Chimon.

Chimon hanya menggidikkan bahunya lalu kembali ke mejanya. Dia masih menatap Bright yang kini tengah fokus membaca isi surat panggilan dari pengadilan itu. Riak muka Bright berubah menjadi tegang. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya sedikit membelalak. Keningnya berkerut dan alisnya sedikit naik.

Chimon heran. Perubahan ekspresi Bright dirasa menyiratkan bahwa surat dari pengadilan itu berisi hal yang tak menyenangkan. "Surat apa itu, Phi? Apa ada berita buruk?" tanya Chimon hati-hati. Dia tak mau jadi sasaran emosi Bright. Ya ... memang Bright bukan seperti Krist yang judes itu. Tapi, tetap saja Chimon harus berhati-hati.

Bright tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik napas panjang sambil memijat keningnya. Kacamata yang tadi dia pakai kembali dilepaskan.

Chimon melangkah mendekati Bright. Dengan iseng dia sedikit mengintip ke arah surat panggilan yang tadi Bright baca. Dia tak tahan jika dia tidak tahu info-info terbaru.

"Sidang hak asuh anak?" tanya Chimon langsung menatap wajah Bright. "Apa yang surat ini maksud adalah Bossa, Phi?" tanya Chimon lagi.

Bright hanya terus diam dan memijat kepalanya. Tubuhnya ia senderkan secara penuh ke sandaran kursi. Dia mengembuskan napas kasar sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku ingin menenangkan diri," pinta Bright pada Chimon.

Chimon mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan laporan, Phi," sanggah Chimon dengan nada sedikit tidak enak.

Bright mengangguk. Dia duduk dengan tubuh yang tegap lalu meminum air mineralnya. "Oke, tidak masalah. Aku saja yang keluar. Aku titip berkas-berkasku sebentar. Jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku, ya!" Bright lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Oke, Phi. Su su na ja!" ucap Chimon dengan nada antusias dan tangan terkepal di udara.

Bright memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada Chimon dari ambang pintu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Dia melangkah asal, ke mana pun tungkai kaki membawanya. Dia sudah berada di depan kantor. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sekedar berpikir sebentar untuk menentukan arah langkahnya. Setelah itu dia memilih berjalan menyusuri trotoar di sisi kiri kantornya.

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah taman di seberang kantor. Entah apa yang membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke sana. Selama bekerja, hampir tidak pernah Bright melangkahkan kaki ke taman yang sering dipakai orang berolahraga itu.

Taman itu cukup sepi sekarang. Mungkin karena siang hari. Hanya ada beberapa orang lalu lalang yang tampak tak akan singgah duduk.

Bright duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, sedikit berlindung dari sengatan matahari yang tetap saja menusuk walaupun sedang musim dingin. Dipejamkan matanya untuk mencari ketenangan. Perlahan-lahan napasnya mulai teratur sesuai dengan keadaan tenang di taman ini.

Dibiarkannya angin membelai lembut helai rambutnya. Belaian angin itu justru membuatnya semakin tenang.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan detak jantungnya kembali normal dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia mencari nomor seseorang yang dianggapnya perlu tahu tentang surat panggilan tadi.

Nada sambung pun memenuhi telinga Bright. Untungnya kali ini tak lama untuk orang di seberang sana mengangkat telepon Bright.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara di seberang sana dengan nada malasnya. _Selalu saja begitu_ , Bright pikir.

"Di mana kau?" tanya Bright dengan singkat.

"Aku sedang di toko tanaman membantu seseorang bekerja. Ada apa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

 _Toko tanaman?_ Bagi Bright itu tempat yang aneh untuk Tay kunjungi. Sepupunya itu memiliki hidup yang berkutat antara studio foto dan club malam. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Bright lagi. Entah kenapa dia merasa sungkan.

Sosok di seberang sana tertawa lebar. Tanpa sadar bibir Bright sedikit terangkat karena dia juga merasa dirinya aneh. "Sejak kapan kau bertanya dulu? Ada apa?" tanya suara di seberang sana sambil masih terkekeh geli.

"Soal Mild," ucap Bright singkat.

Tay mengerang. "Kenapa lagi?"

Bright mengembuskan napasnya. Dia sedikit ragu untuk bicara. "Mereka mengajukan gugatan hak asuh."

"APA?!" tanya Tay dengan nada sedikit tinggi, lebih karena kaget.

Dan ... Tepat! Reaksi Tay tepat seperti perkiraan Bright.

"Bukankah sudah ada kesepakatan kalau kau yang akan mengasuh Bossa?" tanya Tay lagi, masih dengan nada emosinya.

"Ya, memang ... aku tahu. Tampaknya orang tua Mild belum menerima kesepakatanku dan Mild."

Embusan napas kesal Tay mengisi telinga Bright. Dia tau persis kalau sepupunya itu tengah mengacak rambut kesal. "Itu dia! Terkadang aku lebih benci orang tuanya dari pada Mild sendiri."

Bright terkekeh. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau menyayangi Mild. Hanya saja kau masih kesal padanya. Tak perlu berpura-pura."

"Hah! Siapa bilang? Aku membencinya."

Bright tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan sepupunya. Bright tahu pasti bahwa Tay sangat menyayangi Mild, hanya saja Tay merasa kesal karena Mild terkesan cuek pada Bossa.

"Hei...."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ada rencana untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini?" tanya Tay.

Bright mengembuskan napas kasar. "Entahlah. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan kasus ini. Kembalilah bekerja," ucap Bright pada Tay—yang katanya tengah membantu temannya di toko tanaman. Entah teman yang mana. Bright tak terlalu mengerti kehidupan Tay.

Yang Bright tahu, Tay terlalu asik dengan masa mudanya. Dia memang bekerja sebagai fotografer dan juga sesekali ikut dalam pagelaran _fashion._ Lingkar pergaulan Tay begitu besar. Teman-temannya sering bermain ke rumah.

Bright benar-benar heran jika Tay mau berteman dan membantu seseorang yang bekerja di toko tanaman. Seingatnya, Tay hanya berteman dengan model dan juga fotografer. Entahlah itu teman dari mana lagi. Mungkin kenalan kencan satu malamnya.

Bright menatap awan yang bergerak. Sesaat pikirannya kembali terasa ruwet ketika mengingat surat panggilan pengadilan tadi. Senyuman terpajang di wajahnya ketika melihat awan yang seolah-olah membentuk senyum Bossa. Ya ... Bright bisa tersenyum hanya dengan memikirkan Bossa yang menurutnya begitu lucu dan manis itu.

Mendadak Bright merindukan Bossa.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Bossa dan Win sekarang sedang asyik menggambar di kamar. Win tadi mengajarkan Bossa untuk menggambar pemandangan.

Gambar standar untuk anak kecil. Dua buah segitiga yang diibaratkan sebagai gunung dengan sedikit matahari menyembul di antara kedua segitiga itu. Tak lupa si matahari memiliki mata dan bibir yang sedang tersenyum. Level menggambar Win memang tak jauh beda dengan anak TK pada umumnya. Hanya itu yang Win bisa. Dan Win bangga!

Bossa dengan cepat meniru apa yang Win gambar.

"Kau tahu gunung warna apa?" tanya Win pada Bossa yang kini bisa dibilang cukup menurutinya akhir-akhir ini.

Anak itu memang tampak manis jika hanya berdua saja dengan Win. Entah kenapa, Win sendiri juga heran. Jiwa jahil Bossa seperti otomatis menyala jika dia bersama Bright atau Mild.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dadi dan Mama belum pernah mengajakku ke gunung."

Bossa memainkan pewarnanya. Dia bingung harus memilih warna apa untuk mewarnai gunung.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti kita jalan-jalan ke gunung, ya?" ucap Win lagi sambil mengelus kepala Bossa.

Bossa mendongakkan kepalanya dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk antusias. Win tersenyum. Dia senang jika melihat Bossa begitu manis seperti sekarang. "Kau warnailah gunung itu dengan warna kesukaanmu, ya." Win menunjuk pewarna sambil mengusap-usap kepala Bossa.

Bossa menganguk. Dia mengambil satu pewarna. "Ini boleh?" tanya Boss sambil menunjukkan pewarna yang ia ambil. Dan tahu itu warna apa? Warna pink! Hanya karena Win sedang pakai baju pink dan katanya bagus.

Win mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. Dia tersanjung dengan alasan Bossa. "Boleh, kok." Lagipula Win tak mau membatasi imajinasi Bossa.

Bossa menyahut dengan nada lucunya lalu segera mengerjakan apa yang Win arahkan tadi. Win terus memperhatikan Bossa yang kini sedang mewarnai gambarnya. Sedikit keluar-keluar garis namun tetap saja bagus untuk ukuran anak lima tahun.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Win berbunyi. 'My Future' tertulis di layar. Win memang sepercaya itu akan Bright yang nanti menjadi masa depannya. Tentu saja nama itu ditulis sebelum Win tahu Bright sudah beristri. Namun dia seperti malas mengganti nama itu sekarang. Dia terlalu sibuk. Ya ... sibuk sekali.

Jantung Win mengakselerasi. Wajahnya memanas. Dia mendehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu ia embuskan. Dengan ragu-ragu dia angkat telepon dari pria pujaan hatinya.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" sapa Win dengan suara yang tak diduga sedikit bergetar. Dia langsung kembali mendehem.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Bright.

Senyum lebar terpajang di wajah Win. Dia merasa Bright begitu perhatian sampai-sampai menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang Win lakukan.

"Aku sedang menemani Bossa, Tuan. Ada apa?" tanya Win masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tanpa sadar dia mengayun-ayun tubuhnya sedikit sambil mengacak-acak rambut Bossa. Dia bahkan sampai tak sadar kalau Bossa mendelik tajam dengan bibir komat-kamit merasa terganggu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan anakku."

Senyum di wajah Win langsung memudar begitu mendengar perkataan Bright barusan. Rasa kecewa melandanya, ternyata Bright menelepon hanya karena ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Bossa. _Ya, memangnya kau berharap apa, Win!_ Win sampai mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

"Bossa sedang mewarnai gambarnya, Tuan. Apa kau ingin bicara padanya?" tanya Win sambil memperhatikan Bossa yang saat ini sudah kembali fokus mewarnai gambarnya.

"Tidak tidak. Biarkan saja dia," ucap Bright lagi.

"Baik, Tuan."

Suara embusan napas Bright mengisi telinga Win. Karena merasa canggung, Win memilih menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia menyibukkan diri untuk mengatur napas sambil mendengar napas yang sesekali tercekat karena deru napas Bright yang menyapa telinganya melalui ponsel.

"Win, ada kejadian apa dengan anakku hari ini? Jika tidak sibuk, ceritakan padaku." Bright memecah kesunyian yang tadi sempat tercipta.

Win mengerutkan alisnya. Suara Bright terdengar sangat lelah dan tak bersemangat. Tak pernah-pernah Bright meneleponnya hanya untuk menanyakan Bossa.

"Bossa hari ini sangat menurutiku, Tuan. Dia benar-benar manis," ucap Win dengan senyum senangnya.

Terdengar kekehan lelah dari Bright. "Syukurlah. Maaf kalau dia sedikit merepotkanmu."

Kembang api seolah meledak di kepala Win. Dia merasa hangat karena bisa bicara sesantai ini dengan Bright, walaupun masih tentang urusan kerjaan.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan. Aku sangat menikmati waktuku dengannya." Win lalu berpikir sejenak. Dia ingin menanyakan hal yang dia pikir akan bagus untuk Bossa. "Tuan ... kapan kau punya waktu senggang?"

"Hm? Entahlah. Aku sedang menangani kasus yang cukup besar di kantor. Ada apa?"

Win mendehem sebentar. Dia berjalan sedikit jauh dari ranjang Bossa menuju jendela kamar. Suaranya dibuat sedikit berbisik. "Tadi Bossa bercerita padaku kalau dia belum pernah ke gunung. Bukankah lebih baik jika kalian mengajaknya jalan-jalan?"

Win tanpa sadar menggenggam bajunya sendiri. Hatinya sedikit hampa hanya dengan memikirkan Bright, Mild, dan Bossa pergi jalan-jalan bertiga sebagai keluarga bahagia.

Terdengar lagi Bright yang mengehela napas. "Katakan padanya, nanti akan kuajak dia ke gunung." Bright mengembuskan napas panjang. "Itu pun jika masih ada kesempatan ... nanti."

Alis Win berkerut. Dia bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Bright. "Ha? Maksudmu, Tuan?" tanya Win bingung.

"Ah, tidak ... bukan apa-apa. Bilang saja, jika ada waktu aku akan mengajaknya ke gunung," ucap Bright lagi.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Kau kembalilah menemani Bossa. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Kutitip Bossa." Bright lalu menutup teleponnya. Dia sama sekali tak menunggu balasan Win.

Win kini menatap ponselnya. Dalam hatinya terus memikirkan Bright yang jelas terdengar berbeda dari Bright yang biasanya dingin. Bright kali ini terdengar lemah dan sangat lelah. Mungkin dia sedang banyak kerjaan. Win hanya berharap semoga Bright baik-baik saja.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Saat itu Win baru saja selesai memandikan Bossa. Dengan telaten dia gunakan baju ke badan gempal Bossa setelah dilumuri pelembap.

"Win, kalau Dadiku mengajak jalan ke gunung nanti, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Bossa sambil menatap mata Win.

Win tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Bossa. "Kalau aku diajak aku pasti akan ikut. Apa kau mau mengajakku?"

Bossa mengangguk cepat. Dia menangkup wajah Win dengan dua telapak tangannya yang gempal. "Tentu saja kau harus ikut! Jika kau tak ada kau siapa yang akan menjagaku? Dadi pasti lelah jika harus menjagaku," ucap Bossa lalu tertawa cekikikan.

Win terkekeh. Dia memutar bola matanya. Baru saja melintas di otaknya tentang betapa manisnya Bossa hari ini. "Kau ini!" ucap Win sambil mencubit hidung Bossa.

Bossa tertawa lalu memeluk Win. Dia sudah selesai dipakaikan baju lalu dibedaki. "Aku lapar."

Win menolehkan kepalanya, memandangi Bossa yang tengah cemberut. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau pasta!" ucap Bossa antusias lalu dengan cerianya separuh melompat.

Win mengangguk. Dia mengecup pelipis Bossa. "Ayo kita ke dapur!"

Win dan Bossa melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Sesampainya di dekat dapur, lamat-lamat terdengar suara dengan nada tinggi. Seperti orang yang sedang cekcok dengan teriakan menghiasi.

"Win, apa kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Bossa dengan wajah takut.

Win mengangguk. "Ya ... aku dengar, Boss," jawab Win.

Wajah Bossa kembali cemberut. "Sepertinya Dadi, Mama, dan paman Tay sedang berkelahi lagi." Bossa kini melepaskan tangannya yang tadi bergandengan dengan Win.

 _Lagi?_ Win mencelus mendengar ujaran polos dari mulut Bossa. Apa tiga orang dewasa itu sering berkelahi? Dan Bossa tahu? Mendadak Win menjadi protektif pada Bossa.

"Tidak mungkin, Boss," ucap Win lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia sadar betul kalau itu suara Bright, Mild, dan Tay. Tapi dia juga tak yakin kalau mereka bertiga berkelahi seheboh itu.

Win kembali menarik tangan Boosa. Sambil bergandengan, Win melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur. Dia berencana mengalihkan perhatian Bossa.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibanting yang disusul dengan bunyi sesuatu yang pecah. Bossa langsung berlari ke arah ruang kerja Bright yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan dapur. Win mau tak mau mengejar Bossa dengan rasa takut. Dia tak mau mencampuri urusan bosnya. Terlebih ia tak mau Bossa menyaksikan pertengkaran orang tuanya.

"Boss, stop! Boss!" panggil Win dengan suara sedikit berbisik.

Tak lama kemudian Bossa berhenti berlari.

Dengan jelas terdengar suara Bright dan Mild saling berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

Tampak Tay kini sedang terduduk lemas di depan pintu ruangan Bright.

Mata mereka bertemu. Tay langsung berdiri begitu menyadari keberadaan Bossa dan Win.

"Boss ...." Tay kaget. Ia mendekati Bossa dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Dia seperti tak mau Bossa berada di dekat ruang kerja Bright.

"Paman, Dadi dan Mama berkelahi lagi?" tanya Bossa dengan suara sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Dia menolak disentuh Tay. Kepalanya terus menatap pintu ruang kerja Bright.

"Tidak, Boss! Mereka hanya sedang sedikit histeris karena sedang menonton film hantu." Tay melihat ke arah Win, berharap Win juga ikut menenangkan Bossa yang kini mulai merengek.

"Boss, mereka tidak mungkin berkelahi, Sayang," ucap Win sambil mengusap kepala Bossa. "Bukankah tadi kau lapar? Ayo kita makan!" ajak Win sambil berusaha menggendong Bossa.

Bossa meronta. Dia tak mau disentuh Win juga Tay.

"Ayo, paman traktir! Kita makan di restoran paling enak," ucap Tay lalu menggandeng Bossa secara paksa.

Perlahan teriakan-teriakan dari dalam ruangan Bright menjadi—diiringi jerit histeris yang Win yakini itu Mild. Tay dengan segera menggendong Bossa dan membawanya pergi. Win mengekor dengan pikiran kalut. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin tampak tenang demi Bossa.

"Mama dan Dadi bagaimana?" tanya Bossa sambil terus menatap pintu ruang kerja Bright.

"Mereka akan makan setelah menonton nanti. Kita makan duluan, ya," ucap Win menenangkan Bossa.

Win terus menatap Tay. Dua orang dewasa itu berbagai tatap seolah bicara dalam diam. Win menaikkan alisnya sedikit sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke arah ruang kerja Bright.

Tay mengembuskan napasnya. Dia bicara tanpa suara untuk mengatakan, "Nanti aku ceritakan." 

Otak Win kembali terisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab sendiri. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hubungan Bright dan Mild? Apa ini yang membuat Bright terdengar lemah ketika di telepon tadi? Apa karena dia punya masalah dengan Mild?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

**Special cast:** Chimon sebagai mahasiswa magang yang ditugaskan membantu Bright.

 **NOTE:** siapa tahu kalian bingung ya. Bossa itu manggil Win dengan sebutan 'Met' kalau sedang bersama orang tuanya saja. Alasannya? Sekadar iseng .

Terima kasih sudah singgah membaca, komen, dan vote. Sampai jumpa hari Rabu ;)

Kucinta kalian semuanyah... iya semuanyah. 


	15. Tentang BBM (Bright, Bossa, Mild)

...

..

.  
  


Saat itu, matahari sudah mulai menuju barat. Bright memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, ingin segera sampai di rumah ketika mendengar Mild baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Amplop surat panggilan dari pengadilan bersarang di saku jas. Dan hal itu harus segera ia bicarakan dengan Mild tanpa tunda.

Sesampainya di rumah Bright langsung melangkah lebar sambil membuka jas. Dia juga mengendorkan dasi yang lama-kelamaan terasa mencekik. Dia menuju ruang kerjanya. Mild dan Tay sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kepala Tay dan Mild langsung terfokus ke ambang pintu ketika Bright membukanya. Mild tengah duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Bright, dan Tay duduk di sisi jendela. Tampak sekali kalau suasana ruangan itu tegang dan kaku sebelum kedatangan Bright.

Begitu melihat Bright, Mild langsung berdiri, menyambut Bright dengan senyuman lebar nan ceria. "Dadi, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang? Aku sedang mempersiapkan barang-barangku untuk pergi lagi ke Boston," ucap Mild sambil menggelayut di tangan Bright.

Bright hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia membiarkan Mild menggelayut lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya. Mild pun langsung kembali ke posisi semula, duduk persis di hadapan Bright dan hanya dipisahkan meja kerja Bright.

Bright mengembuskan napas. Tangan kanannya tersiku di meja. Dia memijat pelan kening sambil mengatur napas. Kacamata yang biasa ia pakai bekerja langsung ia simpan di laci meja.

Setelah cukup merasa tenang, Bright mengubah posisi duduknya untuk tegak.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Bright sambil melempar surat panggilan dari pengadilan ke atas meja.

Alis Mild terangkat. Desahan kasar dari Tay mengisi ruangan. Dia kini medekat untuk juga duduk di kursi sebelah Mild, berhadapan dengan Bright.

Mild dengan segera membaca surat yang dimaksud Bright. Bibirnya komat-kamit berusaha mencerna tiap kalimat yang menjadi isi surat itu. Keningnya sempat mengerut, setelah itu matanya membesar dan panik melandanya.

Dengan perlahan dia kembali menghadap Bright. Tubuhnya sedikit condong untuk mengambil tangan Bright yang ada di atas meja.

"Bright ... A-aku bisa jelaskan ini semua," ucap Mild dengan nada bergetar. Nada manja dan manis ketika dia memanggil Bright dengan sebutan 'Dadi' pun hilang entah ke mana. Mild beralis menjadi sosok serius dan separuh ketakutan sekarang.

Tubuhnya berjengit ketika Bright menepis tangannya. Belum lagi Tay menggebrak meja.

Bright melempar tatapan dingin pada Tay, dia tak suka dengan kelakuan sepupunya. Namun Tay tak ambil pusing. Dia sudah keburu emosi.

"Kau memang di sini untuk itu. Segera kau jelaskan!" Tay menghujani Mild dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tak bersahabat.

Mild melirik ke arah Bright lalu Tay. Tak ada satu pun yang memberinya tatapan menenangkan. Ia merasa dikepung. Sebagai pengalihan, ia memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Berusaha agar bisa bicara dan menenangkan dirinya yang mulai kalut.

"O-orang tuaku ... akhir-akhir ini s-sering melihat teman-temannya me-membawa cucu. M-mungkin mereka se-sedikit iri dan—"

"Kenapa tidak memintanya dari awal!" bentak Bright sambil menggebrak mejanya. Dia tak memberi Mild kesempatan untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Akhirnya ia juga lepas kendali.

Mata Mild membesar. Setetes air mata berhasil mengalir. Tay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengembuskan napas kasar.

Mild berdiri, ia melempar surat panggilan pengadilan ke atas meja. Dia juga ikut emosi.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta untuk mengasuhnya? Kenapa kau salahkan orang tuaku?!" balas Mild sambil juga membentak Bright. Jari telunjuknya begitu aktif menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Bright dengan satu tangan lagi tercengkram erat di sisi kirinya. Dia seolah mencari kekuatan untuk bisa terus bicara, sekadar membela diri.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya. Wajah tak terima terpampang di sana. "Kau menyalahkanku? Kau juga menyetujuinya apa kau lupa?" bentak Bright lagi. Rahangnya mengeras dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa berpikir dengan tenang saat itu?!" balas Mild masih dengan nada tingginya. "Wajar kalau orang tuaku tak banyak bicara. Dan sekarang kau malah menyalahkan kami?!"

"Itu bukan alasan!" bentak Bright lagi.

"Lalu APA!!" Mild menepis kursi yang didekatnya hingga terjatuh.

Tay menarik napas kasar. Tangannya mengepal erat. "STOP!!" Tay tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kalian berdua diamlah! Bicarakan dengan tenang!" bentak Tay masih dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mild menendang sisi meja kerja Bright. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa tenang kalau kalian semua menyalahkanku terus? Aku benci kalian!!" teriak Mild lagi. Dia kembali duduk dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. Dia meraung menyampaikan emosinya.

Bright dan Tay hanya menatap tubuh Mild yang bergetar. Mereka juga emosi, sama seperti Mild.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Bossa pada siapa pun. Karena bagaimanapun aku sudah jan—"

"Janji?? KAU MAU BILANG JANJI!? Janji karena Kau sudah membunuh suamiku?!" Mild mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menatap Bright dengan kebencian. "PERSETAN!!" teriak Mild yang semakin frustrasi. Dia muak mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Bright.

Bright, karena terpancing emosinya kini berdiri dan balas berteriak dengan nada tinggi. "AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA!!" Teriakan Bright menggema di sudut ruangan.

"ALASAN! KAU PEMBUNUH!" teriak Mild lagi. "Kau membunuh suamiku! Kau membuat Bossa menjadi seorang yatim di hari lahirnya! KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Tay yang tak tahan dengan semua ini akhirnya ikut berdiri. "STOOPP!!" Dia juga menendang sisi meja kerja Bright dengan kesal. "Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal?!"

Tay kembali menendang meja lalu meninggalkan ruangan sambil membanting pintu. Dia tak sanggup melangkah, kakinya terasa lemah dan hanya bisa tersandar di luar pintu. Teriakan emosi dari dalam ruang kerja Bright masih mengisi telinganya dan membuat hatinya sedih.

Mild terus menumpahkan amarahnya. Gelas air mineral yang ada di meja Bright pun jadi sasaran.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena membunuh suamiku. Apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup tenang setelah kematiannya, hah?!" teriak Mild lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Mild terduduk di lantai lalu menangis. Dia tak peduli dengan lantai yang sedikit basah karena sisa air di gelas Bright yang ia banting tadi. Di sampingnya, pecahan kaca juga berserakan.

Melihat Mild yang begitu rapuh, Bright pun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Rasa bersalah kembali menimpanya. Persis seperti lima tahun lalu.

Berulang kali dia berusaha mengatur napas untuk lebih tenang. Hanya isak tangis Mild yang mengiringi pikiran kalutnya.

"Maaf," ucap Bright dengan nada lebih tenang. "Aku tak berniat membunuhnya. Itu murni kecelakaan." Nada menyesal ada di sana. Bright tak mau banyak bicara. Ia takut malah dirinya lepas kendali dan ikut menangis.

Mild masih menangis di lantai dan Bright hanya bisa menatapnya. Perlahan-lahan tangis berubah menjadi raungan dan teriakan histeris. Dia seperti menumpahkan kekesalan dan kepedihan yang ia pendam selama lima tahun.

Bright semakin terpukul dan merasa bersalah melihat kondisi Mild yang kembali mengenaskan seperti lima tahun lalu. Didekatinya Mild dan berusaha memeluknya. Beberapa kali Mild melawan dan memukul Bright. Namun Bright bersikeras, dia tetap berusaha untuk memeluk Mild walaupun ia harus berhadapan dengan pukulan demi pukulan.

Akhirnya berhasil. Mild dengan sempurna berada dalam pelukan Bright. Di dalam pelukan Bright itulah, Mild terus menangis dan meraung.

Tangan Bright berulang kali mengusap punggung Mild. Puncak kepala Mild pun berulang kali dihujani dengan kecupan agar Mild menjadi tenang.

"Aku benci kau, Bright. Kau sangat jahat!" ucap Mild dalam tangisnya.

Bright hanya terus bisa mengulang kata maaf dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung Mild. Perasaan bersalah Bright kembali mendera. Memang dialah penyebab hancurnya rumah tangga Mild. Dan Bossa, anak kecil nan manis yang tak berdosa pun menjadi korbannya.

Tanpa Mild ketahui, Bright ikut menangis dalam diam. Dia menyesali semua yang ia lakukan lima tahun lalu.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Win mengikuti langkah Tay menuju mobilnya. Di dalam otaknya terus menari pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab sendiri. Win duduk di bangku depan sambil memangku Bossa. Mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang tanpa tahu akan ke mana Tay membawa mereka.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hubungan Bright dan Mild? Apa ini yang membuat Bright terdengar lemah ketika di telepon tadi? Apa karena dia punya masalah dengan Mild?

"Aku akan membelikanmu apa pun yang kau mau," ucap Tay sambil mencubit pelan pipi Bossa. "Kau mau makan apa, Boss?" tanya Tay sambil terus menyetir.

"Aku mau makan gulali, Paman!" ucap Bossa antusias, mungkin sudah lupa dengan teriakan Bright dan Mild tadi. Terlebih kini Tay memutar lagu anak-anak di mobilnya. Bossa dengan mudah teralihkan.

"Gulali? Bukankah kau lapar? Makan gulali tidak akan membuatmu kenyang," ucap Tay lagi.

Win mengusap kepala Bossa. Sekali lagi ia peluk dengan sayang si anak kecil di pangkuannya itu. "Tadi kau bilang mau makan pasta, apa kau sudah tidak menginginkannya?"

Bossa mendongak ke arah Win. "Tentu saja aku mau, tapi aku juga mau gulali," ucap Bossa separuh memaksa.

Tay terkekeh. Ponakannya itu memang selalu pintar dalam hal memaksa. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke taman kota. Nanti aku belikan pasta dan gulali. Oke?" tanya Tay sambil tersenyum.

"Horee! Aku mau, Paman!" jerit Bossa senang lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Tubuhnya dengan sempurna ia sandarkan di dada Win. Tangannya pun kini iseng memainkan jemari Win yang sesekali ia kecup tanpa alasan.

Win sendiri sibuk memikirkan Bright dan Mild. Ia bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya. Saking sibuk dengan pikirannya, Win sampai tak sadar kalau Bossa tengah memakai jari kelingkingnya untuk mengupil. Bossa hanya cekikikan ketika melihat kotoran hidungnya menempel di jari Win. Tentu saja dia senang menjahili Win.

Dia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Beruntung Win belum sadar. Dengan kekehan jahil, ia menempeli kotoran hidungnya di knob pintu mobil Tay.

Sesampainya di taman, Bossa langsung melompat girang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke mainan perosotan. Perutnya tak lagi terasa lapar. Dia hanya sibuk bermain perosotan sambil memakan gulali yang tadi sudah Tay belikan.

Tay bahkan berlari kencang untuk membeli gulali itu. Bossa berteriak seperti anak ditelantarkan soalnya. Dia hanya tenang setelah gulali berada di tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Tay yang kini berusaha menarik napas dengan sengal.

Suasana kota memang sudah agak gelap. Namun masih ada saja beberapa anak yang juga sedang bermain di taman itu. Dengan mudah Bossa membaur.

Win dan Tay duduk di bangku sambil mengawasi Bossa. Win sesekali memandang Tay dengan pandangan _segeralah ceritakan semuanya padaku_.

Tay sadar betul dengan gelagat Win. Dia mengembuskan napas sedikit. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Tay pada Win.

Win kaget karena Tay seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. "Aku ingin tahu semuanya! Tentang Tuan Bright dan Ibu Bossa," ucap Win dengan pasti.

Tay menggaruk kepalanya. " _Eum_ ... ini terlalu sulit untuk diceritakan. Langsung saja kau tanya, dan aku akan menjawabnya," ucap Tay lagi.

Win mengembuskan napasnya. Dia memutar bola matanya sempat jengah dengan Tay. "Apa hubungan mereka sekarang?"

"Teman," jawab Tay singkat, tanpa ragu.

Alis Win terangkat. "Teman? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, mereka berteman sejak kecil. Sampai sekarang."

Win bingung. Tapi juga senang. Tapi ... juga bingung. _Jadi,_ "Mereka bukan suami istri?"

"Jelas bukan! Jangan asal bicara kau!" jawab Tay dengan nada seolah-olah Win mengatakan hal yang paling nista.

"Sungguh?" tanya Win dengan nada kelewat antusias.

Tay hanya mengangguk. Dia masih memperhatikan Bossa yang masih mengantre bermain perosotan.

Fix, kali ini otak Win menari bahagia karena ternyata pria pujaan hatinya bukanlah suami orang. Dia langsung merasa pintu kesempatan terbuka lebar di hadapannya, sama lebar dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba dia teringat satu fakta. Kalau mereka bukan suami istri, lalu Bossa anak siapa?

Win pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Win!" tegur satu suara dari belakang.

Suara itu memotong pertanyaan Win yang belum sempat dilontarkan.

Win dan Tay langsung menoleh. Terlihat sosok New yang kini sedang memegang sekeranjang bunga.

"Phi! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Win dengan wajah yang sama heran dengan wajah New.

New langsung mengambil posisi duduk di antara Win dan Tay.

Tay menampakkan wajahnya yang sedikit terganggu karena tempat duduknya diambil paksa oleh New. Namun akhirnya dia tetap bergeser juga. Dia tak tahan jika separuh bokong New bergitu dekat dengan pahanya. Sudah lama ia tidak kencan satu malam. Dan hal kecil seperti barusan bisa dengan mudah membangunkan macan tidur.

"Justru akulah yang seharusnya bertanya. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku? Aku menemani Bossa bermain," jawab Win sambil melihat ke arah Bossa yang kini berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Bossa langsung menarik lengan Tay dan berbisik di telinganya. "Paman, bukankah ini si Pria Pohon, Pacar Win?" bisik Bossa.

Tay mengangguk.

"Segera pisahkan mereka. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka," bisik Bossa lagi.

Tay hanya terus mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Bossa. Jempol tangannya mengacung di udara.

"Win, siapa dia? Kenapa dia menempel sekali padamu?" tanya Bossa dengan blak-blakan.

New langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Bossa. Niat jahil seperti mengerjai Bright beberapa hari lalu pun kembali muncul di otak New. Dia berniat membuat Bossa cemburu karena ada yang dekat dengan Win. Berdasarkan cerita Win, akhir-akhir ini New bisa merasakan kalau Bossa mulai sayang pada Win.

"Aku New," jawab New dengan senyum lebar terpajang di mukanya.

"Kau siapanya Win?" tanya Bossa lagi

"Aku segalanya bagi Win dan Win segalanya bagiku?"

Bossa tertawa. "Seperti apa itu?" tanya Bossa lagi.

"Aku dan Win bersama sejak kami masih kecil. Orang tua kami juga berteman sangat baik, karena itu kami selalu bersama. Apa kau tahu, Win punya tanda lahir yang indah di bokongnya?" ucap New sambil memeluk Win berharap mendapatkan reaksi yang sama seperti Bright.

Alih-alih menegang, Bossa dan Tay kini tersenyum menahan geli.

"Aku tidak tahu. Win bukan teman kecilku. Dia pengasuhku," ucap Bossa.

New sedikit kaget karena Bossa dapat merespon dengan benar apa yang diucapkannya. "Hei anak kecil, kau sangat pintar. Dari mana kau tahu kalau kami berteman sejak kecil?"

Bossa memasang senyum sinisnya. Jelas sekali tadi New yang cerita bukan? "Aku yakin kalian tidak pacaran. Kau bukan orang yang Win suka," ucap Bossa lagi.

"Hoy, apa maksudmu? Tidak sopan sekali," ketus New separuh menaikkan suaranya sambil memasang tangannya di pinggang.

Win dan Tay hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku dua orang yang terbalik kepribadian itu.

"Boss segeralah minta maaf. Dia lebih tua darimu, bersikaplah yang sopan, Sayang," ucap Win sambil menarik Bossa untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dia dekat denganmu, Win," ucap Bossa sambil menatap Win. Jari telunjuknya masih terarah ke pada New.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap minta maaf dan bersikap sopan padanya. Kau kan anak baik," ucap Win lagi sambil berusaha memberi sugesti pada Bossa.

Bossa akhirnya mengangguk. Dengan wajah cemberut dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk minta maaf.

Tentu New dengan segera menyambut tangan Bossa dan tersenyum lebar. Dia juga berpikir kalau Bossa memang menggemaskan. Persis seperti cerita Win.

Tay tanpa banyak kata hanya terus memperhatikan New yang seolah menganggap Tay tak ada.

Win dengan segera memberi kode pada New untuk mengajak Bossa pergi. Masih ada hal belum ditanyakan pada Tay. New—yang sudah terbiasa saling bicara hanya dengan pandangan mata dengan Win—segera mengerti apa yang Win maksud.

"Boss, apa kau mau ikut aku mengantar bunga ke toko permen itu? Aku akan membelikanmu permen yang besar," ucap New sambil berusaha tersenyum manis. Dalam hatinya dia tetap tak mau kalau harus mengasuh anak kecil. Memang menggemaskan, tapi anak kecil itu berisik, dan New tak suka itu.

"Sungguh? Aku mau!" ucap Bossa antusias dengan suara melengking. Alis New sempat mengerut karena itu.

Bossa memang terbiasa melunak jika diiming-iming dengan permen dan hal manis lainnya.

"Hati-hati. Kau jagalah ponakanku dengan baik," ucap Tay separuh berteriak pada New.

New hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Bossa sambil membawa keranjang bunga.

"Ada hal yang masih ingin kutanyakan," ucap Win _to the point_ ketika New dan Bossa sudah menjauh.

"Oke, tanyakan saja," ucap Tay santai.

Win mengatur napasnya. "Kalau mereka bukan suami istri, lalu Bossa anak siapa?"

Tay menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Win. Tanpa sadar napas Win tertahan. Dia mengantisipasi jawaban Tay.

"Anak Mild dan sepupuku."

Win langsung menoleh ke arah Tay. _Sepupu?_ _Sepupunya Tay itu Bright 'kan?_ Alis Win kembali terangkat dengan mata mengerut bingung. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang Bright dan Mild bukan suami istri?"

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu? Apa Bossa anak di luar nikah?"

"Duuh, bukan!" jawab Tay lagi sambil separuh mengerang. Dia merasa kalimat Win barusan tak masuk akal.

Win menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Dia yakin otaknya akan meledak sebentar lagi jika Tay terus-terusan menjawabnya seperti ini. Dia yakin dia tak sebodoh itu. Tapi kenapa dia masih tak bisa mengerti, ya?

"Jadi, Ce Mild itu Ibu Bossa? Yang melahirkannya?"

"Yap, benar."

"Lalu ... Tuan Bright itu ayahnya?"

" _Eum_... bisa iya bisa tidak," jawab Tay ragu sambil bersedekap.

"Eh? Lalu siapa ayah Bossa yang sebenarnya?" tanya Win benar-benar hampir menangis karena susah mencerna omongan Tay.

"Mek." Tay mengembuskan napas kasar. "Sepupuku yang sudah meninggal."

Win terlonjak kaget. "HEEE?? Meninggal?"

"Mild dan Bright berteman sejak kecil, denganku juga. Ketika Mild dikenalkan dengan Mek, mereka langsung jatuh cinta. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tidak ada yang bisa membenci Mild. Karena sifat cerianya, dia selalu disenangi semua orang."

Win memutar matanya. Sedikit kesal. Seharusnya Tay bicara seperti ini sedari awal. Otaknya benar-benar hampir meledak tadi.

"Lalu ... kenapa Bossa memanggil Tuan Bright dengan sebutan Dadi? Tuan Bright juga selalu menyebutkan kalau Bossa anaknya."

"Ah ... itu ... Sebenarnya Bright merasa bersalah atas kematian Mek." Tay mengacak pelan rambutnya, seolah menyalurkan kemelut yang memenuhi otaknya. "Waktu itu dia memaksa Mek untuk mengantarnya tanding piano. Padahal saat itu juga Mild sudah di rumah sakit untuk melahirkan. Di luar dugaan kecelakaan terjadi. Mek pun meninggal tanpa pernah melihat sosok Bossa yang sangat dinantikannya." Tay mendesah berat. Sebisa mungkin ia menceritakan hal inti tanpa mengulur banyak kenanangan. "Jika kau perhatikan, Bright punya bekas luka di wajahnya. Di bagian kakinya juga."

Win pun ikut mendesah berat. Ini tragis baginya.

"Bright berjanji pada Mek akan menjaga Bossa dan menyayangi Bossa seperti anaknya sendiri. Selain itu juga Bossa pasti butuh figur seorang ayah untuk tumbuh kembangnya, _kan_?"

Win mengangguk mendengar cerita Tay. Dia mencoba untuk memutar otaknya agar paham. Hampir paham, sedikit lagi.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu dan Tuan Bright membenci Mild? Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia sangat disenangi?" tanya Win lagi.

Tay memasang senyum hampa. "Aku bingung menjelaskannya. Kalau kau perhatikan wajah Bossa kau akan persis melihat wajah Mek dan Mild. Aura yang wajah Bossa pancarkan sangat mirip dengan Mek." Tay mengelap air mata yang hampir terjatuh. Ia tak mau menangis.

"Mild sangat terpukul dengan kematian Mek. Dia selalu menangis kalau melihat wajah Bossa. Semakin hari dia semakin tertekan hanya dengan melihat wajah Bossa. Kondisi pasca melahirkannya begitu buruk saat itu. Dia sering terkena _panic attack_ ketika melihat Bossa," sambung Tay lagi.

Win terkesiap. "Sungguh?" tanyanya karena kaget. "Lalu dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Bossa?"

Tay mengangguk. "Orang tua Mild mengutusnya untuk mengurus bisnis pelayaran milik mereka. Mild dan Bright membuat kesepakatan kalau Bright yang akan mengasuh Bossa. Mild hanya sesekali mengunjungi Bossa sambil menjalani terapi _panic attack_ yang dia alami."

Hati Win mencelus. Dia tak menyangka kondisi rumah mewah itu akan sebegini serumit. Dia merasa kasian pada Mild dan Bossa. Pantas saja Mild merasa senang dengan keberadaan Win. Seperti yang Mild bilang, hanya Win yang bersikap baik padanya.

Jika Win tahu semua ini, mungkin dia bisa bersikap jauh lebih baik terhadap Mild.

"Apa Bossa mengetahui semua ini?"

"Beberapa bagian dia tahu. Dia hanya tahu kalau Mamanya adalah Mild dan Papanya adalah Mek. Tapi karena sudah meninggal maka Bright menjadi Dadinya. Dia juga tahu kalau Bright dan Mild punya hidup masing-masing namun saling menyayangi."

"Apa orang tua Mild tidak menginginkan Bossa?"

"Memang, pada awalnya bgeitu. Namun entah kenapa sekarang mereka malah menuntut hak asuh. Padahal kutahu dengan pasti bahwa dia masih harus pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya."

"Apa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan bisnis keluarganya itu?"

Tay menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris. "Dia selalu beranggapan dengan mengurus bisnis pelayaran orang tuanya dia akan terus bertemu dengan orang banyak, di tempat berbeda, sehingga tidak lagi terus teringat dengan Mek."

Bibir Win melengkung sedih. "Kasian sekali Ce Mild," ucap Win dengan mata menerawang. Dia bisa membayangkan posisi Mild. Dan itu pasti sangat tersiksa.

"Memang kasihan sekali. Sejujurnya aku dan Bright pun masih sangat menyayangi Mild. Aku juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku berada di posisinya. Tapi bukankah kau merasa kasihan pada Bossa? Dia juga haus kasih sayang seorang ibu."

Win mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tay.

"Mungkin itu sebabnya dia sedikit nakal pada semua pengasuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan mana yang mengasuhnya dengan tulus dan mana yang mengasuhnya karena gaji yang dijanjikan." Tay menolehkan kepalanya pada Win yang tertunduk lesu. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Win. "Kau hebat karena berhasil menaklukkan hati Bossa dan ... Bright."

"HA?" tanya Win kaget.

Tay hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Win. Setelah itu dia menggeleng cepat dengan tangan mengibas di depan wajahnya. Seolah meminta Win melupakan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Pipi Win terasa panas. Otaknya kembali diisi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan liar.

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku sudah menaklukkan hati Bright? Benarkah? Tay tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?_   
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

_Special cast_ : Mek Jirakit sebagai ayah kandung Bossa. 


	16. Gelas Pecah

_chapter filler. short but matters._   
  


...

..

.   
  
  
  
  
  


Bright menarik napas panjang.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah tenang, Mild memutuskan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya karena besok akan memulai perjalanan ke Boston.

Bright terus memikirkan Mild yang terlihat masih sangat sedih dengan kematian suaminya, Mek—yang juga kakak Bright. Mau tak mau topik itu terbahas tadi. _Panic attack_ Mild bahkan sempat kambuh. Beruntung obat penenang selalu ada di dompetnya.

Bayangan Mild yang ceria kini lenyap. Dia sudah tak bersinar seperti dulu. Berganti dengan Mild yang berusaha tetap ceria namun ada kekosongan.

Di satu sisi Bright merasa tidak ingin melepaskan Bossa. Di sisi lain dia ingin Bossa merasakan kasih sayang kakek dan neneknya.

Bright sangat menyadari kalau Mild dan orang tuanya juga punya hak atas Bossa. Namun rasa bersalah Bright terhadap Mek sangat besar, sehingga dia merasa perlu merawat Bossa sepenuhnya dan seutuhnya—walaupun dengan bantuan pengasuh.

Selain itu juga Bright sudah benar-benar menyayangi Bossa seperti anaknya. Dia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Bossa yang cukup luar biasa untuk anak seumurnya.

Bright benar-benar lega dan beruntung karena Bossa cocok dengan Win. Bright merasa sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dipercayai membantunya mengasuh Bossa.

Karena merasa ruang kerjanya begitu sumpek, Bright melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur—berniat mencari ketenangan. Menurutnya, segelas kopi sangat cocok untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Dia duduk di satu kursi dapur. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Matanya tertuju pada _coffee maker_.

Separuh tak menyadari keadaan sekitar Bright terus mengulang kenangan ketika dia, Mek, Tay, dan Mild jalan-jalan ke daerah pegunungan.

Saat itu dia dan Tay membantu rencana Mek untuk melamar Mild. Perlahan-lahan kenangan manis itu membuat Bright tersenyum getir ketika mengingat kenyataan saat ini. Betapa takdir seorang manusia tidak ada yang tahu dan dapat berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Bright ..." tegur Tay sambil menepuk pundak Bright.

Bright mengembuskan napas sambil memegang dada. Tubuhnya sempat berjengit tadi.

"Kau membuatku kaget. Ada apa?" tanya Bright sambil melihat Tay.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya ada apa. Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali namun tampaknya kau tak mendengarku."

Bright mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menghindari Tay. Pandangannya kini terhenti pada sosok Win yang sedang menggendong Bossa yang tertidur.

Win menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau melihat Bright yang dihiasi tatapan hampa.

Tay yang menyadari interaksi antara Bright dan Win segera mengambil alih keadaan. "Bicaralah padanya. Biar aku yang antar Bossa ke kamar," ucap Tay sambil menepuk pundak Bright. "Kurasa sudah waktunya ia tahu semua."

Tay lalu mengambil Bossa dari gendongan Win. Dia memberikan senyuman sambil menggidikkan kepalanya ke arah Bright. "Kuserahkan dia padamu, Win." Tay mengedipkan satu matanya lalu menuju kamar Bossa, meninggalkan Bright dan Win berdua di dapur.

Win hanya berdiri di ambang dapur, diam dan tak berani memandang Bright.

Bright pun hanya diam sambil terus memandang Win yang tampak salah tingkah sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

Tiba-tiba suara mesin _coffee maker_ berhenti, pertanda kopi sudah siap. Bright bergerak, ia melangkah untuk membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan dua cangkir.

Dia melangkah kembali ke meja—membawa dua cangkir di tangan kiri dan teko berisi kopi di tangan kanannya. Ia menatap Win sebentar. Win sampai salah tingkah lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit.

"Duduk. Temani aku sebentar," perintah Bright sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir.

Dengan kikuk antara percaya dan tidak, Win langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kursi dekat _coffee maker_.

Bright menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada Win, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Win.

"Minum," perintah Bright lagi sebelum meminum kopinya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" ucap Win yang hanya terus mencium aroma kopi. Tangannya memegang cangkir mencari kehangatan.

Salah satu kebiasaan Win yang dinilai aneh oleh New dan Gun yaitu mencium semua barang yang akan masuk ke mulutnya. Berulang kali Gun mengomeli dan mengatakan kalau yang punya kebiasaan itu hanya binatang peliharaan.

Win asyik mencium aroma kopi dan Bright asyik meminum kopi buatannya.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka berdua. Hanya ada embusan napas lega dari Bright yang menikmati kopinya.

Jantung Win berdegup kencang dan tak beraturan. Ini hampir seperti mimpi. Duduk berdua dengan Bright sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sebelum tidur.

"Apa Tay sudah menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Bright tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

Win tak bersuara. Dia mengangguk sambil terus menghirup aroma kopi panas itu tanpa meminumnya.

"Apa saja yang dia ceritakan?" tanya Bright lagi.

" _Eum_ ... hubungan antara tuan, Ce Mild, dan juga ... Ayah Bossa."

Bright mengembuskan napas panjang. Lalu meminum lagi kopinya.

"Tuan, apa kau menyayangi Bossa?" tanya Win pada Bright.

Bright menatap Win sebentar. Mata mereka sempat bertemu, namun Win kembali menunduk. Entah perasaan sungkan, sedih, atau tak tega yang membuatnya demikian. Mata Bright tampak menyiratkan beban yang begitu berat, dan Win tak sanggup untuk terus bertemu tatap.

"Tentu saja. Lima tahun waktu yang cukup panjang untuk membuatku menyayanginya dan menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri." Bright menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hampir enam tahun malah."

Win hanya mengangguk dan kembali menciumi aroma kopi dari gelasnya. Jawaban Bright sudah lebih dari cukup. Jangankan lima tahun, Win yang baru mengenal Bossa sebentar saja sudah jatuh hati pada Bossa. Ya ... Win sudah terlanjur menyayangi Bossa. Bahkan dengan berani Win mengtakan ia mengangga Bossa sebagai anaknya.

Bright kembali meneguk kopinya. "Kenapa diam? Sudah mengantuk?" tanya Bright dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Belum, Tuan. Sangat tidak mungkin aku mengantuk. Di waktu seperti ini aku biasanya masih bercerita dengan New. Membicarakan apa pun."

Tiba-tiba Bright memandang Win tajam. "Kenapa sekarang kau diam? Apa tidak bisa bicara denganku?"

Win hanya mengerjapkn mata beberapa kali, ia heran dengan tingkah laku bosnya. Dia sempat kelabakan berusaha menjawab. Namun telat.

Bright mendesah kasar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah di depannya. Jika terus memandangnya Bright takut tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Benar, bagi Bright, Win begitu indah. Awalnya Bright tak sadar. Namun ketika melihat Win bersedia membahayakan nyawa demi Bossa, Bright jatuh hati—walau tak semudah itu ia mengakui. Ia masih takut rasa yang ia alami hanya efek samping dari kejadian ekstrem hari itu.

Dalam hitungan detik Bright meneguk habis kopinya lalu berdiri.

"Habiskan kopimu lalu tidur," ucap Bright sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi ke tempat cucian piring.

Win menurut. Dengan cepat ia meneguk kopinya dan ...

"AAAKK!" Win menjerit.

Bunyi pecahan kaca menggema. Win tak sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang dipegangnya. Dia kaget ketika ingin minum, kopi itu masih sangat panas. Dia sempat salah tingkah karena Bright sudah beranjak tadi. Dia ingin cepat menghabiskan kopinya juga. Bodohnya, dia pikir itu bisa habis dalam sekali teguk. Win dengan segala kecerobohannya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Bright dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Dia mengembuskan napasnya begitu melihat lantai kotor dengan tumpahan kopi dan pecahan gelas.

"Kohfi ituh maseh fanash, Thuahn," jawab Win tak jelas karena melindungi bibirnya yang masih kaget dengan kopi panas itu.

Win mencebikkan bibir bawahnya sambil berjongkok untuk memungut pecahan cangkir itu. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa semoga tidak dipecat karena memecahkan gelas. Ingatan tentang kerja paruh waktu di restoran kembali hadir. Dia hanya berharap Bright memotong gajinya saja, jangan memecatnya.

Bright hanya terus memperhatikan Win sambil menghela napas panjang—berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Dia memijat kening sambil menatap ke manapun, menolak menatap Win yang masih memungut bekas pecahan gelas.

Semua usahanya tadi gagal.

Matanya kembali tertuju pada Win, Si Ceroboh.

Karena merasa tidak tahan dengan apa yang di hadapannya Bright segera mendekati Win.

"Win," ucap Bright singkat.

Win mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Bright. "Ya, Tu—"

Tiba-tiba Win tidak bisa bicara.

Suara pecahan kaca kembali menggema. Pecahan cangkir yang tadi dipungut Win kembali terjatuh.

Jantung Win kini berdetak sangat cepat. Matanya mengerjap kaget. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Semua ini terjadi di luar rencana dan membuat Win hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Dengan sempurna dia merasakan kopi yang belum sempat ia cicipi.

Ya ... sepasang bibir beraroma dan berperisa kopi milik Bright sedang melumat bibir Win dengan lembut.

Kepala Bright miring sedikit dengan tangan menekan tengkuk Win. Persetan dengan perasaan yang selama ini ia jaga. Kepalanya saat ini hanya dipenuhi bayangan akan Win yang begitu indah. Salahkan kemelut otaknya yang begitu berisik. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Setelah beberapa detik merasa tidak mendapat respon, Bright melepaskan bibir Win. Dia menatap Win yang sampai detik itu masih mengerjap dengan wajah berhias kekagetan. Bright lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya. Ya ... Bright kecewa karena Win tak membalasnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau yang ia lakukan sangat tidak sopan. Bright mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang tak lebih dulu meminta izin Win. "Maaf ... Aku tidak beniat untuk ..." Bright mengembuskan napasnya sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Segera tidur!" ucap Bright lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Win. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Win yang masih dalam keadaan kaget hanya terus memegang bibirnya sambil menatap punggung Bright yang menjauh. Di dalam pikirannya ia tengah mengejar Bright, namun pada kenyataannya dia hanya terpaku di titik yang sama sambil memandangi Bright.

Tiba-tiba langkah Bright terhenti.

Napas Win tercekat. Sungguh, Dia berharap Bright berbalik lalu kembali menciumnya.

"Kau itu kenapa ceroboh sekali?" tanya Bright dari ambang pintu dapur tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Win ingin berucap maaf, namun jiwanya yang separuh takut dan juga bahagia karena ciuman tadi membuat suaranya tak mau keluar. Kerongkongannya kering. Tubuhnya dingin.

"Kau membuatku ingin selalu ...." Kalimat Bright menggantung. "Hah!" Dia hanya mendesah kasar separuh mengerang. Tangan kirinya berkacak di pinggang, dan tangan kanannya mengacak asal rambutnya. "Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Setelah itu Bright melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Win yang masih terpaku sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya, berusaha menyesap sisa jejak mulut Bright.

Dia tertegun mendengar kalimat Bright barusan. Jiwanya berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk fokus berpikir. Itu pun masih kesusahan. Soalnya, jujur, dia juga masih kaget dengan yang Bright lakukan--tiba-tiba saja menciumnya ... dan itu justru tepat di saat Win tidak mengantisipasi.

Setelah beberapa detik, Win akhinya menyadari apa yang Bright maksudkan. Dia langsung tersenyum girang dan bersenandung di dapur. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan hal menyenangkan karena memecahkan gelas. Sepertinya dia harus lebih banyak memecahkan gelas lagi. _Bukankah itu ide bagus?_

Masih sambil bersenandung, Win melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dengan wajah terhias senyuman lebar. _Itu artinya dia menyukaiku juga kan?_ pikir Win sambil menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. Dia lalu berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil menendang-nendang kakinya di udara.

Senyuman di wajahnya kelewat lebar. Matanya sampai menyipit, hidungnya berkerut, dan pipinya membuntal lucu. Dia terus tersenyum sambil bergerak kegirangan seperti seorang penggemar yang baru saja diladeni oleh idolanya. Dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau ada dua pasang mata yang terus mengikutinya dari dapur tadi.

Dua sosok itu kini berdiri di pintu kamar Win.

Sosok yang lebih kecil hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Win—yang sampai tak sempat menutup pintu kamar—karena terlalu senang. Lalu sosok yang tinggi, di luar dugaan juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Mereka menggeleng dalam ritme yang sama sambil menatap miris ke arah Win.

"AAAAAAAKKKKK!!" teriak Win yang kini mencium lantai karena kaget begitu mendapati orang lain ada di pintu kamarnya.

Dua sosok itu dengan serempak menepuk jidat sambil kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Phi Tay ... Boss ... sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?" tanya Win sambil menggosok-gosok bokongnya yang sakit.

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Dadi!" ucap Bossa dan berhasil membuat Win langsung menutup wajahnya sendiri karena malu mengingat hal itu.

Dia kembali naik ke kasur lalu memeluk gulingnya. Dia masih malu-malu kucing kalau mengingat kejadian di dapur. Jantungnya kembali mengakselerasi dengan aliran darah yang mengumpul di pipi dan telinga.

"Aku juga melihatnya," ucap Tay yang kini sedang bertukar pandangan dan senyum jahil dengan Bossa ketika melihat reaksi salah tingkah Win.

Tiba-tiba Win menyadari satu hal. Senyuman kelewat lebar seperti orang setengah waras pun hilang dari wajahnya. "Boss, bukannya kau sudah tidur? Dan kau Phi, bukannya kau mengantar Bossa tidur?" tanya Win kini duduk di sisi ranjang.

Tay hanya terkekeh.

"Win ... Tak kusangka Dadi bisa menyukaimu," ucap Bossa lalu pergi ke kamar serigalanya, yang berhadapan dengan kamar Win.

Alis Win terangkat. "Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Win pada Tay yang kini masih berdiri di pintu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Tidurlah. Banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan besok," ucap Tay lalu menutup pintu kamar Win tanpa diminta.

Win sempat diam sebentar, namun seperti disambar petir tiba-tiba saja ingatan akan bibir Bright pun muncul. Dia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu seperti orang setengah waras dia menendang-nendang selimut dan berguling ke sana-ke mari. Dia kelewat senang. Baru kali ini dia bersyukur punya sifat ceroboh.

Tendangannya berhenti. Dengan napas terengah dia memandang langit-langit kamar. Win mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya seperti hampir meledak. Rasa kopi Bright masih ada di situ. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja Win sudah merasakan panas di pipinya.

Win sedikit menyesal karena Bright berhenti mencium tepat disaat dia ingin membalas. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, padahal sudah seringkali dia memimpikan bermesraan dengan Bright. Tapi kenapa otaknya tadi tidak bisa berpikir cepat?

Bright benar-benar membuat Win semakin mati kutu karena pesonanya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Semoga suka dengan _chapter filler_ ini.

Santunlah dalam berbahasa, cermatlah dalam bertingkah. Kucinta kalian semua (*kasih kopi satu-satu).

Silakan singgah ke dua cerita BrightWin lainnya, ya. Siapa tahu cocok dengan selera kalian ;)


	17. News

...

..

.

Bright memasang toga hitamnya dan juga simare berwarna merah, atribut yang wajib digunakan untuk persidangan. Hari ini sidang tindak lanjut kasus perusahaan Starlet akan dimulai. Dengan hasil usaha yang Chimon lakukan, Bright mengajukan sidang ulang kasus ini. Serikat pegawai menuntut dengan keras karena banyak dari mereka yang tak diperlakukan dengan layak. Kasus ini pun berhasil mendapat izin sidang ulang.

Beberapa tim investigasi yang dulu terlibat sudah tak lagi mau ikut andil. Diam-diam Bright yakin, pemilik baru Starlet sudah menyogok tim investigasi itu. Beruntung Chimon begitu ulet dan aktif untuk meminta bantuan dari semua pihak agar kasus ini bisa kembali digelar. Tentu Bright, sebagai pamong, senang dengan semangat Chimon. Tim investigasi baru pun sudah dibentuk.

"Kau keren sekali, Phi," puji Chimon dengan sengaja bercanda pada Bright.

Setelah seragam persidangan selesai dipakai, Bright hanya mengangguk untuk merespon Chimon sambil mengemasi berkas yang ada di meja. Dia sama sekali tak menanggapi lebih lanjut candaan Chimon karena terlalu fokus mengecek berkas.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Phi. Dengan kekuatan bulan dan matahari, dua orang saksi tambahan baru saja datang," ucap Chimon sambil tersenyum puas.

Bright mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas, lalu menepuk pundak Chimon. "Aku tahu kalau kau bisa diandalkan. Kau hebat!" puji Bright lalu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Dia melangkah dengan gagah menuju ruang persidangan. Berulang kali dia mengatur napas agar tenang.

Ruang sidang sudah mulai ramai. Bright langsung menuju meja jaksa dan Chimon duduk di bangku yang dekat dengan sisi Bright. Chimon mengacungkan kepalan tangannya di udara, memberikan semangat pada Bright sambil mengatakan "Su su na ja, Phi!" tanpa suara.

Bright hanya mengangkat jempolnya sambil mengangguk lalu memakai kacamatanya.

Ketika hakim sidang memasuki ruangan, Bright dan seluruh yang hadir di ruang itu otomatis berdiri. Tak butuh waktu lama, sidang pun dimulai.

Semua pertanyaan pihak jaksa dijawab dengan tegas oleh Tuan Prasoet—si tergugat—dan pengacaranya. Persidangan berjalanan sedikit terlampau lancar, karena sepertinya Tuan Prasoet dan pengacaranya sudah bersiap untuk memutar balikkan fakta.

Bright merasa sedikit kesal. Menurut sudut pandang Bright, Semua pernyataan dari para saksi sudah cukup mengarah kalau Tuan Prasoet benar-benar merebut perusahaan Starlet dari Tuan Songsit—pemilik sebelumnya.

"Saya tidak tahu, Yang Mulia. Mungkin anak Tuan saya tahu," jawab Nipha, saksi yang dulunya bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak Tuan Songsit.

Sidang yang sudah berlangsung satu jam lebih itu masih berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terkait pengalihan kekuasaan di perusahaan Starlet.

"Lalu di mana anak itu? Kenapa dia tidak dihadirkan?"

Pertanyaan hakim barusan membuat Bright—dari bangku jaksa—menoleh ke arah Chimon seolah bertanya, "Apa kau tahu tentang anak Tuan Songsit?" Jujurnya dia memang kurang teliti di sini. Seluruh pikirannya seperti terforsir untuk fokus pada gugatan hak asuh Bossa.

Chimon yang mengerti tatapan Bright pun langsung menggeleng dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Tuan Songsit memang seperti menyembunyikan informasi tentang anaknya selama mengurus perusahan. Bahkan foto keluarganya nyari tidak pernah terpublikasi, jelas Chimon yang hanya mahasiswa magang kesulitan untuk mencari info.

Bright tak menyalahkan Chimon. Dia sadar dia sendiri juga salah karena memeriksa berkas dalam kondisi pikiran bercabang. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Anak Tuan Songsit akan segera dihadirkan berikutnya," ucap Bright.

Sang hakim membenarkan kacamatanya lalu kembali bicara, "Skorsing sidang sampai tujuh hari ke depan dengan menghadirkan anak Tuan Songsit sebagai saksi."

Dengan keputusan itu, sang hakim lalu mengetuk palunya tiga kali.

Bright mengembuskan napas panjang sambil memijat kepalanya. Kacamata yang sedari bertengger di hidungnya kini ia lepas. Matanya dipejam sebentar, berusaha untuk tenang.

Pengacara Tuan Prasoet menghampiri Bright untuk berjabat tangan sambil memberikan senyum yang dengan jelas tampak sinis. Bright yang tidak tahan dengan sikap pengacara itu berakhir dengan memberikan hadiah bogem mentah di wajah pengacara itu. Beberapa kali Bright meneriaki sosok yang sudah sering kali menjadi rivalnya itu—Drake namanya.

Chimon langsung melompat. Dia berusaha menenangkan Bright dan mengarahkan beberapa pegawai pengadilan untuk langsung membawa Bright kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Drake kembali berdiri dengan senyuman puas. Dia puas karena sudah berhasil membuat Bright lepas kontrol. Senyuman bahagia pun bersinar di wajah Tuan Prasoet. Itu jelas berbanding terbalik dengan wajah para saksi yang kini seolah takut, sekaligus benci pada Tuan Prasoet. Mereka tahu persis bagaimana Tuan Prasoet pelan-pelan mengambil alih Starlet dan membuat mereka mendapat perlakuan semena-mena.

Chimon segera menghampiri para saksi dan juga beberapa mantan pekerja Starlet yang diputus hubungan kerja secara tiba-tiba. "Bibi Nipha dan Paman Tisuk, terimakasih kalian mau hadir ke sidang ini. Kehadiran kalian sangat membantu," ucap Chimon sambil menjabat tangan Bibi Nipha dan Paman Tisuk bergantian.

Bibi Nipha dan Paman Tisuk sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka senang bisa membantu walau sudah purna tugas.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang anak Tuan Songsit. Apa kalian masih menghubunginya?" tanya Chimon.

Mereka berdua spontan menggeleng.

"Setelah kematian Tuanku aku masih bertahan satu tahun untuk merawatnya. Tapi akhirnya aku dipecat dan diusir. Aku sempat ingin membawa serta anak Tuan Songsit, namun aku seperti dihalangi untuk bertemu dengannya. Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan anak malang itu," ucap Bibi Nipha lalu menoleh kepada Paman Tisuk.

"Setelah kau tak lagi bekerja, aku hanya ingat mengantarnya ke rumah teman di bagian timur. Setelah itu dia tidak pernah lagi meneleponku untuk menjemputnya. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa meneleponnya. Aku juga diusir setelah itu," ucap Paman Tisuk.

Chimon mengembuskan napas panjang. Ternyata tak semudah ini. "Apa Paman masih ingat rumah temannya?" tanya Chimon lagi seolah dapat pencerahan.

Paman Tisuk tampak ragu. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat dengan pasti alamatnya. Tapi samar-samar aku ingat letak tempat itu. Karena itu rumah sahabatnya yang beberapa kali dia kunjungi. Kebetulan sahabatnya itu juga anak dari teman Tuan Songsit sewaktu kuliah."

Chimon memberikan senyuman terlebar yang pernah dia punya. Setelah itu dia lanjut mengantar Bibi Nipha dan Paman Tisuk ke luar ruang sidang. Tak lupa ia mengingatkan agar Bibi Nipha dan Paman Tisuk hadir di persidangan berikutnya. Jika beruntung, anak Tuan Songsit akan hadir pula minggu depan.

=0_0=

Bright menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi kerja. Dia berulang kali mengatur napas dan meminum air mineral untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Pikirannya melayang pada kemungkinan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya. Dalam hatinya dia sangat tidak suka Tuan Prasoet merebut perusahaan Tuan Songsit begitu saja. Naluri kemanusiaan Tuan Prasoet seolah tidak ada. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia merebut perusahaan itu dan membuat seluruh karyawan yang dulunya sangat loyal menjadi terlantar.

Seandainya Bright yang bertugas empat tahun lalu, tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan kasus ini mengendap dan terkubur bersama debu gudang berkas. Tapi mau diapa? Empat tahun lalu Bright sendiri masih sibuk menjadi orang tua tunggal—mengurus Bossa.

Gulatan pikiran Bright pun terbuyarkan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih ponsel yang kini tergeletak di atas meja. Nama Win tertera dengan jelas di layar ponselnya.

Tanpa sadar Bright mendehem. Mencoba mempersiapkan tenggorokannya untuk bersuara. Entah kenapa jantungnya seperti berdetak kencang ketika melihat nama sosok yang sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia hindari.

"Halo," sapa Bright dengan nada rendahnya. Berusaha untuk terdengar berwibawa namun sayang suaranya malah sedikit parau. Bright kembali mendehem setelah itu.

"Dadi, apa kau pulang malam ini?"

Napas Bright terembus. Ternyata itu Bossa.

Bukan ... Bright bukannya tak suka Bossa menelepon. Hanya saja, dia sedikit senang ketika berpikir itu Win. Ya, sedikiiiitt lebih senang kalau itu Win.

Tapi tetap saja, tak lama kemudian, Bright tersenyum. Hanya dengan mendengar suara Bossa, dia seperti mendapat obat bagi rasa lelahnya.

"Entahlah, Boss, aku masih sibuk. Ada apa?"

Bright tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia memang sangat sibuk ... walaupun memang sebenarnya dia juga menghindari Win dan memilih tidak pulang. Sejujurnya, dia merasa malu. Dia merasa ditolak oleh Win ketika di dapur beberapa malam lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Dadi. Kau sudah dua minggu tidak pulang. Aku sangat khawatir."

Bright tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan Bossa—anaknya yang sebenarnya adalah keponakannya. "Boss, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah dewasa ... dan orang dewasa pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Bright sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Tangan kirinya memainkan pulpen sekedar iseng supaya tak jenuh.

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa Met tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri? Bukankah dia sudah dewasa?"

Bright merasa ada yang aneh. Tangan kirinya otomatis berhenti memainkan pulpen. Tubuhnya terasa hangat hanya dengan mendengar nama Win menyapa telinga. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian di dapur. Hingga saat ini Bright belum pernah lagi bertemu dengan Win.

Sialnya ingatan akan bibir kenyal Win masih begitu lekat menghantui otaknya.

"Itu ... karena dia sedikit ceroboh," ucap Bright sedikit ragu.

Terdengar suara Bossa yang terkekeh geli ketika mendengar kalimat Bright. "Aku dan Met sangat merindukanmu. Dia bahkan beberapa kali menyebut namamu sambil memeluk gulingnya, Dadi. Kurasa Met mulai gila."

 _"Boss! Jangan bilang begitu!"_ Terdengar suara Win menyela pembicaraan Bossa.

" _Kenapa? Kau kan sering begitu, Met!_ " Bossa membela diri, tak mau kalah oleh Win. " _Tidak usah malu!"_

Pipi Bright tiba-tiba panas mendengar percakapan barusan. Membayangkan Win memeluk guling sambil menyebut namanya entah kenapa terasa begitu mengusik. "Sungguh?" tanya Bright pada Bossa.

"Benar, Dadi. Aku tidak bohong, _kok_. "

 _"Boss! Kumohon!"_ Terdengar rengekan Win di ujung sana.

Tanpa mengacuhkan Win, Bossa kembali bicara pada Bright. "Dadi, jangan dengarkan Met. Aku anak baik, jadi aku tidak mungkin berbohong."

Bright pun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Bossa. Ya, Bossa memang anak baik dan manis di mata Bright.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Bright tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun tahu Bossa tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku rindu padamu. Kalau urusan sudah selesai, nanti malam aku usahakan pulang, ya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku usahakan," jawab Bright pasti dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Met!! Dadi pulang!"

Bright kembali terkekeh mendengar pekikan antusias Bossa yang tertuju pada Win.

 _"Astaga, hati-hati, Boss! Kalau mau melompat, pelan-pelan, ya!"_ Suara Win kembali terdengar. Sepertinya Bossa melompat girang ketika mendengar Bright akan pulang.

" _I love you_ , Dadi!" ucap Bossa lalu menutup telepon setelah membuat suara cium dengan bibirnya.

Bright meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat berkas tentang kasus Starlet. Dalam hitungan detik dia menutup berkas itu dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sial baginya, visualisasi tentang Win yang sedang memeluk guling sambil menyebut namanya menari-menari di otak.

"Hah!!" erang Bright sambil menggebrak meja.

Chimon yang datang sambil membawa kopi di tangan kirinya pun berjengit. Dia kaget karena ketika memasuki ruangan disambut dengan gebrakan meja oleh sang pamong.

"Phi ..." rengeknya sambil memegang dada kiri, tepat di posisi jantung yang kini berdetak kencang karena rasa kaget.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Bright kembali membuka-buka berkas yang ada di mejanya. "Aku hanya sedikit geram dengan kasus Starlet," kilah Bright supaya Chimon tak terlalu curiga dengan tingkah anehnya tadi.

Chimon langsung mendekati Bright. "Phi, aku mendapatkan informasi tentang anak Tuan Songsit."

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Bright tiba-tiba merasa antusias. Kali ini dia lupa dengan bayang-bayang Win yang memeluk guling sambil menyebut namanya.

"Aku belum yakin dengan pasti. Tapi yang jelas aku akan segera memastikan informasi yang kudapat tadi. Tunggu saja, Phi!" ucap Chimon lalu menyeruput es kopinya.

Bright tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chimon. "Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

=0_0=

New dengan wajah cemberut kini menyodorkan setoples kukis dan teh hangat untuk disajikan pada tamunya. Setelah sajiannya terhidang, dia langsung ikut duduk di lantai ruang tamu, menyusul sang tamu yang sudah hampir sepuluh menit berada di situ.

"Segeralah makan lalu pergi dari rumah ini," ucap New sedikit kesal dengan tamunya.

"Ayolah aku sudah membantumu di toko beberapa minggu, apa begini caramu menyambut tamu spesial?"

New mengdengkus kesal lalu membuang wajahnya, tak mau melihat wajah sang tamu. Baginya televisi yang tengah menayangkan kehidupan liar hutan Afrika jauh lebih menarik.

"Aku menjamu tamuku dengan baik. Kalau saja tamuku bukan kau, Tay," ucap New ketus sambil menaikkan volume televisi.

Si tamu yang ternyata Tay itu tak kehabisan akal. Dia malah dengan sengaja berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha New. Dia tak mau kalah dengan gajah-gajah di siaran televisi. Dia yakin dia lebih menarik dari pada gajah-gajah di televisi itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak New sambil menggoyangkan pahanya. Tangannya juga ikut mendorong kepala Tay agar menjauh dari pahanya.

Tapi, Tay itu memang pejantan tangguh. Dia tak putus asa. Dia malah memeluk paha New dengan erat. Tangan New dia dekap juga bersamaan dengan pahanya.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Aku sangat mengantuk," ucap Tay lalu menutup matanya.

New mengembuskan napasnya sehingga meniup sedikit poninya—seolah itu bisa membantu mengontrol emosinya. "Apa kau pikir pahaku kasur? Kalau mau tidur, tidurlah di kamar jangan di pahaku!" bentak New lagi. Kali ini dia tak mengguncangkan pahanya.

Tay membuka matanya. Dia menarik wajah New –yang sudah kembali menatap televisi—untuk melihat ke arah wajah Tay. "Apa itu artinya kau mengajakku ke kamarmu?" tanya Tay sambil menyeringai jahil.

New menggerakkan kepalanya, tak mau lebih lama disentuh Tay. Setelah itu dia hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menggeser rahang bawahnya dengan kesal. New memilih kembali menatap televisi dengan tenang. Mahluk bernama Tay itu dibiarkan tertidur di pahanya. Setidaknya dia tidak berisik, pikir New. Tentu Tay dengan senang segera memejamkan matanya dan kembali tertidur sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

Tay mengeratkan pelukannya pada paha New begitu merasa New bergerak. Dengan sengaja dia menghambat pergerakan New. Dia ingin lebih lama merasakan paha New.

"Apa kau tidak dengar bel rumahku berbunyi? Lepaskan aku dulu sebentar," bentak New dengan ketus lalu kembali mengguncangkan pahanya.

"Apa itu artinya nanti kau akan membiarkanku kembali tidur di pahamu?" tanya Tay sambil tersenyum dan memberi tatapan menggoda.

New kembali mengdengkus kesal.

Dia memutuskan untuk lebih hati-hati bicara jika sedang berhadapan dengan Tay.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucap New sambil mengdengkus kesal begitu dilepaskan oleh Tay.

"Kau juga menyebalkan," ucap Tay sambil tersenyum.

New tak mengacuhkan Tay. Dia memilih segera membuka pintu yang kini dihiasi suara bel yang semakin brutal. Ketika pintu terbuka lebar, terlihat sesosok pria dengan wajah imut tengah memegang buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Apa benar ini kediaman New dan Gun?"

"Ya, benar. Ada apa?" tanya New dengan alis bertaut.

"Ahahaha ... akhirnya aku menemukannya! Yay!" Sosok itu berteriak senang sambil memeluk New.

New yang kaget dengan semua tingkah sosok di hadapannya hanya memilih diam. Dia membiarkan sosok itu memeluknya.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!" pekik Tay yang ternyata sekarang sudah berada di belakang New. Dengan berlebihan dia menepis lengan sosok pendatang baru itu.

"Oh, maaf! Aku terlalu senang karena aku sudah mencari rumah ini sejak lima jam yang lalu." Cengiran lebar terpajang di wajah sosok itu.

"Lima jam? Memangnya kau siapa? Dan ... ada perlu apa?" tanya New lagi.

Sosok itu mengintip ke dalam rumah

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya sosok itu. Matanya kembali bertatapan dengan New.

"Ya, dia sibuk. Dia sedang menjadi alas tidurku. Jadi cepat pergi dari sini, Nong!" ucap Tay ketus.

New menoleh sebentar ke arah Tay. Dia memberikan tatapan tak sukanya pada Tay lalu kembali menatap sosok tamu asing berwajah imut itu. "Aku hanya sedang bersantai, tidak ada yang penting," ucap New.

"Hei!" salak Tay kesal.

"Kalau aku menganggu, aku akan kembali lagi besok pagi," ucap sosok itu.

"Ya! Benar! Akan lebih baik jika sekarang kau pergi, _hus_! _hus_!" ucap Tay sambil melambaikan tangannya seolah mengusir sosok itu.

New kembali menoleh ke arah Tay. "Sekali lagi kau mengganggu, aku akan mengusirmu!" ucap New pada Tay dengan telunjuk mengacung tepat di hadapan wajah Tay.

"Apa itu artinya kalau aku diam kau akan membiarkan aku di sini semalaman?" tanya Tay sambil tersenyum jahil lalu kembali duduk di ruang tamu.

New kembali memutar bola matanya, dia menyesali apa yang telah dia ucapkan barusan.

"Masuklah. Aku punya cukup waktu untuk mendengar alasanmu mencariku. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan kalau kau menginap di sini," ucap New pada sosok itu. Setidaknya kalau tamu misterius itu ada di rumahnya, Tay tidak akan melakukan hal aneh, pikir New.

Tamu misterius itu tertawa canggung ketika New menarik lengannya untuk memasuki rumah. Dia seperti takut dengan tatapan Tay dan juga ucapan New barusan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi! Jangan pedulikan pria itu, dia memang sedikit gila!" ucap New dan berhasil membuat sosok tamu misterius itu tertawa lepas sambil mengangguk.

Tay melipat tangannya di dada begitu melihat tamu misterius duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kuambilkan teh hangat untukmu sebentar," ucap New lalu melangkah ke dapur.

Sosok tamu misterius itu mengangguk. Setelah New menghilang, dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk melihat selingkung ruang tamu. Matanya kini bertemu dengan mata Tay yang tajam memandangnya. Tamu misterus itu tersenyum ke arah Tay.

"Kuingatkan padamu, jangan pernah berani menyentuh New. Dia milikku, dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku, mengerti?" ucap Tay _to the point_ pada sosok tamu misterius itu. Ada nada mengancam di dalamnya.

Sosok tamu misterius itu hanya menekan bibirnya untuk menahan tawa. Namun gagal. Sedikit udara keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat bagian poni rambutnya sedikit tertiup. Kentara sekali kalau dia tengah menahan tawa.

Tay menaikkan alisnya. Wajahnya tampak tak senang. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku tahu banyak yang menginginkan New. Walau kau sudah lima jam mencari alamatnya bukan berarti kau layak untuknya!"

Sosok tamu itu kini benar-benar terkekeh geli. Dia bahkan menepuk tangannya seolah dia sedang menonton pertunjukan sirkus. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padanya. Apalagi merebutnya darimu, Phi," ucap sosok itu dengan sengaja mencandai Tay.

Tay menatap sosok itu dengan sinis. Seolah menguji kesungguhan ucapannya barusan. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak akan mendekati New lagi kalau aku berada di posisimu," ucap Tay lagi sambil menggerakkan jempolnya melintang di leher dengan wajah dibuat-buat menyeramkan.

Sosok itu kembali terkekeh sambil mengangguk. Dia langsung membuat lingkaran dari jari jempol dan telunjuknya dengan tiga jari lainnya tegak lurus, seolah berkata, "Oke, aku paham."

Tak lama kemudian New muncul. Dia membawa nampan berisi segelas teh hangat yang kemudian disodorkan untuk tamu misterius itu.

Dia menyusul untuk duduk di lantai ruang tamu, tepat berhadapan dengan sosok tamu misterius itu.

Setelah New dengan sempurna duduk di lantai, Tay langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke posisi semula dan menggenggam paha New erat. New mencoba beberapa kali melepaskan Tay. Namun Tay bersikeras. Dia bergeming, tetap memeluk paha New dengan erat. Mau tak mau New menyerah. Dia membiarkan Tay tidur di pahanya karena terlalu malas menghabiskan energi untuk sekedar mengusir Tay.

"Kenalkan, aku Chimon," ucap sosok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

New menyambut tangan Chimon. "Aku New," balas New ramah. "Dan pria gila ini, namanya Tay," ucap New sambil menggoyangkan pahanya untuk menjahili Tay.

Sebagai hasil dari apa yang New lakukan, Tay kini mencubit bokong New. Otomatis New menjerit kecil. Dia memukul kepala Tay. Cukup keras hingga terdengar bunyi mengiang di penjuru ruang tamu. Bukannya kesakitan, Tay malah terkekeh geli sambil terus menutup matanya. Dia senang sudah menjamah bokong New.

Chimon mendehem. Dia berusaha pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang tadi di lihatnya. "Baiklah tampaknya kalian masih sibuk dengan urusan kalian, jadi aku akan langsung _to the point_ , mak—"

"Segera jelaskan dengan cepat!" Tay menunjukkan wajah terganggunya. Dia bahkan tak memberi Chimon kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

New kembali memukul kepala Tay, lalu tersenyum pada Chimon. "Lanjutkan, Nong."

Chimon membalas senyuman New. Setelah itu dia sibuk merogoh tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa foto yang kemudian dia letakkan di atas meja. Di antaranya adalah foto sepasang suami istri, lalu Nipha dan juga Tisuk.

"Apa kau mengenali mereka?" taya Chimon lalu meminum teh hangatnya.

New terkesiap. Alisnya terangkat. Dia mengangguk antusias. "Aku mengenal mereka. Ini ayah dan ibu sahabatku. Ini pengasuhnya dan ini supirnya," ucap New sambil menunjuk foto-foto yang ada di meja.

Chimon mengangguk sebentar. "Siapa nama temanmu?" tanya Chimon dengan wajah serius.

"Namanya Win. Kenapa?" tanya New tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Kali ini bahkan lupa kalau ada Tay yang sedang memakai pahanya untuk dijadikan bantal.

Yang ada di pikiran New hanyalah kenapa sosok itu mencari Win?

**=TBC=**

Halo, semoga masih betah yaaa. Terima kasih sudah singgah ;)

Jika ada tipo, mohon kasih tahu, ya. Hehehe.


	18. Wish

...

..

.

"Siapa nama temanmu?" tanya Chimon dengan wajah serius.

"Namanya Win. Kenapa?" tanya New tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Kali ini bahkan lupa kalau ada Tay yang sedang memakai pahanya untuk dijadikan bantal.

Yang ada di pikiran New hanyalah kenapa sosok itu mencari Win?

Chimon tidak langsung menjawab. Dia kembali merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang disodorkan ke hadapan New. "Ini surat tugasku."

New mengambil kertas itu lalu membaca. Ia mencoba memperoses informasi yang ada di kertas itu. Banyak yang New tak paham, tapi setidaknya ia tahu kalau Chimon adalah salah satu yang ditugasi dari kantor kejaksaan.

"Apa kau tahu tentang perusahaan Starlet?"

Pertanyaan Chimon mengalihkan perhatian New. Ia lantas menatap Chimon lalu menggeleng. Itu nama yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Pembicaraan New dan Chimon yang tampak serius membuat Tay kini ikut mendengar—masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Itu perusahaan ayah temanmu. Sidang kasus perusahaan itu kembali dibuka karena banyak karyawan yang menggugat untuk kasus ini diusut lagi. Tampaknya Tuan Songsit begitu dicintai karyawannya, sehingga banyak karyawan yang menggugat kembali." Chimon berusaha menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin. Soalnya Tay dengan tatapan membunuhnya sungguh membuat Chimon risi.

New mengembuskan napas. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebentar. Setelah itu dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, kalau aku kurang mengerti. Tapi apa tujuanmu mencari Win?" tanya New.

Chimon tersenyum, mencoba terlihat sabar dan manis. Dia pikir ketika New mengangguk, itu otomatis artinya New mengerti. "Aku membutuhkan Win untuk menjadi saksi persidangan kasus itu, Phi."

"Apa itu artinya Win bisa kembali memiliki perusahaan ayahnya?" tanya New lagi.

Chimon mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan semua ini akan berjalan dengan mulus, tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau aku mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Win dan perusahaan ayahnya."

New mengangguk. Kali ini dia benar-benar mengerti. "Aku pasti akan membantumu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Beri tahu aku info tentang Win, Phi," jawab Chimon antusias. Dia kelewat bersemangat ketika mendengar New akan membantunya.

New menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, seolah ragu dengan permintaan Chimon. "Sebenarnya Aku bisa saja memberikan info apa pun padamu, tapi kurasa lebih baik kau bertemu langsung dengannya."

Mata Chimon otomatis berbinar dan semringah. Dia kembali antusias dengan kekuatan bulan dan matahari yang berlipat. "Tentu saja aku mau kalau aku bisa. Itu akan lebih baik. Di mana dia? Apa dia belum pulang?" tanya Chimon lagi.

New mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sayang sekali dia sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ini."

"Apa!? Ya, Tuhan ... cobaan apa lagi ini?" teriak Chimon histeris dan berlebihan. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai lalu menendang-nendang kakinya di udara seperti anak kecil.

Tay membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia memberi tatapan yang jauh lebih tidak suka—dari sebelumnya—pada Chimon. New hanya memutar bola matanya karena harus seruangan dengan dua orang yang baginya aneh. Dia hanya bisa berharap supaya Gun cepat pulang dan menendang dua orang aneh ini keluar dari rumah mereka.

Ya, Gun dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya akan dengan mudah mengusir dua mahluk aneh ini.

=0_0=

Bright tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah—setelah dua minggu tak pulang demi menghindari Win dan rencana pulang kemarin harus batal karena sudah terlalu larut dengan pekerjaan. Hari ini mau tak mau dia harus pulang. Pakaiannya di koper mulai habis juga soalnya.

Pikirannya masih melayang. Dia masih tidak bisa menghapuskan pikiran tentang sidang perusahaan Starlet. Dia merasa gagal karena bisa-bisanya dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada saksi lainnya yang harus dihadirkan ketika sidang.

Jujurnya dia merasa malu ketika sidang diskorsing hanya karena tidak berhasil melengkapi kehadiran saksi. Memang menghadirkan saksi tidaklah mudah, tapi kali ini dia memang benar lalai akan itu. Belum lagi sikap Tuan Prasoet yang seolah merasa tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Dia juga merasa bodoh karena gampang terpancing emosi ketika selesai sidang.

Sebenarnya Bright tahu, selain perusahaan Starlet, otak Bright juga dipenuhi pikiran lainnya. Sebagian besar pikirannya memang terkuras untuk memikirkan sidang hak asuh Bossa. Ia belum siap melepas Bossa.

Terlebih orang tua Mild begitu tak gentar untuk merebut hak asuh Bossa. Sudah dua kali dia tidak memenuhi panggilan pengadilan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pengumpulan berkas sidang perusahaan Starlet dan juga kasus besar lainnya.

Kali ini dia merasa gagal ketika sidang—hanya karena tidak teliti. Benar-benar bukan dirinya yang biasa. Dia memang sulit berkonsentrasi akhir-akhir ini. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan Chimon. Anak itu sudah dengan maksimal membantu.

Seolah seperti hal ajaib, nama Chimon terpajang di layar ponsel Bright seiring dengan bunyi deringan telepon.

"Halo, kuharap kau memberiku berita bagus, Nong. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah hari ini," ucap Bright dengan nada dinginnya. Entah itu mengancam atau mengeluh atau hanya omongan selintas saja. Tapi yang jelas dia benar-benar merasa lelah dan tidak ingin mendengar berita buruk lainnya.

" _Eum_ ... seandainya aku bisa, Phi, aku pasti membawa berita baik. Tapi sayangnya aku harus memberi kabar buruk, Phi. Maafkan aku," ucap Chimon dengan nada memelas yang membuat Bright hanya mampu mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Oke. Ada apa?" Bright sedikit berusaha mengerti posisi Chimon yang pastinya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

"Sudah berjam-jam aku mencari anak Tuan Songsit. Dan ternyata dia sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu lagi, Phi!" Nada kecewa dengan jelas tergambar di suara Chimon.

"Apa?" tanya Bright dengan nada sedikit naik tanpa sadar.

"Aku ... Maaf, Phi! Aku belum menghasilkan apa-apa malam ini. Tapi kujanji besok aku sudah membawa kabar baik untukmu. Maafkan aku."

Bright mengembuskan napas. Genggamannya pada setir mobil pun mengencang. Dia berusaha tenang. Dia tak mau seperti Krist yang membuat mahasiswa magang ketakutan. Lagi pula hal seperti ini bukan salah Chimon. Ketimbang marah, dia lebih merasa kaget dengan keadaan sekarang. "Ya sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku sedang dalam perjalananku ke rumah."

"Kau juga istirahatlah, Phi. Kau terlalu bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini. Aku sedang menunggu Pluem menjemputku."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa di kantor," ucap Bright memberikan sapaan terakhirnya.

"Siap, Phi."

Bright masih mengatur napas untuk mengontrol emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Terlalu banyak yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini. Dia hanya butuh istirahat untuk membuat dirinya kembali tenang dan kembali ke dirinya yang biasa.

Rumah dan kasur itulah yang dia butuhkan saat ini.

=0_0=

Terdengar pintu terbuka yang kemudian disusul dengan bunyi langkah kaki. Win dan Bossa langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur sambil memegang kue ulang tahun. Lampu ruang tengah sengaja mereka matikan sehingga suasananya cukup gelap dan hanya dihiasi bias cahaya dari ruang lain.

Bossa tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa antusias yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Senyuman lebar terpajang hingga pipinya membulat lucu dengan mata sedikit membuat kerutan di ujung luar. Dia membayangkan reaksi senang Bright dengan kejutan yang akan diberikan.

Win berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatur detak jantung yang semakin cepat ketika mendengar langkah kaki pria idamannya memasuki ruang tengah. Dia berulang kali bertatapan dengan Bossa dan berbagi tatapan antusias.

Sekian detik pun terlewati beralih menjadi menit. Sudah lama mereka berdua menunggu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Bright mencari mereka. Seharusnya, dengan langkah kaki Bright, ruang tengah menuju dapur tak akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua puluh detik.

Bossa menarik baju Win sedikit, meminta agar diperhatikan. "Win, kenapa Dadi tidak mencari kita?"

Jujur Win juga sedikit kaget karena di luar dugaan, Bright tidak beraksi dengan rumah yang gelap dan Bossa yang tidak menyambutnya seperti biasa. Win pun menggeleng. "Entahlah ... aku juga tidak tahu, Boss."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Bright langsung merebahkan badannya di sofa. Dia membuka jasnya, lalu mengendurkan dasi yang dipakai dengan kasar. Dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dia gunakan juga turut dibuka.

Dia kembali mengembuskan napas kasar. Pikirannya terus mengingat kejadian di kantor. Ingatan lain tentang dirinya sendiri yang membuat keributan di persidangan pun menghantamnya. Tadi siang surat teguran sampai di meja kerjanya. Dia kecewa sekaligus marah, pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mengontrol diri.

Pengacara Tuan Prasoet yang bernama Drake, memang sering menjadi rival Bright. Dia pun sudah cukup terkenal sering bermain kotor dan itu membuat Bright sangat tidak suka. Jelas Bright tersulut ketika dengan sengaja Drake menghampiri Bright untuk sekadar berbagi tatapan meledek.

Chimon, bahkan sempat beberapa kali dibentak oleh Bright di kantor. Semua jadi serba salah di mata Bright. Lagi, Bright merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa dan tak berhak menyalahkan siapapun.

Bright memejamkan matanya untuk mencari ketenangan. Dia bahkan tidak menganggap aneh ketika masuk rumah tidak disambut Bossa. Dia juga tak sadar akan ruang tengah gelap gulita. Yang Bright butuhkan hanyalah istirahat.

Tenang. Rileks. Dan kembali bekerja besok.

Hal itu terus berputar di otak Bright. Dia mengusap pelan wajahnya. Ia ingin menikmati duduk di sofa sebentar. Lima menit saja, sebelum nanti menuju kamar dan dengan penuh beristirahat di kasur.

Lampu ruang tamu pun menyala, terang benderang. Sedikit membuat mata Bright silau hingga ia memicingkan mata.

"KEJUTAN!"

Bossa dan Win berteriak antusias sambil memasuki ruang tamu. Bossa memegang kotak kado dan Win memegang kue ulang tahun yang dihiasi lilin menyala. Mereka berdua melangkah mendekati Bright sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Bright menoleh dan melihat Win yang kini memakai gaun berwarna salem dan ungu muda yang Mild pakai ketika acara lamaran. Seperti dihantam dengan palu ratusan ton, kepala Bright berdenyut. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Mek, kakaknya yang kini sudah meninggal. Bright merasa terganggu dengan semua ini.

"STOOP!"

Bentakan Bright berhasil menghentikan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan Bossa dan Win. Tubuh Bossa berjengit. "D-Dadi ...." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Bossa dengan suara lirih. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Wajah manisnya yang tadi terhias senyuman antusias kini memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Tak pernah sekali pun Bright membentaknya. Jelas ini membuatnya sedih.

Seperti menyadari kesalahannya, buru-buru Bright mendekati Bossa—berniat untuk memeluknya. "Maaf, Boss."

Bossa refleks membuang kotak kado yang dipegangnya. Dia menghindari Bright kemudian berlari untuk memeluk kaki Win sambil menangis. Dia meraung tak mau didekati Bright. Bahkan ketika Bright menyentuhnya, dia menjerit histeris dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Win.

Melihat kejadian itu Bright hanya bisa mengembuskan napasnya. Dia memijat pelan keningnya lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. Ia menggosokkan telapak tangan ke muka beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. Tangis histeris Bossa memperkeruh pikirannya.

"Maaf, Boss. Aku benar-benar sedang lelah," ucap Bright pada Bossa yang masih menangis histeris. "Tolong kau bawa Bossa ke kamarnya. Setelah itu temui aku. Kau harus menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini!" perintah Bright dengan nada dinginnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Win langsung meletakkan kue ulang tahun yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja sofa. Pergerakannya sedikit susah karena Bossa benar-benar memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Bright yang sadar itu pun berdiri. Ia mengambil kue itu dari tangan Win dan meletakkan kue itu di meja.

Win hanya menunduk. Ia takut untuk bertemu tatap dengan Bright. Dia langsung menggendong Bossa. Anak kecil itu langsung memeluk leher Win dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kiri Win. Ia seperti takut untuk melihat Bright.

Win bisa merasakan kalau Bossa masih gemetar. Tangannya terulur untuk terus mengelus punggung Bossa sambil merapal, " _It's okay_ , Sayang ... _it's okay_." Berkali-kali ia mencium kepala anak itu untuk meredakan tangisnya.

Win bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri hampir menangis karena melihat Bossa dalam kondisi buruk. Hati Win seperti teriris.

Win melirik sebentar ke arah Bright yang masih memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu dia melangkah menuju kamar Bossa. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah menenangkan Bossa. Anak kecil itu tak boleh punya pengalaman buruk sebelum tidurnya. Menurut buku yang Win baca, tak akan bagus untuk tumbuh kembang emosionalnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Win langsung merebahkan tubuh Bossa di kasur serigalanya. Masih dengan ketakutannya, Bossa menolak melepaskan diri dari Win. Tangannya masih melingkar erat di leher walau tangisnya sudah mereda.

"Tenang, Boss. Hanya ada aku dan kau," ucap Win lalu mengecup kepala Bossa sekali lagi.

Bossa menggeleng. Ia malah menggelayut makin erat. Mau tak mau Win mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menenangkan Bossa. "Boss ... tenang, Sayang. Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Bossa pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Win. Tangan Win terjulur untuk menghapus air mata Bossa. Dengan serius Bossa menatap Win. Sisa sesegukan tangis masih ada.

"Kau kaget, ya, Sayang?" tanya Win berusaha membantu Bossa mengenali emosi yang ia rasakan. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mau menyebutkan kata 'takut' pada Bossa. Dia tak mau Bossa mengenal emosinya barusan sebagai rasa takut pada Bright.

Bossa mengangguk lucu. Tangannya terjulur untuk menempel pada dua sisi wajah Win.

Bossa terlihat sangat sedih. Matanya bengkak dan hidungnya merah karena menangis. "Win, jangan temui Dadi. Dadi pasti memarahimu. Kau temani aku saja di sini," ucap Bossa sambil terus memegang wajah Win.

Win langsung memeluk Bossa sambil tersenyum. Dia menepuk-nepuk bokong Bossa supaya anak kecil itu tenang dan tertidur.

"Boss, kau dengar sendiri, tadi Dadimu bilang sedang lelah. Aku tidak mau kalau dia semakin marah nantinya jika aku tidak menemuinya," ucap Win sambil mengecup kepala Bossa. Tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk bokong Bossa agar anak kecil itu tenang. Hati Win sakit melihat Bossa yang biasanya aktif dan jahil kini berlinang air mata karena kaget dibentak Bright.

Semua kejutan hari ini direncanakan oleh Bossa, Tay, dan Win. Tay bahkan memberi waktu khusus untuk Win, Bright, dan Bossa untuk bertiga. Tay sendiri pergi entah ke mana—Win yakin dia tengah menemui New sekarang.

"Aku sudah lama kenal dengan Dadi, jika Dadi marah pasti semua orang dimarahi. Aku tidak mau kau dimarahi juga, Win. Nanti kau kaget juga seperti aku." Dengan lucu Bossa mengungkapkan kekhawatiran sambil sesekali mengelap pipi dan juga hidungnya yang basah.

Win tersenyum manis. Berusaha membuat Bossa nyaman. "Tidak, Boss. Dadimu tadi bukan memarahimu. Dia hanya sedikit lelah. Mungkin pekerjaannya hari ini cukup banyak. Apa Dadimu pernah membentakmu sebelumya?" tanya Win sambil memegang pipi Bossa dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya masih melingkar di separuh badan Bossa.

Bossa dengan lucunya menggeleng. "Dadi sering menasihatiku tapi tidak pernah membentakku. Baru kali ini aku dibentak. Aku benci Dadi!"

Bossa kembali menangis. Hidungnya yang memerah kini menjadi semakin merah. Air matanya yang tadi hilang kini kembali mengalir deras.

Win kembali memeluk Bossa sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Diciumnya ujung kepala Bossa supaya pria kecil itu tenang.

"Win, malam ini kau temani aku tidur ya? Aku tidak mau Dadi ke sini."

Win hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat Bossa yang memeluknya dengan rasa takut kehilangan. Tampaknya pria kecil itu benar-benar membutuhkan sosok ibunya ketika ketakutan dengan Bright seperti ini.

Win menggumam, bersenandung lagu pengantar tidur sambil terus menepuk bokong Bossa. Seperti lelah setelah menangis, Bossa pun tertidur tak lama kemudian. Tangannya masih menggenggam bagian depan baju yang Win pakai.

Setelah yakin Bossa tertidur pulas, pelan-pelan Win bergerak. Beruntung anak kecil itu tak terganggu. Win pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Terdengar suara televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi. Tampak Bright duduk menghadap televisi dengan pandangan yang kosong dan pikiran yang entah ke mana.

Dia menoleh sebentar ketika merasakan kehadiran Win. Setelah itu tatapannya kembali tertuju ke acara televisi yang sebenarnya lucu, namun tak ada tawa yang keluar dari mulut Bright.

"Lepaskan baju itu!"

Win menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Bright.

"Kau lancang sekali. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memakai itu?"

Win menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak tahu harus membela diri dengan alasan apa.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Bossa memintaku untuk menggunakan baju ini karena kangen dengan Mamanya. Dia bilang aku akan sangat mirip dengan Mamanya jika menggunakan baju ini dan pasti akan jadi kejutan untukmu jika aku—"

"STOP! Kubilang lepaskan baju itu, Khun Win!"

Perkataan Win terhenti karena bentakan Bright yang menggelegar.

Bagi Bright, kejadian beberapa hari ini benar-benar sudah mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Tanpa ada kontrol diri, akhirnya dia ikut membentak Bossa dan Win.

Win menahan air matanya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar pria pujaan hatinya membentak dengan begitu keras. Bentakan itu benar-benar tepat mengoyak imajinasi indahnya tentang kejadian di dapur belasan hari lalu.

Bayangannya jauh lebih indah dari ini. Dia membayangkan malam ulang tahun yang manis bersama Bright dan Bossa. Karena Bright pernah menciumnya, dia pikir Bright menyukainya dan akan dengan senang menerima kejutan malam ini.

Win membalikkan badan, tak mau melihat Bright lebih lama. Dia berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengganti baju. Seperti teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Tuan." Win memberanikan diri untuk bicara lagi.

Bright hanya diam dan tidak meresponnya. Win pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maaf ... atas semua kejadian malam ini. Maafkan juga jika aku lancang memakai baju ini. Kau boleh memarahiku dan juga membentakku. Tapi ... bisakah kau tidak membentak Bossa? Jika kau lelah dan marah lampiaskan saja padaku. Bossa masih terlalu kecil untuk dibentak."

Air matanya kini sudah mengalir di pipinya. Win pun berlari meninggalkan Bright. Dia takut jika terus bicara di situ, ia akan ikut larut dalam emosi dan berakhir balas menyalak Bright. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Bright. Bisa ia lihat pujan hatinya itu mengembuskan napas panjang dan sedikit meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Win memandangi pintu kamar Bossa yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Dia mengembuskan napas, berusaha menghapus sisa tangis dan mengolah jiwanya untuk lebih tenang. Dia akan menemani Bossa setelah berganti baju. Lagi dan lagi Win mendoktrin diri bahwa Bossa jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Setelah puas menatapi pintu kamar Bossa, dia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lebar untuk ia masuki.

Ketika hendak menutup pintunya dia sedikit kaget karena ada yang menahan pintu itu. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang begitu melihat sosok yang saat ini ingin dia hindari.

"Tu-Tuan ... ap—"

Kata-kata Win terhenti ketika Bright sedikit mendorong tubuhnya lalu mengambil alih menutup pintu. Mereka berdua sudah sempurna berada di kamar Win dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Bright manatap wajah Win. Dan Win kembali meneteskan air matanya karena sejujurnya dia merasa sakit hati ketika Bright membentaknya.

Tanpa aba-aba Bright langsung menarik Win dalam pelukan. Dia menyelipkan hidungnya di lekuk leher dan pundak kiri Win.

"T-Tuan," ucap Win yang kini kaget dengan sikap Bright.

Setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di dapur, kini Bright tiba-tiba memeluknya. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara senang, rindu, kecewa, sedih, dan juga semakin mencintainya pria yang kini memeluknya.

Bright mengeratkan pelukannya pada Win seolah-olah hanya dengan memeluk Win dia mampu berdiri. "Biarkan dulu seperti ini ... Win."

Jantung Win mengakselerasi. Bright menyebut namanya tanpa sebutan formal. Dan itu terdengar begitu hangat.

"Kumohon ... _please_... _please_..." sambung Bright lagi dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin berakhir dengan bisikan.

Win hanya terus menangis tanpa membalas memeluk Bright. Walaupun jiwanya terasa hangat, hatinya masih sakit.

"Apa kau masih ingin menangis?" tanya Bright pada Win, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

Win hanya mengangguk.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Bright lagi.

Win hanya diam. Dia binggung harus menggeleng atau mengangguk. Jujurnya dia merasa sakit. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit ketika melihat Bright membentak Bossa. Wajah sedih Bossa adalah hal yang paling tak mau Win lihat.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon Bright melepaskan pelukannya. Dia langsung memosisikan tangannya di pundak Win. Ditatapnya wajah Win yang kini masih terus menangis. Perlahan-lahan Bright memegang pipi Win lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Maaf, kalau aku menyakitimu. Aku tidak berniat unt—"

"Tidak, Tuan," potong Win dengan suara seraknya. "A-aku lebih sakit k-ketika kau membentak Bossa. Dia tak mengerti apa-apa. Apa kau tega melihat wajah murung Bossa? Aku tak sampai hati," sambung Win lalu kembali menangis.

Bright mengembuskan napas. Dia sudah kepalang tanggung menunjukkan sikap afeksinya terhadap Win. "Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Apa menurutmu aku harus minta maaf padanya?" tanya Bright pada Win sambil terus menempelkan tangannya di pipi Win.

Win lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Kontak fisik dari Bright terasa sangat intim. Namun keadaan kali ini sungguh tak tepat. Dia merasa emosinya begitu campur aduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf padanya besok." Bright berjanji sambil menatap mata Win. Ada kesungguhan di wajah lelah yang masih saja tampan itu.

Win mengangguk. Dia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak suka melihat orang menangis," ucap Bright. Salah satu tangannya kini mengusap-usap kepala Win.

Win hanya diam. Kakinya terasa lemah dengan semua perlakuan Bright.

Kemudian secepat kilat Bright mencium kening Win. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya, tak mau melihat reaksi Win. "Lebih baik aku segera tidur. Aku sangat butuh istirahat saat ini," ucap Bright lalu melangkah, beniat meninggalkan Win.

"Tuan ..." panggil Win dan sukses menghentikan langkah Bright yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu. "Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap Win lagi.

Bright menoleh sedikit lalu tersenyum pada Win. "Segeralah tidur. Aku tak mau kau sakit," ucap Bright lalu benar-benar keluar meninggalkan Win.

Setelah Bright meghilang, Win langsung terduduk di lantai. Kakinya seperti terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Dia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja Bright menciumnya. Setengah mati Win mengatur detak jantung.

Rasa yang terlalu campur aduk membuatnya kembali menangis. Tapi kali ini dia tak tahu tangis apa ini. Entah bahagia entah sedih, perasaannya begitu campur aduk hingga nalarnya buntu.

=0_0=

Setelah tadi menyelinap ke kamar Bossa dan membisikkan kata maaf, Bright kembali ke ruang tamu. Dipungutnya kado yang tadi Bossa pegang. Sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan hiasan berwarna hitam yang sederhana namun elegan.

Bright tersenyum getir melihat kotak itu. Dia mengingat wajah Bossa yang tadi dia bentak. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Dia langsung mengusap wajahnya sendiri untuk mencari ketenangan. Dia benar-benar menyesali tingkah lakunya yang di luar kendali hari ini.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Ada satu kertas gambar di dalamnya. Di dalam kertas gambar itu ada tiga sosok yang sedang berdiri di tengah pegunungan.

Satu sosok dengan pasti Bright kenali sebagai dirinya karena memegang tangan Bossa. Bossa memang selalu menggambar sosok Bright dalam kondisi memegang tangannya. Entah apa alasannya.

Satu sosok lagi Bright kenali sebagai Bossa karena paling kecil di antara tiga sosok itu. Dan satu sosok lagi, entah kenapa Bright juga masih menebak apa benar itu Win atau bukan. Tapi dari cara Bossa menggambar bibir yang membentuk senyuman dengan dihiasi pajangan gigi yang khas membuat Bright yakin kalau itu adalah Win.

Di bawah gambar itu terdapat tulisan tak beraturan yang membuat Bright semakin merasa bersalah pada Bossa.

_"Dadi, kau jarang main denganku dan Met. Kau kerja terus. Aku hadiahi gambar kita bertiga liburan ke gunung. Aku sayang Dadi."_

Bright memejamkan matanya lalu bersandar di kursi. Rasa bersalah menghantam otaknya dengan kuat. Di dalam kepalanya ia terus memilah berbagai cara untuk meminta maaf pada Bossa.

Ketika satu ide menghampirinya dia langsung mengambil ponselnya. Dia memencet kontak yang sudah disimpan dengan 'Chimon mahasiswa magang'. Nada sambung ciri khas telepon pun mengisi telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian satu suara menyapanya. "Halo, Phi? Hoaahm ...."

Rasa bersalah menghampiri Bright sebentar. "Maaf, aku menganggu tidurmu. Apa aku bisa meminta tolong?"

"Hm ... ada apa, Phi?" tanya Chimon.

Bright pun lalu menjelaskan semua rencananya. Sesekali Chimon menyahut dan mengulang poin pembicaraan dengan suara mengantuk. Tak mau berlama-lama, Bright pun segera mengakhiri teleponnya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Chimon mengenai rencananya, Bright lalu pergi tidur. Dia berharap semoga istirahat sejenak bisa kembali menenangkan otaknya.

**=TBC=**

Maaf jika tipo bertebaran ;) jika ada yang tidak dimengerti tanya saja, ya. Sungguh, aku nggak gigit.

Terima kasih sudah mau terus membaca tulisan ini. Semoga feelnya masih bisa didapat ;)

Sampai jumpa hari Rabu ;)


	19. STRESSED

  
**  
**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Ketika pagi menjelang, Win berdiri di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Bossa. Bubur kacang merah menjadi menu pilihan hari ini. Setelah itu, Win menyiapkan roti bakar keju dan cokelat untuk Bright dan Tay. Pembantu dapur yang biasa mengurusi makan orang dewasa itu tak datang karena sakit. Kalau urusan makanan Bossa memang sudah menjadi tugas Win, namun Win tak keberatan kalau hari ini ia ketambahan kerjaaan untuk mengurus sarapan orang dewasa juga— _toh_ sekalian menyiapkan miliknya sendiri.

Win sedikit cemberut ketika melihat wajahnya yang tampak layu melalui pantulan cermin. Tapi dengan cepat dia memaksakan diri tersenyum. Hasilnya tentu saja wajah Win kembali manis tanpa ada masalah.

"Win ...."

Suara serak yang mengagetkannya barusan membuat Win tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sendok bubur kacang merah. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badan. Win pun terkesiap.

Win mendapati Bright tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, masih menggunakan baju yang dipakai ketika pulang kerja tadi malam. Rambutnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya terlihat sangat letih. "T-Tuan ... k-kau kenapa?" tanya Win sambil berusaha menyentuh wajah Bright.

Bright mengelakkan kepalanya, sedikit menjauh untuk menghindari sentuhan Win. Win pun dengan sadar segera menurunkan tangan. Dia tak bermaksud lancang, dia hanya kaget melihat Bright tampak kacau dan sedikit ingin membenarkan rambut pak jaksa itu.

"Tolong buatkan aku kopi hangat. Aku benar-benar lelah," ucap Bright lalu duduk di meja makan.

Win tak menyahut, ia langsung bergerak membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Bright. Sesekali dia mengintip ke arah Bright yang kini menumpu wajahnya pada tangan kanan yang tersiku di atas meja. Baju kerja yang ia pakai tadi malam benar-benar masih lengkap menempel di tubuhnya. Pria pujaan hatinya itu bahkan masih memakai kaus kaki yang tadi malam.

Begitu kopi siap, Win mendekati Bright. Dia sodorkan gelas yang berisi kopi hangat itu dengan hati-hati. "Tuan, ada apa? Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Bright hanya mengangguk lalu menyesap kopi yang Win buat. Cangkir kopi itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja. Bright menunduk, memperhatikan jemarinya yang iseng memutar cangkir kopi. "Wajah menangis Bossa terus muncul di kepalaku. Aku tak bisa memejamkan mata, pikiranku terus-menerus bingung dan gundah. Bagaimana caraku untuk minta maaf padanya? Aku seperti tak bisa berpikir."

Bright kembali mengembuskan napas kasar. Dengan satu tangan ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Setelah itu, Bright kembali meminum kopinya. Lagi dan lagi tatapan mata Bright tertuju pada cangkir kopi yang ia putar dengan iseng.

Win tersenyum melihat pria pujaan hatinya. Dia tak mengira Bright memiliki sisi kalut seperti ini. Dia pikir Bright selalu tegas dan tenang seperti biasanya. "Tak perlu rumit, cukup katakan kau minta maaf padanya, Tuan. Bossa anak manis dan baik, dia pasti mengerti. Aku akan membantumu."

Bright menoleh ke arah Win tanpa reaksi. Dipandanginya sebentar wajah Win yang terhias senyum manis. Bright mengangguk lalu kembali menyesap kopinya. Dia menikmati senyuman hangat Win yang jauh lebih hangat dari secangkir kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula. Mungkin memang hatinya sudah jatuh kepada sosok pria ceroboh di hadapannya, tanpa ia sadari, dan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Bright menyelami mata Win. Begitu pula Win. Mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing. Bisa Bright lihat senyuman terus menghiasi wajah Win yang sesekali terkekeh karena salah tingkah ditatapi oleh Bright.

Bright menikmati seluruh reaksi Win. Dia senang karena tahu Win bisa salah tingkah karenanya. Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, ingin rasanya tangan Bright terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Win yang tampak membuntal ketika ia tersenyum.

Sungguh, Bright baru sadar bahwa buntalan pipi itu menyempurnakan wajah Win, membuat Bright sedikit lupa dengan masalah Bossa dan ingin terus menatap wajah Win.

Tak lama kemudian bau aneh memenuhi dapur. Asap mengepul memenuhi dapur.

Bright melihat sekeliling. "Apa kau sudah mematikan kompor?" tanya Bright.

Senyuman manis Win hilang. Dengan wajah panik dia menoleh ke arah kompor kemudian melompat. Dengan cepat dia mematikan kompor lalu mengecek bubur yang ia masak.

"Ya, Tuhan!" Win lalu melirik ke arah Bright. "Buburnya gosong, Tuan." Bibirnya memble dengan wajah mengerut sedih.

Bright tersenyum kecil melihat Win. Sepertinya memang sosok ceroboh yang menghabiskan stok kesabarannya itu sudah berhasil menyeruak ke hati terdalam. Mau diapa memangnya? Dan, Bright bisa apa? Kecerobohan seperti sudah mendarah daging di tubuh anak muda itu.

"Win, apa kau pikir Bossa akan senang kalau kuajak berlibur ke gunung?"

Win mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Bright yang kini kembali tertunduk memandangi kopinya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan! Dia pasti sangat amat benar-benar senang," jawab Win sambil membawa roti ke meja makan.

Bright mengambil satu potong roti. Ia mengigit roti itu lalu ia kunyah dengan pelan sambil berpikir. "Begitukah?" tanyanya memastikan pendapat Win.

Win hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Win tahu betul kalau Bossa akan senang jika diajak berlibur. Pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini Bossa memang mengeluh kangen pada Bright. Ke mana pun Bright membawanya, ia pasti senang.

"Win, apa buburku gosong? Baunya sampai ke kamarku," ucap Bossa yang kini sudah muncul di dapur bersama Tay.

Bright menoleh ke arah Bossa. Refleks dia menarik kursi di sisinya yang biasa Bossa pakai.

Namun yang terjadi membuat rasa bersalah Bright kembali menumpuk. Bossa menghindari Bright dan langsung berlari menuju tempat duduk Win yang berseberangan dengan posisi duduk si serigala tua. Ia minta dipangku dengan nada merengek dan tangan terjulur untuk menggapai Win. Mata Win sempat membesar dengan perasaan serba salah. Dia tak mau membuat Bright merasa tertolak, namun dia juga tak bisa memaksa Bossa.

Win menyambut uluran tangan Bossa dan membantu anak kecil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Anak kecil yang biasa jahil itu dengan sengaja mengalungkan tangan di leher Win. Wajahnya pun langsung ia benamkan di pundak kanan Win, seolah tak mau melihat Bright. Sesekali anak kecil itu memanggil nama Win dengan suara pelan sekali. Win pun menyahut dengan menggumam sambil mengelus punggung Bossa.

Sampai ketika Bossa sudah tenang, anak kecil itu kembali menanyakan buburnya. "Maafkan aku, buburmu gosong, Boss. Kau pagi ini makan roti saja, ya. Aku akan masak bubur lagi nanti."

Win menjulurkan roti pada Bossa. Anak kecil itu langsung menggigit roti yang Win berikan dengan wajah yang cemberut tapi menggemaskan. Dia memaksa untuk makan dengan menghadap dada Win. Selai cokelat yang diolesi ke roti bahkan sedikit bersisa di bagian depan kaus yang Win pakai. Bossa benar-benar memunggungi Bright. Dan demi kenyamanan Bossa, Win tak mau memaksa anak itu untuk menghadap Dadinya.

"Hei, apa di kamarmu ada badai?" tanya Tay menyindir sepupunya. Entah kapan munculnya manusia ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah duduk manis dan menggigit roti yang dengan sengaja ditumpuk tiga lapis

Bright hanya mendelik tajam pada Tay. Tentu Tay tak takut, dia hanya membalas dengan kekehan kecil dan acuh tak acuh dengan Bright yang tampak kacau.

Setelah merasa Bossa cukup tenang, Win memutar posisi duduk Bossa dengan perlahan-lahan. Anak kecil itu menurut. Ia duduk menghadap meja makan, yang otomatis juga menghadap Bright. Namun anak itu kembali mendongak untuk terus menatap Win. Dengan manja pula ia meminta ekstra keju pada Win dengan kaki menjuntai yang diayunkan. Ya, dia sengaja agar tampak menggemaskan di depan Win. Hasilnya tentu tak beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, Win dengan mudah mengabulkan semua kemauan Bossa.

"Boss," sapa Bright lirih.

Bossa langsung menjatuhkan roti yang ia pegang. Dengan cepat ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk memeluk leher Win. Wajahnya ia benamkan di bagian dada Win. "Win ...," ucapnya dengan lirih sambil menggeliat dan merengek, seolah meminta Win membawanya pergi dari dapur.

Melihat wajah putus asa Bright, Win menjadi semakin tak enak hati. Ia mengelus punggung Bossa sambil menciumi puncak kepala anak kecil itu agar tenang. Win mencelus saat anak jahil itu tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Met' karena jahil seperti biasanya. Saat itu ia sadar kalau Bossa masih dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja. "Tak apa, Boss. Dadi hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

Bossa menggeleng. Ia menarik-narik lengan Win untuk balas memeluknya. Win pun mengabulkan. Ia ingin memberikan rasa aman untuk Bossa. Ia memeluk Bossa sambil menghujani puncak kepalanya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Bright dan Tay menangkap semua perlakuan Win pada Bossa. Tay sampai menoleh pada Bright lalu mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berbisik, "Dia orang yang tepat."

Bright salah tingkah. Ia mengembuskan napas berulang kali. Dia senang melihat perlakuan Win pada Bossa dan bagaimana Bossa menggelayut manja pada sang pengasuh. Namun, salahkah dia jika merasa terasing sekarang? Ia belum pernah dicueki secara total begini oleh Bossa.

Otak waras Bright terus memerintahkan dirinya meminta maaf. Ya, Tuhan! Dia seperti anak remaja yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukai—ya, Bright takut ditolak oleh Bossa. "Boss, Dadi minta maaf. Dadi benar-benar lelah tadi malam. Dadi tidak berniat unt—"

"Oiya, bagaimana ulang tahun tadi malam? Ah, pasti seru!" ucap Tay memotong perkataan Bright yang bahkan belum selesai.

Bright memberi Tay tatapan tajam. "Bisa kau diam? Segera ambil makananmu dan pergi dari sini kalau kau tak bisa diam."

Tay akhirnya paham. Memang sedang ada yang tidak beres rupanya. Ia langsung menutup mulut, dengan sengaja ia melakukan gerakan tiruan mengunci di ujung mulutnya. Dia bahkan tidak menampakkan gigi ketika mengigit roti.

Bossa dan Win hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Tay. Tampak sekali kalau dia sengaja meledek si serigala tua.

Bright tentu mendelik tajam. Namun emosinya luluh ketika melihat Bossa yang tertawa dengan tingkah Tay. Dia berusaha kembali membujuk Bossa.

"Boss, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf, aku akan mengajakmu liburan ke gunung," ucap Bright sambil terus menatap Bossa. "Kau mau?"

Bossa tersenyum lebar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menangkup wajah Win. Mata mereka bertemu. Dengan ragu-ragu Bossa menoleh ke arah Bright lalu kembali menatap Win seakan bertanya— _apa aku harus kembali berteman dengan Dadi?_

Win yang seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Bossa segera mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kepala Bossa. " _Yeay_! Dadi mau mengajakmu liburan, pasti seru!" bisik Win pada Bossa namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Bright dan Tay. Sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar kembali terpajang di wajah Bossa, kali ini ia tujukan ke arah Bright.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, Dadi. Tapi kau harus mengajak Met liburan juga," ucap Bossa sambil memeluk Win.

Bright mengalihkan pandangannya pada Win yang tampak kaget dengan kalimat Bossa. Bright mendehem. "Tentu saja boleh, Boss. Asalkan Win mau," ucap Bright lalu kembali mengigit rotinya. Matanya sudah menjelajah jauh, tak mau bertemu tatap dengan Win yang kini justru menatapnya dengan wajah lucu. Tampak sekali kalau pria ceroboh itu tengah terkejut.

Win merasa seperti mendapat hadiah miliaran karena diajak liburan oleh Bright. Mulutnya refleks terbuka dengan mata membesar.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Dadi! Aku sayang Dadi!" ucap Bossa lalu kini melompat girang untuk menghampiri kursi Bright.

Untuk pertama kalinya di pagi itu, Bossa akhirnya mau kembali mengacuhkan Bright. Dia kini menghujani wajah Bright dengan ciuman becek khas anak kecil.

Tay yang sedari tadi seperti dianggap tidak ada akhirnya berdiri. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua tumpuk roti. Perhatian tiga nyawa lainnya terfokus pada Tay yang kini menenggak habis air mineral dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Dan melihat kalian semua membuatku mual!" ucap Tay sambil mengdengkus. Setelah itu dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar entah hendak ke mana.

Mungkin mencari orang yang bisa dia gombali.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


Bright memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah vila daerah perbukitan. Begitu mesin mobil selesai dimatikan, Bossa langsung melompat keluar. Dia berlari ke satu sudut yang menampakkan keindahan pemandangan kota.

"Aku sayang Dadi!!!" teriak Bossa begitu sampai di depan vila.

Bossa terus berloncat karena senang. Senyuman lebar dengan gigi yang terpajang pun menghiasi wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah mobil sebentar dan bertemu tatap dengan Win yang lantas memberikan senyuman.

"Aku juga sayang Met!!" teriak Bossa lagi.

Bright dan Win hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Bossa yang kini tampak sangat antusias.

"Boss, berhentilah berteriak. Nanti tenggorokanmu sakit," ucap Bright sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi.

Win menyusul ke arah bagasi, berniat membantu Bright. Namun tangan Win ditahan oleh Bright. 

"Kau temani Bossa saja. Biar aku yang urus barang-barang ini. Pastikan dia hati-hati," ucap Bright lalu melepaskan tangan Win.

Win merasa pipinya panas karena sentuhan Bright. Dengan segera dia menurut untuk menyusul Bossa. Sambil melangkah, setengah mati dia menahan senyum—bibirnya sampai berkedut tak jelas hingga ia harus tekan dengan kuat.

"Met, aku melihatnya," bisik Bossa pada Win.

Win membulatkan matanya—kaget—lalu melihat ke arah Bossa. Bossa tak pernah memanggilnya Met jika hanya berbicara berdua seperti ini. Bossa tahu dengan persis namanya adalah Win, bukan Met. Tumben sekali anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Met ketika mereka berdua seperti ini. Lama-lama Bossa benar akan lupa dengan nama asli Win. Dan lagi pula, apa maksud Bossa barusan? Anak manis itu tampaknya kembali menjadi anak jahil.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Dadiku?" tanya Bossa dengan senyuman jahil.

Win hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Bossa. Anak kecil itu kini kembali menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Win untuk berbisik. "Segeralah ucapkan pada Dadi. Banyak orang yang menyukai Dadi dan mereka lebih keren daripada kau, Met," ucap Bossa lagi.

Win seolah diberi pukulan K.O. oleh Bossa. Dia hanya menatap Bossa dengan mata terbelalak. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menjawab Bossa.

Bossa memberi senyum jahil pada Win sebelum akhirnya berlari ke dalam vila. "Dadi ... Tunggu aku!" teriak Bossa kembali dengan nada menggemaskan khas anak kecil.

Win melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam vila, masih dengan sisa-sisa kekagetan akan tingkah Bossa yang kembali jahil. Padahal tadi pagi anak itu masih tampak begitu manja dengannya. Dan kini dengan cepat anak itu berubah menjadi jahil.

Sesampainya di dalam vila, Bright langsung memasukkan beberapa potong kayu ke tungku perapian. Udara menjelang malam hari yang terasa begitu dingin jelas harus diselamatkan dengan perapian.

Di dalam vila ini ada dua kamar di lantai satu, dan satu kamar berukuran cukup besar di lantai dua. Bossa dengan antusias langsung berlari ke lantai dua. Dengan jeritan luar biasa dia mengatakan bahwa lantai dua adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Dia selalu iri dengan Tay yang punya lantai kekuasaan di rumahnya. Pokoknya, apa pun yang Tay punya dan lakukan akan membuat Bossa iri dan segera meniru.

Dalam sekilas lantai dua berubah menjadi lantai kekuasaan Bossa dengan segala pernak-penik miliknya. Mulai dari selimut, bantal, boneka, dan barang bawaan Bossa lainnya.

Bright memilih kamar di bagian depan dekat ruang tamu dan Win mengambil kamar di sebelahnya yang lebih dekat dengan dapur.

"Win, buatkan minuman hangat untuk Bossa. Jangan sampai dia kedinginan."

Bright muncul di dapur. Sedikit mengagetkan Win yang tengah merapikan bahan makanan yang akan mereka gunakan selama dua malam di vila ini.

Win mengangguk. Dia masih merasakan desir aneh ketika Bright memanggilnya sekasual ini. Dengan segera ia menjerang air lalu menyiapkan tiga cangkir. Memang perintah Bright tertuju untuk Bossa, tapi tak mungkin kalau Bright tak juga diberi minuman hangat. Sejujurnya pula, Win ingin minuman hangat di saat udara sedingin ini.

Win mengaduk teh hangat di tiga cangkir itu secara bergantian. Dia mengintip ke ruang tengah lalu tersenyum. Bright masih sibuk mengatur nyala perapian dan Bossa sudah asyik duduk di depan tungku api sambil memakan keripik kentang yang dibeli ketika perjalanan menuju vila tadi. Senyuman di wajah Win masih mengembang. Dia merasa bagian inti dari keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari tiga orang.

Sambil lanjut mengaduk teh, Win melongokkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Matanya langsung terbelalak. Cahaya kekuningan mengambang tertangkap oleh matanya. Cahaya kekuningan itu tampak dengan jelas di tengah kegelapan suasana vila.

Gerakan mengaduk yang Win lakukan pun terhenti. Refleks kakinya mundur selangkah ketika cahaya kekuningan itu seperti mendekat. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis dan punggungnya. Dia ingin mengalihkan perhatian, tapi entah mengapa cahaya kekuningan itu seperti menjerat matanya dan membuat ia tak bisa berpaling.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara aneh seiring dengan mendekatnya cahaya itu.

"Tuuaann!" Win langsung berteriak sambil menutup matanya.

Bright dan Bossa yang kaget mendengar teriakan Win segera berlari ke dapur. Kekagetan mereka pun bertambah ketika mendapati Win sedang berjongkok sambil menutup matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Bright sambil berjongkok di dekat Win.

Win terus menunduk sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. "A-ada setan, Tuan!" ucap Win masih menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya menempel di telinga.

Bossa yang mendengar kalimat Win langsung tertawa kecil. Dia dengan sengaja mencolek-colek lengan Win sambil membuat suara mengerang ala monster.

"Setan?" tanya Bright seolah heran dengan apa yang Win ucapkan.

"Iya, Tuan! Matanya bercahaya kekuningan. Dia mendekati vila ini dan mengeluarkan suara aneh."

"Met, mana mungkin ada setan di tempat seperti ini," ucap Bossa sambil terkekeh geli.

Bright segera berdiri menghadap jendela. Berulang kali dia melebarkan matanya yang memang memiliki kekurangan untuk melihat tanpa bantuan kacamata. Dia yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada cahaya 'setan' kekuningan yang Win sebut tadi. "Hei, bangunlah! Tidak ada cahaya kekuningan." Bright membantu Win bangun dan menghadap kembali ke jendela.

Win yang sudah berdiri pun perlahan memandang jendela. Setelah matanya terbuka dia kembali melihat cahaya kekuningan tadi. Refleks dia memutar tubuhnya untuk kemudian memeluk Bright yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini dia bukan curi kesempatan. Ini murni karena dia ketakutan. Percayalah.

Bossa yang yakin tidak ada setan di dunia ini pun langsung naik ke atas kursi untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Dia penasaran juga soalnya. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit dengan kepala melongok mencari sinar 'setan' itu.

Dia melirik ke arah Bright. Seolah bertanya apa benar ada setan. Bright pun menggeleng ke arah Bossa. Kekehan geli nan meledek langsung keluar dari mulut Bossa. "Met, coba kau lihat lagi cahaya setan itu," ucap Bossa sambil menarik-narik jaket Win.

"Tidak mau! Aku takut! Bagaimana kalau dia menghisap jiwa suciku?" ucap Win sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada Bright. Ya, dia takut jiwa suci dan polosnya disedot oleh setan bermata kuning.

Bossa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berbagi tatap dengan Bright, seolah sama-sama tahu bahwa Win itu orang yang aneh.

Bright dengan ragu mengusap-usap punggung Win.

"Dadi, lihat! Itu mobil paman Tay," ucap Bossa sambil menunjuk cahaya kekuningan yang ternyata mobil itu.

Bright dan Win segera menoleh ke jendela. Dan ternyata benar, itu mobil Tay. Win mengembuskan napas lega. Saat ia mengalihkan perhatian, ia bertemu tatap dengan Bright yang memberinya tatapan datar. "Maaf, Tuan. Aku pikir itu setan," ucap Win sambil menggaruk lehernya dan terkekeh.

Bright hanya bisa menatap Win dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Napasnya terembus kasar. Dia masih tak habis pikir dengan fakta selain ceroboh, ternyata Win juga penakut. Dia bingung pengasuh anak macam apa yang dia pekerjakan ini. Bahkan Bossa tampak lebih teratur dan berani ketimbang Win.

Bossa langsung melompat dari kursi yang tadi dia pakai untuk mengintip ke luar jendela. Dia langsung berlari menuju pintu untuk menyambut Tay, paman kesayangannya.

Bright dan Win tak lama kemudian menyusul Bossa. Langkah Bright melebar ketika melihat Bossa berjinjit untuk menggapai knob pintu. Namun, Bossa sudah berhasil tanpa bantuan Bright.

"Pamaan!" jerit Bossa antusias ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Tay yang keluar dari mobil. Bossa langsung berlari ke arah Tay yang tengah berjongkok dengan tangan terentang.

Tay langsung menggendong Bossa dan menciumi pipi tembam keponakannya itu.

"Hei, aku datang, Boss. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan liburan ulang tahun Serigala Tua," ucap Tay sambil mengacak-acak rambut Bossa.

"Hei! Kulaporkan pada Dadi!" ancam Bossa sambil menunjuk Bright yang berdiri di ambang pintu vila.

Tay terkekeh. " _Sst_ , ini rahasia kita," bisik Tay sambil menyimpan telunjuknya di depan bibir tebalnya.

Bossa terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Jika sudah ada rahasia begini, dia yakin akan ditraktir Tay bermain di kolam bola atau makan camilan di taman kota atau malah bermain ke toko tanaman.

Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke dalam vila menyusul Bright dan Win yang sudah kembali berada di ruang tamu begitu mengetahui kedatangan Tay.

"Hai!" sapa Tay pada Bright yang kini sudah kembali duduk di depan tungku api. "Halo, manis!" sapa Tay pada Win yang kini sedang menyajikan beberapa gelas minuman hangat beralas nampan kayu ke hadapan Bright.

Bright sempat mendelik tajam pada Tay. Dia sedikit terusik dengan cara Tay menyapa Win. "Apa kau datang sendiri?" tanya Bright pada Tay. Berusaha tak ambil pusing soal Tay dan caranya menyapa Win, serigala tua itu menyesap teh hangat yang Win buat.

Tay menggeleng. Dia ikut mengambil satu gelas minuman hangat tanpa izin. "Tidak. Aku membawa seseorang. Tapi dia masih marah padaku karena aku membawanya secara paksa ke mari," ucap Tay sambil meminum minuman yang Win sajikan.

Tay mendesah nikmat. Merasa cairan hangat dengan sempurna mengalir ke tubuhnya.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya. "Siapa? Kenapa tidak diajak masuk?" tanya Bright lagi. Dia kadang bingung dengan sepupunya itu. Begitu banyak teman yang hilir mudik Tay bawa ke rumah. Namun tak ada satu pun yang pernah Tay bawa dengan sengaja untuk liburan seperti ini.

Tay hanya mengangkat bahunya, merespon perkataan Bright tadi. "Biarkan saja. Dia sangat takut dengan setan. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan masuk," ucap Tay sambil terus meminum minumannya lagi.

Bright dengan segera memukul kepala Tay. "Ajak dia masuk! Dia akan kedinginan kalau terus di luar!"

Tay mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Bright. "Biar saja. Dia memang sering seperti itu," ucap Tay tak acuh lalu kini iseng menggelitik perut Bossa yang duduk menempel di pangkuannya.

"Ini perintah! Kau membawanya ke mari. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa. Dia punya hak untuk menuntutmu karena tindak—"

"Oke, oke! Cukup!" jawab Tay memotong pembicaraan Bright sambil mengdengkus. Dia mengangkat telapak tangannya seolah meminta Bright untuk berhenti berceramah.

Dengan terpaksa, Tay melangkah. Ia berhenti tepat di teras vila. "Hei, masuklah!" teriak Tay pada sosok yang masih betah duduk di mobil.

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih baik tinggal di mobil ini dari pada serumah dengan orang mesum sepertimu!"

Tay terkekeh geli mendengar reaksi sosok yang kini ada di dalam mobilnya. Memang dia sudah berulang kali mengajak sosok itu untuk berhubungan badan. Tapi entah kenapa sosok itu sedikit beda dengan teman-teman kencan satu malam lainnya. Sudah hitungan beberapa minggu dia meluncurkan jurus-jurus ajaib, namun tak juga berakhir di ranjang.

Tay tersenyum geli. Dia senang permainan tarik ulur seperti ini. Dengan senyum kemenangan langsung menuju mobilnya.

"HEI!! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat!" ucap sosok itu berusaha menutup jendela mobil Tay.

Tay, tanpa mengindahkan perkataan sosok itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menarik paksa sosok itu untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali," ucap Tay lalu lanjut menarik paksa sosok itu untuk masuk ke dalam vila.

"Dasar mesum! lepaskan aku!" ucap sosok itu sambil meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari tangan Tay.

Tay dengan cepat mengecup bibir sosok itu. Dan ... berhasil!

Sosok itu seketika diam dan berhenti meronta. Senyuman miring terpajang di wajah Tay. Sebenarnya Tay tahu, sosok di hadapannya ini hanya jual mahal. Tay tahu persis kalau dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Tay menuruti permainan yang sosok itu inginkan.

"Akhirnya aku tahu cara menenangkanmu," ucap Tay sambil menarik sosok itu masuk ke dalam vila.

Untungnya sosok itu tak lagi memberontak. Dia seperti mati kutu setelah diserang Tay dengan jurus maut barusan. Dia menurut ketika Tay menariknya ke arah dapur.

Begitu sampai di dapur, tampak pemandangan Bright dan Win yang kini sedang menyusun meja makan. Sosok yang Tay tarik otomatis menghempaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Tay. Kali ini berhasil karena Tay tak mengira bahwa sosok itu akan kembali berusa melepaskan diri.

"Wiiiin!!" jerit sosok itu antusias lalu melebarkan langkahnya untuk memeluk Win yang masih kaget.

Tanpa disadari dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu, rahang Bright kini tengah mengeras. Tangannya menggenggam kuat sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Phi New, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Win pada sosok teman Tay yang ternyata New itu.

New melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Win.

"Pria itu menculikku!" ucap New dengan ketus sambil menunjuk Tay.

Tay lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping New. Posisinya persis berseberangan dengan Bright. Sedetik kemudian New refleks menjauhkan sedikit kursinya dari Tay.

Tapi, bukan Tay kalau tidak memaksa. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik kursi New untuk serapat mungkin dengan kursinya.

"Hei ... apa-apaan kau ini? mau mati?" tanya New dengan nada santai namun kalimat penuh kebencian.

Tay hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang berusaha tampak seperti malaikat lalu dengan kecepatan kilat mencium pipi New. Ibarat di pukul K.O. New langsung diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Tentu saja lirikan tajam ada di sana.

Rasa kaget kini melanda Bright dan Win.

"Heii, Paman! Kau ini jangan sembarangan mencium pacarku!" teriak Bossa lalu duduk di samping New.

Lagi-lagi Bright dan Win dibuat kaget dengan suasana yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Boss, apa maksudmu?" tanya Win pada Bossa yang kini sedang asik memainkan tangan New.

"Paman New adalah pacarku, bukan pacar paman Tay. Aku dan paman Tay akan bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkannya," ucap Bossa sambil menatap New dengan tatapan memuja penuh kekaguman.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Bukankah kau pacar Win, Khun?" tanya Bright pada New.

Bossa, New, dan Tay kini menahan tawanya, sedangkan Win kini semakin bertambah heran dengan kalimat pria pujaan hatinya barusan.

"Pacarku? Tidak, Tuan! dia sahabatku sejak kecil," ucap Win sambil menatap wajah Bright berusaha mengklarifikasi. Dia tak mau Bright salah paham atas statusnya.

Dengan segera Bright menoleh pada Win. "Apa?" tanya Bright pada Win dengan nada sedikit berlebihan. "Jadi? Selama ini kau belum mempunyai pacar?" tanya Bright pada Win.

Win menunduk malu sambil mengangguk. "Aku ingin sekali memiliki pacar. Tapi orang yang kusukai belum tentu menyukaiku," ucap Win sambil terus menunduk.

Bright tanpa sadar tersenyum puas. "Oke, baiklah. Ayo kita makan," ucap Bright tanpa menyadari kalau Tay, New, dan Bossa kini tersenyum melihat tingkah Bright.

Win dengan telaten membantu Bossa untuk mengambil makanan dan lauknya. Sedangkan di seberang meja kini Bossa dan Tay berebut untuk mendapat perhatian dari New.

"Apa Bossa pernah bertemu dengan New? Kenapa mereka akrab sekali?" tanya Bright pada Win separuh berbisik.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku juga tidak tahu. Seingatku Bossa baru sekali bertemu dengan New. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Bossa dan Tay begitu memperebutkan New"

Bright mengangguk pelan lalu memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tay, apa yang kau lakukan kalau membawa Bossa pergi?" tanya Bright tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dan terus memandangai makanannya.

"Kenapa? Aku membawanya ke berbagai tempat yang mengasyikkan," balas Tay yang kini juga masih terus berfokus dengan makanannya.

"Ya, Dadi. Paman Tay juga sering mengajakku ke rumah paman New dan toko tanamannya," ucap Bossa yang juga berfokus pada makanannya.

Win dan New menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena melihat kesamaan dari Bright, Tay dan Bossa yang bicara tapi tetap fokus dengan makanannya.

Win melihat ada kilas senyum di wajah Bright. Tentunya senyuman Bright memiliki arti lebih dalam. Dia begitu lega karena Win belum dimiliki siapa pun. Dan Win tak tahu itu.

=0_0=

"Win. Ikut aku," ucap Bright yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Win lalu berjalan keluar vila dari pintu dapur.

Win segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pria pujaan hatinya. Ia sempat heran karena Bright tampak serius. Namun, karena Bright yang meminta, terjun dari jurang paling tinggi pun akan Win turuti. Tentu ini bercanda, Win tak segila itu.

Tampak Bright kini sedang duduk di bangku panjang. Win dengan ragu mendekati Bright.

Bright menoleh sebentar ke arah Win lalu menepuk-nepuk posisi di samping Bright seolah menyuruh Win untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Vila ini adalah tempat kakakku melamar Mild," ucap Bright begitu Win memposisikan dirinya disamping Bright. "Di kursi ini tepatnya. Dia mengungkapkan kalau dia ingin memperistri Mild," ucap Bright lagi.

Win menganggukkan kepalanya seolah paham kenapa Bright tampak sentimental.

"Kau lihat pohon itu?" tanya Bright sambil menunjuk pohon yang cukup besar di samping kiri bangku.

Win dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengikuti arah tangan Bright lalu mengangguk.

"Aku dan Tay bersembunyi di balik pohon itu ketika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya."

Win terus memandangi pohon itu seolah bisa melihat Bright dan Tay bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Baju yang kemarin kau pakai, adalah baju yang Mild gunakan ketika acara lamaran. Entah kenapa semua kenangan tentang kakakku kembali," ucap Bright sambil mengembuskan napasnya. "Dan itu semakin memperburuk keadaan hatiku kemarin," ucap Bright lagi.

Win mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Bright. Pria pujaan hatinya itu sedang sibuk mengatur napas, mungkin mencari ketenangan.

"Aku minta maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak berniat untuk lancang dan—"

Bright mengangkat satu telapak tangan sebagai tanda untuk Win menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku mengerti. Hanya saja beberapa hari ini aku mengalami hal yang buruk di kantorku. Aku benar-benar lelah. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kalau aku ulang tahun," ucap Bright lagi dengan desahan kecewa.

"Memangnya ada apa, Tuan? Apa kau ingin cerita?" tanya Win dengan nada penuh perhatian.

Bright menoleh sebentar ke arah Win lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah ikut pusing. Ini tugasku sebagai seorang jaksa. Ini risiko dari pekerjaanku. Aku tidak boleh banyak mengeluh. Aku hanya berharap kau mau mengerti kalau kemarin aku benar-benar lelah. Aku minta maaf," ucap Bright sambil menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

Dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil pemantik api dan kemudian menyalakan rokok yang kini sudah ada di bibirnya. Sesaat mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Angin malam yang dingin perlahan semakin menjadi. Bright dapat merasakan Win mulai mengigil. Dengan segera Bright membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Win.

"T-Tuan, ak-aku—"

"Pakailah. Aku masih menggunakan _sweater_ yang cukup hangat," ucap Bright sambil terus menghisap rokoknya.

"Tap-tapi ..."

"Ini perintah, Win," ucap Bright lagi.

Win lalu menutup mulut sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha memberi tahu Bright kalau Win mengerti ucapan Bright.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara angin dan embusan napas Bright yang membuang asap rokok. Win bukanlah penggemar rokok. Tapi, dia merasa Bright begitu seksi sekarang. Memang terdengar begitu bertentangan, tapi untuk kali ini—untuk Bright—Win suka pria merokok.

"Jujurnya aku kecewa saat kau tidak membalasku ketika aku menciummu di dapur. Kupikir itu karena kau sudah memiliki New."

Refleks Win menggeleng. "Tidak, Tuan. Waktu itu aku kaget. Semuanya serba mendadak. Sejujurnya aku baru saja akan membalas—"

Kepala Bright yang otomatis tertoleh ke arah Win membuat lidah Win terasa kelu. Bright tak bersuara. Dia menunggu Win melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi ... _eum_ ... kau sudah melepasnya," ucap Win sambil menunduk malu.

"Lalu ketika aku memelukmu tadi malam? Kau juga tidak membalasku," ucap Bright sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Itu ... itu juga karena ... _eum_ ... aku kaget, Tuan. Sama seperti ketika kau menciumku, aku baru saja ingin membalas pelukanmu namun kau sudah melepasnya. Aku juga kaget ketika kau mencium keningku," ucap Win sambil tertunduk karena malu.

Bright menyalakan rokoknya yang baru. Tidak pernah ia merokok secepat ini. Bright pun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau perokok, Tuan," ucap Win berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ketika aku stres dan merasa lelah yang cukup parah," jawab Bright sambil menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk melepas stresmu?"

Bright menoleh ke arah Win.

"Apa kau yakin mau membantuku untuk melepas stres?" tanya Bright.

Win dengan cepat mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Aku akan melakukan apapun sebisaku supaya kau tidak stres lagi," ucap Win optimis. "Cukup beri tahu aku."

Bright menatap Win dengan lekat. Ia menghisap panjang rokoknya lalu membuang puntungnya dan diinjak pelan.

Setelah itu dengan cepat dia menangkup wajah Win.

Win kaget. Ya, dia kaget. Namun dia hanya bisa menatap mata Bright.

Secepat kilat Bright menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Win. Ia sengaja memberi tekanan sedikit agar mulut Win terbuka. Win pun menurut, seolah memberi izin. Setelah mulut Win teebuka, Bright lalu mengembuskan asap rokok itu ke dalam mulut Win.

Bright melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Win. Sedikit jarak sengaja ia buat untuk melihat reaksi sang pengasuh. Dengan mata berbinar dia tersenyum begitu melihat Win mengeluarkan asap rokok yang sama sekali tidak dia hisap.

Bagi Bright, Win sangat indah.  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Maafin chapter ini agak panjang (*sungkem). Semoga masih betah, ya ;)

**Santunlah dalam berbahasa, cermatlah dalam bertingkah ;)**


	20. Mutual

...

..

.

Tangan Bright masih terus menangkup wajah Win yang kemerahan. Win sedikit terbatuk. Bright sampai terkekeh sebentar. "Maaf," katanya pelan lalu meniup sisa-sisa asap yang keluar dari mulut Win. Bright separuh memaki dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh barusan. "Tak akan aku ulangi."

Hingga semua asap di mulut Win sudah keluar, Bright masih terus memandang mata Win. Saat ia yakin mata Win juga balas memandangnya, ia memperpendek jarak antara bibir mereka. Sekali lagi Bright menggerakkan bola matanya untuk mengecek reaksi Win. Sang pengasuh hanya diam. "Apa kau masih ingin membantuku melepas stres?" tanya Bright yang kini bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Win.

Win menggigigit bibir bawahnya pelan lalu mengangguk sambil menahan air mata bahagianya. Baginya, pertanyaan Bright barusan adalah hal yang menggambarkan hubungan mereka sudah selangkah lebih jauh.

Ketika mendapat izin, dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan Bright menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Win. Tanpa sadar Win mengepalkan tangannya di bahu Bright. Kepalan tangannya itu membuat sedikit bagian dari _sweater_ yang Bright gunakan ikut tergenggam. Bright merasa mendapat izin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tentu dengan segera Bright melumat bibir Win.

Air mata bahagia kini jatuh dari mata Win. Bola matanya yang sempat membeliak kini beristirahat, matanya terpejam. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu ia tak sanggup menatap Bright dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat begini. Bisa ia rasakan ibu jari Bright dengan lembut menghapus air matanya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sedikit pun.

Sekilas ingatan tentang ucapan Bright muncul di memori Win. Dia tak mau Bright kembali salah paham. Dengan mantap Win membalas ciuman Bright dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang kini berada di bagian pundak Bright. Win hampir lemas karena tubuhnya seperti dipenuhi dengan letupan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Bright mengeliminir jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Mereka kini hanya terhalang posisi duduk yang terasa kurang nyaman. Sejenak mereka saling bertarung untuk mendominasi. Namun akhirnya Win memilih membiarkan Bright mendominasi. Tubuhnya seperti keram karena begitu bahagia. Sampai-sampai untuk mengatur napas saja dia lupa.

Ini adalah hal yang begitu Win inginkan sedari awal bertemu dengan Bright, sang majikan.

Inikah yang namanya kebahagiaan jatuh cinta? Win benar-benar merasa dirinya melayang. Dia tak yakin kalau dia masih menapak bumi.

Bright dengan lihai menjelajah rongga mulut Win. Benar-benar mencengangkan! Win sampai sedikit khawatir sekaligus senang karena Bright tampak seperti ingin melahap Win sampai habis. Sensasi becek pergulatan alat bicaranya dan juga alat bicara Bright begitu membuat jantung Win tak beraturan. Perutnya terasa aneh dengan gelitik panas yang menjalar dan membuatnya meremang.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Daddiiii!! Aku melihatmu memakan Met!!" teriak Bossa dari jendela lantai dua.

Dengan segera jarak di antara mereka berdua tercipta. Dalam hitungan detik mereka berdua sudah berada di ujung kursi yang berlawanan sisi. Win terus menunduk dan tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Jemarinya terus mengusap-usap bibir yang baru saja menjadi hidangan penutup makan malam bagi Bright. Si pengasuh itu tampak sangat salah tingkah.

Tak berbeda dengan Win. Bright kini menghela napas panjang sambil memijat keningnya untuk mengontrol perasaan campur aduk di dada. Bright menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lantai dua. Bukan hanya Bossa yang ada di situ. Tay dan New pun ada di situ.

"Segeralah kau bawa Win masuk. Di luar dingin. Walaupun ciuman kalian panas, angin gunung tetap lebih dingin!" Tay dengan sengaja mengejek sepupunya yang ia tahu persis sedang salah tingkah walaupun tampak tenang.

"HEI! diam kau kalau masih ingin hidup!" teriak Bright.

Itu dia buktinya. Bright selalu menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan amarah.

Tay, New, dan Bossa, kini asyik tertawa sambil menutup jendela lantai dua.

Bright kembali mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Win yang masih tertunduk sampai sekarang. Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Bright. Bibirnya yang menampakkan gigi membuat senyuman yang terulas tampak seperti seringai serigala.

Dalam sekali hentak dia menarik Win ke rangkulannya. Win yang tak mengira Bright akan melakukan hal itu pun tanpa perlawanan langsung mendaratkan kepalanya di pundak Bright.

Detak jantung Bright terasa begitu cepat dan tak terkontrol. Entah itu karena kaget oleh teriakan Bossa, atau karena ledekan menyebalkan Tay, atau malah karena sosok di sisinya yang hingga kini masih menunduk malu. Bright tak tahu pasti.

Satu hal yang dia yakini, rasa yang ia miliki sama dengan rasa yang dimiliki sosok ceroboh di sisinya. Dan itu melegakan. Tampaknya, apa yang Win katakan ketika wawancara pertama kali benar adanya, _dia akan merawat Bossa dan sebagai bonus dia juga akan merawat Bright._

Dengan resmi Bright jatuh cinta pada si pengasuh yang ceroboh itu.

=0_0=

Bright kembali menuju kamarnya setelah selesai meminum jahe hangat di dapur. Betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat Win tengah berada di depan pintu kamar ruang tamu dengan membawa selimut dan bantal. Jika Bright tak mengenali Win, mungkin tinjuan mentah sudah mendarat di tubuh Win yang tampak seperti maling sedang mengendap-endap.

Bright sengaja diam. Dia hanya berdiri di belakang Win sambil terus memperhatikan Win yang tampak ingin mengetuk pintu kamar—yang seharunya milik Bright—namun berulang kali dibatalkan.

Bright mengembuskan napasnya. Dia bisa ikut gila kalau terus memperhatikan Win yang kini mulai komat-kamit seperti orang gila.

"Win," tegur Bright.

"AAAKKbbbhhh—" Jeritan dari mulut Win kini terbungkam oleh telapak tangan Bright.

Bright meletakkan telunjuk tangan lainnya di bibir seolah menyuruh Win diam. Dia tak ingin Bossa terbangun. Ya ... Tay dan New juga. Dia tak mau menjadi bahan olokan dua orang itu.

Mata Win yang tadi membeliak karena kaget kini perlahan kembali ke bentuk semula karena sudah tenang. Ternyata itu Bright, bukan hantu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?" tanya Bright dengan mata menyelidik.

Win mengusap lehernya sendiri seolah menenangkan bulu kuduk yang sempat meremang. Dia menatap mata Bright. Bisa ia lihat Bright memberinya tatapan menyelidik dengan dua tangan bersedekap di dada. Ke mana larinya Bright yang tadi menciumnya dengan hangat?

"Aku takut tidur di kamar itu, Tuan. Aku terus mendengar suara aneh dari lemari," ucap Win sambil terus mengusap lehernya. Sungguh, Win tak berbohong!

Bright menoleh sebentar ke arah kamar Win.

"Lalu?" tanya Bright singkat.

Win menatap Bright. Bukan seperti ini bayangannya! Bukankah di drama televisi pemeran utama akan otomatis tersenyum dan mengerti maksud kalimat Win? Lalu kenapa Bright malah bertanya seperti ini?

Win tentu tak putus asa. Mungkin Bright perlu dipancing dengan kalimat yang lebih gamblang.

"Bisakah aku tidur di kamarmu, Tuan?" tanya Win sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Dia mengorbankan harga diri ketika mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Bright menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mau bertukar kamar denganku?" tanya Bright lagi.

 _Apa?? Bertukar kamar?_ Win menggerutu dalam hati.

"Eee ... b-boleh Tuan kalau kau mau. Aku sangat takut sekali, Tuan." Win dengan sengaja mengerjapkan matanya—memelas sambil menekankan kalimat terakhir.

Mata menyelidik Bright masih terpajang di sana. Win pun kembali memasang wajah makin memelas.

"Baiklah. Kau tidur saja di kamarku. Biar aku yang tidur di kamarmu." Bright lalu melangkah lebar dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia mengambil bantal dan selimut yang ada di ranjang.

Win langsung memasuki kamar Bright dengan jantung yang berdebar. Dia sedikit mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kamar. Kamar itu tampak cukup rapi. Tas pakaian yang Bright bawa pun tampak sudah dibongkar seperlunya.

Bright hanya diam memperhatikan Win. Setidaknya dia ingin melihat Win sampai di ranjangnya dahulu sebelum pindah kamar. Win sadar bahwa Bright sedang memperhatikannya, maka ia langsung memosisikan diri di ranjang kamar itu. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, sekali lagi dia menatap Bright, dengan wajah memelas tentunya.

"Selamat tidur ... Win."

Bright langsung menuju ambang pintu dengan tegap. Langkahnya tak gentar dan tampak yakin ketika benar-benar keluar dari kamar dan langsung menutup pintu. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia meninggalkan Win yang kini hanya menatap penuh harap pada pintu yang tak kunjung kembali terbuka hingga hitungan ketiga.

Bukankah tokoh utama di drama televisi akan kembali mendobrak pintu dalam hitungan ketiga lalu bergelut manja di ranjang dengan orang yang ia cintai?

 _Ah ... dasar drama televisi pembual_. Dengan gerutu berisi harapan kosong, Win memukul bantal dan selimut seperti anak kecil yang gagal mendapatkan lolipop favoritnya.

Sedangkan Bright yang kini berada di ruang tamu pun membathin. Rasa penasaran terselip di pikirannya. Bukan tentang Win yang kini hampir ia lupakan, tapi tentang tiga nyawa di lantai dua. Tidak ada suara sama sekali dari lantai dua. Tampaknya Tay, New, dan Bossa sudah tidur pulas.

Karena rasa penasarannya Bright lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar atas. Sebisa mungkin ia meminimalisir suara. Dia tak mau menganggu tiga nyawa di lantai dua itu.

Begitu sampai di lantai dua dibukanya pintu kamar secara perlahan.

Senyuman lega secara otomatis terpajang di wajah Bright. Tepat di depan matanya terpajang tiga nyawa sudah lelap tidur. Monster kecil kesayangannya berada di antara dua sosok monster dewasa.

Setelah cukup yakin Bossa baik-baik saja, Bright menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. Senyuman lembut masih terpajang di wajahnya. Tentu tak semua orang bisa melihat sisi sentimen seorang jaksa yang begitu tegas itu. Senyuman itu hanya muncul ketika ia sedang sendiri dan memikirkan Bossa—ponakan yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

Tanpa membuang waktu Bright pun kembali menyusuri tangga untuk turun. Ia langsung melangkah menuju kamar yang seharusnya digunakan Win.

Bright membuka pintu kamar itu. Bisa ia hirup sisa-sisa aroma tubuh Win yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya gila. Matanya mengedar pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar. Tidak begitu rapi seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, namun tak juga berantakan seperti terkena badai. Ya ... Win sama seperti anak laki-laki seumurannya yang lebih mementingkan tidur ketimbang merapikan kamar.

Bright menutup pintu kamar lalu menuju ranjang. Di atas meja nakas terdapat sebuah buku yang mencolok. Gambar kucing kartun terpajang di sampul depan buku itu. Ya ... Bright melihat buku harian Win tergeletak begitu saja.

Jika dirinya adalah Tay, tentu buku harianWin sudah dilahap seperti membaca novel. Tapi dirinya adalah Bright, seorang jaksa taat hukum yang teguh pendirian. Dia tak akan melakukan hal murahan seperti mengintip buku harian orang lain.

Ya ... Bright yakin itu.

Bright berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut. Dia mengatur napas untuk lebih siap tertidur. Dengan sengaja dia memunggungi meja nakas. Dia tak mau tergoda untuk berbuat kurang ajar—membaca buku harianWin. Walau memang tergelitik rasa penasaran. Dia bertanya-tanya, adakah namanya dituliskan di buku itu? Cerita seperti apa yang Win tuliskan tentangnya?

Setelah beberapa saat, posisi tidurnya terasa tak nyaman. Bright pun bergerak untuk memeluk gulingnya.

Masih juga tak nyaman, Bright menyingkirkan bantalnya.

Kembali merasa tak nyaman, Bright pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Dengan sedikit emosi dia menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal yang tadi ia singkirkan.

Dalam hitungan detik Bright kembali menggeliat. Dia mengangkat bantal itu lalu ia singkirkan ke sisi ranjang.

Dengan delikan tajam dia melirik buku harian Win. Seperti ada lambaian tangan imajiner di sana. Ayolah! Bright mulai berhalusinasi.

"Arrgghh!" Seperti kesal entah pada siapa, Bright pun mengerang lalu memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke bagian kepala ranjang. Masih ia tatapi buku harian Win yang dihiasi gambar kucing tengah tersenyum. Senyuman konyol si tokoh kartun mengingatkan Bright pada si pemilik buku.

Sungguh, Bright bukan orang murahan yang suka mengintip _diary_ orang lain, dirinya adalah seorang jaksa taat hukum yang teguh pendirian.

Jika sekarang tangan Bright terjulur untuk mengambil buku itu, salahkanlah sang tangan imajiner yang tampak terus melambai ke arahnya.

 _Setan pun tertawa melihat tingkah Bright. Tepat di saat tangan Bright menyentuh buku itu,_ tiba-tiba saja ketukan pintu nan brutal terdengar.

Jantung Bright seperti akan meloncat dari rongga dadanya. Tangannya otomatis bersedekap di dada. Hampir saja dia ketahuan melakukan hal tak terpuji.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Bright bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Sedikit melangkah tergesa karena ketukan di pintu kamar tak kunjung berhenti. Bright hampir kesal dibuatnya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, rasa kesal Bright menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya. Bright melirik sedikit. Ternyata itu Win lengkap dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tuan, aku mohon ijinkan aku tidur bersamamu. Aku terus mendengar suara aneh. Bahkan aku mendengar suara dari arah tangga!" Win terus memeluk Bright. Sedikit malu namun juga senang. Dia hanya berharap suara bicaranya barusan tak terdengar manja berlebihan. Dia hanya ketakutan.

Bright ingin sekali tertawa karena melihat tingkah Win yang sampai sekarang masih memeluknya dengan kaki yang sedikit menghentak lantai. Tampaknya dia benar-benar ketakutan, pikir Bright. Tentu Bright tak tahu bahwa Win juga mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Win, tenang saja. Suara di tangga itu suara kakiku. Aku baru saja turun dari lantai dua," ucap Bright sambil melepaskan pelukan Win yang sebenarnya masih ingin dia rasakan.

Win menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Tuan. Kau jangan berbohong untuk menenangkanku. Aku mohon izinkan aku tidur bersamamu, aku takut!" pinta Win mengerjapkan matanya memelas. "Aku bahkan mendengar suara aneh. Seperti suara menggeram."

Bright mengembuskan napas lalu tersenyum simpul. Dia yakin suara menggeram yang Win dengar tadi adalah erangan frustrasinya. Tentu Bright tak ingin jujur. Dia tak mau ketahuan sempat berperang antar otak dengan hatinya hanya karena keberadaan buku harian Win.

Bright mengacak pelan rambut Win. "Kau ini ..." kata Bright dengan nada penuh rasa kasih. "Masuklah."

Win dengan segera melengos dan menuju ranjang. Tanpa menunggu Bright dia langsung membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut—membuat dirinya tampak seperti kepompong besar. Lagi-lagi Bright hanya bisa mengembuskan napas sambil memijat keningnya sedikit. Senyuman senangnya dia simpan sendiri ketika melihat tingkah Win. Win benar-benar berhasil mengobrak-abrik hatinya dalam waktu singkat.

Bright menutup pintu kamar lalu menyusul Win naik ke ranjang, tepat bersisian dengan tubuh Win yang terbungkus selimut. Begitu Win merasakan Bright sudah di atas ranjang, dia dengan segera memeluk Bright sambil tetap menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bright yang awalnya kaget akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Win memeluknya. "Bukalah selimutmu. Kau bisa mati kehabisan oksigen. Lagi pula ada aku di sini, apa lagi yang membuatmu takut?"

Dapat Bright rasakan Win menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Tuan. Di dalam selimut ini aku merasa aman." Win bergeming, dia bersikukuh membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Lagi-lagi Bright tersenyum simpul. Jika Win tahu Bright tengah tersenyum, tentu dia menyesal telah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. "Win, sudah berapa umurmu? Hanya anak kecil yang merasa selimut itu aman dari hantu."

Win kembali menggeleng.

Melihat Win yang bersikukuh, Bright pun berusaha membuka selimut itu. Sudah tentu Win menahannya, sekuat tenaga bahkan. Bright mau tak mau menyerah. Bukannya ia tak bisa menyingkap selimut itu, hanya saja dia tak mau mengusik Win dengan sifat anehnya. Dia hanya bisa kembali tersenyum simpul. Dia sendiri merasa dirinya tampak seperti orang gila jika sudah begini. Gila akan Win.

"Ya sudah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau besok kehabisan oksigen," ucap Bright lalu berusaha untuk tidur.

Bright membiarkan Win terus memeluknya dengan erat. Dia pikir, nanti juga Win akan membuka selimut jika sudah kehabisan oksigen.

Sungguh Bright tak tahu jika Win tengah menahan debaran jantung bahagia saat ini. Win tidak mau Bright melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Entah mimpi apa dia semalam hingga sekarang dia bisa tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Bright, pria yang ia kagumi.

Dan Win tentu tak tahu. Bright bersyukur pria cerobohnya itu tidur di sisi kanannya. Jika dia berada di sisi kiri, mungkin Bright bisa mati menahan malu. Detak jantungnya sedang tak beraturan sekarang. Detak jantung yang terus mengakselerasi karena kehadiran Win.

=0_0=

Keesokan paginya, kehidupan vila dimulai dengan suara gaduh. Tay dan Bossa sibuk berlarian di tangga. Mereka mengejar New yang sudah turun terlebih dulu.

Begitu New duduk di sofa, Tay segera meloncat untuk duduk di samping New lalu merebahkan kepalanya di paha New.

"Hooooiii!!!" Bossa berteriak sambil memukul-mukul Tay supaya tidak menyentuh New.

Teriakan Bossa sukses membuat Win terbangun, kaget. Dia pikir vila ini kembali didatangi hantu atau monster.

Dengan perlahan Win membuka matanya. Selayaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur, dia hendak mengucek matanya. Namun tangannya tidak bisa bergerak sempurna. Win berusaha memproses kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan-lahan diangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas ketika menyadari posisi tidurnya saat ini. Punggung Win dengan sempurna menempel di dada pria pujaan hatinya—dengan tangan kokoh si jaksa melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

Perlahan-lahan Win melepaskan tangan Bright agar bisa membalik badan untuk menghadapnya. Dengan senyuman yang dikulum, Win memandangi wajah pria pujaan hatinya yang masih terlelap. Win masih merasa ini seperti mimpi—wajah damai Bright yang terlelap menjadi pemandangan pertama di pagi harinya. Tak tampak wajah tegas nan mengintimidasi jika Bright terlelap seperti ini. Dia tampak tenang dan begitu mudah didekati.

Seperti di film romantis Win menatapi tiap inci wajah si serigala tua. Benar-benar indah seperti di film romantis.

Setelah puas memandangi Bright, Win memosisikan dirinya untuk beranjak dari kasur. Napasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya membeku ketika Bright menggeliat. Dia tak mau membangunkan Bright yang tampak tenang ketika tertidur. Pria pujaan hatinya itu butuh istirahat lebih lama.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Bright kembali tertidur, Win pun melangkah ke luar kamar. Dalam hatinya ia penasaran dengan sumber keributan pagi yang membuatnya terbangun.

Tampak Tay kini masih merebahkan kepalanya di paha kanan New. Lalu Bossa dengan tenang duduk di sebelah kiri New sambil memainkan jemari New. Mereka bertiga kini sudah tenang menghadap televisi, menonton tayangan kartun.

"Boss, kenapa tadi kau teriak?" tanya Win pada Bossa.

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban dari Bossa, Win malah mendapati New langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk memeluknya. Tay yang tadi menjadikan paha New sebagai alas kepala, langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak terhormat. Jeritan kesakitan kembali membuat gaduh vila.

"Win!" New menghela napas dengan berlebihan ketika memeluk Win. "Tolong aku. Aku bisa gila kalau terus menghadapi dua orang itu." New menunjuk-nunjuk dua manusia yang kini memasang wajah memelas ketika New meninggalkan mereka.

"New kau pacarku, jadi jangan memeluk pacar Dadiku." Bossa kini sudah berdiri di samping New sambil menarik New untuk menjauh dari Win.

Win langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang dia yakini kini sudah merah seperti tomat. Kalimat Bossa barusan dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa Win dan Bright sudah memiliki hubungan spesial. Tampaknya Bossa merestui mereka, dan itu membuat Win senang bukan kepalang.

Tay langsung berdiri dan menarik New dalam pelukannya. New meronta sambil memukuli Tay. Entah karena iseng atau karena rasa memiliki, kini Bossa pun ikut memukuli Tay.

"Kalau mau memeluk seseorang, peluk saja aku. Aku tidak suka melihat kau memeluk orang lain," ucap Tay sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada New.

"Ah ... ak-aku ... susah ... napas ..." ucap New terbata-bata.

"Hoiii, Paman! Lepaskan pacarku. Kau akan membunuhnya," teriak Bossa sambil terus memukuli paha Tay.

Win hanya bisa tertawa lalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia yakin dengan sendirinya New akan ke dapur untuk membantunya tanpa dimintai.

Tak lama kemudian Bright keluar dari kamar. Dia terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Bossa dan sahut-menyahut kegaduhan lainnya. Dan penampakan Bright yang keluar dari kamar Win berhasil menghentikan keributan yang dibuat oleh tiga nyawa.

"Dadi, kenapa kau keluar dari kamar Met?" tanya Bossa yang kini berhasil membuat Bright kikuk.

Tay langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada New lalu mendekati Bright.

"Wah. Aku tak mau bertanya ini ... tapi aku penasaran. Apa kau sudah menembusnya?" tanya Tay separuh berbisik pada Bright namun cukup bisa terdengar oleh New dan Bossa.

New mengalihkan perhatiannya, setengah mati berusaha pura-pura tak mendengar kata-kata Tay.

Bright yang belum mendapatkan nyawanya seutuhnya hanya menaikkan satu alis lalu memberi delikan tajam pada Tay. Tentu Tay tidak takut. Dengan kedipan satu mata yang disertai jentikan jari yang membentuk pistol Tay lanjut terkikik geli bersama Bossa. Entah Bossa benar-benar mengerti atau hanya sekadar iseng mengikuti tingkah pamannya.

Setelah itu Tay dan Bossa duduk di sofa kembali menonton kartun. Sejenak mereka lupa kalau mereka tengah merebutkan New.

Sementara itu New hanya terus berdiri di tempat semula sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Bright.

"Apa kau berpikir hal yang sama dengan sepupuku itu?" tanya Bright pada New.

New tersenyum malu-malu lalu mengangguk.

Bright lalu mengembuskan napas sambil memijat pelan keningnya. "Dengarlah, aku dan Win tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya tidur. Tidur yang benar-benar tidur."

Bright menaikkan satu alis sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia berucap seperti itu. Entahlah ... otaknya seperti belum sempurna untuk diajak berpikir.

New hanya tertawa lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Win menyiapkan sarapan yang sudah termasuk makan siang dan meninggalkan Bright yang kini masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

=0_0=

Sinar terik matahari tak menghalangi Chimon untuk melanjutkan misi mencari anak Tuan Songsit sesuai dengan arahan Bright. Berulang kali dia memastikan kalau rumah yang tengah ia pandangi sesuai dengan alamat yang ada di buku catatan kecilnya. Setelah yakin bahwa dia tidak salah alamat, dengan rasa kagum Chimon memasuki rumah yang beberapa hari lalu ia dapatkan dari informan bernama New.

Chimon langsung memencet bel pintu rumah besar tersebut. Sesekali dia mengetukkan pulpen ke buku catatan kecilnya karena gugup. Dia khawatir kembali gagal kali ini.

Setelah beberapa lama memencet bel tak juga ada orang yang membuka pintu, Chimon mulai mencebikkan bibirnya. Tapi bukan Chimon namanya kalau gampang putus asa. Sekali lagi dia pencet bel rumah mewah itu.

Dan kini ia beruntung, usahanya tak sia-sia. Tampak seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu rumah mewah itu.

Ketika bertemu tatap, dengan segera Chimon memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Selamat siang. Aku Chimon. Apa benar Metawin tinggal di sini?"

Ya, Chimon ke alamat ini untuk mencari Metawin, anak Tuan Songsit yang kasusnya tengah Chimon selidiki bersama Bright.

Wanita itu tampak memperhatikan Chimon dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Chimon refleks memberikan senyuman yang tanpa ia sadari malah tampak kaku.

Wanita itu pun tampak kaget ketika melihat senyum kaku Chimon sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya ... benar sekali, Nong. Tapi dia sedang pergi berlibur bersama anakku," ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Eh? Anakmu?" tanya Chimon sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dia bingung.

"Yang kau cari Win pengasuh anakku, bukan?" tanya wanita itu ragu. "Yang bernama Metawin di rumah ini hanyalah pengasuh anakku."

Chimon otomatis menganggguk. "Oh ... begitu, baiklah. Boleh tahu siapa nama anda nyonya?"

Bibir wanita itu sedikit mengerut tak senang. "Heiy ... panggil saja aku 'Ce', jangan 'Nyonya'. Kau membuatku merasa tua." Wanita itu memijat pelan area bawah matanya secara dramatis ingin mempertegas bahwa belum ada kerutan di sana. "Aku Mild."

Mild langsung melebarkan pintu rumah, mengundang Chimon untuk masuk.

Karena dipersilakan, Chimon pun langsung masuk dan mengikuti arahan Mild untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Setelah Chimon duduk, Mild pamit sebentar untuk ke dapur.

Chimon mengedarkan matanya ke selingkung ruang tamu. Rumah ini jelas sekali meneriakkan kekayaan. Pajangan dan juga perabot rumah tangga tampak sederhana namun begitu elegan.

Tak lama kemudian Mild datang dengan membawa gelas dan satu teko jus jeruk. Dia langsung menyajikannya untuk Chimon. Dalam hitungan detik, jus jeruk yang sudah dituangkan ke gelas habis tak bersisa.

Mild hanya tertawa, begitu pula Chimon yang sebenarnya merasa malu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa hausnya ketika disajikan jus jeruk.

"Maaf, sebelumnya. Apa aku boleh tahu apa keperluanmu mencari Win?" Mild bertanya sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas Chimon lagi. Dia tahu betul kalau Chimon tengah kehausan.

Chimon berpikir sebentar, karena dia merasa Mild tidak ada kaitannya secara langsung dengan Win ia pun memutuskan untuk sedikit berbohong.

"Aku junior di kampus, Ce. Aku hanya ingin mengundangnya ke acara reuni akbar universitas akhir bulan ini," ucap Chimon sambil tersenyum.

Mild dengan segera mengangguk. "Sayang sekali, Nong. Aku tak tahu kapan Win kembali."

Chimon kembali tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Ce. Nanti aku coba datang lagi," jawab Chimon dengan yakin. Jelas dia tak boleh putus asa. Dia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuan utamanya. "Aku titip surat undangan ini saja, Ce. Apa kau bisa menyampaikannya?" tanya Chimon lagi sambil memberikan surat panggilan yang sudah dibungkus amplop putih sebelumnya.

Rasa antusias dengan senyum bersahabat tampak di wajah Mild. "Oke, nanti aku sampaikan. Kau coba saja telepon dia untuk memastikan kapan dia kembali."

Chimon mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ce. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Chimon kembali menghabiskan segelas jus lalu sendawa sedikit.

Melihat Mild yang tersenyum dengan penuh rasa maklum, Chimon pun ikut tersenyum. "Hati-hatilah," ucap Mild sambil mengantar Chimon keluar dari rumahnya.

Chimon langsung berlari untuk menuju mobilnya. Begitu masuk ke mobil dia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi. Dia sibuk merengek karena gagal menemui Win, anak Tuan Songsit.

"OOOIIHH!!!" teriak Chimon dalam mobilnya karena kesal.

Pluem yang duduk di kursi kemudi hanya bisa menatap Chimon. Bisa ia tebak kalau Chimon kembali gagal.

Setelah selesai menyalurkan rasa frustrasinya, dengan segera Chimon menghubungi New. Dia sampai menarik-narik kemeja Pluem karena risau belum juga ada respon dari New.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian suara New terdengar dari seberang telepon. Jika tidak, mungkin baju Pluem sudah habis tercabik.

"Halo ..." sapa New dengan ringan.

Chimon langsung mendesah lega. "Phi ... Metawin tak ada di rumahnya. Ya, Tuhan ... aku stres, Phi. Susah sekali aku menemuinya."

New tekikik geli mendengar suara Chimon yang putus asa. "Tenanglah, dia sedang bersamaku sekarang. Apa kau ingin bicara padanya?" tanya New pada Chimon dengan nada santai.

"Apa?! Apa kau ikut berlibur dengannya?" tanya Chimon lagi. Tanpa sadar nada suaranya naik dan rasa antusias dalam dirinya juga bangkit.

"Ya ... begitulah, seseorang memaksaku untuk ikut dan menculikku," jawab New asal.

_"Hei apa kau membicarakan aku?"_

Satu suara yang Chimon yakini sebagai Tay membuat Chimon tertawa ringan.

"Phi, apa pria gila itu yang menculikmu?" Chimon tak begitu menunggu jawaban New. Pasalnya jawaban pertanyaan itu sudah sangat jelas, setidaknya untuk Chimon.

"Ya ... begitulah. Aku sangat membencinya," ucap New malas.

 _"Aku juga membencimu,"_ sambar Tay lagi.

Chimon kembali tertawa. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah tidak kaget dengan kelakuan Tay. Pria bernama Tay itu tampak kekanak-kanakan jika tentang New. Gayanya saja yang menguarkan aura _playboy_ dan berandalan, nyatanya dia begitu serius mengejar New.

"Phi apa boleh aku bicara pada Win?" Nada bicara Chimon mendadak menjadi serius.

New tak langsung menjawab. Chimon sempat berhenti bernapas karena itu.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar."

Kalimat New barusan membuat Chimon mengembuskan napas lega. Dari ponselnya samar terdengar perbincangan antara New dan Win. Sepertinya New sudah sedikit bercerita pada Win soal Chimon.

"Halo ...."

Suara sapaan Win yang terdengar tenang membuat perasaan Chimon seribu kali lipat lebih baik. "Ah ... halo, Khun Metawin. Kenalkan, aku Chimon." Tanpa sadar Chimon menggenggam lengan Pluem dengan erat. Dia bahkan tak sadar ketika Pluem kesakitan.

"New sudah menceritakan sedikit tentangmu. Aku mohon bantuannya," ucap Win dan membuat Chimon refleks tersenyum. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membantu Win sebisa mungkin.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Phi'?"

"Oh tentu, silakan panggil aku sesukamu. Tidak perlu begitu formal," jawab Win santai.

"Terima kasih, Phi. Tenang saja, aku mengusahakan semampuku untuk membantumu. Tadi aku sudah ke rumahmu dan menitipkan surat pemanggilan untukmu." Chimon kembali melirik rumah mewah yang tadi ia singgahi.

"Wah ... terima kasih. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi cara berterima kasih padamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa," ucap Win dengan nada sedikit murung.

"Tenang saja, Phi. Aku tak mengharapkan apa pun darimu. Cukup bekerjasamalah denganku. Mari sama-sama kita perjuangkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu."

Win mengangguk secara refleks walau Chimon tak melihatnya. "Tentu! Aku akan mengikuti apa pun yang kau katakan," ucap Win dengan mantap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau kembali, Phi? Apa bisa kau temui aku di kantorku untuk memenuhi panggilan pemeriksaan?"

"Aku akan kembali besok. Aku pasti akan dat—"

 _"Win tutup telepon dan segera habiskan makananmu,"_ ucap satu suara yang entah milik siapa. Suara itu dengan jelas membuat jawaban Win terputus.

 _"Baik, Tuan. Sebentar lagi,"_ jawab Win pada sosok itu. " _Em_ ... maaf, aku sudah dipanggil Tuanku. Tenang saja aku janji pasti datang ke kantormu," sambung Win bicara pada Chimon.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu, Phi. Kutunggu kabar darimu, ya," ucap Chimon lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

Chimon menyimpan ponselnya di tas. Sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah rumah besar yang kini menjadi rumah bagi Win. Dia hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga bisa terus membantu Win sampai akhir.

"Phi Phem, kita cari makan dulu, ya. Aku lapar," rengeknya pada Pluem yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan buncahan ekspresi Chimon.

Tanpa banyak bicara Pluem memacu mobil untuk memenuhi keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Kalau dipikir dirinya sendiri juga lapar.

**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah dan sampai jumpa hari Senin ;)

Silakan intip cerita BrightWin-ku lainnya, ya. Siapa tahu cocok. Hehe.


	21. Pencarian

***

**

*  
  


Suasana ruang makan di vila sedikit kikuk. Baru saja Bright menegur Win yang menurut Bright sedikit kelewat lama untuk menerima telepon. Entahlah telepon dari siapa itu.

Win langsung duduk rapi dan menghabiskan makanan sesuai perintah Bright.

Melihat wajah serius Bright, tiga nyawa lainnya kini juga kembali fokus ke makanannya. Tay tahu persis bahwa Bright tak suka ada orang yang fokus pada ponselnya di saat kumpul bersama seperti ini. New yang tampaknya mengerti keadaan dengan cepat mengunci mulut dan menjaga sikap. Setidaknya jangan sampai Bright marah saat ini.

Namun akhirnya keadaan pun berbalik. Tiba-tiba ponsel Bright berbunyi. Semua mata kini terfokus pada Bright.

Bright berniat tak mengacuhkan ponselnya. Tapi ketika melihat nama Chimon tertera di layar ponsel, dia langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Bright bertanya pada sosok yang meneleponnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan—tak mau bertemu dengan empat pasang mata yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aku punya berita tentang anak Tuan Songsit, Phi. Apa kau ada waktu untuk mendengarkanku?" tanya Chimon dengan nada bicara yang saat ini sudah gembira.

Bright langsung berdiri dari meja makan dan keluar dari pintu dapur. Dia benar-benar tak peduli dengan empat pasang mata yang memberinya tatapan mengejek. Dia ingin segera mendengar kabar dari Chimon.

"Oke, kuharap ini berita bagus." Bright memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang menjadi saksi adegan percintaannya dengan Win tadi malam.

Terdengar Chimon mengembuskan napas sejenak sebelum bicara. "Aku belum berhasil menemui anak Tuan Songsit. Dia sedang pergi berlibur."

Mata Bright terpejam. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

"Tapi tenang, Phi! Tadi aku sudah bicara padanya melalui telepon. Aku juga sudah menitipkan surat pemanggilan pemeriksaan untuknya." Chimon berusaha tampak antusias ketika melaporkan hasil usahanya hari ini. "Besok dia akan kembali dari liburannya dan akan langsung menghubungiku," sambung Chimon lagi.

"Sungguh?" Bright merasa satu jalan keluar terbuka. "Baguslah. Aku juga besok akan kembali dari gunung," ucap Bright dengan suara yang tak kalah antusias.

"Maaf, Phi. Aku terpaksa mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

Bright refleks menggeleng walau Chimon tak melihatnya. "Tidak masalah, Nong. Kabar darimu sangat aku tunggu. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Bright terdengar datar, namun sejuta rasa terima kasih terkandung di sana.

"Oke, Phi. Aku akan lanjut mempelajari berkas setelah ini."

"Oke. Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati."

Chimon terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyetir, Phi."

Bright mengerutkan alisnya sebentar. Setelah itu dia paham. "Oh, Pluem menemanimu?"

Chimon tak menjawab. Dia hanya terkekeh.

"Ya sudah. Ingatkan Pluem untuk selalu hati-hati."

"Siap, Phi!" ucap Chimon lalu menutup teleponnya.

Bright mengembuskan napas lega. Satu beban pikirannya seolah terangkat. Lagi dan lagi ia berterima kasih pada Chimon. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mentraktir Chimon makan besok.

Setelah itu Bright kembali memasuki vila. Ia sedikit kaget ketika mendapati meja makan sudah sepi. Hanya ada Win di sana. Tiga nyawa lainnya sudah kembali duduk manis di depan televisi dengan posisi semula: Tay berbaring di paha kanan New dan Bossa duduk di sebelah kiri New.

"Apa itu telepon dari kantormu, Tuan?" tanya Win pada Bright yang kini melanjutkan makannya.

Bright menjawab Win hanya dengan anggukan.

"Apa ada berita bagus? Kau Tampak sedikit lega." Win memosisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Bright.

Bright kembali mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Tangan Bright terjulur untuk mengambil gelas air mineral dan meminumnya. "Orang yang selama ini kami cari sedikit lagi kami temukan," sambung Bright lalu menghabiskan makanannya.

"Syukurlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dulu. Bukankah agenda di sini untuk liburan? Jadi tenangkan sejenak pikiranmu," ucap Win sambil membereskan meja makan dan meletakkan piring kotor di tempat cuci piring.

Bright hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia kembali meminum air mineral dan matanya terus menatap Win.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu stres, Tuan. Kau seperti lepas kendali," ucap Win yang kini kembali duduk di hadapan Bright. "Dan jujurnya itu membuat aku khawatir."

Bright tersenyum penuh makna pada Win. Kali ini Bright tak ragu untuk memaerkan senyum senangnya pada Win.

"Tenang saja." Bright berujar sambil memainkan gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum tadi. Setelah itu tatapan matanya tepat tertuju pada iris pualam milik Win. "Aku tidak akan stres berlebihan lagi sekarang," ucap Bright sambil menumpu wajahnya pada tangan kanan yang bersiku di meja.

Win memajang riak heran di wajah sambil bertanya, "Eh? Kenapa, Tuan?"

Bright tak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil tangan Win yang terletak di atas meja. Ia genggam tangan itu lalu tersenyum. Dielus sedikit tangan yang agak basah—bekas cuci tangan. Tatapan mata Bright tak pernah lepas dari pria ceroboh di hadapannya.

"Karena ada kau yang kuyakin bisa membantuku untuk melepas stresku." Bright lalu mencium tangan Win sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Win seperti berhenti. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak karena girang. Bright benar-benar tak sadar dengan yang ia lakukan barusan. Hanya dengan satu kecupan di tangan, Bright berhasil membuat Win memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa kau masih mau membantuku lain kali?" tanya Bright pada Win sambil terus memegang tangan Win.

Win langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku suka itu, Tuan. Datanglah padaku kalau kau stres."

Bright langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Win. Sosok ceroboh di depannya ini sekilas tampak malu-malu. Namun di luar dugaan dia tak malu mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan. Bright salut akan itu. "Hanya ketika aku stres?"

Win diam. Dia tak menyangka kalimatnya malah dibalas seperti ini.

"Jika aku ingin terus bersamamu, artinya aku harus terus-terusan stres. Karena kau hanya mengundangku untuk menghampirimu ketika aku stres."

Win menggeleng cepat. Bukan itu maksudnya. "Tidak, tuan. Maksudku ... Aku ... Itu ..." Win kehabisan kata.

"Jadi, Aku boleh datang kapan pun aku mau?"

Win mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau tak keberatan?" tanya Bright lagi.

"Tentu tidak!" jawab Win dengan cepat. Justru ia senang kalau Bright terus datang padanya.

Bright tersenyum. Pria cerobohnya sungguh menggemaskan. "Terima kasih sudah mau menyambutku. Aku harap tawaran untuk menghampirimu adalah tawaran esklusif yang hanya untukku."

Win membalas senyuman itu. "Tenang, Tuan. Selama kau secara eksklusif hanya datang padaku, bantuan dariku pun akan hanya jadi milikmu."

Bright merasa darahnya mendesir hebat. Sang pengasuh yang biasa ceroboh itu cukup pintar dalam memainkan kata. Dan Bright paham, mereka berdua sepakat untuk saling menjaga diri dari orang lain dan hanya ada untuk satu sama lain. Sebagai tanda legalitas, Bright langsung berdiri lalu mencium kening Win dengan lembut dan lama untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada Win.

Memang ini bukan ciuman panas seperti tadi malam. Tapi Win bisa dengan tulus merasakan betapa Bright juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Win menikmati ini. Win membiarkan dirinya sendiri hanyut ke dalam ciuman Bright sambil tersenyum puas. Win berhasil membuat Bright jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Yang pasti, rasa yang bersambut itu terasa indah.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


New sedang bersiap-siap menuju kampus bersama Gun. Kebetulan hari ini ada salah satu dosen yang ingin menitipkan tanaman untuk dirawat oleh New selama ia penelitian ke luar kota.

Sahut-menyahut cekcok terdengar. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal baru. Mereka memang seperti ditakdirkan untuk beradu mulut dari mulai bisa bicara, hingga akhir hayat mereka. Kali ini mereka berdua tengah meributkan siapa yang harus menyetir.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyetir? Kalau aku yang menyetir pasti sepanjang perjalanan kau akan terus bicara dengan Jumpol di telepon." New menarik tas punggung Gun yang tengah berusaha masuk di bangku depan, samping supir.

Gun mendengkus kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Kalau aku yang menyetir kau pasti akan menyetel musik keras-keras lalu bernyanyi tak jelas. Apa kau tahu suaramu itu jelek? telingaku sakit!" ucap Gun sambil meletakkan tangannya di samping kuping.

Mata New membeliak tak terima. "Apa kau bilang?!" New langsung memukul tangan Gun.

Gun yang tidak mau kalah langsung memukul balik tangan New. "Cepat kau yang menyetir. Aku tak mau kita terlambat. Pulang nanti, gantian aku yang menyetir," ucap Gun sambil mendorong badan New.

Dengan segera New mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya sambil memberi tatapan tajam yang ia harap bisa membunuh. Tentu saja Gun tak mengacuhkan sepupunya itu, dia kini sudah duduk dengan manis di dalam mobil.

New menghela napas panjang, lalu ia embuskan dengan kasar. Dia menendang ban mobil untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Tentu saja setelahnya dia menyesal karena ternyata sakit. Mau tak mau New langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyetir.

Perjalanan mereka termasuk sepi. New hanya sibuk menyetir sambil sesekali mengomentari tanaman yang ada di pinggir jalan dan Gun hanya menyahuti sekenanya, dia tak begitu tertarik dengan tanaman soalnya.

Setelah beberapa kali ditegur New, Gun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menelepon Jumpol dan berakhir hanya berbalas pesan saja.

"Hei, apa kau tahu kasus perusahaan ayahnya Win sedang diusut?" tanya New memecah keheningan.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu dari mana?" Gun mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya. Dia fokus menatap New.

"Beberapa hari lalu ada orang dari kejaksaan yang datang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan Win."

"Eh? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Gun lagi.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau sedang pergi dengan Jumpol malam itu." Wajah tak senang New dengan jelas terpampang.

Gun sedikit mendengkus. Bukan salahnya kalu dia tengah jalan-jalan dengan Jumpol saat itu. Namanya juga sepasang kekasih. _Ya Kan?_ "Lalu apa yang mereka katakan?"

Tubuh Gun berjengit. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, New malah memencet klakson dengan brutal ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau tapi mobil di depannya masih berdiam.

"Lambat sekali mereka," ucap New dengan nada mengomel dan wajah merengut.

Gun memukul kepala New. "Kau saja yang tidak sabaran! Lampu hijau baru saja menyala," ucap Gun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lampu lalu lintas.

New hanya mengelus-elus kepala yang tadi Gun pukul.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Gun

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya New tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Gun.

"Apa yang orang itu katakan tentang perusahaan ayah Win?"

"Dia tidak bicara banyak. Aku menyuruhnya langsung menghubungi Win dan tak usah terlalu banyak bertanya padaku. Dia hanya menceritakan kalau sudah lama dia mencari Win."

Gun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian menjerit girang. "YA TUHAN!"

Tubuh New sampai berjengit karena kaget. "Apa-Apaan sih? Kau mengagetkanku! Dasar gila!" New lagi-lagi membentak dengan muka tak bersahabat.

Gun tetap tersenyum girang. "Apa itu artinya Win sebentar lagi akan kembali menjadi orang kaya?" tanya Gun sambil tersenyum antusias.

New menaikkan satu alisnya lalu menoleh pada Gun. "Apa maksudmu?" Nada meminta penjelasan begitu jelas dari ucapan New barusan.

Gun memutar bola matanya. "Bukankah kalau perusahaan ayahnya kembali ke tangannya dia akan kembali menjadi orang kaya? Dia tidak perlu lagi menjadi pengasuh anak, merepotkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan anak bandel dan juga bos yang mengerikan itu. Bukankah itu bagus? Dia juga pasti bisa membayar biaya sidang tugas akhirnya. Dia bisa segera lulus!"

Mata New membesar, ia seolah mendapat pencerahan dengan kata-kata Gun barusan. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk. "Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak sepintar aku," ucap Gun lagi dan New langsung memukul tangannya.

Gun seperti biasa membalas memukul New, lalu tertawa geli saat melihat New memberikan tatapan tajam. Seandainya New tidak menyetir, Gun yakin seribu persen kalau adegan pukul memukul masih berlanjut, entah sampai ronde berapa.

"Oh, ya ... bagaimana liburanmu kemarin? Apa kau sudah menerima Tay?" tanya Gun sambil membuat jemarinya melompat sana-sini di atas layar ponsel—kembali berbalas pesan dengan Jumpol.

" _Eum_ ... aku belum menerimanya," jawab New asal.

Gun yang tadinya fokus mengetik langsung mengalihkan padangannya kepada New yang kini masih fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Bisa Gun tangkap bahwa New sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dengan pipi berwarna merah seperti tomat. Senyuman jahil terpajang di wajah Gun. "Ah, ayolah, kapan lagi kau akan punya pacar? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

New menggeleng cepat dengan riak wajah tersinggung. Gun pun hanya memutar bola matanya. Berusaha percaya dengan gelengan New. Bohong besar!

"Lihatlah pipimu sudah berwarna seperti tomat ketika membicarakannya." Gun kali ini menunjuk pipi New dengan telunjuk keramatnya.

Senyum simpul mengembang di wajah New. "Entahlah. Aku masih ragu apa dia benar menyukaiku atau tidak. Yang kutahu dia hanya senang kencan satu malam."

Gun memutar bola matanya, lagi. Kali ini sambil menepuk jidatnya yang cukup lebar. "Apa lagi yang kau ragukan? Sudah dengan jelas terlihat kalau dia menyukaimu. Aku sangat mendukung kalian. Aku bahkan memberinya izin masuk ke kamarmu malam itu," ucap Gun sambil kembali mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

"AAPAAA????" teriak New dan berhasil membuat Gun kaget lalu menutup kupingnya. "Jadi kau yang mengizinkannya masuk ke kamarku? Apa kau tau kalau dia menculikku?" lanjut New. Dia memang heran beberapa hari lalu Tay dengan mudah masuk ke kamar New lalu menyeretnya untuk masuk ke mobil dan dengan kesepatan penuh membawanya ke vila.

Ternyata Gun biang keroknya. New bersumpah akan membunuh Gun ketika sudah sampai di kampus. Apa Gun takut? Tentu saja tidak! Dia malah tengah tertawa lepas sekarang.

"Apa! Apa yang lucu?!" tanya New lagi dengan nada semakin ketus.

Gun berusaha menghentikan tawa sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena terlalu geli tertawa. "Dia tidak menculikmu. Dia hanya mengajakmu berlibur menyusul sepupunya. Lagi pula di sana ada Win. Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal yang aneh padamu," jawab Gun sambil terus berusaha mengelola tawanya.

"Tetap saja dia mengajakku dengan paksa. Apa namanya itu kalau bukan menculik?"

"Oih ... oke oke, maaf. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian supaya cepat berproses. Jujurnya aku sedih melihatmu dan Win terus-menerus menyandang status tuna cinta," ucap Gun.

New menaikkan alisnya. "MAKSUDMU?!"

Tawa Gun kembali mengisi mobil. New hanya mendengkus kesal dan mengencangkan genggamannya pada setir mobil. Gun selalu tahu apa yang harus diucapkan untuk membuat New naik pitam. Sebagai hasilnya, New sudah berniat akan benar-benar membunuh Gun kalau sudah sampai di kampus.

"Apa Win juga masih belum ada perkembangan dengan bosnya itu?" tanya Gun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana lagi.

"Tanya saja sendiri. Jangan tanyakan pada temanmu yang tuna cinta ini," ucap New sambil memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau marah?" Gun bertanya dengan nada meledek. "Kalau begitu terima saja Tay. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan menjadi tuna cinta." Lagi-lagi Gun berucap dengan santai seperti sedang menjawab pertanyaan satu ditambah satu. "Biar saja Win yang menyandang status tuna cinta dan kita bisa terus meledeknya," sambung Gun sambil menawarkan ide yang brilian.

Sayangnya New punya pendapat lain. Ada banyak hal yang Gun belum ketahui karena tidak ikut ke vila kemarin. New yakin dirinya cukup pintar untuk melihat gejala alam di antara dua manusia. Ya ... salah satunya si Win itu. "Ah ... siapa bilang Win tuna cinta?"

Perkataan New barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Gun. Kepalanya secepat kilat menoleh berlebihan. Bunyi tulang sempat terdengar. New sampai meringis. Leher Gun pasti sakit, pikirnya.

Tentu kesakitan itu tidak Gun rasakan. Info menarik barusan menghapus rasa sakit di lehernya. Terbukti kini Gun menatap New seolah minta infomasi lebih jauh.

"Win dan bosnya sudah sangat berkembang. Di vila kemarin beberapa kali kudapati mereka sedang duduk diam dan hanya saling menatap. Aduh, kalau kau di sana, kau paham betapa menjijikkannya senyuman Win. Hiih!" New lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Bahkan mereka tidur sekamar," tambah New dengan nada bicara berlebihan.

Gun membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan telapak tangan kini tepat berada di depan mulut. Dia sedikit terharu mendengar Win sudah berkembang sampai tidur sekamar. Gun merasa seperti orang tua yang memikirkan anak perawannya. "Sungguh? Mereka sudah ... _eee ..._ sudah ...."

"Heiy! Otakmu! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan Phi Jumpol dan Tay yang mesum itu." Mendengar kalimat barusan, Gun sempat menepuk lengan New. Dia tak suka pacarnya, Jumpol, disama-samakan dengan orang mesum. "Win dan Bright bilang mereka hanya tidur bersama. Tidur yang benar-benar tidur dan tidak melakukan hal lain," sambung New sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membalas untuk memukul Gun.

"HA? Yang benar? Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa? Tidak saling menjamah?" tanya Gun lagi dengan nada menyelidik dan tidak percaya.

New kembali mengedikkan bahunya sebagai tanda tidak tahu. "Entahlah bagaimana mereka di kamar. Yang jelas di malam waktu aku datang ke sana, Win dan Bright berciuman dengan sangat panas di belakang vila."

Gun menjerit dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia sempat tertawa berlebihan karena senang Win akhirnya laku juga. New sampai heran melihat tingkah Gun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Bukankah yang dicium Win? kenapa Gun yang girang _sih_?

Bagai rem cakram, tiba-tiba tawa bahagia Gun terhenti. "Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Wajah heran Gun begitu lucu.

New menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh dia heran kenapa dirinya bisa tahan dengan Gun. "Aku dan Tay mengintip mereka," jawab New dengan nada malas karena harus menyebutkan nama pria mesum yang sudah satu minggu ini terus meminta New untuk jadi kekasihnya.

Gun tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kau tidak iri?" Tanya Gun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

New menghela napas panjang setelah itu diembuskan dengan pelan. _Tenang, tenang, tenang,_ sugesti New pada dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja aku iri," jawab New sambil terus memandang jalanan di depannya. Nada bicaranya di luar dugaan cukup tenang. Lebih tepatnya bukan tenang, tapi tampak seperti meratapi nasib dengan pasrah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan Tay?"

New memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Gun. "Gun, sekali lagi kau sebut nama pria mesum itu, akan kupastikan besok Phi Jumpol mendapat kabar buruk tentang dirimu yang sudah termutilasi di depan tokoku."

Gun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ancaman New. Gun begitu senang menggoda New. Semakin New emosi, semakin puas hati Gun. Seaneh itu memang dua orang sepupu itu.

Deringan ponsel Gun memecah tegangan arus tinggi antara New dan Gun. New segera menoleh dengan tajam seolah melarang Gun mengangkat telepon itu. Siapa lagi yang menelepon kalau bukan Jumpol.

Gun tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam New dan segera menyentuh Ponselnya.

"Ini Win," ucap Gun menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada New.

Setelah New mengangguk, barulah Gun mengusap layarnya untuk tersambung dengan Win.

"Haallow ..." sapa Gun dengan nada riang berlebihan.

"Phi Gun, apa kau ke kampus sekarang?" tanya Win dengan suara yang terdengar sedang tergesa-gesa.

Gun menoleh ke arah New. New dengan segera memberi kode untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Ya, aku sedang menuju kampus dengan New. Ada apa?"

Win tak langsung menjawab. Hanya ada suara menggumam seperti berpikir. Win tampak ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Win, ada apa?" tanya Gun lagi.

"Apa bisa tolong periksa dokumen tugas akhirku? Aku tak bisa ke sana karena harus pergi untuk pemeriksaan kasus perusahaan Ayahku."

Gun dan New otomatis mengembuskan napas lega. Mereka sempat takut Win kenapa-napa. "Tentu bisa. Tapi aku tak berjanji bisa merevisi untukmu, ya. Aku harus mengecek tugas-tugas mahasiswaku dan itu sudah cukup banyak," ucap Gun lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, Phi. Sampaikan salamku untuk Phi New. Ucapkan padanya kalau Phi Tay merindukannya," ucap Win sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hoii!!! Urus saja hubunganmu dengan Pak Jaksa!" teriak New sambil refleks merebut ponsel Gun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Gun hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Memang korban tuna cinta itu tidak enak.

 _Eh_ ... bukan tuna cinta, lebih tepatnya cinta mengambang! Ya ... menjadi korban cinta mengambang itu tidak enak.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Berulang kali Win mengatur napas. Dengan tangan terkepal yang bekeringat, Win meneguk air yang ada di gelas. Dalam sekali tenggak dia menghabiskan semuanya. Perassannya campur aduk; Gugup, senang, takut, dan mengantisipasi. Dia tengah menyiapkan dirinya untuk memenuhi panggilan pemeriksaan.

Dia benar-benar mendapat semangat baru untuk melakukan semua aktivitasnya setelah pulang dari liburan di gunung bersama pria pujaan hatinya. Saat ini Bright sudah tidak lagi sedingin awal pertemuan mereka. Walau pun dia masih cukup dingin namun semua kini sudah berbeda di mata Win. Sejak janji eksklusif dengan Bright di vila kemarin Win menganggap Bright sudah dengan jelas menunjukkan kalau dia juga tertarik dengan Win.

Setelah merapikan bekas sarapan kini dia sibuk mengemas barang yang diperlukan Bossa yang akan bermain bersama Mild untuk sementara. Rencananya Mild akan mengajak Bossa jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang. Setelah memastikan semua keperluan Bossa siap sedia, Win langsung melangkahkan kakinya turun ke lantai satu untuk segera pergi.

Lagi pula Mild dengan ramah meyakinkan Win kalau ia bisa mengurus Bossa. Win tak perlu khawatir, katanya.

"Win, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Mild yang kini duduk di ruang TV bersama Bossa.

"Ya, Ce. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu," jawab Win sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

Win mengatakan pada seisi rumah kalau dia diminta untuk membantu mengurus acara reuni. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa kecuali New dan Gun mengenai perusahaan ayahnya. Entahlah dia merasa lebih nyaman jika lebih sedikit orang yang tahu tentang ini.

"Kau sudah terlambat? Apa mau pakai mobilku?" tanya Mild lagi.

Win menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku masih belum berani membawa mobil. Kau tahu, _eum_ ... aku ceroboh."

Bossa ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Win. "Bagaimana kalau Mama mengantar Met?" tanya Bossa.

Mendengar ucapan Bossa barusan, Win tiba-tiba panik. Kepalanya refleks terus menggeleng dengan tangan menyilang di dada berulang kali. Dia takut ketahuan berbohong. "Tidak perlu, Ce. Temanku sudah menyediakan taxi untukku," ucap Win tanpa memberi kesempatan Mild merespon saran Bossa.

Bossa kembali fokus menonton TV sambil menyandarkan badan kecilnya di tubuh Mild.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati, ya." jawab Mild.

"Oke, Ce. Boss turuti Mamamu, ya. Jadilah anak manis," ucap Win sambil mengusap kepala Bossa.

Bossa mendorong tangan Win karena tangan Win menghalangi pandangannya ke arah televisi. Win terkekeh. Wajah cemberut Bossa kali ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku jalan dulu, Ce. Doakan aku, ya."

Walapun Mild sempat bingung dengan kalimat Win barusan, dia tetap mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Win. Mild pikir mungkin Win minta didoakan agar selamat sampai tujuan. Bisa jadi _kan_?  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Chimon sibuk menyiapkan semua berkas yang diperlukan untuk pemeriksaan kasus perusahaan Tuan Songsit. Dengan senyum optimis dia melangkah hilir mudik dan keluar masuk untuk mengumpulkan semua berkas yang berkaitan.

Bright yang sedari tadi melihat Chimon sibuk hanya bisa tersenyum. Tampak jelas kalau Chimon sudah memaksimalkan semangatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit tak tampak batang hidungnya, akhirnya Chimon kembali masuk ruangan dengan membawa beberapa map di tangan kanan dan satu gelas kopi di tangan kiri.

" _Parara ._..." Chimon membuat suara seperti efek-efek sulap untuk anak kecil. "Ini, Phi. Kuyakin kau belum minum kopi pagi ini," ucap Chimon sambil meletakkan kopi itu di atas meja kerja Bright.

Bright menatap kopi itu lalu menatap Chimon yang kini sudah berlalu menuju mejanya sendiri. Sejenak dia hanya terus menatap Chimon yang kini sedang membolak-balik tumpukan kertas sambil mengunyah donat yang entah kapan sudah ada di mulutnya.

Bright mengambil gelas yang tadi Chimon berikan lalu berjalan menuju meja anak magang itu. Chimon yang menyadari keberadaan Bright di sisi mejanya, lalu mendongak. Dia melihat ke arah Bright dengan mulut masih mengigit donat dan tangan memegang map berkas.

Bright tersenyum ke arah Chimon. "Ini ... lebih baik kau saja yang meminumnya. Dibandingkan aku, kau lebih banyak bekerja. Anak muda sepertimu belum waktunya sepusing ini," ucap Bright sambil meletakkan kopi tadi di meja Chimon.

Chimon meletakkan donat yang tadi digigitnya kembali ke piring. Sisa-sisa liur yang sempat menetes dengan cepat Chimon seka menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa, Phi? Apa kau mau teh, bukan kopi? Aku ambilkan, ya!" ucap Chimon lalu berdiri.

Bright menahan Chimon dan mendorong mahasiswa magang itu dengan pelan untuk kembali duduk. Chimon melempar pandangan bingung ke arah Bright.

Bright pun mengeleng sambil tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan Chimon tadi. "Aku bisa ambil sendiri nanti kalau aku mau. Kau minum saja kopi ini. Kau lebih membutuhkannya," ucap Bright sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Chimon lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Tepat di saat Bright duduk di kursinya, ponsel Chimon berbunyi. Chimon melihat nama yang tertera di layar dan ... Binggo! Yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul. Chimon langsung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah melambai ke arah Bright.

"Phi, Phi, Phi! Anak Tuan Songsit," ucap Chimon dengan nada antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya sendiri.

"Ayo cepat angkat!" ucap Bright sambil mendekat ke meja Chimon.

Chimon mengangguk lalu mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo," sapa Chimon dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Halo, Chimon. Aku sudah di ruang tunggu," ucap orang yang menelepon, anak Tuan Songsit, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Bright itu adalah Win.

Dengan segera Chimon menoleh ke arah Bright dan mengucapkan 'dia sudah di sini' tanpa bersuara. Bright mengembuskan napas lega lalu mengangguk sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Oke, Phi. Aku sedang melengkapi berkasnya. Lima menit lagi aku akan menghampirimu."

"Oke."

"Terima kasih, Phi."

"Tidak, Chimon. Akulah yang harus mengucapkan kalimat itu padamu. Terima kasih banyak. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tak membantuku."

Setelah menutup telepon, Chimon mamandangi ponselnya sendiri. Jawaban Win barusan berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Dia merasa semua lelah yang ia alami tidak sia-sia. Dia berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Win.

Bright yang masih di sisi meja hanya bisa bingung dengan Chimon yang tampak tertegun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Chimon tampak begitu lain dari Chimon yang biasanya ceria.

"Chimon! Kau hebat!!" Tiba-tiba Chimon mengepalkan tangannya di udara sambil berteriak.

Tubuh Bright sampai berjengit, kaget. Dia tahu Chimon aneh, tapi tidak seaneh ini. Bukankah baru saja dia tampak larut dengan pikirannya sendiri? Lihat sekarang! Dia menjerit girang dengan senyum merekah seperti matahari di seri Teletubbies yang biasa Bossa tonton.

"Phi, akhirnya orang yang selama ini kita cari datang!" ucap Chimon sambil memegang pundak Bright dan separuh mengguncang. "Ya, Tuhan!! Mahluk ciptaanmu ini senang sekali!" sambung Chimon sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berputar seolah merasakan angin berembus.

Oke, Bright mengoreksi pikirannya sendiri. Chimon yang seperti ini tampak lebih normal. Ya, Chimon memang penuh energi. Bright yang melihat tingkah berlebihan Chimon langsung berdehem.

Seolah dibangunkan dari tidurnya, Chimon langsung menghentikan selebrasi barusan. "Maaf, Phi. Aku senang sekali. Hehe," ucap Chimon sambil cengengesan.

Bright memberi Chimon senyuman tipis tanda mengerti. "Aku tahu. Aku juga merasa lega."

Chimon mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita hampiri dia, Phi. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya dan menyelesaikan kasus ini." Chimon tak dapat mnyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Dia menyiapkan berkas pemeriksaan sambil membunyikan jari-jari tangannya dan meregangkan otot lehernya.

Bright tertawa kecil. "Kau ini akan mewawancarinya. Bukan memukulnya. Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?" tanya Bright pada Chimon yang kini sedang memunguti berkas yang sedari tadi dia siapkan.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat, Phi. Ayo kita jalan!" Chimon melangkah lebar menuju pintu. Dia bahkan tak menunggu respon Bright.

Bright hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan tenaga Chimon yang seolah berlipat ganda begitu mendapat telepon dari anak Tuan Songsit, yang sebenarnya adalah Win.

Bright melangkah untuk kembali duduk kembali di meja kerjanya.

Chimon yang menyadari kalau Bright tidak mengikutinya segera membalikkan badan. "Phi, apa kau tidak ikut?" Chimon bertanya dari ambang pintu yang kini sudah separuh terbuka.

Bright menggeleng pelan. Wajah keheranan Chimon sangat tampak. "Kenapa, Phi? _Why_? Kupikir kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku harus menghadap untuk pemeriksaan hak asuh Bossa."

Chimon mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan, Phi. Kau bisa sekaligus menyapa anak Tuan Songsit lebih dulu. Bukankah ruang pemeriksaanmu melewati ruang tunggu? Dia sudah di ruang tunggu."

Bright tampak berpikir sejenak. Yang Chimon ucapkan barusan ada benarnya juga. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Senyuman lebar ala matahari Teletubbies pun menghiasi wajah Chimon.

Bright mengambil beberapa map yang dia butuhkan untuk kasusnya sendiri.

Setelah itu Bright dan Chimon langsung menuju ke ruang tunggu dengan antusias. Lebih tepatnya Chimonlah yang terlihat sangat berapi-api. Sedangkan Bright, melangkah tenang, bahkan seolah tampak dipaksa oleh Chimon untuk ikut serta.

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, langkah Chimon langsung mengecil. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Chimon menoleh ke arah Bright dengan wajah herannya. Bright hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya seolah mengatakan kalau dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Segera Chimon meninggalkan Bright dan menghampiri resepsionis. "Ce, apa tadi ada orang yang mencariku?" tanya Chimon pada resespsionis.

"Apa untuk kasus Tuan Songsit?" Tanya resepsionis itu.

Dengan cepat Chimon mengangguk. " _Ow yes, yes, yes!_ Di mana dia?" tanya Chimon sedikit panik.

"Tenanglah. Dia sudah diarahkan ke ruang pemeriksaan 307 untuk menunggumu di sana," jawab resepsionis itu.

Chimon mengembuskan napas lega. "Oke-oke. Terima kasih, Ce," ucap Chimon sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Resepsionis itu hanya tertawa melihat sikap manis Chimon yang kini tengah berlalu untuk menghampiri Bright.

"Phi, anak Tuan Songsit sudah di ruang pemeriksaan 307. Kau sendiri pemeriksaan di ruang berapa, Phi?" tanya Chimon sambil menunggu _lift_ terbuka.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kupikir dia menghilang. Pemeriksaanku di ruang 213," jawab Bright sambil melangkahkan kakinya ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, _lift_ kini sudah berada di lantai dua.

"Kuserahkan pemeriksaan ini padamu." Bright menepuk pundak Chimon lalu melangkah keluar dari _lift_.

"Semangat, Phi!" teriak Chimon dari dalam _lift_.

Bright tak menyahut. Dia hanya mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke arah Chimon.

Begitu sampai di lantai tiga Chimon langsung berlari menuju ruang 307. Dia tak mau kehilangan semenit saja.

Karena energi berlebih itu pula, tanpa sadar Chimon sedikit membanting pintu yang tengah ia buka.

Tubuh Win berjengit. Dia langsung memegang dadanya karena kaget. "K-kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Win separuh merengek sambil tertawa karena tingkah Chimon.

Chimon pun langsung meminta maaf. Ia sama sekali tak berniat mengagetkan. "Maaf, Phi, maaf. Aku hanya kelewat bersemangat karena akan bertemu denganmu."

Chimon langsung meraih telapak tangan Win secara paksa lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Aku Chimon. Senang bertemu denganmu, Phi!" ucap Chimon sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Win sambil digoyang-goyangkan.

Win menunjukkan wajah risihnya dan sedikit tersenyum canggung berharap Chimon mendapat petunjuk untuk melepaskan tangan Win. "Aku Win," ucap Win sambil separuh menarik tangannya karena lama-kelamaan tangannya mulai terasa sakit.

Namun Chimon sepertinya benar-benar antusias sampai tidak menyadari petunjuk dari Win. Mau tidak mau Win sedikit memaksa menarik tangannya.

Dan berhasil.

Win langsung mengelus-elus tangannya.

Chimon yang baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Win segera kembali meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Win lalu mengikuti Chimon yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku terlalu senang, Phi. Akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah cukup lama mencarimu," ucap Chimon separuh merengek.

Win hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkat Chimon.

"Phi, sebenarnya aku hanya asisten dalam kasus ini. Tapi karena jaksa utama yang mengusut kasusmu sedang ada urusan, pemeriksaan ini diserahkan padaku sementara. Nanti dia akan menyusul setelah urusannya selesai."

Win mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Chimon pun membalas senyuman Win.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang, Phi?" tanya Chimon masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Win menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya.

"Jangan takut, Phi," ucap Chimon menenangkan Win sambil tersenyum.

Win pun ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku siap," jawab Win mantap.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih buat kalian masih betah. Semoga yang sedikit dariku ini tidak mengecewakan.  
Dan aku minta saran, kalian lebih memilih cerita ini update seminggu 3x atau seminggu 2x?  
Barangkali kalian risi juga kalau terlalu sering update.


	22. Kalut

***

**

*  
  
  


Bright berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan angka 213. Sedikit sentimental, dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Wajah ceria Bossa yang menghiasi ponselnya ia tatapi. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. Dia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Bossa.

Untuk menenangkan diri, Bright mengatur napasnya.

Setelah itu dengan mantap ia memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan kasus perebutan hak asuh. Di sana sudah ada dua orang. Seseorang di antaranya adalah rekan kerja Bright yang sudah cukup senior bernama Singto, dan untuk kasus ini dia menjadi tim pemeriksa. Seorang pria lagi duduk di samping Singto dengan kemeja hitam dan celana krem.

Dalam hati Bright terus bertanya siapa pria itu. Yang jelas dia bukan orang kejaksaan.

"Bright, kenalkan dia psikolog yang mengambil data tentang anakmu minggu kemarin."

Pria asing itu segera berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Perkenalkan, Off Jumpol. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan Singto, Aku psikolog anak yang minggu kemarin mengambil data tentang Bossa."

Bright membungkuk sebentar lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "Aku Bright. Mohon bantuannya."

Bright lalu duduk di hadapan Singto dan Jumpol.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Singto langsung membuka obrolan. "Ada yang perlu ditanyakan sedikit oleh Jumpol mengenai anakmu. Katanya dia mendapat data yang sedikit di luar dugaan mengenai Bossa."

Alis Bright bertaut. Jujurnya dia gugup. Apa pun mengenai Bossa selalu berhasil menjadi pemantik kekhawatirannya. "Apa itu?" tanya Bright lalu menoleh ke arah Jumpol.

Jumpol yang menangkap kekhawatiran Bright pun tersenyum. "Aku senang menemani Bossa kemarin. Dia begitu ceria." Jumpol berujar sambil kembali tersenyum. Berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dengan santai dia mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tasnya.

Kekhawatiran Bright pun ditangkap oleh Singto. Dia kini berdiri, menghampiri Bright lalu menepuk pelan pundak kirinya. "Ada baiknya aku tinggal kalian berdua. Kurasa Jumpol lebih paham mengenai yang satu ini. Lebih baik aku mengurus berkas yang lain," ucap Singto lalu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan setelah pamit pada Jumpol.

"Khun Bright—"

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan lebih santai. Cukup Bright kalau kau mau. Dengan sapaan resmi kau membuatku merasa makin tua," ucap Bright memotong pembicaraan Jumpol.

Jumpol lalu tertawa renyah. Bright pun terheran-heran mendengar suara tawa Jumpol. Seperti mendengar tawa orang yang menularkan energi positif, pikir Bright.

"Oke, Bright." Jumpol mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Bright pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum, walau sedikit tampak dipaksakan.

"Jadi begini, di luar dugaan aku mendapat pengakuan dari Bossa kalau kau sebenarnya bukan ayahnya. Apa benar kau membiarkan Bossa tahu ini semua?" tanya Jumpol

Bright mengangguk pelan. Jumpol pun hanya ikut mengangguk.

Riak keheranan dengan jelas terpampang di wajah Bright. "Ada apa?" tanya Bright penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang serius. Hanya saja Bossa terlalu cepat untuk tahu hal seperti itu. Dia bahkan mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentangmu dan Mamanya."

Bright membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Bright lagi.

"Dia bilang tak masalah baginya siapa pun ayahnya. Yang penting bisa terus bersamanya dan Mamanya. Dia bilang kalau dia punya dua Ayah. Dan sebentar lagi akan mempunyai tiga Ayah." Jumpol berbicara sambil sesekali membolak-balik data tentang Bossa yang dimilikinya.

Bright kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Bossa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Bright makin tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Bossa.

"Ya, dia bilang kalau pengasuhnya sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayahnya juga," jawab Jumpol sambil separuh mengangguk seolah meyakinkan Bright dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Bright menghela napas lalu memijat pelan keningnya. Pelan-pelan ia embuskan napasnya sambil tertawa di dalam hati. Lagi-lagi Bossa selalu berhasil menghadirkan sensasi ajaib dalam keseharian Bright.

"Poin penting yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah coba kau bicara lagi pada orang tua Ibu Bossa. Manfaatkan kesempatan mediasi dengan optimal. Berdasarkan data yang diberikan dari kantormu, kasus ini diajukan bukan karena kemauan Ibu Bossa, tapi orang tua Ibu Bossa."

Bright mengangguk. "Memang orang tua Mild yang mengajukan kasus ini."

"Bossa sudah terlalu merasa nyaman dan percaya dengan lingkungannya sekarang. Jadi, sebisa mungkin kau usahakan untuk mengubah pikiran orang tua Ibu Bossa. Berdasarkan hasil tes yang aku lakukan, kalau nanti pada akhirnya dia tinggal dengan lingkungan baru, dia bisa mengalami guncangan. Aku khawatir nantinya bisa berefek pada ... eum ... _guncangan mentalnya_."

Bright kembali membelalakkan matanya. Membayangkannya saja Bright sudah takut. "Separah itukah?" Tanya Bright tidak percaya.

Jumpol membolak-balik kertas hasil pengamatannya. Dia berusaha mengatur ulang kalimatnya agar Bright tak begitu khawatir. "Jadi, berdasarkan pengamatan yang kulakukan dan juga hasil wawancara denganmu, dapat dilihat kalau Bossa sudah terbiasa mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya sejak kecil. Sisi positifnya dia merasa dipercaya dan merasa dihargai. Ini hal penting, walaupun dia masih kecil."

Bright mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jumpol. Dia memang membiasakan untuk memperlakukan Bossa selayaknya orang dewasa yang harus dihargai dan punya hak untuk tahu segala hal yang terkait dengan dirinya.

"Tapi, dengan begitu jugalah dia sudah terbiasa untuk mempercayai orang di sekitarnya. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, jika dia dipisahkan dari lingkungannya maka muncul peluang dia akan mengalami guncangan karena berada di lingkungan yang belum dia percaya. Terlebih lagi, orang tua ibu Bossa tidak terbiasa menunjukkan diri mereka di hadapan Bossa sebelum ini." Jumpol menutup ucapannya sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Bright. Berusaha membaca isi pikiran Bright.

"Mungkin sebagai orang dewasa, kita akan susah mengerti. Tapi, untuk anak kecil, mempercayai orang baru tanpa dampingan orang yang ia percayai adalah hal yang sulit. Dia bisa kehilangan selera makan, tantrum, bahkan kehilangan kemauan untuk bicara." Jumpol berusaha sebisa mungkin memberi penjelasan gamblang agar Bright mengerti situasi Bossa.

Kerutan di jidat Bright pun tampak. "Apa efek itu akan berlangsung lama?" tanya Bright pada Jumpol yang masih berhias senyum tipis.

"Hal itu tidak bisa dipastikan dengan cepat. Kalau pun pada akhirnya dia harus berpisah dengan lingkungannya yang sekarang, aku sarankan tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi dan terus lakukan pendekatan dengan lingkungan barunya."

Bright menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Dia memejamkan mata sambil sedikit memijat keningnya. Dia tidak mau Bossa mengalami masa sulit. Tidak dengan umurnya yang begitu muda. Tidak pula ketika Bossa dewasa nanti.

Bright hanya ingin Bossa selalu bahagia.   
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Win dan Chimon menuju pintu keluar kantor. Sekitar tiga jam mereka habiskan untuk rangkaian pemeriksaan. Di luar dugaan Win, pemeriksaan yang membuatnya susah tidur tadi malam berjalan lancar dan santai karena Chimon. Walaupun tampak sebagai mahasiswa yang masih jauh lebih muda darinya, Chimon mampu memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Win.

Sesekali Win menangis karena kembali teringat akan orang tuanya. Chimon dengan sabar memberi waktu untuk Win menenangkan diri. Dia tak menekan Win, bahkan sesekali Chimon memeluk Win dengan bersahabat.

Mata merah dan hidung mampet adalah hasil dari pemeriksaan tadi. Bukan hanya Win, keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada Chimon yang ikut menangis ketika Win menceritakan orang tuanya tadi.

"Phi, hati-hatilah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Chimon membuat wajah menyesal sambil menunjuk map berkas yang harus dia kerjakan lagi.

Win tersenyum. Dia mengerti bahwa Chimon masih harus mengerjakan banyak hal. "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah berterima kasih dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini," ucap Win sambil menepuk pundak Chimon.

Tiba-tiba satu suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua

"Wiiin!!"

Spontan Win dan Chimon langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Win yang tak langsung mengenali sosok itu pun mengucek matanya, maklum saja kalau jadi sedikit rabun, soalnya dia menangis hebat tadi.

Chimon sempat menoleh bingung ke arah sosok yang menongolkan kepalanya di jendela mobil. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Win, yang masih mengucek mata. Lalu ke sosok gaib yang memanggil Win tadi. Lalu kembali ke Win yang kini memasang wajah takjub.

"Phi!" teriak Win dengan suara antusias.

Chimon kembali menoleh ke sosok yang memanggil Win, masih dengan wajah bingung tentunya. Dia perhatikan sosok tinggi berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana berwarna krem, yang tampak keluar dari mobil lalu separuh berlari menuju Win.

Chimon menoleh kembali ke arah Win yang tersenyum.

Senyuman yang terhias di wajah Win membuat Chimon yakin kalau Win kenal betul dengan sosok gaib ini. Win sejenak tampak lupa dengan semua kesedihan tentang orang tuanya ketika melihat sosok gaib itu.

Dalam hati Chimon berpikir, mungkin itu kekasih Win.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok gaib yang Chimon duga sebagai kekasih Win. Sosok itu kini berdiri sempurna di hadapan Win dan Chimon.

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Phi!" balas Win, masih dengan senyuman lebar walau mata dan hidungnya memerah karena menangis tadi.

"Aku bertemu dengan klienku. Aku jadi tim pemeriksa di salah satu kasus hak asuh anak," jawab Sosok itu sambil sesekali melirik kearah Chimon.

Win yang menyadari keadaan segera memperkenalkan Chimon.

"Chimon, kenalkan ini Phi Jumpol, pacar sahabatku ...." ucap Win mengenalkan sosok itu pada Chimon.

 _Oh... salah,_ pikir Chimon dalam hati.

"... Dan Phi, ini Chimon yang _eum_ ... membantu kasus perusahaan ayahku."

"Oh, sudah mulai?" tanya Jumpol dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Win. "Gun sudah menceritakan kasus Ayahmu padaku." Jumpol menepuk-nepuk pundak Win. "Kumohon bantuanmu, Nong," ucap Jumpol pada Chimon dengan tangan bersedekap.

Otomatis Chimon membalas ikut bersedekap, sedikit merasa canggung, namun dengan segera ia tutupi sambil tertawa separuh nyawa. "Haha ...." Ya ... seperti itulah. "Tenang, Phi! Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini sampai tetes darah penghabisan," sambung Chimon sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Jumpol terkekeh melihat tingkah Chimon yang begitu antusias. Chimon yang mendengar tawa Jumpol langsung menoleh ke arah Win lalu ikut tertawa. Kali ini tidak separuh nyawa.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang," ucap Jumpol sambil merangkul pundak Win.

"Serius, Phi? Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan setelah ini?" tanya Win pada Jumpol yang kini masih tersenyum sambil menggeleng, meyakinkan Win bahwa dia bisa mengantar Win pulang.

"Wah, terima kasih, Phi," ucap Win sambil separuh memeluk Jumpol.

"Chimon, aku pamit dulu, ya. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Win separuh membungkukkan badannya.

Lahi-lagi Chimon merasa canggung dan otomatis ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Hati-hati, Phi," ucap Chimon sambil melambaikan tangannya mengiring Jumpol dan Win menuju mobil.

Setelah Win dan Jumpol masuk ke dalam mobil, Chimon pun memutar tubuhnya. Ia melangkah tegap menuju pintu kantor. Dengan semangat membara dia bertekad menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang bisa ia cicil hari ini.

Kali ini bukan soal tugas akhirnya, tapi benar-benar karena ingin menolong Win. Tugas akhirnya bisa dibilang hal pendamping keberhasilan dirinya mengurus kasus ayah Win.

Langkah gegap gempita dari tubuh kurus milik Chimon pun terhenti. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Begitu melihat nama Bright tertera di layar, tanpa berpikir panjang langsung dia usap lingkaran berwarna hijau di ponselnya. "Ada apa, Phi?"

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Bright dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Sudah, Phi. Semuanya lancar! _Yeay_!" jawab Chimon dengan antusias.

"Apa anak Tuan Songsit sudah pulang?"

" _Mhm_ , dia sedang menuju mobil. Tadi aku mengantarnya," jawab Chimon lagi sambil lanjut melangkah ke dalam kantor.

"Coba kau tahan dia."

"Ha?" Lagi-lagi langkah Chimon terhenti karena kaget dengan yang Bright ucapkan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar," sambung Bright masih dengan suara datar.

"Oh ... baiklah, Phi."

Chimon segera memutar balik badannya dan kembali ke luar kantor. Sempat kesal sedikit dengan keadaan. Sendainya Bright menelepon lebih awal! Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga Win masih ada di tempat mereka berpisah tadi.

Langkah Chimon melebar. Tepat setelah Chimon berdiri di luar pintu kantor, bisa ia lihat mobil Jumpol mulai bergerak menjauh. Otomatis, Chimon segera berlari mengejar mobil itu.

"Phiiiii!!!" teriak Chimon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mobil Jumpol seperti meledek Chimon dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"PHHHHIIIIII!!" teriak Chimon lagi sambil berlari, kali ini dengan kecepatan lebih.

Apakah dewa angin berpihak padanya?

Sayangnya tidak.

Chimon kembali kurang beruntung hari ini.

Mobil Jumpol terus melaju dan menjauhi Chimon yang kini sibuk mengatur napasnya yang beradu.

Lagi, Chimon merutuk. Seandainya Bright sedikit lebih awal menelepon! Huh!  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Di dapur yang berhias lampu temaram, Win termenung. Secangkir kopi hangat yang terletak di meja makan, terabaikan sejenak. Dia sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Malam sudah sangat larut tapi dia masih belum bisa tertidur. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan orang tuanya ketika melihat Mild dan Bossa kembali dari jalan-jalan. Pikirannya terus melayang, mengingat kenangan indah ketika dia masih kecil dan sering diajak orang tuanya ke taman bermain.

Secangkir kopi hangat yang sempat terabaikan pun kini ia jamah. Kopi yang dia minum terus mengantarkannya ke kenangan-kenangan manis bersama orang tuanya. Seperti putaran video dokumenter kilasan kenangan manis itu silih berganti.

"Hei ...."

Win pun terbangun dari lamunannya.

Riak kaget menghiasi wajahnya. Sosok yang barusan menyapa adalah penyebabnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangk akan bertemu dengan sosok yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"T-Tuan? Kau pulang?" tanya Win.

Bright tidak mengeluarkan suara dan hanya mengangguk. Win pun hanya bisa mengamati Bright yang terlihat sangat lesu dan lelah.

Bright dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kulkas. Dia mengambil salah satu gelas yang disusun rapi di atas lemari pendingin iti. Dia lantas menuangkan sedikit air dingin ke dalam gelas, lalu meminumnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Tuan? Tampaknya kau banyak pikiran." Win menarik satu kursi dari meja seolah meminta Bright untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Bright melangkah ke arah kursi yang disediakan Win sambil memijat pelan keningnya. Embusan napas terdengar. Bright seperti mencari ketenangan sebentar.

Win hanya bisa menatap pria pujaan hatinya itu. Bright benar-benar tampak kelelahan.

Setelah cukup lama hanya terhiasi embusan napas, Bright pun menoleh, menatap Win, lalu tersenyum. "Kau sendiri, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Bright pada Win.

Win terkesiap. Dia kaget. Namun dengan cepat Win menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan paksakan bibirmu untuk tersenyum kalau kau tidak mau," ucap Bright lagi sambil meminum air di gelas yang dia pegang.

Win menatap Bright seolah minta penjelasan.

Bright yang menyadari arti dari tatapan Win lalu menyentuh pipi Win. "Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau menangis?" tanya Bright sambil menghapus air mata Win.

Win yang kaget dan tak sadar kapan dia menangis langsung menaikkan telapak tangan untuk menghapus air matanya. Namun gerakannya terhenti. Tangan Bright menahan pergerakan tangan Win.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Bright sambil terus menghapus air mata Win.

Win hanya diam mematung melihat tingkah Bright. Win terharu karena pria pujaan hatinya masih menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikannya, bahkan ketika dengan sangat jelas dia sendiri sedang letih.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Bright menangkupkan wajah Win dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lalu mengusap kedua mata Win dengan ibu jari secara lembut. Setelah itu dia menatap mata Win dengan lekat. Tak ada Bright yang tegas. Kali ini hanya ada Bright yang benar-benar tampak mengkhawatirkannya.

Win kembali merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan Bright. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Dia menangisi dua hal. Pertama tangis sedih karena mengingat orang tuanya. Kedua tangis bahagia dan terharu karena perlakuan Bright padanya.

Win dengan segera memeluk Bright lalu menangis dan menumpahkan semua air matanya di pundak Bright—pria pujaan hatinya yang semakin dia cintai.

Untuk sejenak dia ingin melupakan semua pikirannya, dan menikmati keberadaan Bright. Dengan begitu, dia yakin bisa lebih kuat.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Bias sinar matahari yang menembus jendela membuat Win membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan sejumlah cahaya yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Dia mengulet, berniat meregangkan tubuh yang terasa sedikit kaku. Tidurnya terasa tenang, namun badannya tetap saja terasa kaku.

Gerakan Win terhenti. Dapat dia rasakan tangan Bright dengan posesif masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Setelah tadi malam Win menangis di dapur, Bright terus menemaninya dan menenangkannya. Padahal Win tahu persis kalau Bright juga dalam keadaan letih dan banyak pikiran tadi malam. Win merasa tersanjung karena Bright seperti melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya demi menenangkan hati Win. Ini hal manis bagi Win.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama dan berpegangan tangan di ujung kasur Win. Win menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur sambil menatap sisi wajah Bright. Sedangkan Bright terus merokok untuk sekadar mengurangi stresnya.

Sesekali Bright mengencangkan genggaman di tangan Win dan mengatur napas. Win hanya bisa mengelus-elus tangan Bright seolah tahu kalau pria pujaan hatinya itu berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Win tahu kalau Bright sebenarnya juga sedang tak tenang.

Bright sesekali mengusap kepala Win dan mengecup puncak kepalanya ketika merasakan pria manis itu menangis. Tanpa banyak kata-kata, mereka berdua sudah merasa cukup banyak bicara dan saling berkeluh kesah. Begitu saja sudah cukup. Mereka hanya butuh keberadaan satu sama lain untuk saling menguatkan dan saling mengerti masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Win tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Hatinya merasa hangat, terlebih saat melihat wajah pulas Bright dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Sisa-sisa aroma tembakau santer menyapa hidung Win. Kantung mata dan juga kerutan jelas terlihat di wajah Bright.

Setidaknya Win harus menghadiahi Bright dengan sarapan spesial.

Win berusaha untuk bergerak tanpa membangunkan pria pujaan hatinya itu. Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melepaskan rangkulan Bright. Tentu Bright menggeliat sebentar karena pergerakan yang Win lakukan.

Dengan cepat Win menutup matanya berpura-pura masih tidur. Tepat beberapa detik kemudian Win bisa merasakan pergerakan dari sisi lain ranjang tidurnya. Dia mengintip sedikit. Tampak Bright tengah mengucek-ngucek mata dan sesekali menguap. Dia masih berbaring sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Win masih sesekali mengintip pergerakan Bright untuk kemudian kembali menutup matanya jika Bright melihat ke arahnya.

Setelah cukup sadar, Bright kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Win. Dipandanginya wajah Win yang terlihat sangat manis dan bercahaya karena bias sinar matahari.

Bright tidak menyadari bahwa Win kini sibuk mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Bagaimana tidak, posisi mereka berhadapan dan sangat dekat sampai-sampai napas Bright terasa di wajah Win.

Setelah beberapa menit Bright menikmati pemandangan wajah Win, dia memutuskan untuk bangkit tanpa membangunkan Win.

Dan setelah Bright bangkit dari tempat tidur, Win kembali mengintip. Dia bisa melihat Bright merentangkan tangannya lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah bahu kanan lalu bahu kiri, sedikit peregangan setelah bangun tidur. Setelah itu Bright melangkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Win yang masih susah mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Tentu setelah Bright keluar, Win pun langsung membuka matanya dan memegang wajahnya yang terasa panas. Senyuman aneh mulai menghiasi bibirnya. Dia terus menatap langit-langit kamar seolah ada wajah Bright di sana.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Win kaget bukan main. Dengan cepat Win segera menutup matanya, kembali pura-pura tertidur.

Bisa Win dengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Bright masuk lagi ke dalam kamar Win dan kini duduk tepat di samping Win. Dan Win yang masih terus berpura-pura tidur harus kembali mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan Bright.

Win sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bodoh. Seharusnya dia melek saja. Bisa saja _kan_ dia pura-pura baru bangun tidur?

"Hei, maaf aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku kembali untuk mengambilnya."

Kalimat Bright barusan berhasil membuat Win bingung. Mungkin Bright mencari kotak rokok, atau ponselnya. Tapi kenapa harus duduk di ...

 _Oh, tidak!_ Pikiran Win terputus!

Bright mengecup kilat bibir Win.

Seperti melihat kembang api persis di hadapan wajahnya, Win merasa wajahnya sangat panas dengan jantung yang tak karuan.

"Aku kembali untuk mengambil _morning kiss_ -ku."

Setelah itu Bright menarik selimut untuk kembali menutup tubuh Win dan mengusap pelan rambut Win. Begitu selesai dengan urusannya, Bright langsung keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Win.

Aduhai, ini gila!

Dan kegilaan ini membuat Win bahagia. Dia kini melakukan selebrasi dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya di udara. Senyuman semringah terus menghiasi wajahnya. Tak cukup sampai di situ, sekarang dia sibuk memutar tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mendapatkan hal yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupnya.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Dengan kecepatan normal, Jumpol memacu mobilnya untuk mengantar Gun ke kampus. Dari semalam memang Gun terus memaksa Jumpol untuk mengantarnya. Katanya dia juga dipaksa oleh Tay supaya meninggalkan New sendiri.

Tujuannya? Tentu saja supaya New mau diantar oleh Tay ke kampus.

Gun hanya bisa berdoa, semoga sepupunya itu sedang tidak gila. Kalau dia sedang gila, bisa jadi dia memilih naik kereta atau bahkan membayar mahal ongkos taxi, ketimbang pergi bersama Tay.

"Papii, apa kau tidak senang mengantarku ke kampus?" tanya Gun yang kini berusaha menarik perhatian Jumpol yang sedari tadi hanya fokus menyetir.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" Jumpol balik bertanya sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan.

"Kau terlihat sangat bosan. Sedari tadi kau diam saja." Gun merengut namun tetap berbicara dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak bosan, Gun. Hanya saja seharusnya aku bertemu dengan klienku sekarang. Tapi karena kau memaksaku, jadinya aku harus menunda pertemuan itu. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengan klienku itu." Jumpol masih memperhatikan jalanan. Nada bicaranya sebenarnya biasa saja, namun tidak bagi Gun.

"Jadi kau lebih memikirkan klienmu itu dari pada aku?"

"Bukan begitu, Baby. Maksudku, seandainya kau memintanya lebih awal tentunya aku bisa mengatur jadwalku."

"Jadi aku salah lagi?" tanya Gun dengan nada yang seolah-olah bertanya dengan sinis, _apa kau menyalahkanku?_

Jumpol menggeleng. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Seperti yang tadi ku bilang, aku merasa tidak enak dengan klienku. Kau tentunya bisa mengerti, _kan_?" Kali ini Jumpol mengulur tangannya dan memegang tangan Gun dangan salah satu tangannya. Dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Gun yang kini masih berusaha tampak mengambek, walau ujung bibirnya sudah mulai membentuk garis senyum.

Gun kini mengembuskan napas dan sedikit melunak. Ilmu psikologi yang Jumpol pelajari sangat berguna untuk menghadapi Gun yang mudah sekali mengambek. "Apa dia klien yang besar? Kau tampak begitu menghawatirkannya." Gun kini balas memegang tangan Jumpol.

" _Mhm_ , dia klien pertamaku untuk kasus penangan hukum. Kasus perebutan hak asuh anak."

Gun mengembuskan napas, mencoba untuk mengerti posisi kekasihnya itu. Dia sadar kalau dia tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Namun terkadang sifat itu keluar dengan sendirinya dan tidak bisa Gun hindari. "Maafkan aku, Papii. Aku lagi-lagi bersifat egois." Gun dengan jelas mengutarakan penyesalannya.

Jumpol tersenyum dambil mengusap-usap lengan Gun dengan satu tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau turunkan aku di sini saja. Aku bisa naik angkutan umum." Gun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Niat awal hanya ingin membantu Tay. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengorbankan pekerjaan Jumpol. Seandainya dia berpikir lebih teliti tadi malam. Dia bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih seperti Jumpol yang sangat dewasa dan pengertian.

"Tidak perlu, Gun. Lagi pula aku sudah mengatur ulang janjiku dengannya. Aku masih punya waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mengantarmu sekarang." Jumpol menoleh sebentar ke arah Gun lalu mengacak lembut puncak kepalanya. Kekasihnya itu tampak sudah menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan tidak baik. Bagi Jumpol, itu sudah cukup.

Gun tersenyum melihat perlakuan kekasihnya. "Terima kasih, Papii. Aku akan berusaha untuk menahan sifat egoisku," ucap Gun masih dengan wajah tersenyum.

Jumpol membalas Gun dengan senyuman pula. Bagaimana pun sifat Gun, Jumpol sudah jatuh hati. Jumpol yakin kalau suatau saat Gun akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa. Kedewasaan memang butuh proses bukan?

"Gun, kau bilang New akan diantar pacarnya. Sejak kapan dia punya punya pacar? Kenapa dia tidak bercerita padaku?" tanya Jumpol berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

" _Eum_... sebenarnya dia belum resmi jadi pacar New. Tapi kurasa sebentar lagi New akan menerimanya."

Alis Jumpol berkerut. "Jadi dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada New?"

Gun memngangguk. "Dia sudah berkali-kali meminta New untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Apa New menerimanya?"

Gun menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Lalu, New menolaknya?" tanya Jumpol lagi.

Gun kembali menggeleng. "New belum menjawabnya," lanjut Gun.

Jumpol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Keheranan dengan sifat New. "Katakan pada New, jangan menggantung perasaan orang terlalu lama. Setiap orang berhak untuk jawaban _YES_ _or NO_. Biarkan dia menghadapi kenyataan. Kalau New tidak menjawab, itu akan lebih menyakitkan dari pada ditolak. Sama saja New memberi harapan palsu."

Gun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya maju mundur, seolah berkata dia setuju dengan yang baru saja Jumpol katakan. "Nah, itu! Nanti aku sampaikan padanya juga," jawab Gun sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya New tidak menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa New menyukainya. Hanya saja si beruang itu masih gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dia menyukai Tay."

"Tay? Pria itu namanya Tay?" tanya Jumpol pada Gun yang kini masih sibuk memainkan tangan Jumpol.

" _Mhm_ , dia sepupu bosnya Win."

Mulut Jumpol terbuka dengan kepala sedikit miring. Matanya menerawang sebentar. "Si pria sombong berbaju kotak-kotak itu?" tanya Jumpol lagi.

"Eh? Kau masih ingat cerita itu? Ya, itu dia!" jawab Gun antusias karena kaget Jumpol masih ingat cerita beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku bahkan ingat dengan persis wajah New yang terus ditekuk ketika menceritakan pria itu. Tak kusangka mereka berakhir seperti ini."

"Aku juga kaget ketika tahu Tay mendekati New. Padahal sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Aku ragu mereka bisa cocok atau tidak," ucap Gun lagi sambil memandang wajah Jumpol.

Jumpol terkekeh sebentar. Dia menepikan mobilnya. Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di kampus.

"Cocok atau tidak itu tergantung dari usaha mereka berdua. Justru karena mereka berbeda mereka bisa lebih cocok. Bukankah kita seperti itu?" tanya Jumpol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Gun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil memukul lengan Jumpol. Dengan manja tentunya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Gun lalu membuka pintu mobil Jumpol.

Belum sempat Gun keluar, Jumpol sudah menarik tangan Gun dan membuat Gun kembali terduduk di dalam mobil. "Ada apa?" tanya Gun dengan wajah heran.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," ucap Jumpol dengan nada serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gun lalu memeriksa tasnya. Dia yakin benar semua barang sudah berasa di tasnya.

"Ini!"

Kalimat Jumpol membuat Gun berhenti merogoh tasnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa ketika melihat Jumpol tengah menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Gun kembali tersenyum malu-malu. "Papii, kita di kampus. Mana mungkin aku menciummu di sini," ucap Gun sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah memastikan keadaan kalau kampus adalah tempat yang ramai.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," jawab Jumpol sambil terus menyodorkan bibirnya.

Gun terkekeh geli melihat Jumpol yang tidak sabaran. Dengan hati-hati, ia kembali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan kalau tidak akan ada yang melihat. Setelah dirasa aman, dengan segera Gun mencium pipi Jumpol lalu kabur dari mobil.

" _Babe_ , kau salah tempat!" teriak Jumpol dari dalam mobil.

Gun hanya bisa tertawa sambil membuat gerakan _flying kiss_ ke arah Jumpol lalu berlari untuk masuk ke dalam kampus, meninggalkan Jumpol yang kini tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Jumpol terus menatapi Gun sambil tersenyum. Bahkan di antara kerumunan pun Jumpol masih bisa melihat punggung Gun.

Setelah yakin sosok Gun benar-benar tak lagi terlihat, Jumpol merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dia langsung menghubungi kliennya.

"Halo," sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Halo, Bright. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahmu. Kira-kira 30 menit lagi aku sampai."

"Baiklah. Apa kau tahu rumahku?" tanya klien Jumpol yang ternyata adalah Bright.

"Kurasa, aku tahu. Kemarin aku mengantar temanku ke daerah rumahmu. Sepertinya rumahmu tak jauh dari situ," jawab Jumpol yakin karena kemarin mengantar Win ke rumah bosnya.

Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Jumpol, justru kini dia sedang bicara dengan bos Win.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu. Ibu Bossa sudah siap untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang, kalau bisa pengasuh Bossa juga ikut dalam pembicaraan nanti. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan juga ke pengasuh Bossa."

"Oke, akan kuminta dia untuk bergabung nanti. Apa ada lagi yang harus aku siapkan?"

"Kalau bisa, Bossa nanti tidak ada ketika kita bicara. Apa ada orang yang bisa membawanya pergi?"

Bright tak langsung menjawab. Sempat beberapa detik tak ada suara sama sekali. Jumpol bahkan menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar untuk dilihat, memastikan kalau panggilan masih tersambung.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa aku bisa minta tolong sepupuku untuk membawanya jalan-jalan," jawab Bright mantap.

"Oke, _n_ _ice!_ "

"Baiklah. Kutunggu."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, Jumpol langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Bright. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke belakang. Memastikan kalau dokumen yang harus ia bawa sudah tersimpan manis di sana.

Jumpol berharap yang ia lakukan bisa membuat para orang dewasa lebih menghargai perasaan anak kecil walau hanya berumur lima tahun.  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan terus membaca tulisan ini. Semoga feelnya masih bisa didapat.  
Mohon maaf atas telat up di sini. Kemarin aku kesulitan untuk log in.

Chapter berikutnya segera menyusul hari ini juga.


	23. Ternyata

Malam ini double up (part 22 & 23). Jadi, pastikan kamu sudah baca part 22, ya ;)

...

..

.

Siang itu Win sibuk mondar-mandir. Sesekali dia melirik jam dinding yang geraknya terasa lambat. Saat ini dia sedang menyiapkan semua barang yang kiranya akan dibutuhkan Bossa ketika nanti diajak jalan-jalan bersama Tay dan New. Ya, benar, Tay dan New!

Susu dalam botol berstiker serigala, oke!

Pasta di dalam tumbler berstiker serigala, oke!

Permen rasa susu cokelat yang diletakkan dalam kotak kecil berstiker serigala, oke!

Baju ganti bergambar serigala, oke!

Boneka kecil, oke!

Semuanya dimasukkan ke dalam tas berbentuk kepala serigala, oke!

"Win, apa tadi malam kau tidur bersama Dadi lagi?" tanya Bossa yang kini sedang memperhatikan Win mengemasi barang-barang kebutuhannya.

Win langsung menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Dia melihat ke arah Bossa. Anak kecil itu duduk manis di kursi dengan kaki menjuntai. Sambil memakan buah apel yang sudah Win potong-potong, Bossa mengayunkan kakinya yang menjuntai itu. "Boss, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Win pada Bossa.

Bossa tersenyum jahil. "Tadi pagi aku melihat Dadi keluar dari kamarmu."

Win hanya bisa terkikik geli sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Kau tak perlu malu, Win. Aku suka kau pacaran dengan Dadi," ucap Bossa lagi lalu memasukkan sepotong apel ke mulutnya sendiri.

Win langsung membulatkan matanya sempurna. "Benarkah?!" tanya Win dengan nada antusias. Dia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang telinganya dengar barusan.

Bossa mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil. Dia menyodorkan sepotong apel ke mulut Win. Dengan bahagia Win menganga dan dengan puas pula ia mengusap rambut Bossa sambil tersenyum dan mengunyah apel itu. Win yakin kalau Bossa adalah anak baik dan manis. Tentu pikiran itu akan segera berubah jika Win tahu kalau apel yang masuk ke mulutnya tadi sudah lebih dulu dimasukkan ke hidung Bossa.

"Tentu saja, Win. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi ... ada syaratnya," ucap Bossa lagi.

Win langsung memutar bola matanya. Rasanya dia ingin menarik kalimat barusan. Bossa memang baik dan manis, tapi perlu juga ditambahkan kata 'jahil'. Win mengambil posisi duduk di samping Bossa. "Apa syaratnya?" tanya Win pada Bossa yang kini masih tersenyum jahil.

"Kau harus memberiku adik bayi," ucap Bossa lagi.

Win langsung menutup mulutnya yang kini membentuk huruf O karena kaget. Tak lama kemudian dia terbatuk. Tersedak apel yang belum sempurna dia kunyah. Kalimat Bossa barusan sangat amat luar biasa bagi Win. "Boss ... kau tahu dari mana soal adik bayi?" tanya Win hati-hati sambil mengusap rambut Bossa.

"Paman Tay. Dia bilang dia juga akan memberiku adik bayi kalau sudah menjadi pacar Phi New," jawab Bossa polos.

"Ya, Tuhan. Boss ... lain kali jangan dengarkan paman Tay, ya," ucap Win lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang aku ucapkan?"

Itu dia!Tay tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah heran mendengar namanya disebut.

Win langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan Tay dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar Bossa. Tay mengekor dengan wajah semakin heran.

"Phi, jangan ajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Bossa. Kau tahu dia itu mudah sekali menyerap omongan kita!" Win kini sudah melipat tangannya di dada. Bagi yang tak tahu, Win kini tampak sedang mengomeli Tay.

" _Ha_? Memangnya aku mengajarkan apa?" tanya Tay heran.

"Bossa barusan bilang padaku kalau kau akan memberinya adik bayi kalau kau menjadi pacar Phi New," jawab Win sambil berkacak pinggang. Lagi, Win tampak seperti orang tua yang tak senang karena anaknya yang berharga dicekoki hal yang tidak elok.

Tay hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehe. Itu tentu saja. Bukankah itu suatu yang indah? Itu rencanaku. Sudah jauh hari aku merencanakannya. Aku bahkan membeli buku kamasutra untuk mempelajarinya," jawab Tay enteng.

"Tapi gara-gara ulahmu itu, Bossa kini memintaku untuk memberinya adik bayi!" Win menunjuk pintu kamar Bossa dengan mata membeliak. Dia sedang serius namun Tay malah bercanda.

"Sungguh?" Mata Tay membesar dengan wajah ceria. "Waaah, luar biasa!!" ucap Tay terkagum-kagum dengan kepintaran ponakannya. Dia separuh bertepuk tangan seolah-olah dirinya seorang guru yang berhasil mengajarkan ilmu paling sulit sedunia pada muridnya.

Win menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk keningnya sendiri. Tak heran kalau Bossa kadang ajaib seperti itu. Pamannya saja begini.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Jumpol memasuki pagar rumah Bright. Dia berulang kali mencocokkan alamat yang Bright berikan dengan rumah yang dia masuki. Seingatnya kemarin dia mengantar Win ke rumah yang kini tengah ia pandangi. Rasa penasaran otomatis berkutat di kepalanya. Dia menebak-nebak apakah Bright adalah bos yang selama ini Win bicarakan atau bukan.

Jumpol terus menerka-nerka sambil berusaha menghapus rasa bingung ketika memarkir mobilnya. Sayangnya dia tak sempat menanyakan nama bos Win itu. Ketika Gun bercerita, dia hanya menyebut "Bos Win" tanpa menyebutkan namanya.

Dengan penuh tanda tanya, dia langsung menuju pintu rumah Bright dan memencet belnya. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, pintu itu langsung terbuka. Tampak sosok Bossa kini sedang berada di gendongan Tay.

"Paman Jumpol!" ucap Bossa dengan nada girang begitu melihat Jumpol.

Tay menatap heran ke arah Jumpol lalu ke arah Bossa. "Apa kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Tay pada Bossa.

"Dia paman yang mengajakku bermain di museum kemarin."

Tay yang tahu maksud Bossa langsung menjulurkan tagan untuk berjabat. Dia sudah mendengar dari Bright tentang Bossa yang ditemani oleh psikolog untuk kasus gugatan hak asuh anak. Di luar dugaannya sang psikolog masih begitu muda. "Aku pamannya Bossa. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu."

Jumpol langsung tersenyum pada Tay. "Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Silakan masuk. Mereka sudah menunggumu di ruang sana," ucap Tay sambil menunjuk ruang kerja Bright.

Jumpol mengangguk dan langsung menuju ruang kerja Bright setelah iseng mengacak rambut Bossa dan melambaikan tangan untuk mengiring Bossa yang akan berjalan-jalan dengan Tay. Dalam hati Jumpol terus bertanya apa benar ini tempat kerja Win atau bukan. Kalau ini memang tempat kerja Win, berarti yang tadi itu si pria sombong bernama Tay yang mengejar New.

Jumpol sempat berpikir, mungkin semua ini hanya kebetulan saja dan sebenarnya Win bukan bekerja di sini. Bisa jadi Win menyambung berjalan kaki ke rumah di sebelah atau di seberangnya.

Jumpol menggaruk pelan lehernya karena bingung.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


Bright dan Mild kini sudah duduk bersama di ruang kerja Bright. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan mengenai kasus perebutan hak asuh Bossa. Wajah Mild dengan jelas tampak gusar, sedangkan Bright sesekali memijat keningnya. Dia sendiri juga tertekan menghadapi kasus ini.

"Bright, aku tak tahu harus membujuk ayah dan ibuku seperti apa lagi," ucap Mild sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mild, bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan efeknya untuk Bossa?" Bright lalu mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia tak marah pada Mild, namun ia begitu kesal pada orang tua Mild.

Mild mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi ayah dan ibuku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Mereka tidak peduli dengan omonganku."

Bright kembali memijat pelan keningnya. "Apa perlu psikolog itu juga bicara pada mereka?"

Mild mengangguk. Kali ini dia mengangguk cepat karena sangat amat setuju dengan yang Bright ucapkan barusan. "Kurasa ada baiknya seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar sudah tak mau mendengarkanku lagi," jawab Mild lalu meminum kopinya. "Mereka seperti sudah tak peduli juga dengan pendapatku."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Pembicaraan Bright dan Mild otomatis berhenti dengan mata yang serempak menuju ke ambang pintu ruang kerja Bright. "Kurasa itu Jumpol." Bright lalu melangkah ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya.

Mild sampai memiringkan badannya untuk ikut melihat siapa yang datang. Tepat setelah pintu terbuka tampak sosok yang menurut Mild masih sangat muda. Mild mengikuti gerak Bright dan Jumpol yang kini sedang bercakap ringan mengenai perjalanan ke rumah ini. Mild bersyukur Bright langsung memperkenalkan Jumpol kepadanya sebelum mempersilakan Jumpol duduk.

"Ini Ibu Bossa." Bright menunjuk Mild.

"Ah, anda benar-benar cantik seperti yang Bossa bilang," ucap Jumpol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, anak itu memang bermulut manis." Mild tersenyum sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Mohon bantuannya," ucap Mild ketika berjabat dengan Jumpol lalu duduk kembali di kursinya.

Jumpol langsung mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Bright dan Mild.

"Apa susah mencari alamatku?" tanya Bright sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir yang ada di hadapan Jumpol.

Jumpol menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengantar temanku ke daerah sini kemarin." Jumpol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menyesap kopi yang Bright Tuang. "Pengasuh Bossa bagaimana?" tanya Jumpol lagi.

Selain terkait kasus Bossa, sebenarnya Jumpol juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dia ingin memastikan apa benar Win adalah pengasuh Bossa. Jika memang Win adalah pengasuh Bossa, sungguh, Jumpol menganggap dunia ini hanya selebar pundak oppa. Ya ... pundak oppa-oppa Korea itu.

Ketukan pintu membangunkan Jumpol yang sempat larut dengan otaknya yang masih menebak-nebak mengenai Win, Bossa, dan Bright.

"Nah, kurasa itu dia." Bright menunjuk pintu seolah memberi tahu Jumpol. "Masuk!" ucap Bright dengan suara sedikit kencang supaya terdengar oleh si pengetuk pintu.

Pandangan Jumpol otomatis beralih ke arah pintu.

"Phi!!"

Jerit antusias otomatis keluar dari mulut Win yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat Jumpol.

Bright dan Mild dengan serempak melihat ke arah Win yang kebingungan namun antusias, lalu beralih ke arah Jumpol yang kini tersenyum seolah mendapat jawaban dari kebingungannya. Ternyata dunia memang hanya selebar pundak oppa Korea.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Mild yang kini berhias raut heran di wajahnya. Bright di sampingnya hanya menatap dalam diam ke arah Jumpol dan Win. Dia tengah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Mild melalui matanya.

Jumpol dan Win mengangguk bersamaan.

Walau sekilas, Win menyadari tatapan Bright yang menyelidik. "Dia kekasih sahabatku, Tuan," jawab Win yang disambut anggukan oleh Jumpol.

Bright tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat jawaban Win. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pikirnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak perlu repot mengenalkan kalian berdua." Bright lalu menarik tangan Win untuk duduk di samping Jumpol. "Jumpol adalah psikolog yang menangani kasus Bossa," ucap Bright sambil menatap Win.

Mulut Win terbuka lebar, kagum. "Wah, Phi! Kau mendapat kasus ini? Kau hebat!" ucap Win lalu memeluk Jumpol.

Bright yang tak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya langsung berpura-pura batuk dan memberi tatapan tajam suka pada Win. Otomatis Win tertunduk, menghindari tatapan seram Bright. Jumpol hanya tersenyum. Dia tau kisah Win dan Bosnya, yang ternyata Bright itu.

Bagi Jumpol, dengan jelas Bright menandai Win adalah miliknya seorang. Jumpol hanya berdoa semoga Win mengerti ini.  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  
  


Ruang pemeriksaan kejaksaan memancarkan aura yang begitu kental dengan kata serius. Bright, Singto, dan Jumpol yang berada di dalamnya kini sedang berdiskusi menindaklanjuti data yang didapat dari pertemuan dengan Mild dan Win kemarin. Lebih tepatnya Jumpol yang banyak bicara—menjelaskan pada Bright dan Singto mengenai kemungkinan solusi untuk mediasi kasus Bossa. Bright dan Singto hanya merespon sesekali dan bicara seperlunya.

"Minggu depan aku akan mencoba untuk menemui orang tua Mild. Karena bagaimanapun juga dengan dipisahkan dari lingkungannya yang sekarang akan sangat berdampak buruk bagi Bossa," ucap Jumpol sambil menunjukkan grafik hasil tes lingkungan Bossa.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Jumpol. Tapi apa kau pikir bicara dengan orang tua Mild bisa membantu? Bright saja tidak digubris. Apa lagi kau yang tidak dikenal oleh mereka," tanya Singto.

"Tenang saja. Tak ada salahnya mencoba," jawab Jumpol antusias. "Batu karang saja bisa hancur kalau terus ditetesi air. Begitu juga hati seseorang. Kita harus menyerang hatinya kalau sudah begini. Aku akan memberi gambaran dan penjelasan mengenai semua hasil tes ini. Aku yakin mereka menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk cucunya," ucap Jumpol lagi.

Bright hanya terus menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya untuk mencari ketenangan. Bisa dibilang dia kehilangan harapan untuk kasus Bossa ini. Dia sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia tak mau Bossa menjadi korban keegoisan orang-orang dewasa. Sayangnya, karena terlalu fokus dengan poin itu, pikiran Bright seperti tidak bisa tenang. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Bossa memang paling bisa menghamburkan konsentrasi seorang jaksa bernama Bright.

Singto berusaha sebisa mungkin tak banyak bicara, dia memilih meminum kopinya, mencoba untuk tidak memperkeruh perasaan Bright. "Kurasa kita cukup sampai di sini. Aku harus melanjutkan pemeriksaan kasus lain setelah ini." Singto mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Bright yang masih menatap nanar data-data yang Jumpol berikan. "Oh ya, Bright. Apa anak magang itu sudah memberikan laporan mengenai kasus Starlet?" tanya Singto ketika sudah siap beranjak.

Bright mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Singto yang kini sudah berdiri dan memegang tumpukan berkas di tangan kanannya. "Belum. Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya untuk membahas kasus itu," jawab Bright dengan nada yang tak begitu bersemangat.

"Oke. Kalau sudah, segera pelajari berkasnya. Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau sidangnya sudah dekat," ucap Singto lalu beranjak ke arah pintu. "Ingat, tetap fokus, oke?" Singto pun melangkah keluar begitu Bright mengangguk.

Setelah Singto pergi Bright kembali menghela napas dan memijat pelan keningnya. Seperti ada palu imajiner yang terus-menerus mengetuk kepala dan jantungnya.

Jumpol yang merasa sudah selesai berdiskusi pun kini mengemasi barang-barangnya. Baginya semua tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai dan tak perlu berlama-lama menahan si jaksa. Dia melirik ke arah Bright yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian belakang kursi. Mata Bright tertutup dengan tangan kanan terus memijat kening.

"Apa kau ada tugas lagi setelah ini?" tanya Jumpol dengan tenang.

"Ya, aku harus memeriksa kasus yang Singto ingatkan tadi." Bright lantas menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Bright pada Jumpol.

Jumpol tersenyum, berniat mengantar aura tenang pada Bright. "Kalau kau butuh ketenangan, kau bisa memasang lilin lavender di meja kerjamu. Selama semenit kau fokuskan pandanganmu pada gerak apinya dan hirup aromanya. Kalau kau memang berhasil berkonsentrasi, maka pikiranmu akan lebih tenang dan relax. _Trust me, it works_ ," ucap Jumpol dengan gaya khas ala iklan susu L-men.

"Oke, akan aku coba," ucap Bright sambil balas mengacungkan jempolnya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Bright dan Jumpol mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. "Masuk!" jawab Bright dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Pintu langsung terbuka dan menampakkan Chimon dengan setumpuk file di dalam pelukannya dan juga sepotong donat di mulut.

"Phiii!"

Jeritan dari sosok di ambang pintu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jumpol merasa kaget bukan main. Begitu pula dengan Bright. Ia merasa _dejavu._ Kemarin Win menjerit antusias seperti ini juga ketika melihat Jumpol datang ke rumah.

Chimon benar-benar kaget begitu melihat Jumpol. Donat yang tadi digigitnya kini jatuh tepat di atas berkas yang dia peluk di dada.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Bright pada Jumpol dan Chimon.

Chimon dan Jumpol mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Dia teman anak Tuan Songsit, Phi!" jawab Chimon dengan antusias menghampiri Jumpol, lalu kembali menggigit donatnya.

"Apa?!" tanya Bright kembali terkaget-kaget.

Kali ini Jumpol terheran. Kenapa Bright begitu kaget? Lagi pula siapa itu tadi, Tuan ... Sosit? Sosis? Songsit? "Maaf, siapa tadi?" tanya Jumpol pada Chimon.

Chimon mempercepat kunyahannya. "Oh, Tuahn Shongsiht," jawab Chimon agaktak jelas karena masih berjuang menelan donat yang ia kunyah.

Jumpol menautkan alisnya. Ia yakin tak pernah mendengar nama barusan. Yakin seirbu persen malah. "Siapa itu?"

"Itu pemilik perusahaan yang sedang diusut kasusnya oleh Phi Bright, Phi," jawab Chimon.

Pemilik perusahaan? _Sebentar_ ... Jumpol berusaha mengingat kalimat Chimon tadi ketika menyatakan dirinya mengenali Jumpol. Dengan persis Jumpol mengingat kalau Chimon menyebutkan bahwa Jumpol adalah teman anak Tuang Songsit. Lalu satu-satunya orang yang Chimon dan Jumpol kenali adalah ... Win Metawin.

Seperti berhasil memecahkan teka-teki, bulu kuduk Jumpol pun berdiri karena antusias. "Apa yang kau maksud adalah Win?" tanya Jumpol lagi.

"Win?" tanya Bright begitu mendengar Jumpol menyebut nama pria ceroboh yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

"Ya, Phi," ucap Chimon pada Jumpol. "Tuan Songsit itu ayahnya Metawin," ujar Chimon ringan dan polos.

Jantung Bright langsung berdetak kencang, tubuhnya dingin dengan aliran darah yang tiba-tiba deras. Kepalannya yang tadi pusing kini seperti dihiasi letupan emosional ketika mendapat petunjuk bahwa dia mengenali anak Tuan Songsit. "Bukankah kau kemarin mendatangi rumah anak Tuan Songsit?" tanya Bright ingin memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

" _Mhm_ ," jawab Chimon dengan mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan jelas karena sedang mengunyah donat.

"Apakah alamatnya Jalan Cinta RT 5 RW 3 nomor 10?" tanya Bright lagi dengan wajah serius. Ya, alamat rumah Bright sama dengan lirik lagu dangdut Indonesia.

Mata Chimon membulat. Ada raut antusias di sana. "Ya, Phi. Apa kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Chimon.

Bright hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Jumpol yang seolah tahu semua jawabannya. Jumpol mengangguk pelan seolah bisa merangkum semua kejadian.

"Chimon, jadi Win sahabatku itu adalah anak dari Tuan Songsit yang kasus perusahaanya sedang ditangani oleh Bright?" tanya Jumpol pada Chimon.

"Ow yep yes yep," jawab Chimon berlebihan dengan anggukan antusias. "Yang kemarin bertemu di parkiran depan kantor, Phi," sambung Chimbon menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Jumpol pada Bright.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Bright.

"Benar sekali, Bright. Anak Tuan Songsit itu adalah Win, Metawin. Pengasuh Bossa!" ucap Jumpol lagi. "Dunia ini sungguh sempit," sambung Jumpol

Chimon membeliakkan matanya. Pengasuh Bossa? Bossa anak Bright? "Apa?! Jadi itu rumahmu, Phi?" tanya Chimon yang masih berusaha mengerti semuanya. Ia meremas pelan rambutnya sendiri. "Lalu orang yang selama ini kita cari berada di dekatmu?" Dia memegang keningnya dengan ekspresi dramatis. "Ya, Tuhan ... kenapa hidupku seribet ini?" rengek Chimon lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Bright menghela napas panjang dan memijat keningnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa mengambang.

Win, si ceroboh itu, rupanya dia orang yang selama ini Bright cari.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  


Win sedang mengerjakan revisi tugas akhir kuliah di kamarnya sambil tengkurap di atas kasur. Tungkai kakinya mengayun dengan wajah mengerut karena begitu serius. Beberapa kertas dan buku berserakan di lantai dan juga kasurnya. Sesekali dia memukul-mukul pelan pulpen ke kepalanya seolah membantu untuk berpikir.

Dentuman pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar berhasil mengagetkan Win. Dia menjerit kaget karena pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Otomatis perhatiannya teralihkan ke ambang pintu. Di ambang pintu tampak Bright yang kini berdiri dengan napas tak beraturan seperti habis berlari kencang.

"T-Tuan," ucap Win terbata lalu memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Dengan langkah tergesa Bright menghampiri Win lalu mencengkeram pundak Win. Win hanya bisa kaget melihat tingkah laku pria pujaan hatinya. Bright tampak menakutkan sekarang. Tak ada sosok Bright yang begitu hangat seperti Bright yang tertidur di ranjang Win.

"Apa kau tahu perusahaan Starlet?" tanya Bright sambil terus menggenggam pundak Win.

Win membulatkan matanya sempurna karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Bright. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah menyebut nama perusahaan orang tuanya ketika bersama Bright. "Ke-kenapa, Tuan?" tanya Win ragu-ragu.

Bright mengusap kasar rambutnya sendiri. "JAWAB AKU!" bentak Bright.

Win sedikit terlonjak kaget karena dibentak Bright. Rasa sedih kembali menghampirinya mengingat kejadian dia dibentak ketika malam ulang tahun Bright beberapa hari lalu. Dia mulai merasakan pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang ditahan.

Win langsung menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Sedetik kemudian Bright langsung melepaskan genggaman pada pundak Win. Dia kembali menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri. Berulang kali dia menghela napas panjang untuk kemudian diembuskan dengan kasar.

Dilihatnya bahu Win yang kini bergetar hebat. Tanpa diberitahu Bright sudah bisa menebak kalau Win sedang menangis. "Maaf," ucap Bright pelan. Win hanya diam tak berkutik.

Dengan segera Bright memeluk Win dan menenangkan pria cerobohnya itu.

Dengan perlahan Bright mengatur napas. Entah kenapa dia bisa lepas kendali tadi. Dia seperti merasa hancur dan khawatir. Dia merasa sudah begitu dekat dengan Win, namun ternyata dia belum sampai tahap itu. Dia bahkan tak tahu kalau dia tengah menangani kasus orang tua Win. Ternyata banyak hal dari Win yang ia tak tahu.

Bright pun akhirnya sadar, ternyata dia masih berjarak dengan Win. Terlebih, dengan kejadian ini pula Bright sadar, tak sepenuhnya Win membuka diri padanya. Di dalam benaknya, Bright terus bertanya-tanya.

_Apakah yang selama ini Bright rasakan hanya cinta sepihak?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Yak, sinetron kejar-kejaran kelinci akhirnya selesai. Berlanjut ke sinetron sidang menyidang, ya. Hehehe.

Semoga masih betah di sini ;)


	24. Salah Paham

...

..

.

"Maaf."

Permintaan maaf Bright barusan terdengar begitu lirih. Dia memeluk pria cerobohnya yang kini tertunduk lesu sambil menahan air mata. Suara Bright yang masih lirih pun menjadi pancingan pecahnya tangis sang pria ceroboh. Si pria ceroboh itu menangis dalam diam. Wajahnya yang biasa terhias cengiran lebar kini begitu murung.

Bright lantas mengubah posisi mereka berdua untuk sama-sama duduk di atas kasur Win. Dengan posisi yang agak sedikit susah Bright terus memeluk Win untuk menenangkannya. Dalam hati, Bright terus menghujat dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah lepas amarah beberapa waktu tadi.

Dapat Bright rasakan pria cerobohnya itu membalas pelukannya. Sangat amat erat bahkan.

Bright pun mengembuskan napas lega. Dia tak mau bentakannya barusan membuat Win malah menjauh. Bright sudah sempat menganggap mereka begitu dekat dan mulai menyatu. Dengan yakin Bright mulai terbiasa mengambil ciuman dari alat bicara Win atau pipi mulusnya tanpa izin lebih dulu. Dan apa yang Bright lakukan itu selalu dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Win. Bukankah itu pertanda rasa yang ada bersambut?

Pelukan dan tatapan memuja sudah sering pula jadi santap pagi dan penghantar tidur. Ya, Bright terbiasa menyelinap ke kamar Win. Dan melihat Win yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman membuat Bright yakin kalau si pengasuh itu tak keberatan dengan yang ia lakukan.

Sungguh, Bright menilai semua ini bukan hanya rasa sepihak. Lantas, kenapa pria ceroboh itu tak terbuka? Itukah yang menyebabkan dia menangis beberapa hari lalu? Bright sudah bertanya. Kenapa Win tak jujur? Kenapa Win malah menyembunyikan semua keluh kesahnya dengan senyuman? Apa Bright tak cukup kokoh untuk disandari?

Lagi-lagi Bright berpikir kalau dia sudah menyatu dengan Win. Dan ternyata menyatu tidak semudah itu. Tampaknya itu hanya pemikiran Bright sepihak.

Bright merasa bodoh karena tak mengetahui Win tengah menghadapi hal besar. Dia langsung merasa rendah diri karena Win tak mau terbuka padanya. Bright tak siap bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Pelukan Win yang sekarang terasa makin erat dengan cepat menghapus keraguan Bright. Ia yakin Win punya rasa yang sama. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Win memeluknya sekarang.

"K-kenapa kau membentakku, Tuan? Aku salah apa?" tanya Win sambil terbata sambil berusaha meredakan tangisnya sendiri. "Salahkah jika aku anak pemilik perusahaan Starlet? Apa yang salah?"

Bright memejamkan matanya karena menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan tadi. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang terus keluar dari mulut Bright. Dia mengulang kata itu sambil mengusap punggung Win.

Bright benar-benar menyesal. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud membentak Win. Entah kenapa semuanya jadi berbeda ketika dia bertemu muka dengan Win. Seluruh rasa yang berkecamuk mulai dari khawatir, kecewa pada diri sendiri, kecewa pada kenyataan bahwa mereka belum begitu menyatu, hingga sekelebat emosi tentang Win yang jadi korban kasus perusahaan Starlet malah berakhir menjadi bentakan penuh emosi.

Sungguh Bright tak berniat demikian. Ia tak pernah dengan sengaja berniat menyakiti Win.

"Kenapa kau hanya terus tersenyum dan menyembunyikan hal berat sendirian?" Bright menepuk pundak Win. "Aku hanya merasa kau tak percaya padaku. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling mendatangi dengan eksklusif?"

Pelukan Win kini melonggar. Dia membuat jarak agar matanya bisa menatap lurus ke arah Bright. Begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, Win langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bu-bukan begitu, Tuan." Win diam sebentar, mengatur napasnya lalu berpikir. Dia berusaha menyusun kata agar Bright tak salah paham. "Aku hanya merasa kalau ini bukan suatu hal penting untuk aku ceritakan."

"Tak penting bagaimana? Semua tentangmu penting bagiku." Bright memejamkan matanya. Telinganya terngiang dengan kalimat Win barusan. "Aku merasa kita begitu berjarak ... Win."

Kini giliran Bright yang menunduk lesu. Dia sadar begitu banyak yang belum sempurna dalam hubungannya dan Win. Tapi Bright tak menyangka kalau jarak mereka masih sejauh ini.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan. Sungguh tak ada niatanku untuk menyembunyikan ini."

Win melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Bright dengan ragu, berniat memeluknya namun takut terkesan kurang ajar. Dia tak mau mengambil inisiatif duluan. Keraguan yang begitu tampak itu pun tertangkap oleh mata Bright. Dengan cepat si serigala tua membawa sosok Win ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Setelah cukup lama saling menikmati kontak fisik nan hangat, Bright bisa merasakan napas Win begerak pelan dan tenang. Bright mengusap kepala Win dan sedikit mengintip untuk bisa melihat wajahnya. Rasa lega menghampiri Bright ketika melihat Win sudah tertidur.

Dengan hati-hati Bright merebahkan tubuh Win. Dia menggeser buku yang berserakan di atas kasur lalu menyelimuti tubuh Win.

Bright tatapi wajah Win yang masih berhias sisa air mata. Napasnya sesekali masih tesendat karena sisa isakan tangisnya tadi. "Maaf. Aku terlalu kaget dengan fakta ini." Bright bicara pada sosok Win yang tertidur. Dia mengembuskan napasnya lalu memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa kau masih begitu jauh dariku. Dan itu membuatku takut ... Win. Aku takut kau menghilang dariku."

Bright masih menyesali fakta bahwa Win belum terbuka padanya. Selama ini Win hanya tersenyum. Dengan kejadian ini, membuat Bright berpikir, mungkin Win belum secara penuh percaya padanya. Mungkin Win belum begitu nyaman dengannya. Dan Mungkin Win belum bisa merasakan bahwa Bright begitu tertarik padanya.

Dengan embusan napas kasar, Bright berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya. Dia kembali mengusap kepala Win dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia masih menyimpan rasa sesal karena telah kembali membentak Win. Setelah merasa Win benar-benar tenang, Bright lalu mencium kening Win. Dilihatnya sekali lagi Win yang kini sudah memeluk guling dengan erat.

Setelah yakin Win sudah berada di alam mimpi, Bright pun meninggalkan Win.

Dia menutup pintu kamar Win dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu Bright menatap pintu kamar Bossa yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Kamar itu tertutup rapat. Dengan ragu dia membuka pintu kamar Bossa karena takut membangunkannya. Sedikit celah untuk mengintip pun Bright ciptakan. Tak ada Bossa di situ. Setelah itu, dia membuat pintu kamar Bossa terbuka dengan lebar. Mata Bright pun ikut melebar karena masih tak menemukan sosok Bossa di sana.

Dengan segera dia menuju kamar Tay yang berada di lantai tiga. Dibukanya pintu kamar Tay namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Bright melihat jam tangannya untuk mengecek waktu. Matanya sedikit membeliak ketika jam tangannya dengan manis menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Dengan segera dia memencet nomor telepon Tay sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dua kali sudah teleponnya terputus, seperti sengaja diabaikan oleh Tay di seberang sana. Bright masih mencoba. Setengah kalut karena ini berkaitan dengan Bossa. Ini sudah lewat waktunya Bossa untuk tidur.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba lagi, akhirnya Tay mengangkat Ponselnya. "Hoi! Di mana Kau?!" Tanpa sadar Bright kembali membentak. "Kau bawa Bossa ke mana? Jam berapa sekarang? Apa kau sudah gila?" bentak Bright tanpa menunggu Tay bicara lebih dahulu. Dia bahkan sambil melempar Dasi yang tadi ia pakai ke sembarang tempat.

Tay hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Hoi! Jawab aku!" bentak Bright lagi. Dia sampai melihat layar ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa Tay tak memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Begitu yakin sambungan telepon tak bermasalah, Bright kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"D-Dadi ... tolong aku ...."

Jantung Bright langsung berdetak kencang. Rasa khawatir melandanya ketika mendengar suara Bossa yang separuh merengek. Baru saja ia duduk di ranjangnya, namun kini sudah kembali berdiri tegap karena suara Bossa barusan.

"Boss ... mana pamanmu?" Bright berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Dia bicara selembut mungkin walaupun dengan tangan kiri yang mengepal karena khawatir.

"Dadi, tolong aku ...." Bossa lagi-lagi berkata dengan suara yang hampir menangis.

Bright mengambil kunci mobil di jas kerjanya yang sudah ia gantung. "Dadi akan menolongmu, Boss. Tenang saja." Kalimat terakhir barusan lebih Bright tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau di mana?"

Bright melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang parkir mobilnya. Walaupun dia belum tahu persis keberadaan Bossa yang dia pikirkan hanya mencari Bossa yang kini hampir menangis di seberang telepon. Dia sempat menyesal karena tak bisa melacak ponsel Tay. Tay sudah memblokir Bright dari awal karena tak mau diusik.

"Dadi, cepatlah ke rumah Met."

Bright menautkan alisnya. Langkahnya terhenti. Berusaha memahami ulang kalimat Bossa barusan. Dia sama sekali tak menemukan titik sambung mengenai keberadaan Bossa di rumah Win.

"Paman Tay dan Phi New berkelahi. Aku takut Dadi," ucap Bossa dengan suara separuh berbisik dan benar-benar sudah akan menangis.

Oh, New! Bright akhirnya paham kenapa Bossa ada di rumah Win. Bright memang tahu kalau Tay tengah mendekati New. Jadi wajar saja kalau Tay ada di rumahnya. Tapi, Bright kaget karena mendengar Tay berkelahi dengan pria yang dia sukai itu. Terlebih lagi, kenapa Tay harus membawa Bossa?

"Oke, Dadi akan menyusulmu. Sekarang kau di mana?"

Terdengar rengekan Bossa. "Aku bersembunyi di dapur, Dadi. Cepatlah kemari. Baru saja Phi New berteriak. Aku takut paman Tay menggigitnya."

Menggigit? Alis Bright berkerut heran dengan kalimat Bossa barusan. "Boss, kau teruslah sembunyi di situ. Dadi akan segera datang. Jangan ke mana-mana, ya."

" _Euheung_ ," jawab Bossa asal antara merengek dan mengiyakan arahan Bright barusan.

Dengan kecepatan seribu Bright langsung memacu mobilnya. Berulang kali ia mengatur napas untuk mengeliminir perasaan panik. Dia tahu kebiasaan buruk Tay yang mudah sekali emosi bahkan hanya karena hal kecil. Namun jujurnya Bright tidak menyangka kalau Tay juga akan hilang kendali ketika menghadapi New yang jelas-jelas dia sukai. Bright pikir Tay dengan nyata Tay menyatakan kalau New adalah orang yang spesial baginya. Tay bahkan mengajak New ke vila kemarin. Yang Bright ingat dengan pasti, Tay tak pernah mengenalkan siapa pun ke Bright, kecuali New.

Tentu Bright kaget jika Tay bisa berbuat kasar pada New.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Tay menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan waktu pukul delapan malam. Setelah yakin dia tak telat, dia pun menata rambutnya sambil melihat pantulan diri sendiri di cermin spion mobil. Saat ini dia tengah membawa Bossa untuk jalan-jalan, dalihnya. Tentunya ada niat tersembunyi yang dia rencanakan. Supaya Bossa menurut, Tay membelikan topi berbentuk kepala kelinci lalu memakaikan ke kepala Bossa. Memang Bossa sempat cemberut tadi karena tidak ada topi kepala serigala.

"Ya ampun!" Tay membuat dirinya bicara dengan antusias dan nada sedikit tinggi. Bossa sempat bergidik ngeri, karena suara rendah Tay sangat tidak cocok untuk melakukan itu. "Ponakan siapa ini? Lucu sekali, sih!" Tay lalu mencubit pelan hidung Bossa.

Mendengar pujian Tay barusan, Bossa pun akhirnya tersenyum. Dia senang jika ada orang yang memujinya dengan sebutan lucu dan manis. "Terima kasih, Paman," ucap Bossa sambil memegang topi yang kini terpasang di kepalanya. Matanya melirik ke atas seolah ingin melihat bagaimana topi itu jika dia pakai.

Tay mengerti itu. Dia langsung mengaktifkan kamera depan ponselnya lalu berswafoto dengan Bossa.

"Aku mau lihat." Bossa menjulurkan dua tangannya untuk meminta ponsel Tay.

Tay pun memberikan ponselnya untuk Bossa lihat. Senyuman lebar nan bahagia terus terpajang di bibir Bossa. Dia puas dengan tampilan dirinya yang tergambar di ponsel Tay. Situasi yang tak jauh beda juga terjadi pada Tay yang merasa sudah berhasil mengiming-imingi ponakannya.

"Kau ingat dengan janjimu padaku, _kan_?" tanya Tay sambil memegang pundak Bossa.

Bossa mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

" _Eung_. Aku ingat," ucap Bossa sambil terus melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Tay. "Laki-laki sejati harus menepati janjinya, _kan_ , Paman?"

"Oke! Bagus!" Tay bertepuk tangan dengan bangga. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Bossa mengangguk lalu mengembalikan ponsel Tay. "Ayo taklukkan Phi New!" teriak Bossa sambil berloncat girang di dalam mobil. "Pokoknya aku mau adik bayi, ya, Paman!"

Tay menahan tubuh Bossa agar tak meloncat. Kalau ponakannya itu jatuh, sudah pasti dia dibunuh serigala tua. "Iya ... iya ... nanti paman buatkan adik bayi yang banyak. Mau warna merah boleh, hijau juga boleh." Tay bicara seolah adik bayi adalah balon. Ia menarik pelan tubuh Bossa. "Tapi, sekarang kau harus duduk manis. Jangan melompat seperti itu. nanti adik bayinya hilang."

Bossa pun menurut. Dia langsung duduk manis menunggu Tay membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Setelah pintu mobil terbuka, Bossa melompat lalu berlari kencang. Tay sampai panik dibuatnya. Dia pikir ponakannya itu berniat kabur.

"Phi Neeew!" Bossa berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri New yang tampak sedang mengunci tokonya. New menoleh sebentar. Senyum manis mengembang di wajah New ketika melihat Bossa.

Ya, benar sekali. Tay menjadikan Bossa sebagai alasan untuk bertemu dengan New. Bossa kangen, kilahnya pada New.

Dengan segera Tay melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati dua sosok yang membuat hatinya hangat. "Halo, Manis," sapa Tay pada New lalu mengedipkan matanya.

New mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tay lalu tersenyum kikuk. Sejak dinasihati Gun-agar jangan menggantungkan Tay-kemarin, New merasa kikuk kalau harus berinteraksi dengan pria di hadapannya itu. Apalagi setelah kemarin Tay kembali menyatakan perasaannya ketika membawa Bossa ke taman bermain. Ya, Tay kembali menyatakan perasaannya pada New.

"Phi, paman Tay membelikanku topi ini. Apa cocok untukku?" tanya Bossa merebut perhatian New dari Tay.

Tay memberikan tatapan tajam pada Bossa, namun serigala kecil itu hanya tersenyum manis seolah tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Bukan seperti ini perjanjian mereka.

New berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Bossa lalu mengangguk. "Cocok sekali, Boss. Kau sangat lucu," ucap New lalu mencium pipi Bossa.

Bossa terkikik geli lalu membalas mencium pipi New. Tay hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya karena geram dengan tingkah Bossa. Tangannya sampai mengepal menahan rasa amarah. Dalam hatinya Tay bersumpah akan menghapus bekas ciuman Bossa di pipi New dengan ciuman darinya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Phi?" tanya Bossa sambil memegang tangan New.

"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai berkemas," ucap New sambil terkekeh karena Bossa benar-benar tampak menggemaskan sekarang. "Aku selesaikan mengunci pintu dulu, ya." New lalu berdiri dan menyelesaikan urusannya untuk menutup toko.

"Kau kangen padaku, Boss?" tanya New pada Bossa.

Bossa mengangguk cepat. "Kangen sekali, Phi," jawab Bossa dengan nada dibuat untuk terkesan imut.

Sekali lagi Tay hanya bisa menahan emosinya sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Tatapan tajamnya sedari tadi tampak tak berguna karena Bossa begitu asyik dengan New.

"Ayo jalan," ucap Tay dengan nada dingin. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah mobil.

New menyadari aura tak bersahabat dari Tay. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bossa dan Bossa hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin Paman sedang sakit perut," ucap Bossa asal.

New melihat ke arah Tay sekali lagi. Ia cepat melangkah ketika mendapati Tay sudah membukakan pintu mobil tanpa banyak bicara. New pun akhirnya mendekat. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya New dengan wajah heran.

Dalam hati Tay bersorak karena akhirnya New menegurnya. Tapi dia masih memilih diam. Dia ingin New menyebutkan namanya.

New pun menggelengkan kepala dengan heran. Dia memilih tak mengacuhkan Tay lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Bossa juga ikut naik dan dengan manjanya dia merengek minta dipangku New.

Seketika itu juga Tay memberikan tatapan tajam pada Bossa yang dibalas juluran lidah nan meledek oleh Bossa. Beruntung New tak melihat interaksi mereka berdua karena sedang sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman.

Tay membanting pintu mobilnya. New sampai kaget. Otomatis ketika Tay masuk ke dalam mobil, New pun segera menegurnya. "Ada apa, sih? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?"

Lagi-lagi Tay hanya diam. Dia menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan mobil untuk berjalan. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, New akhirnya mengangguk pasrah dan memilih tidak mengacuhkan Tay.

"Paman, kau kenapa? Phi New terus menanyaimu. Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Apa kau lupa kalau seseorang bertanya padamu kau harus menjawabnya?" tanya Bossa pada Tay dengan panjang lebar. "Dewasalah, Paman. Ingat umurmu," sambung Bossa lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tay. Tentunya juluran lidah meledek itu tidak dilihat oleh New.

"Hei, anak kecil, diam! Kau tau apa memangnya?" jawab Tay ketus.

Ide cemerlang muncul di kepala Bossa. Wajahnya dengan sengaja dibuat murung. "Apa kau membenciku, Paman?" tanya Bossa dengan suara bergetar. Dia beringsut menempel pada sisi tubuh New.

Tay dan New kini mengalihkan perhatiannya penuh pada Bossa yang kini menunjukkan wajah murung. "Hei! Apa maksudmu? Jangan berlebihan!" jawab Tay lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus.

Bossa kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada New. Bibir bawah Bossa kini bergetar. "No, no, no, jangan menangis," ucap New panik lalu menarik Bossa ke pelukannya. New paling tidak suka dengan anak-anak yang menangis. Berisik.

"Phi, Paman Tay jahat," ucap Bossa manja, merengek pada New.

"Hei! Jangan mendramatisir suasana!" ucap Tay geram.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya New yang heran dengan tingkah laku Tay sambil terus memeluk Bossa. "Kenapa tingkahmu aneh sekali hari ini? Bossa hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa," sambung New lagi.

Tay hanya menghela napas lalu diembuskan kasar. Jelas Bossa bukan anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ingin sekali dia membalas ucapan New, tapi dia sudah telanjur bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merespon New sebelum New menyebut namanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan." Dia memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Dan kau, jangan menangis. Tak usah berlebihan kau, serigala kecil!"

Tay akhirnya memacu mobilnya. Dengan sadar dia bisa merasa New tengah menatap heran. Namun Tay masih memilih tak mengubah sikapnya. Ini bodoh, tapi dia tak suka karena Bossa begitu mengambil perhatian New sampai tak tersisa sedikit pun untuknya.

New melirik Bossa dan Bossa hanya memberingan cengiran lebar sambil menggeleng, seolah berkata kalau dia tak tahu dengan tingkah aneh pamannya. Sama sekali tak tampak sisa wajah pura-pura penuh kesedihan. Sayangnya New tak sadar itu.

"Hei! Tay, kaulah yang berlebihan. Apa seperti itu caramu menghadapi ponakanmu sendiri?" jiwa ketus New akhirnya muncul.

Tay mengembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya New menyebutkan namanya. Otomatis Tay tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya New menyebut namanya walau dengan nada yang tidak enak. Sungguh suara yang indah dan pas untuk menyebutkan nama super keren itu.

"Ya, New. Ada apa?" tanya Tay menoleh sesekali sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu dia kembali fokus menyetir.

Wajah New seketika berubah suram. Dia merasa seperti dikejai barusan. Tentunya tidak sejalan dengan jantungnya yang kini mengakslerasi karena diberi senyuman manis oleh Tay. Dalam hati dia juga bingung kenapa Tay baru meresponnya. Terlebih lagi Tay meresponnya dengan suara super lembut yang membuatnya panas dingin.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya New yang kemudian heran dengan dirinya yang sempat terbata.

"Tentu saja." Tay menjawab dengan nada antusias. "Mungkin karena aku melihat wajahmu." Tay menoleh sebentar lalu mengedipkan matanya pada New.

Kata-kata Tay berhasil membuat New K.O.

"Hei, Paman, hentikan! Lihat ini!" Bossa menunjuk pipi New. "Kau membuat Phi New seperti kepiting rebus!"

Ya, terima kasih pada Bossa yang membuat keadaan New semakin parah dengan jantung berdetak seperti _marching band_ dan muka merah padam seberti kepiting rebus kelewat matang. New pun terbatuk canggung. Dia memilih terus asyik bermain dengan Bossa yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

Sesekali Tay menoleh kepada Bossa seolah menyuruhnya untuk melancarkan perjanjian yang sudah dilakukan mereka berdua tadi. Namun Bossa yang punya ide sendiri malah tidak ambil pusing tatapan penuh kode yang diberikan Tay. Serigala kecil itu dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Tay.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah New. Jalanan memang tak begitu macet. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, New pun keluar dari mobil. Tepat ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan pagar rumah, tiba-tiba Bossa memanggilnya.

"Phi, aku mau minum cokelat panas. Apa kau bisa membuatnya untukku?" tanya Bossa seolah meminta untuk diajak masuk.

New melihat ke arah Tay seolah memastikan apa benar Bossa boleh masuk.

"Kalau kau mengundang kami untuk singgah tentunya kami dengan senang hati akan singgah," ucap Tay menjawab tatapan New.

New pun mengangguk. "Oke, kalau begitu masuklah," ucap New lalu duluan memasuki pagar rumah.

Tay merasa punya kesempatan untuk _bicara serius_ dengan Bossa pun langsung menahan pergerakan Bossa yang baru saja akan keluar dari mobil. "Hei, serigala kecil! Apa yang kau rencanakan? Tidak seperti ini rencanaku!" ucap Tay sambil mencubit hidung Bossa.

"Aww, Paman, sakit!" jawab Bossa sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Tay. "Apa kau merasa mungkin untuk kembali meminta pacaran di toko tadi? Di situ tidak romantis, Paman. Adik bayiku tidak akan muncul kalau begitu," ucap Bossa.

Tay langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berpikir sejenak. "Iya juga, ya?" Tay mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Tapi jadinya kan aku tidak jadi mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya," ucap Tay lagi dengan nada serius.

"Paman, apa kau lupa kalau kita akan masuk?" tanya Bossa seolah memberi petunjuk pada Tay. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidur nanti. Bukankah kau bisa melaksanakan rencanamu lebih bebas?"

Tay yang mengerti maksud Bossa langsung tersenyum lebar. "Ya ampun ... ponakanku ini pintar sekali," ucap Tay sambil mencubit hidung Bossa pelan lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Dia menggendong Bossa untuk masuk ke rumah New. Begitu sampai di teras, New melepaskan sepatu Bossa dan membiarkan Bossa masuk lebih dulu.

"Boss ..." teriak satu suara sampai di telinga Tay ketika Bossa memasuki rumah New.

Tay pun menyusul. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat Jumpol. "Paman Jumpol. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Bossa begitu melihat Jumpol yang sedang bermain _Play Station_ dengan Gun. Pertanyaan itu sama persis dengan isi otak Tay.

Jumpol meletakkan stik _Play Station_ -nya lalu merentangkan tangan seolah menyuruh Bossa untuk datang ke pelukannya. Bossa dengan segera menghampiri Jumpol dan memeluknya.

Tak lama kemudian Tay mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jumpol yang kini memangku Bossa.

"Kau kenal Phi Gun?" tanya Jumpol menunjuk Gun.

Bossa melihat ke arah Gun sebentar. Gun pun memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Hai, Boss, topimu lucu sekali," ucap Gun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Bossa.

Bossa kembali menatap Jumpol. "Dia pacarku," jawab Jumpol, yang kemudian juga menjawab kebingungan Tay. Sungguh dunia kecil sekali, pikir Tay.

Tak lama kemudian muncul New dengan membawa dua gelas coklat hangat. Gelas itu dia letakkan di depan Tay dan Bossa.

"New, apa kau tak membuatkan untukku dan Papii?" tanya Gun pada New.

New mendelik sebal. "Jangan manja. Dia kan pacarmu, kenapa harus aku yang melayaninya?" tanya New dengan nada malas.

Mata Gun langsung membulat. Dia berulang kali melihat kearah New lalu Tay. "Kau sudah menerima Tay?" tanya Gun ingin memastikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya New heran sambil mendengkus kesal.

Gun melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau bilang kau tidak mau melayani Papii karena dia bukan pacarmu. Itu artinya Tay pacarmu, kan?" Gun menunjuk gelas yang tadi New sajikan. "Kau mau melayaninya," ucap Gun lagi dengan wajah menghakimi.

Tay langsung tersenyum, Jumpol dan Bossa tertawa girang, sedangkan Gun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa seolah tak mengerti kenapa semua orang bereaksi seperti itu ketika mendengar ucapannya.

New yang salah tingkah hanya bisa memukul lengan Gun dengan wajah yang memerah. "Diam, kau! Jangan ikut campur," ucap New dengan kesal.

Gun seperti biasa tentunya membalas memukul New. "Hei! Aku hanya bertanya. Kau sendiri yang bicara seperti itu!" Gun memukul lagi lengan New. "Coba jelaskan salahku di mana?!"

Pemandangan pukul memukul di antara New dan Gun kembali terjadi dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

" _Baby_... sudahlah. Mengalahlah sedikit," ucap Jumpol sambil berusaha menarik Gun ke pelukannya.

"Ya, Phi. Jangan pukul Phi New. Nanti dia sakit," ucap Bossa yang masih duduk di pangkuan Jumpol sambil membantu Jumpol menahan Gun.

Satu masalah selesai, namun sekarang Newlah yang terus memukuli Gun. Mata Gun membeliak tak senang. "Tapi, Papii! Dia terus memukulku!" ucap Gun separuh merengek pada Jumpol. "Hoii!" teriak Gun membentak New yang masih terus memukulinya dan berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Jumpol.

Di saat yang kacau seperti inilah akhirnya Tay bertindak. "New, sudah, sudah," ucap Tay lalu menarik New dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang New.

_Eits_ ... ternyata berhasil.

New tiba-tiba membatu karena kontak yang Tay berikan. Dengan kikuk Tay langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh New. Dia tidak mau New semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya. New yang juga merasa aura yang kikuk langsung berdiri.

" _Eum_ ... a-aku ke d-dapur dulu. Ya, aku ke dapur dulu," ucap New lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu demi menutupi salang tingkahnya.

Tay menatap New yang terus berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Dia yakin betul bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali meminta New menjadi kekasihnya.

Tay mengalihkan perhatian pada Bossa yang kini duduk manis di pangkuan Jumpol. Jumpol tengah membantunya untuk minum cokelat panas. Seperti mendapat bisikan surga, ide cemerlang pun muncul di otak Tay begitu merasa tak perlu menjaga Bossa sekarang. Tentu saja karena ada Jumpol dan Gun. "Apa aku bisa menitip Bossa sebentar? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan New."

Jumpol dan Gun tak langsung menjawab. Sejoli itu kini melebarkan bibirnya, melemparkan senyuman nan meledek ke arah Tay.

Jumpol pun mengangguk. "Bicaralah padanya," ucap Jumpol. "Serahkan Bossa padaku."

Senyuman lebar pun terpajang di wajah Tay. Dia senang berada di lingkungan tim suksesnya.

"Su su na!" ucap Gun dan Bossa bersamaan.

Tay dengan segera berdiri lalu menyusul New ke dapur. Dia sama sekali tak ragu meninggalkan Bossa untuk bersama Jumpol dan Gun. Tentu Jumpol dan Gun menjalankan tugas dengan sangat baik. Walau pun Gun sedikit kikuk dengan anak kecil, namun dengan Bossa dia sama sekali tak merasa kikuk. Mungkin karena Bossa tengah menjadi anak manis sekarang. Terima kasih pada Jumpol yang begitu sabar menghadapi Bossa.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Jumpol yang melihat Bossa menguap.

"Ya, Paman," jawab Bossa sambil menggosok-gosok pelan matanya.

Gun menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Bossa yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Jumpol. "Apa kau mau tidur di kamarku?" tanya Gun masih sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Bossa.

Bossa mengangguk. Dia membuat dirinya terduduk dan menatap Gun secara penuh. "Apa kau bisa mendongeng? Dadi dan Win selalu bercerita sebelum aku tidur."

Gun menggeleng dengan wajah menyesal. Jumpol hanya terkikik melihat wajah murung kekasihnya. "Serahkan padaku," ucap Jumpol lalu menggendong Bossa masuk ke kamar Gun yang sudah sering ia sambangi itu.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir dua jam Bossa tertidur. Dia kini terbangun karena haus. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara ponsel Tay yang terus berdering. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, sedikit heran karena dia sendirian di atas ranjang.

Bossa beringsut ke sisi ranjang untuk turun. Setelah itu dia menguap lebar, sedikit lega karena ada Gun dan Jumpol yang tidur di lantai. Jumpol dan Gun memang sengaja tidur di lantai karena tak mau mengganggu Bossa.

" _Paman Jumpol_ _..._ ponsel Paman Tay bunyi."

Bossa berusaha bersuara untuk membangunkan dua orang dewasa itu. Namun sepertinya dua orang dewasa itu sama sekali tak mendengar suara Bossa mau pun deringan ponsel Tay. Bossa akhirnya langsung beranjak dari kasur Gun untuk menuju ruang tamu.

Ketika melewati kamar New, Bossa mendengar suara-suara aneh dan berisik. Dengan takut-takut Bossa menghampiri kamar New. Ketika sudah berdiri di depan pintu New dia langsung mengintip dari celah pintu kamar New yang tidak sempurna tertutup.

Bossa langsung terkaget dan merasakan takut dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat kini. Air matanya seperti ingin mendesak keluar. Dia terus melihat pemandangan itu sambil menahan tangisnya. Dia merasa takut ketika melihat Tay membanting New ke atas kasur dan menghasilkan jeritan kecil dari mulut New.

Yang terjadi berikutnya semakin membuat Bossa semakin takut. Dengan buas Tay merobek baju New lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat kemudian mengigit leher New.

New kembali menjerit dan meneriakkan nama Tay.

Ingin rasanya Bossa menolong New. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat New menjambak rambut Tay lalu mengubah keadaan. Kini Newlah yang duduk di atas Tay.

Bossa terus berharap New mampu mengalahkan Tay. Dia tahu kalau pamannya itu kadang seperti monster yang menyebalkan.

Dengan segera Bossa berlari ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil ponsel Tay. Dia harus minta tolong pada Dadinya. Hanya Dadinya yang mampu menghukum paman Tay, pikir Bossa. Bossa tak mau New semakin tersiksa dengan tingkah Tay.

Bossa langsung mengambil ponsel Tay yang terletak di meja kecil ruang tamu. Dia merasa senang ketika melihat bahwa Brightlah yang menelepon. Sambil menahan tangisnya Bossa mengangkat telepon dari Bright.

Bossa merasa kuat ketika mendengar suara Bright. Dia yakin Dadinya itu akan datang menolong New. "D-Dadi ... tolong aku ..." ucap Bossa sambil berusaha tenang dan mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Boss ... mana pamanmu?"

Pertanyaan Bright tak dijawab oleh Bossa. Dia sibuk bersembunyi sampai tak fokus dengan apa yang Bright katakan. "Dadi, tolong aku ..." ucap Bossa lagi dengan suara yang hampir menangis.

"Dadi akan menolongmu, Boss. Tenang saja. Kau di mana?"

Bossa mengapus air matanya. Dia merasa seperti bicara pada seorang _Superman_ barusan. Dia merasa kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. "Dadi, cepatlah ke rumah Met. Paman Tay dan Phi New berkelahi. Aku takut Dadi, " ucap Bossa dengan suara separuh berbisik tak mau ketahuan Tay yang bisa saja berbalik menyerangnya.

"Oke, Dadi akan menyusulmu. Sekarang kau di mana?"

Tubuh Bossa berjengit, tiba-tiba saja tendengar suara teriakan New. "Aaak, Tay!" Bossa segera menutup telinganya tak mau mendengar penderitaan New. Dia yakin saat ini Tay sudah menyiksa New lebih parah dan itu membuatnya semakin takut.

"Aku bersembunyi di dapur, Dadi. Cepatlah kemari. Baru saja Phi New berteriak. Aku takut paman Tay menggigitnya."

"Boss, kau teruslah sembunyi di situ. Dadi akan segera datang. Jangan ke mana-mana, ya."

Sesuai arahan Bright, Bossa terus bersembunyi di bawah meja dapur. Dia terus berdoa pada tuhan agar Bright segera datang.

"T-tay ... sakit!" terdengar lagi suara New.

Bossa kini beralih berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga New bisa bebas dari Tay dan mengalahkannya. Dia tak senang jika New harus kalah dari monster bernama Tay.

Karena lama menunggu kedatangan Bright, Bossa akhirnya berpikir untuk membangunkan Jumpol dan Gun. _Paman Jumpol dan Phi Gun pasti bisa menolong Phi New_ , pikir Bossa.

Dengan langkah memindik Bossa menuju kamar Gun. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin tak menghasilkan suara. Tak mau ketahuan oleh Tay.

"Tay ... aku sudah tidak tahan..."

Bossa langsung berlari menuju kamar Gun. Dia mengguncang tubuh Jumpol sambil merengek. "Paman Jumpol _..._ Paman Tay memukul Phi New ...."

Jumpol benar-benar tak bereaksi. Beruntung sedetik kemudian Gun menggeliat. Bossa pun langsung menghampiri Gun, berniat meminta tolong pada Gun. "Phi . _.._ Paman Tay memukul Phi New!"

Bukannya bangun lalu membantu Bossa, Gun malah membuka mata sebentar lalu memeluk Bossa. "Ayo tidur, Boss," ucap Gun sebelum lalu kembali tertidur.

Bossa menggeliat. Dia memilih kembali bersembunyi di dapur sesuai perintah Bright. Dengan langkah yang kembali memindik dia keluar dari kamar Gun. Dia sedikit kesal dengan dua orang dewasa yang bisa tidur pulas ketika terjadi pertikaian di kamar sebelah. Terkadang memang orang dewasa menyebalkan, pikir Bossa.

"Tahan ... sedikit lagi." Kali ini suara Tay yang separuh mengerang pun terdengar.

Suara Tay barusan membuat tubuh Bossa otomatis berlari ke dapur dengan kencang.

Suara demi suara terdengar dari kamar New membuat Bossa semakin takut. Dia terus berharap agar Bright segera sampai. Dia tak mau Paman Tay menghancurkan tubuh Phi New seperti monster-monster di film super hero.

"BOSS!!"

Bossa langsung menyeruak ke ruang tamu begitu mendengar suara orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Bossa menjulurkan tangannya meminta agar Bright menggendongnya. Bright tentu memenuhi keinginan Bossa. Dia langsung memeluk Bossa dalam gendongannya. Dia ciumi kening Bossa yang kini juga tengah memeluknya erat. "Dadi ... cepat tolong Phi New." Bossa mengguncang-guncang leher Bright.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Boss?" tanya Bright sambil mengecup kening Bossa. Bossa menggeleng sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kamar New.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara erangan dari kamar New. Masih dengan Bossa yang dalam gendongannya, Bright melangkah lebar menuju kamar New. Dia tahu persis Tay jika sedang emosi. Bumi bahkan bisa terbelah jika ia ingin.

Dengan segera Bright menendang pintu kamar New yang sebenarnya tak terkunci intu.

"TAY TAWAN! APA yang kau la...ku-"

Teriakan Bright tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. New dan Tay yang tengah bergumul di atas kasur tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat. Dengan segera Bright menutup mata Bossa dan menyembunyikan wajah Bossa di dadanya.

"Dadi cepat tolong Phi New. Paman menyiksanya dari tadi," ucap Bossa sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Bright yang menahan pergerakannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Bright langsung membawa Bossa ke ruang tamu meninggalkan dua orang yang kini sedang sibuk berusaha memakai pakaian dengan wajah kecewa karena belum berhasil mencapai puncak yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Dadi, kenapa kau tidak menolong Phi New?" tanya Bossa ketika sudah di ruang tamu.

Bright hanya memijat pelan keningnya karena tak menyangka kalau perkelahian yang Bossa maksud ternyata hal dewasa yang belum sepatutnya Bossa tahu.

"Boss, ada apa?" tanya Gun yang kini datang dengan wajah panik. Sendirian. Jumpol sebagai seorang _deepsleeper_ masih terlelap dalam tidurnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Paman Tay menyiksa Phi New. Tapi Dadi tak mau menolongnya," ucap Bossa sambil menunjuk Bright. "Dadi jahat!"

Gun melemparkan wajah tak percaya pada Bright.

Bossa kini beralih menarik lengan Gun agar mengikutinya. Gun sendiri hanya menatap Bright sambil berusaha mencerna semua kejadian ini ke dalam otaknya yang masih separuh tertidur. Bright hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Mereka melakukan hal lain. _Eum_ ... apa kau tau maksudku?" tanya Bright.

Gun masih melemparkan wajah bingungnya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Tay dan New di ruang tamu. Seolah mendapat jawaban dengan kemunculan dua orang itu mata Gun membulat sempurna. Tangannya kini menutup mulut ketika melihat dua orang itu datang dengan keadaan berantakan dan juga ada tanda merah di leher New.

"Kau lihat, Phi? Phi New terlihat sangat tersiksa," ucap Bossa pada Gun. "Phi, apa paman Tay memukulmu? Aku mendengarmu terus menjerit," ucap Bossa lagi pada New.

New dan Tay kini panik karena kaget Bossa mengetahui aktivitas mereka. Gun hanya terus tersenyum melihat dua temannya. Sedangkan Bright masih terus memijat keningnya karena merasa gagal melindungi mata suci Bossa.  
  
  


**=TBC=**  
Cukup sekian. sampai jumpa besok.  
Semoga betah ;)


	25. Baii

...

..

.  
  
  
  


Win kini sedang berada di kamar Bossa dan berusaha untuk membuat Bossa tertidur. Ia cukup kewalahan menghadapi Bossa hari ini, pasalnya, memang Bossa sedikit bertingkah aneh. Kemudian besar karena masih memikirkan kejadian di rumah New kemarin malam. Ia mengambek tak jelas pada Bright tadi pagi. Katanya Bright jahat karena tak mau membantu New. Seharian ini pula ini menempel pada Win, bahkan ketika Win ke toilet dia ikut.

Win berusaha memberi pengertian bahwa Bright adalah orang baik yang tak mau mengganggu Tay dan New. Setelah berulang kali menjelaskan Bossa pun akhirnya mengerti. Tapi masalah tak sampai di situ. Sepertinya masih banyak yang membuat Bossa bertingkah aneh.

"Kenapa, Boss? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah sekali hari ini," tanya Win pada Bossa yang terlihat tak konsentrasi ketika mendengar cerita wiro sableng yang dibacakan Win.

Bossa memberikan wajah murungnya pada Win. "Aku hanya sedikit takut dengan tingkah paman Tay kemarin malam," jawab Bossa sambil memainkan telinga Win yang kini berbaring di samping Bossa. Saat ini sudah kebiasaan bagi Bossa untuk memainkan telinga Win sambil mendengar cerita yang dibacakannya sebelum tidur.

Win yang sudah mendengar kejadian sebenarnya dari Bright langsung tersenyum halus pada Bossa. "Boss, Paman Tay kemarin sedang menunjukkan cintanya. Dia tidak menyakiti Phi New-mu," jawab Win berusaha membuat Bossa mengerti.

Bossa mencebikkan bibirnya. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa paman Tay kasar sekali? Phi New bahkan sampai beberapa kali menjerit, Win."

" _Eum_ ... kalau itu ... karena Phi New terlalu senang. Kau tahu kan seperti sedang tanding sepak bola, ketika senang, orang-orang berteriak."

Bossa menatap mata Win. "Oh, begitu, ya? Jadi Phi New tidak kesakitan?"

Win mengangguk. "Tentu tidak, Boss. Phi New hanya terlalu senang. Makanya dia berteriak."

Beruntung Bossa mengangguk dengan penjelasan Win barusan. "Terima kasih, Win. Aku senang." Bossa lantas mencium pipi Win.

Win terkekeh geli. Soalnya Bossa menciumi pipinya lengkap dengan jiplakan air liur yang sedikit keluar dari bibirnya. "Sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi cerita wiro sablengnya, ya ..." ucap Win berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Bossa.

Jujurnya Win juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Dia berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin agar Bossa paham namun tak perlu tahu lebih detail. Pertama, dia takut salah bicara dan berakhir membuat Bossa salah paham. Dan kedua, Win belum pernah mengalami hal itu secara langsung dan hanya sebatas mimpi saja. Tentu dia tak tahu kenapa New sampai menjerit.

Win berusaha kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Bossa. Dia meneruskan membacakan cerita untuk Bossa supaya dia cepat tertidur. Namun lagi-lagi cerita itu harus terganggu ketika Bright masuk ke dalam kamar Bossa.

"Dadi, apa kau sudah menghukum paman Tay?" tanya Bossa pada Bright yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di samping tempat tidur Bossa.

Bright melihat ke arah Win lalu kembali memandang Bossa. Bright mengangguk. "Aku sudah menasihatinya. Kenapa?" tanya Bright sambil mengusap pelan kaki Bossa yang terbalut selimut.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Jika Dadi sudah menghukum paman Tay, itu artinya paman Tay tidak akan nakal lagi."

Bright dan Win terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos Bossa. Bossa memang kadang tampak beda dibandingkan teman-teman seumurnya. Dia benar-benar tak tampak seperti anak umur lima tahun. Tapi kata-kata Bossa barusan membuktikan bahwa Bossa hanya anak kecil biasa yang polos, manis, dan lucu.

"Dadi, kata Met kemarin paman Tay sedang menunjukkan cintanya pada Phi New. Apa itu benar?" tanya Bossa pada Bright.

Bright membulatkan matanya karena kaget anaknya dicekoki hal baru lagi. Dengan tatapan tajam dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Win, dan Win yang takut dengan tatapan Bright hanya menunduk, menolak untuk menatap mata Bright.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Boss," jawab Bright pasrah karena tak tau harus bicara apa lagi.

Bossa tersenyum lebar. Senang bahwa pamannya tak menyiksa Phi New-nya. "Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Met, Dadi?"

"Boss," tegur Win sambil berusaha menutup mulut Bossa dengan refleks. Dia benar-benar kaget dengan pertanyaan Bossa barusan.

Bright hanya menghela napas panjang sambil memijat pelan keningnya. Dia benar-benar kewalahan karena Bossa telanjur tahu hal yang tak seharusnya dia tahu. Bright berdiri lalu melangkah ke arah sisi kepala Bossa. "Lebih baik kau sekarang tidur, ya," ucapnya pelan pada Bossa. "Dan kau ... kembalilah ke kamarmu. Biar aku yang temani Bossa," ucap Bright yang tertuju pada Win.

Dengan segera Win berdiri. Dia menatap sebentar ke arah Bright yang kini berbaring di kasur Bossa lalu memeluk Bossa. Bossa terkekeh kecil sambil melempar kakinya untuk melingkah di pinggang Bright. Mereka berdua berpelukan sambil terkekeh geli tanpa ada hal yang benar-benar lucu.

Win tersenyum. Mendadak ia merindukan suasana dimanja oleh orang tuanya. Sisi lain hatinya juga terasa sedih membayangkan Bossa yang bisa saja sebentar lagi terpaksa menjauh dari Bright. Win tak tega membayangkan wajah murung Bossa jika harus berpisah dengan Bright.

Tak mau hanyut dengan pikiran yang kacau, Win lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Win langsung mengambil tumpukan buku di atas meja lalu membawanya ke atas kasur. Dia mencicil mengerjakan revisi tugas akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran tentang Tay dan New terus mengganggunya. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau New dan Tay sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, berarti hanya tinggal dia seorang yang belum mempunyai kekasih. Yap, Bright belum bisa dihitung sebagai kekasihnya karena belum ada ikatan pasti di antara mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya, Win masih ragu. Apa benar Bright adalah kekasihnya?

Dengan segera dia menelepon New ingin menanyakan kepastian hubungannya dan Tay. Setelah beberapa kali nada sambungnya berbunyi barulah New mengangkat telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya New dari seberang telepon tanpa basa-basi.

Win memutar bola matanya kesal. New memang orang yang tak suka basa-basi. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," jawab Win juga tanpa basa basi. "Apa kau sudah menerima Tay?" tanya Win _to the point_.

Terdengar kekehan New di seberang sana. Kekehan meledek. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. _Why_?"

Win mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia mengembuskan napasnya panjang. "Itu artinya hanya aku yang _single_ ," jawab Win dengan nada yang sedih.

Yap, benar sekali. Win terkadang ingin sekali mempunyai kekasih. Walau pun dia sebenarnya merasa hubungannya dengan Bright sudah lebih dari cukup, namun kini dia menginginkan hal yang lebih. Dia merasa iri karena sahabatnya sudah dengan resmi memiliki kekasih untuk laboratorium kasih sayang.

"Ya Tuhan, Win ... jangan terlalu sedih. Kuyakin sebentar lagi Bos-mu itu akan memintamu untuk jadi kekasihnya. Bertahanlah sedikit," ucap New.

 _"Apa kau membicarakan sepupuku? Kau bicara dengan siapa?"_ terdengar satu suara yang kini bicara dengan New. _"Ini Win,"_ jawab New pada orang itu.

"Apa kau sedang bersama Phi Tay, Phi?" tanya Win pada New.

Terdengar New terkekeh kecil. Mungkin dia malu karena ketahuan sedang bersama dengan kekasih barunya. "Ya, dia sedang menemaniku membersihkan pot bunga."

Tiba-tiba Win teringat buku catatan yang dia titipkan pada Gun minggu lalu. Buku catatan itu akan Win pakai untuk konsultasi tugas akhir dengan dosennya besok. "Phi, apa Phi Tay pulang malam ini?" tanya Win pada New.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan pria ini tidur di rumah kita? Itu sama saja bunuh diri," jawab New dengan nada ngeri.

 _"Hei, apa maksudmu? Aku tahu kau mencintai pria ini,"_ terdengar suara Tay menginterupsi pembicaraan.

Win tertawa kecil mendengar sahabatnya yang masih saja bersikap sama walaupun Tay sudah menjadi kekasihnya. "Boleh Aku titip sesuatu pada Phi Tay? Buku resep untuk makanan Bossa sepertinya ada yang tertinggal di rak ruang televisi dan aku membutuhkannya untuk besok pagi."

" _Eum_ ... aku tanya sebentar." Tak lama kemudian terdengar dia kini bicara dengan Tay _"Tay, apa boleh aku menitip buku untuk Win? Dia membutuhkannya untuk besok pagi,"_ ucap New pada Tay.

 _"Oke, tapi kau harus memberiku sesuatu,"_ ucap Tay sambil tertawa kecil.

 _"Hah, dasar!"_ ucap New dengan nada kesal. Win sampai terkekeh medengar pembicaraan dua sejoli itu. "Oke, Win, aku akan menitipkan buku itu pada Tay. Tenang saja."

Win mengembuskan napas lega. "Oke, Phi. Terima kasih, ya," jawab Win.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Bright sudah berdiri di pintu kamar Win. Dengan gopoh Win langsung berbisik. "Phi New, sudah dulu, ya. Dia datang," ucap Win lalu menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari New.

Win langsung mengubah posisinya yang tengkurap di atas kasur ke posisi duduk. Namun belum selesai dengan pergerakannya, Bright langsung menginterupsi. "Tetaplah di posisimu kalau kau nyaman seperti itu," ucap Bright sambil mendekati kasur Win.

Win yang patuh dengan Bright langsung kembali ke posisi semula lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Bright duduk disamping Win. "Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Bright sambil mengintip tugas Win.

"Revisi tugas akhirku, Tuan. Tak banyak, namun ada beberapa rujukan yang harus aku perbarui. Pada dasarnya aku sudah siap sidang," jawab Win berusaha untuk tidak gugup karena posisi tubuh Bright yang terasa sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Membahas apa?" tanya Bright lagi.

"Tata alih bahasa di novel ini, Tuan," ucap Win sambil menunjuk novel terjemahan yang Bright sendiri tak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Bright mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar Win yang begitu sederhana. Dia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan seisi kamar Win. Di satu meja hanya ada tumpukan kertas dan mesin _printer_ yang bersebelahan dengan deretan buku kuliah Win. Di kursinya tergantung tas punggung Win yang sudah tampak usang. Bright yakin tas punggung itu sudah dipakai lebih dari tiga tahun.

Di bawah meja itu ada dua pasang sepatu yang juga tampak usang. Lagi-lagi Bright yakin sepatu itu sudah dipakai lebih dari dua tahun. Lemari baju yang terbuka juga menunjukkan bahwa Win tak begitu memiliki banyak pilihan pakaian. Bright mengembuskan napasnya. Jika Win masih berstatus pemilik perusahaan Starlet, Bright yakin barang-barang Win akan jauh lebih mewah dari yang ia miliki sekarang.

Terbawa rasa sentimental, dia menolehkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat ketika disuguhi wajah tersenyum Win. pria ceroboh itu tengah tidur terlentang sambil membaca novel. Senyuman di wajahnya terpampang. Entah apa yang ia baca di novel itu.

Bright yang masih betah duduk di samping Win hanya terus memperhatikan si pengasuh yang kini mengerutkan alisnya, serius membaca novel itu. Bright tanpa sadar ikut mengerutkan keningnya. Seperti ikut membaca novel yang Win baca.

Bright tiba-tiba teringat percakapannya dengan Bossa barusan. Bright sangat kaget dengan permintaan yang Bossa katakan tadi. Bossa bilang, jika ia senang melihat Bright bersama Win. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Bright kaget. Bright kaget karena Bossa memintanya untuk memberikan adik bayi, dan itu harus adik bayi bersama Win.

Bright sudah mendengar dari Bossa kalau Tay akan membuat adik bayi dengan New. Tentu setelah itu Bright hanya bisa bersumpah akan menghukum Tay karena sudah mencekoki Bossa dengan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Dalam hati, sisi lain Bright merasa bahagia. Dia senang Bossa menerima Win. Entah mantra apa yang Win lafalkan. Yang jelas, Bossa begitu mudah terjerat dengan Win. Bossa yang selama ini begitu susah untuk cocok dengan pengasuhnya sangat jauh berbeda ketika Win datang. Win benar-benar berhasil menaklukkan Bossa.

Dan Bright tahu. Tahu dengan persis bahwa dirinya juga sudah ditaklukkan oleh Win. Pria ceroboh itu seperti vitamin bagi hidupnya.

Bright terus menatapi Win yang kini terkekeh. Dia masih membaca novel tanpa ambil pusing soal Bright yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata Bright terus terfokus. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Senyum tanpa sadar ikut terkembang di bibirnya.

Bright mengembuskan napas, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan Bright mengucapkan satu tanya pada Win.

" _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_ " tanya Bright sambil terus memandangi Win. Yang barusan ia ucapkanadalah ungkapan Bahasa Perancis yang artinya 'Maukah kau bercinta denganku malam ini?' dan sepertinya Win tak tahu itu. Bright pikir karena novel yang Win pegang bersampul gambar menara Eifel maka Win paham bahasa Perancis. Rupanya tidak. Sepertinya menara Eifel di sampul buku itu hanya pajangan saja.

Win mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bright yang entah sejak kapan sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Tangan Bright kini sudah membuat perangkap untuk mengungkung tubuh Win, seperti menguncinya agar Win tak lari. Win berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya lalu menggaruk kepalanya karena tak mengerti maksud Bright.

"Apa kau lapar, Tuan?" Win asal menebak maksud Bright yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Bright tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Win. Pria ceroboh itu tampak lucu dengan wajah bingung. "Ya, aku sangat lapar" jawab Bright lalu menarik novel Win lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Win membulatkan matanya karena kaget dengan tingkah Bright. Sebagai tambahan info pula, novel yang Bright campakkan barusan cukup mahal.

"T-Tuan, biarkan aku ke dapur kalau begitu. Ak-aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan."

Bright menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan makanan. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu," ucap Bright berbisik di telinga Win.

Win bergidik geli karena napas Bright menggelitik telinganya.

"Hah? Maksudmu, Tuan?" tanya Win bingung.

Bright hanya tersenyum lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menghilangkan jarak di antara bibir mereka. "Bolehkah?"

Win tercengang. Jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Bright. Win memegang dada Bright, seperti menahan Bright agar tak lebih jauh.

"T-Tuan ...."

Bright lalu mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula. Dia segera memunggungi Win dan membuat jarak. Dia tak ingin memaksa pria cerobohnya itu. "Maaf ..." ucap Bright lirih sambil mengusap rambutnya sendiri berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "Kupikir kau juga menginginkannya," ucap Bright masih dengan nada lirih.

Win membetulkan posisinya lalu ikut duduk di dekat Bright. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Tuan," ucap Win sambil menyentuh tangan Bright.

Bright langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Win. Dia menautkan alisnya, heran dengan kalimat Win barusan.

"Maksudku ... jangan sampai Bossa melihat." Win tertunduk malu. Dia menunjuk arah pintu kamarnya. "Itu ...."

Senyuman lega nan ceria terpajang di wajah Bright. Bahkan ketika dia menyelesaikan suatu kasus saja senyumnya tidak selebar sekarang. Dengan segera dia berdiri lalu menutup pintu kamar Win dan segera kembali mendekati Win.

"Kau membuatku takut, Win," ucap Bright sambil memeluk Win.

Jantung Win kembali berdetak hebat. Bright baru saja menyebutkan namanya dengan begitu ramah.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolakmu, Tu—"

Kata-kata Win terhenti karena Bright sudah membungkam mulut Win dengan bibirnya. Mata Win hanya bisa membesar kaget. Jika jantung bukan buatan tuhan, Win yakin dia sudah mati karena serangan jantung malam ini.

"Jangan lagi kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Mulai saat ini, aku kekasihmu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang kau suka."

Win hanya diam. Dia terharu. Buncahan rasa hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa merinding. Perutnya terasa mulas.

"Kau tak mau?" tanya Bright dengan nada meledek.

Win hanya tersenyum. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Phi Baii?"

Bright terkekeh. Matanya mengerut dan membuat gumpalan daging di ujung matanya yang nyaris menghilang. "Apa pun yang kau suka," ucap Bright lalu melanjutkan melumat bibir Win.

Perasaan senang dengan getaran hebat di dada membuat Win ikut liar dengan ciuman Bright. Dengan segera dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Bright.

Bright menggigit pelan bibir bawah Win dan dengan sigap Win membuka mulutnya membiarkan Bright menjelajahi tiap gigi Win. Tangan kreatif Bright kini mulai menjelajahi isi kaos Win. Win sampai berjengit sedikit karena kontak fisik yang Bright lakukan.

Dengan insting yang hebat entah dari mana Win segera naik ke pangkuan Bright dan membalas ciuman Bright. Dapat dirasakan Bright tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Baru kutahu kau senakal ini," ucap Bright lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke leher Win. Dengan gemas Bright menggigit lalu menghisap kulit Win untuk menandainya.

Win mendesah ... ia kesusahan mengatur napas. Dia kesakitan namun tak mau Bright berhenti.

Desahan Win barusan membuat jiwa liar Bright semakin bangkit. Bright melepaskan pagutan alat bicaranya dengan Win. Dia tatapi wajah Win yang merah padam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, berusaha rakus mengambil oksigen untuk bernapas.

Bibir Bright mengecup panjang kening Win. Dia ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada pria ceroboh itu.

Setelah itu Bright mencium mata Win. Mata yang pelan-pelan membuat Bright mabuk jika menatapnya.

Bright juga mencium ujung hidung Win.

Titik hitam kecil di pipi Win juga tak terlewat.

Lalu turun ke rahang Win.

Leher Win.

Kemudian ....

"Win, ini titi—OH MY GOD!"

Teriakan barusan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Bright dan Win pada Tay—yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak ingin lagi melihat aktivitas dua manusia di atas ranjang.

Tay yang kaget dengan apa yang ditangkap matanya pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin mata sucinya melihat aktivitas dua manusia yang tengah bergumul mesra di atas ranjang.

Tentu dua orang dewasa—oke, ulangi ... Tentu satu serigala tua dan satu abege labil yang terciduk itu pun dengan spontan mengambil posisi duduk sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Aw, aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Tay dari ambang pintu.

"HEI! Kenapa tak ketuk pintu dulu?" teriak Bright dengan wajah memerah antara kecewa dan menahan malu. Tentu semuanya berakhir dengan amarah untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberikan titipan untuk Win," terdengar lagi suara Tay yang diselingi kekehan kecil.

Bright menoleh pada Win dengan tatapan tajam seolah menemukan tersangka utama atas kejadian ini. Win memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri karena nyatanya memang dia sendiri yang meminta buku itu tadi. Dia tak menyangka si Serigala Tua akan berinisiatif seperti ini, soalnya.

"Silakan kau lanjutkan. Kutinggal buku ini." Tay lalu berjongkok untuk meletakkan buku titipan Win di lantai depan pintu. "Anggap saja ini balasanku karena kau menggangguku dan New kemarin," ujar Tay sebelum berlari sambil tertawa. Dengan jelas dia meledek Si Serigala Tua.

"HOI! KAU MAU MATI, HAH?!" teriak Bright sambil berusaha untuk mengejar Tay.

Win yang tahu tabiat pria pujaan hatinya langsung menahan tangan Bright. Bright menoleh seolah menyuruh Win untuk melepaskan tangannya, tapi Win hanya menggeleng untuk menahan tindakan yang akan Bright lakukan.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, ini _kan_ salahmu."

Usaha Bright untuk lepas dari genggaman Win pun terhenti. Dia duduk di sisi Win yang kini terhias wajah murung. Jelas saja, Win kecewa karena gagal bermesraan dengan pria pujaan hatinya. Bright pun menatap Win dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa ini berbalik menjadi salahnya? pikir Bright.

Win masih merengut. Wajah heran Bright pun akhirnya membuat ia bicara. "Kau tak mengunci pintu, Tu—Phi Baii."

Bright tadinya ingin marah, tak terima disalahkan. Tapi mendengar Win tak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan', justru membuat Bright gemas kepada sosok pria di hadapannya. Oke, kali ini Bright terima disalahkan. Dia memang terlalu bahagia tadi, sampai-sampai hanya fokus menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya Win mengambek. Bukannya menyebalkan, Win yang mengambek saat ini justru tampak lucu.

Rasanya ingin Bright melanjutkan hal yang tertunda tadi. Dengan cepat dia menarik tengkuk Win. Dikecupnya alat bicara Win. Cukup sedetik saja, supaya Win tak mengambek. "Maaf, Win."

Setelah itu Bright menghempaskan badannya ke kasur Win lalu memijat pelan keningnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan gejolak liar jiwanya. Gejolak ingin menerkam Win. terdengar sedikit buas, tapi memang begitulah. Namanya juga serigala.

Win yang mengira Bright masih marah pada Tay pun hanya bisa mengusap-usap pelan tangan Bright. Berharap bisa membantu menenangkan pria pujaan hatinya itu. Rasa mengambek Win pun hilang. Terselip rasa senang karena hubungannya dan Bright sudah resmi.

Wah ... resmi? Semacam pernikahan saja. Win sedikit terkekeh malu-malu dibuatnya.

Setelah cukup lama menenangkan diri akhirnya Bright bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tidurlah. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup larut malam. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," ucap Bright lalu mengacak pelan rambut Win. "Besok aku akan seharian di kantor. Mungkin juga aku tidak pulang karena harus mengurus kasus Bossa dan juga Ayahmu. Aku titip Bossa, ya," ucap Bright lalu mencium kening Win.

Bright berjalan meninggalkan Win.

"P-phi Baii ..." panggil Win ragu.

Merasa dipanggil dengan nada manis, Bright pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Win. Win tersenyum manis karena Bright merespon panggilan barunya. "Mimpikan aku, Phi Baii," ucap Win lalu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Di sela-sela jarinya dia mengintip. Tampak di sana Bright tengah tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan lanjut melangkah keluar dari kamar Win.

Ketika pintu tertutup, Win langsung menghempaskan diri di kasur. Dia sudah seperti orang gila berguling-guling dan menendang udara dengan senyuman terus terpajang.

Tampaknya Win akan mimpi indah malam ini.  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  


Bright membuka matanya sedikit begitu merasa ada yang menaiki kasurnya.

Dapat dia lihat Bossa tengah merangkak, mengendap-endap mendekatinya. Bossa tampak lucu. Dia menggigit lidahnya yang sedikit keluar karena sedang berkonsentrasi supaya Bright tidak terbangun.

Karena Bright tak bergerak, senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah Bossa. Dia merasa dirinya berhasil. Bright tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Bossa yang menggemaskan. Dia terus berpura-pura memejamkan matanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk balik menjahili Bossa.

Setelah Bossa cukup dekat, Bright segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan sedikit mengeluarkan suara mengerang seperti monster lalu menarik Bossa untuk berguling-guling di kasur.

Bossa tertawa girang walau pun dia kaget karena ternyata Bright balik menjahilinya. Dia berteriak meminta untuk dilepaskan. Dia juga memberontak, beberapa kali berusaha untuk lepas dari Bright.

Usaha Bossa tak juga berhasil karena Bright dengan erat memeluk tubuh Bossa yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Dengan ide dari langit Bossa akhirnya menggigit lengan Bright yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Aaak!" Spontan Bright langsung melepaskan Bossa.

Kesempatan emas yang tak mungkin disia-siakan oleh Bossa. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menuju tepian kasur Bright. "Dadi bau!" teriak Bossa sambil separuh tertawa lalu berlari meninggalkan Bright.

"Hei ... tunggu Dadi!" teriak Bright seolah ingin mengejar Bossa.

Bossa menuruni tangga. Separuh berlari takut Bright masih mengejarnya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan! Nanti kalau jatuh, kepalamu benjol seperti bakpao," ucap Tay yang kini juga menuruni tangga. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya bisa juga terjatuh karena menuruni tangga sambil menatap layar ponsel, menghubungi New tentunya.

"Aku takut Dadi mengejarku, Paman," ucap Bossa masih berlari menuruni tangga.

Tay yang tak tahu apa-apa akhirnya memilih diam. Dia menyimpan ponselnya dan mengawasi tiap gerak ponakannya itu. Kalau Bossa benar-benar jatuh, tentu Tay yang jadi sasaran amarah Sang Serigala Tua.

Setelah selesai menuruni tangga, Bossa langsung menuju dapur menyusul Win yang memasak sarapan untuknya. Tak jauh beda dengan Tay yang juga ikut menuju dapur.

"Win, kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Bossa berusaha menjinjitkan kakinya begitu melihat Win menyiapkan makanan di atas meja.

Win yang mengerti rasa ingin tahu Bossa langsung menggendong Bossa lalu mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi.

"Aku masak nasi goreng ayam. Apa kau mau?" tanya Win sambil mengacak pelan rambut Bossa.

" _Mhm_ ," jawab Bossa dengan nada imut. Dia memang sedang dalam hubungan baik-baik saja dengan Win, sekarang. Entahlah seperti apa hubungan mereka beberapa menit nanti.

"Aku juga mau," ucap Tay lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Bossa.

Win sedikit kaget dengan kemunculan Tay. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya karena masih malu dengan kejadian tadi malam.

Melihat Win hanya sibuk mengurusi Bossa, akhirnya Tay angkat bicara. "Hei, mana bagianku?" tanya Tay lalu menyodorkan piringnya pada Win.

Win mengambil piring Tay lalu menyendok nasi goreng itu sambil terus menunduk.

Bossa menyadari ada yang aneh dengan orang dewasa itu. Orang dewasa memang sulit dipahami, pikir Bossa. "Win, apa kau takut dengan wajah seram paman?"

Tay yang sedang meminum air pun akhirnya tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Bossa. "Hei! Apa maksudmu? Aku tampan seperti ini kenapa kau bilang seram?" tanya Tay lalu pura-pura mencekik leher Bossa.

"Hoooiii! Lepaskan!" teriak Bossa sambil mencubit-cubit lengan Tay.

Bukannya melepaskan cekikannya, Tay malah mengeluarkan suara seram seolah ingin memakan Bossa.

"Aaakkk ..." rintih Tay lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul entah oleh siapa.

Win terkekeh geli bersama Bossa.

Tay memutar tubuhnya bersiap menyerang orang yang memukul kepalanya. Namun niatnya harus diurungkan begitu melihat Bright yang melipat tangannya di dada. "Hai ...." Tay langsung memasang cengiran begitu melihat wajah seram Bright.

Tay tak mau banyak bicara karena dia yakin Bright masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang pastinya masih membuatnya kesal. Dia lalu membuat dirinya fokus untuk memakan nasi goreng buatan Win.

Win yang dari tadi terkekeh geli bersama Bossa langsung berubah kikuk setelah Bright mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Dia lebih memilih terus menunduk dan mengikuti langkah Tay yang fokus dengan makanannya.

Suasana meja makan yang tadinya ada sedikit tawa dan candaan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi setelah kedatangan Bright. Hanya dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring yang menjadi hiasan suasana meja makan itu.

Bright mengembuskan napas panjang.

Dia mengambil piring berniat untuk mengambil nasi goreng yang Win buat.

Namun pergerakannya terhenti.

Win menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu mengambil alih aktivitas Bright. Dengan telaten Win menyendok sarapan ke piring Bright.

Bright hanya melihat Win yang kini masih terus menunduk sambil melayaninya.

Bright kembali mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia sedikit berdiri untuk mengambil omelet yang ada di seberangnya.

Win kembali menghentikan makannya lalu mengambilkan omelet buat Bright.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya karena merasa terganggu dengan suasana meja makan yang kaku dan juga sikap Win yang terasa canggung.

Lagi-lagi Bright mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia butuh minum untuk menenangkan otaknya. Dia menyentuh gelas hendak mengambil air minum.

Namun tangan Win kembali lebih cepat dan langsung menuangkan air minum ke gelas Bright. Setelah gelas itu penuh Win langsung melanjutkan makannya.

Tanpa Win dan Bright sadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Bossa menoleh kearah Tay seolah minta penjelasan atas tingkah Win dan Bright yang sedikit aneh pagi ini. Tay hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. Bossa yang mengerti maksud Tay lalu mengangguk dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Itu kode kalau mereka akan bergosip nanti. Tentunya setelah dua orang objek gosip sudah tidak ada.

Lama kelamaan suasana meja makan yang kaku seperti ini membuat Bright emosi. Dia menghentikan sarapannya. "Hei, kalian bertiga."

Tiga kepala manusia otomatis berubah posisi untuk menaruh atensi pada Bright.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggu kesenangan kalian? Kenapa ketika aku datang kalian langsung diam seperti ini, hah?" tanya Bright sambil menahan emosinya.

Tay kembali memilih fokus pada makanannya.

"Bukankah Dadi selalu bilang jangan bicara ketika makan?" jawab Bossa dengan nada lucunya.

Tay melirik ke arah Bossa lalu mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum. " _Good_!" bisik Tay.

Bright memijat keningnya pelan lalu meminum air untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Oke untuk pagi ini kau boleh bicara saat makan. Ayo bicara," perintah Bright.

"Benarkah aku boleh bicara?" tanya Bossa ingin memastikan.

"Ya, bicaralah sesukamu," ucap Bright lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Apa aku juga boleh bicara?" tanya Tay juga.

"Tidak untukmu, Tay," jawab Bright datar.

"Hore! aku boleh bicara." Bossa bersorak senang. Dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Paman menurutku yang aneh pagi ini adalah Dadi dan Met, iya kan, Paman?"

Bright terbatuk karena kaget. Memang dia mengizinkan Bossa bicara tadi, tapi sekarang sepertinya Bright lebih memilih Bossa diam saja.

Win langsung memberikan Bright minum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Bright.

Tay tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan seperti kerang. Bossa juga sama. Dia meniru apa yang pamannya lakukan.

"Boss hati-hati kalau bicara, Dadimu sampai tersedak," ucap Win sambil terus mengusap-usap pelan punggung Bright yang masih terus terbatuk.

"Tapi tadi Dadi bilang aku boleh bicara sesukaku, Met," jawab Bossa membela diri.

Tay mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah menguatkan pendapat Bossa. Paman dan ponakan itu memang begitu cocok dalam hal menjahili Bright.

"Tay, kau urus dia," ucap Bright singkat sambil menunjuk Bossa lalu kembali terbatuk.

Win terus mengusap-usap punggung Bright.

Tay menyelesaikan makannya dengan sedikit tergesa. Dia langsung minum dan berkumur. Masih dengan tangan mengelap sisa makan, dia lalu menggendong Bossa dengan satu tangan. Bossa otomatis mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Tay.

"Ayo, Boss. Kita tinggalkan mereka. Mereka ingin melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda tadi malam," ucap Tay yang lalu mengambil kecepatan seribu.

"Hoii, Tay!"

Sesuai perkiraan, Bright tentu tak diam. Itulah alasan Tay langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang makan tadi.  
  
  
  
  
  


 **=TBC=**  
Semoga masih betah ;)  
Manis-manis dulu sebelum kena prahara lagi.

Jangan ragu buat ninnggalin jejak, ya. Sungguh komen-komen kalian jadi vitamin buat aku yang lagi down dan lelah beberapa hari ini.  
Terima kasih banyak, ya, sungguh! (*sungkem)


	26. We

...

..

.  
  
  


"Phi, kurasa aku butuh bicara dengan Win hari ini. Apa kau bisa menyuruhnya datang?"

Bright mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chimon yang masih terus menatap berkas pemeriksaan kasus ayah Win sambil mengunyah donat cokelat. Chimon selalu saja seperti itu ketika bekerja. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Jika tidak disumpal dengan makanan maka dia akan terus bernyanyi atau pun mengeluarkan pembicaraan tak penting dengan cerewetnya. Dan Bright tak keberatan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya sendiri?" tanya Bright.

Chimon menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memutar bola matanya dan menghadap Bright. "Aku belum membayar tagihan ponselku, Phi. Bantu aku, ya." Chimon mengerjapkan mata dan memasang wajah memelas.

Bright menatap Chimon yang kini memasang wajah memelas. Embusan napas panjang pun terdengar. Tangan Bright terjulur untuk meraih Ponselnya dan menelepon Win. Diam-diam dia juga senang punya alasan untuk menelepon Win.

Alis Bright langsung bertaut ketika tak perlu menunggu lama untuk tersambung dengan Win. Sepertinya Win terus menjaga Ponselnya. Ya, Bright tak tahu saja kalau Win sudah memasang dering khusus untuk kontak Bright.

"Di mana?" tanya Bright singkat.

"A-aku sedang di kampus. A-ada apa, P-phi Baii?" Setelah itu dia terkekeh malu-malu.

Bright menekan kuat bibirnya yang ingin tersenyum. Dia mendehem canggung saat bertemu tatap dengan Chimon yang memberinya wajah heran. Ia tak mau tertangkap basah sedang bertingjah seperti abege labil. "Bossa di mana?" tanya Bright dengan nada dibuat-buat untuk tampak serius, Chimon masih menatap soalnya.

"Setahuku, dia sedang pergi ke kebun binatang bersama Tay dan New. Sehabis jalan-jalan dengan Ce Mild kemarin, Bossa terus meminta untuk kembali bermain ke kebun binatang."

Bright menganggukkan kepala. Lupa kalau Win tak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Setelah mencoba mencari bahasan lain, Bright pun menyerah. Dia tak terbiasa berbasa-basi. "Bisa kau datang ke kantor?"

Terdengar kekehan senang Win di ujung telepon. Tentu Bright tak tahu kalau wajah Win mendadak ceria sekaligus memanas karena mendengar permintaan Bright. Dia kembali asik dengan spekulasinya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mau aku temani makan siang, Phi Baii?" tanya Win dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya. Ide yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi bukan itu tujuan Bright. "Tidak," jawab Bright singkat dan berhasil memukul K.O. harapan Win. "Chimon ingin bicara denganmu untuk sidang besok."

"O-oh, baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana," jawab Win dengan nada lemah.

Tanpa ucapan penutup Bright langsung menutup Ponselnya.

Tangan kirinya merayap pelan merasakan dada kiri yang kini berdenyut kencang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, hanya dengan mendengar suara Win. Bisa dia rasakan wajahnya sedikit panas dan otot bibirnya seolah minta diregangkan menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Dia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati tiap detak jantung yang berdebar karena memikirkan Win.

"Phi!"

Denyut bahagia di diri Bright langsung buyar begitu mendengar suara Chimon. Bright terbatuk canggung lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap layar komputer.

"Bhagaihmahnah?" tanya Chimon sambil mengunyah donatnya.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang keluar dari mulut Chimon.

Chimon menelan donatnya. "Bagaimana? Apa Win bisa datang?" tanya Chimon dengan suara lebih jelas.

"Ya, dia sedang menuju ke mari," jawab Bright singkat.

"Oke! Bagus! Sempurna!" Chimon menjerit senang. Agak berlebihan menurut Bright. "Oh ya, Phi. Jangan lupa kau ada persiapan sidang untuk kasus Bossa nanti siang dengan Phi Singto dan Phi Jumpol," ucap Chimon lalu kembali melanjutkan kerjaan sambil memakan donatnya.

Bright menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu teringat kasus perebutan hak asuh Bossa. Dia menghempaskan pelan badannya pada sandaran kursi. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa agar dia tidak dipisahkan dengan Bossa.

Bright hanya bisa menatap foto Bossa yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. Dia menerka-nerka, berapa lama waktu yang tersisa untuknya bersama Bossa. Bright benar-benar menyayangi Bossa. Tak ada satu pun keraguan di sana.

Lima tahun ... hampir enam tahun bahkan.

Itu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuat Bright merasakan bahwa Bossa adalah anaknya sendiri, bukan ponakannya.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Bunyi ketukan palu yang menerus kini mengisi seluruh penjuru ruang sidang.

Hakim sidang sengaja terus mengetukkan palunya sebagai tanda meminta para peserta sidang untuk tenang. Dengan segera suara bisik-bisik yang tadinya berdengung seperti suara lebah berhenti.

"Saksi berikutnya akan kami hadirkan."

Terlihat Nipha, Tisuk, dan karyawan Starlet terkaget-kaget melihat kemunculan Win. Win melemparkan pandangannya pada Nipha dan Tisuk.

Nipha bahkan mengeluarkan air matanya seolah menunjukkan rasa rindunya pada Win yang sedari kecil dia rawat. Win pun tak jauh beda. Dia seolah memeluk Nipha dan Tisuk dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu.

Berbeda jauh dengan Tuan Prasoet yang kaget dan merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Win. Beberapa kali dia melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada ajudannya seolah bertanya kenapa Win bisa ada di sidang ini.

Memang kehadiran Win di sidang ini bisa dibilang dirahasiakan. Bahkan dia ditempatkan di ruang tunggu terpisah dan diawasi dengan ketat.

"Setelah anda diambil sumpahnya maka berikanlah keterangan sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi," ucap pimpinan sidang.

Win pun lalu mengucapkan janji pemberian saksi. Setelah itu pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dijawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia ingat. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Bright yang duduk di meja jaksa bersama rekannya yang tidak Win kenal.

Bright berulang kali memberi tanda dengan tatapan matanya supaya Win tetap tenang dalam menjawab semua pertanyaan sidang. Memang sesekali napas Win tercekat karena kembali teringat orang tuanya. Namun dengan menatap Bright dia kembali mendapat kekuatan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengusut kasus ini dari awal? Bukankah ini terkait dengan orang tuamu?" tanya pengacara Tuan Prasoet yang sedari tadi menyudutkan Win. Dia seolah memutar balik keadaan bahwa semua terjadi karena pembiaran oleh Win.

Win menundukkan kepalanya merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Ingin rasanya Bright berlari ke tengah ruang sidang lalu memeluk Win yang terlihat menahan tangisnya sedari tadi.

"Lihatlah, Yang Mulia, dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab," ucap pengacara Tuan Prasoet yang notabene dulunya adalah pengacara ayahnya Win.

Sorak sorai menunjukkan ketidaksukaan keluar dari peserta sidang yang sebagaian besar adalah karyawan Starlet. Tentunya mereka mendukung Win.

Palu pimpinan sidang berbunyi kembali. Meminta peserta sidang untuk tenang.

Bahu Win terlihat bergetar hebat. Nipha dengan segera berdiri hendak menghampiri Win namun ditahan oleh Chimon.

"Interupsi pimpinan sidang," ucap Bright lantang. "Mohon skorsing sidang untuk menenangkan saksi satu kali lima belas menit."

Bright yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara karena benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat Win. Dia tampak begitu menderita.

Setelah mendengar palu sidang berbunyi sebagai tanda pengesahan skorsing sidang, Bright segera berdiri dan menghampiri Win. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari Tuan Prasoet dan asistennya, Bright menarik Win untuk menuju ruang tunggu.

Nipha dan Tisuk juga langsung mengikuti jejak Bright. Namun Chimon kembali menahan pergerakan mereka. "Percaya pada Phi Bright. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan," ucap Chimon pada Nipha dan Tisuk yang masih terlihat sangat panik.

"Tapi ..." ucap Nipha dengan lirihnya.

"Tenanglah, Bibi. Phi Bright pasti tahu harus melakukan apa," ucap Chimon sambil memeluk Nipha.

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu sidang, Bright langsung memosisikan Win untuk duduk.

Tatapan Win terus tertuju pada lantai. Seolah terlihat seperti orang yang hanya diam tertunduk. Namun bahu yang bergetar mampu memberi tanda bahwa Win sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya.

Bright mengusap pelan kepala Win. "Menangislah," ucap Bright lembut.

Bahu Win bergetar semakin hebat.

"Ayo keluarkan emosimu," ucap Bright masih mengusap kepala Win pelan.

Suara tangis Win mulai mengisi ruangan. Bright merasa hatinya sakit melihat Win dengan kondisi seperti ini. Senyuman ceria tak ada lagi di wajah Win. Berganti dengan aura sedih yang menggelayut berkepanjangan.

Bright memeluk Win. Dengan segera Win membalas pelukan Bright lalu menangis hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Papa ... Mama ..." lirih Win dalam tangisnya.

Bright mengeratkan pelukannya pada Win. Dia biarkan kekasihnya itu menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya. Bright memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dia biarkan Win terus menangis. Dia tak peduli baju jaksanya menjadi basah dengan air mata Win. "Menangislah. Keluarkan emosimu sekarang," ucap Bright sambil mengelus-elus pelan punggung Win. " _It's okay ... it's okay_. Aku di sini."

Setelah merasa Win cukup tenang, Bright melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya wajah Win supaya bertemu pandang. Hatinya kembali merasa sakit melihat mata Win yang merah dan becek.

Bright mengelap air mata Win lalu mengecup kedua matanya. "Berjanjilah padaku. Kau hanya boleh menangis di hadapanku. Jangan kau lihatkan air matamu di depan mereka," ucap Bright lalu mencium kening Win.

Win mengangguk pelan lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Bright berharap mendapat kekuatan. "Terima kasih, Phi Baii. Terima kasih karena sudah bersamaku."  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


_"Berjanjilah padaku. Kau hanya boleh menangis di hadapanku. Jangan kau lihatkan air matamu di depan mereka."_

Kata-kata Bright terus terngiang di kepala Win. Persidangan kemarin berlangsung sangat alot karena Tuan Prasoet mampu memanipulasi beberapa data inti.

Bahkan kasus menjadi semakin rumit ketika ditemukan bukti baru yang membuat posisi Win lemah. Pengacara Tuan Prasoet mengeluarkan bukti surat pengalihan perusahaan yang di tandatangani ayah Win untuk Tuan Prasoet yang notabene adalah tangan kanannya dulu.

Harapan Win untuk memenangkan perusahaan ayahnya seolah menjadi buntu karena surat itu. Di satu sisi Win ingin memenangkan kasus itu. Dia memikirkan nasib karyawan yang seolah di monopoli nasibnya oleh Tuan Prasoet.

Di sisi lain dia lebih memilih semuanya berjalan seperti sekarang ini dan tak perlu ada yang berubah. Walaupun dia tidak bergelimang harta tapi dia merasa sudah cukup sempurna. Bright dan Bossa adalah alasannya. Tak ada hal lain yang dia inginkan selama Bright dan Bossa ada bersamanya.

Dia takut kembali kehilangan kebahagiaannya.

Kehilangan rasa bahagia ketika bersama orang tuanya sudah cukup membuat luka yang sangat dalam. Dia tak mau kembali kehilangan kebahagiaannya bersama Bright—sang pujaan hati, dan juga Bossa, pria kecil jahil yang semakin dia sayangi.

"Win ... gosong!"

Teriakan Bossa berhasil memecah balon lamunan di kepala Win yang kini sedang memasak kukis cokelat untuk Bossa. Win terbatuk ketika membuka oven yang sudah penuh dengan asap.

Kukis cokelat untuk Bossa kini sudah berubah dengan sempurna menjadi kukis arang.

"Yaahh ...." Suara kecewa Bossa menghiasi dapur.

Win menatap Bossa yang kini mencebikkan bibirnya. Wajahnya dengan jelas menggambarkan kekecewaan. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan antusias dia membantu Win dari dua jam yang lalu. Wajahnya pun kini masih terhiasi tepung karena tadi mereka berdua sempat bermain dan membuat dapur sedikit berantakan.

"Maaf, Boss," ucap Win lemah.

Bossa masih menatap loyang yang berisi kukis gosong. Setelah beberapa lama dia mengamatinya, dia mencoba untuk menyentuh kukis itu.

Win hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang akan Bossa lakukan.

Bossa mengambil sepotong kukis. Diperhatikan kukis yang kini ada di tangannya. Gosong, hitam, hampir merata ke seluruh permukaan kukis. Sesekali dia membolak-balik kukis di tangannya itu. Selanjutnya dia mendekatkan kukis itu ke arah hidung dan mengendusnya. Setelah diendus beberapa kali dia mencoba menggigitnya.

Win kaget dengan yang dilakukan Bossa. "Jangan, Boss!" Refleks Win merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil kukis yang sedang digigit Bossa.

Tapi usaha Win sia-sia. Bossa sudah mengunyah kukis itu.

"Hei, hei ... muntahkan ... jangan dimakan. Kukis itu gosong, Boss. Nanti aku buatkan yang baru," ucap Win sambil berusaha memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Bossa untuk mengeluarkan kukis gosong itu.

Bossa terus mengelak dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Namun Win telat. Kukis gosong itu sempurna ditelan Bossa.

Win menelan air liurnya sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan rasa kukis gosong itu. Terbalik dengan Bossa yang malah tersenyum manis. Ia menyodorkan kukis gosong itu ke mulut Win. Win hanya melihat kukis yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya lalu menatap ke arah Bossa.

"Makanlah, ini enak kok," ucap Bossa meyakinkan Win.

Win menggeleng karena tahu Bossa akan menjahilinya. Mana mungkin kukis gosong yang sudah seperti arang terasa enak? "Kau pasti ingin menjahiliku," jawab Win polos.

Bossa tertawa puas. "Tidak, Win, ini benar-benar enak. Seperti kukis coklat ... eum ... yang gosong," ucap Bossa lagi sambil menyodok paksa kukis itu ke mulut Win.

Win menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil terus menggeleng. Kali ini dia tidak mau jatuh pada lubang kejahilan Bossa.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau. Aku akan memakannya," ucap Bossa lalu menarik tangan ke depan mulutnya sendiri lalu memakan kukis gosong itu.

Win lagi-lagi harus menelan liurnya, tak bisa membayangkan rasa kukis gosong itu. pasti pahit, pikir Win.

Namun hal yang sebaliknya terjadi pada Bossa yang kini sedang menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil potongan kukis berikutnya. Serigala kecil itu benar-benar menikmati kukis gosong seolah itu makanan terenak. "Win, Aku rasa ini akan lebih enak kalau sambil minum susu," ucap Bossa lalu kembali melahap kukis gosong gigitan demi gigitan.

Win yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat memilih untuk menuangkan susu untuk Bossa. Dalam hati Win terus bertanya-tanya apakah Bossa sedang menjahilinya atau tidak? Tapi kalau hanya untuk menjahili, kenapa lima potong kukis gosong sudah berlabuh di perut serigala kecil itu?

Win meletakkan secangkir susu vanila di hadapan Bossa yang kini sedang melahap kukis gosong keenamnya. Mau tak mau Win mengambil jalan lain. Dia tak mau serigala kecil itu sakit perut karena memakan kukis gosong. Win menarik loyang dari hadapan Bossa.

"Aaa ... kenapa?" rengek Bossa sambil berusaha menarik loyang kukis itu dari Win.

"Boss ... Berhentilah memakan makanan gosong ini. Kau bisa sakit perut, Sayang," jawab Win sambil membawa loyang itu ke arah tong sampah.

"Aaa ... jangan dibuang. Kukis itu hasil buatanku, Win," rengek Bossa sambil menarik-narik celemek Win.

Win menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menatap Bossa yang tengah mendongak. Matanya mengerjap lucu dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Kalau kau tak mau memakannya, biar aku yang memakannya. Paman Tay juga pasti mau memakan kukis itu," ucap Bossa sambil menatap Win. "Hargai karyaku, Win," ucap Bossa lagi.

Mulut Win terbuka lebar karena kaget dengan ucapan Bossa. Mau tak mau dia mengurungkan niatnya membuang kukis itu. Dia sama sekali tak berniat mengecilkan hati Bossa. Win hanya tak mau Bossa sakit perut.

Dengan semangat Bossa menarik loyang itu lalu membawanya kembali ke meja makan. Bossa menggeser toples kecil yang ada di tengah meja untuk mendekat. Setelah toples itu dengan sempurna berada di depannya, dengan senyum ceria dia menata kukis gosong di dalam toples.

Win hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah pria kecil yang begitu menggemaskan.

Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Bossa sedikit kecewa ketika dia hendak membuang kukis itu. "Boss ..." sapa Win lembut sambil mengelus rambut Bossa.

Bossa tak menghiraukan Win dan masih asyik menata kukis gosong itu.

"Maaf, ya," ucap Win lagi.

Bossa tak menjawab Win sama sekali. Malah tak lama kemudian dia menyodorkan sepotong kukis gosong ke arah mulut Win sambil tersenyum. "Ini enak, Win," ucap Bossa singkat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sama seperti masakanmu lainnya, ini juga enak."

Win balas tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Bossa. Dia tersentuh dengan kalimat Bossa. Win yakin betul kalau Bossa tak begitu mengerti apa itu enak dan tidak. Tapi tetap saja Win senang dengan kalimat manis dari mulut serigala kecil itu.

Mau tak mau Win membuka mulutnya menyambut kukis yang Bossa suapkan.

"Enak, _kan_? Pasti enak. Soalnya aku membantumu membuat kukis ini," ucap Bossa tanpa menunggu Win menjawab.

Win hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya kukis itu tidaklah terlalu enak. Tentu saja karena kukis itu sudah gosong. Tapi, entah kenapa Win tak sampai hati untuk mengatakan kalau kukis itu tidak enak. Lagi pula ketika memakan kukis itu dia merasa bahagia. Mungkin karena wajah Bossa yang begitu berseri.

"Ini untuk Dadi, ini untuk paman Tay, yang ini untuk Phi New, yang ini untuk Paman Jumpol, yang ini untuk Phi Gun, dan yang terakhir untuk Mama," ucap Bossa sambil menghitung dan menunjuk kukis yang ada. "Besok aku mau buat lagi Win. Tapi tidak boleh gosong lagi, ya!" ucap Bossa dengan antusias.

Melihat tingkah lucu Bossa membuat Win refleks memeluk Bossa. Perasaan sendu kelabu menghampirinya. Dia benar-benar takut kalau pada akhirnya harus berpisah dengan Bossa dan juga Bright. Sumber kebahagiaan baru baginya.  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Agak sedih-sedih dikit sampai beberapa episode ke depan.

Semoga betah, ya ;)

Pls stay healthy, Sayang-sayangku ;)  
  



	27. Kukis

***

**

*

"Apa kau pikir kami akan tinggal diam? Bossa itu cucu kami! Kami memiliki hak atas tumbuh kembangnya!"

Suara barusan menggema dalam ruang persidangan. Ayah Mild adalah si empunya suara. Laki-laki yang sudah memiliki lebih dari separuh rambut putih karena usia itu bahkan agak menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Suasana sidang hak asuh Bossa tidak pernah sedikit pun tenang dari interupsi orang tua Mild yang notabene kakek dan nenek Bossa. Sedangkan Bright dan Mild hanya mengeluarkan suara seperlunya—cukup lelah untuk ikut menambah keributan.

Orang tua Mild kembali meninggikan suara untuk berargumen mengenai Bossa. Kali ini mereka membawa-bawa alasan kebutuhan akan kasih sayang kakek dan nenek. Bright hanya mengatur napas. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak memasang wajah malas. Bagaimana pun, orang tua Mild juga orang tua baginya.

"Ma, Pa, sudahlah ... aku tidak suka kalian terus memaksa seperti ini!" Untuk pertama kalinya Mild sedikit meninggikan suara kepada orang tuanya. Gurat sesal langsung tampak tak lama kemudian. Mild tidak suka jika harus bersitegang dengan orang tuanya sendiri.

Suasana kembali ricuh karena orang tua Mild juga tidak suka ketika Mild cenderung membela Bright. Bahkan ketika Jumpol sebagai psikolog yang memeriksa Bossa menjelaskan duduk masalahnya pun masih saja diinterupsi oleh orang tua Mild. Mereka seolah terdesak dari berbagai arah dan mengeluarkan semua upaya agar bisa mengasuh Bossa.

Bright mencoba mengerti. Namun, keinginan untuk mengerti itu masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan amarah yang ia simpan karena dulu orang tua Mild yang menolak kehadiran Bossa. _Ingin Mild menata ulang hidup,_ katanya.

"Saya masih tetap dengan saran saya untuk tidak memisahkan Bossa dari lingkungannya yang sekarang," ujar Jumpol lalu mengarahkan _pointer_ ke tampilan hasil tes psikologi Bossa. "Seperti yang bisa dilihat, kemungkinan untuk dia mengalami guncangan mental sangat besar," sambung Jumpol lagi. "Saya harap, Anda berdua bisa memikirkan ulang keinginan untuk mengasuh Bossa. Saya yakin sebagai kakek dan nenek, Anda berdua igin Bossa tumbuh sempurna, bukan?" tanya Jumpol pada orang tua Mild yang kini duduk berdampingan.

Kebingungan mulai tergambar dengan jelas di wajah orang tua Mild. Mild terus menatap orang tuanya seolah meminta mereka untuk membatalkan tuntutan ini. Kedua telapak tangan Mild menyatu dan terposisi di depan mulutnya yang sedang membisikkan kata, "tolong."

Air mata Mild terus mengalir. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah Bright seolah meminta agar Bright membantu membujuk orang tuanya.

"Tapi ... kami ingin melihat cucu kami tumbuh. Kami ingin mendampinginya." Nada bicara ayah Mild tak segahar awal persidangan.

"Ya, benar sekali. Sudah lama kami ingin memelihara Bossa. Tapi akses kami seolah ditutup," sambung Ibu Mild yang juga terdengar lirih.

Bright mengembuskan napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia akui memang dia membenci kedua orang tua Mild. Dia juga pasti tak suka kalau kedua orang tua Mild minta bertemu dengan Bossa. Namun, semua itu belum pernah terjadi. Kedua orang tua Mild tak pernah menunjukkan keinginan untuk menemui Bossa.

Jumpol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja kalian berdua bisa melihat cucu kalian berkembang. Kalian bisa mendampinginya. Tapi tidak dengan tiba-tiba memisahkannya dari lingkungan yang sekarang."

Sang psikolog itu melangkah mendekati kedua orang tua Mild. Dengan nada bicara yang masih tenang dan juga profesional ia lanjut bicara. Kalian harus mulai masuk secara perlahan ke dalam kehidupan Bossa. Buat Bossa nyaman, buat dia sadar akan keberadaan kakek dan neneknya. Itu akan lebih baik bagi psikis Bossa dibandingkan dengan tiba-tiba mengasuhnya sendiri," jelas Jumpol dan direspon dengan anggukan oleh orang tua Mild.

"Saya juga yakin, Bright tidak akan melarang kalian untuk berinteraksi dengan Bossa. Bukan begitu?" tanya Jumpol pada Bright.

Bright kaget karena namanya disebut. Namun tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk _walau agak terpaksa_. Dia masih tak suka jika dua orang tua itu menyentuh Bossa. Tapi Bright juga sadar, Bright hanya seorang paman. "Benar," jawabnya kikuk. "Tentu saja kalian bisa menemui Bossa kapan pun kalian mau. Hal yang sama juga sudah berlaku pada Mild sejak lama."

Mild kembali menangis. Dia sadar betul kalau dia sendiri yang memilih jarang menemui Bossa. Dia masih belum siap dengan kepergian suaminya. Berada di dekat Bossa selalu menghadirkan gejolak emosi sendu. Bertahun-tahun Mild berusaha berjuang menyembuhkan _panic attack_ yang ia alami ketika melihat Bossa. Namun _panic attack_ bukanlah influenza yang mudah disembuhkan.

Mild sadar betul, sebagian besar kesalahan ada pada dirinya. Dia sudah tak mau menyalahkan Bright. Karena baginya, Bright sudah sangat membantu dalam merawat Bossa. Bright sudah menebus kesalahannya.

Jika begini, memang Brightlah yang memiliki hak penuh atas Bossa. Mild menerima apa pun keputusan Bright. Mild tak berhak menuntut lebih jauh, walau itu artinya dia harus merelakan anaknya sendiri.

=0_0=

"Paman, Aa ...!" ucap Bossa sambil menyuapi Tay kukis cokelat.

Sesuai janji, Win dan Bossa kembali membuat kukis setelah beberapa hari lalu gagal. Entah kenapa, kukis itu kembali bernasib sama. Gosong. Bossa sempat mengambek, tapi kembali senang setelah Win berjanji akan membuat kukis lagi minggu depan. Harapan terbesarnya adalah semoga kukis tak lagi gosong.

Oke, kembali ke Bossa dan Tay.

Tay menatap seram potongan kukis yang ada di depan mulutnya. Dia segera menggeleng dengan cepat namun Bossa tak menyerah. Pria kecil itu terus menyodokkan kukis gosong ke area mulut Tay yang terkatup rapat. Tay sampai merasa sedikit perih.

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Tay. Dia menoleh ke arah New yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot. Tay yang mengerti maksud New dan takut dihukum–tidak boleh menyentuh New—segera membuka mulutnya.

Tay dengan ekspresi dramatis mengunyah kukis secepatnya. Kukis gosong itu benar-benar bukan makanan untuk manusia, pikirnya.

Demi membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terpapar radikal kukis gosong, Tay langsung menenggak teh hangat. Demi apa pun di bumi ini, dia harus menghapus rasa kukis yang menyeramkan itu.

"Phi New, Aa ...!" ucap Bossa lalu beralih mengarahkan kukis itu ke mulut New.

Tay menggelengkan kepalanya melarang New membuka mulut karena kukis itu menyeramkan. " _Honey_ , kukis itu menyeramkan," isyarat Tay dengan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. New tanpa pikir panjang segera membuka mulut dan mengigit kukis itu. Tay menutup wajahnya dengan ekspresi dramatis—tidak tega karena kekasihnya yang berharga harus memakan makanan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

Namun bukan New namanya kalau tidak tertarik dengan hal aneh. Lihat saja, dia bahkan memiliki selera yang aneh ketika memilih kekasih.

New tersenyum manis sambil mengacak pelan rambut Bossa. "Enak, Boss. Kau pintar sekali," ucap New memuji Bossa dan berhasil membuat mulut Tay terbuka lebar.

Bagaimana bisa hanya dia yang merasa kalau kukis itu tidak enak? Tay sempat bingung. Siapa sebenarnya yang aneh? Dirinya sendiri, atau ponakan dan kekasihnya?

Bossa tersenyum lebar. Puas dengan reaksi New yang memujinya. Sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri karena girang, dia mengarahkan sisa kukis New ke mulutnya sendiri.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Tay untuk menyadari bahwa Bossa akan mengalami _indirect-kiss_ dengan New melalui kukis itu. Dengan segera Tay menjulurkan tangannya untuk merebut kukis itu dari tangan Bossa.

"Hei, Paman! Kukismu sudah habis. Ini punyaku!" teriak Bossa tak mau menyerahkan sisa kukis bekas mulut New itu.

"Tidak bisa! Kukis itu punya New dan hanya aku yang boleh memakannya!"

New yang heran dengan tingkah Tay mencoba untuk menarik tubuh Tay menjauh dari Bossa. Namun hasil usahanya nihil. Tay kini bahkan sudah separuh mengenggam baju Bossa. Bossa yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi pamannya yang aneh dengan pintarnya melawan Tay dan menjauhkan kukis itu dari jangkauan Tay.

"KAU SUDAH GILA!?" Satu pukulan di kepala Tay datang seiring bentakan barusan.

Dengan wajah tidak senang Tay menatap orang yang memukulnya. Ternyata itu Bright, Si Kulkas yang tak punya perasaan sama sekali terhadap sepupunya sendiri. "Dia mengambil sisa kukis New-ku. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam!" balas Tay dengan nada tak sukanya.

"Ya ampun. Hanya karena kukis, Phi?" tanya Win yang kini menarik Bossa duduk di sisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa paman ingin merebut kukis ini, Met. Padahal tadi dia tidak mau memakan kukis buatanku," adu Bossa pada Win lalu menggoyang-goyangkan sisa kukis itu untuk menggoda Tay.

"Berapa umurmu? Bisa-bisanya kau merebut kukis dari ponakanmu sendiri!" omel Bright dan berakhir dengan memukul kepala Tay lagi.

"Itu sisa kukis New. Ada bekas bibir New di sana. Tentu saja kukis itu berharga buatku!" jawab Tay yang kini sudah berdiri dan berencana merebut kukis itu lagi.

New menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan jawaban Tay. Wajahnya memerah karena tahu alasan kekasihnya barusan. Tay masih berusaha mengambil kukis. Terlebih kini Bossa tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda pamannya. Sisa kukis itu masih ia pamerkan untuk menggoda Tay. Dengan berlebihan pria kecil itu malah menempel manja pada New.

Melihat keramaian yang tak perlu diperhatikan, Win dan Bright hanya bisa memutar bola matanya karena alasan Tay yang tak tahu harus disebut dangkal atau bodoh atau apa pun itu.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran, Bright dan Win memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tiga manusia aneh yang masih berurusan dengan sisa kukis itu. Entahlah mau ke mana mereka berdua.

"Boss, segera habiskan kukis itu," ujar New tanpa menghiraukan wajah terkhianati Tay.

" _Honey_ ," rengek Tay.

"Tay, kau sudah tua. Mengalahlah dengan ponakanmu sendiri," ucap New mencubit dada Tay.

Tay masih berusaha merebut kukis itu dari Bossa yang kini sedang membelakangi Tay untuk melindungi kukis itu.

"Tapi di kukis itu ada bekas bib—"

New mengecup singkat bibir Tay dan berhasil membuat si empunya bibir berhenti merengek hanya karena sepotong kukis yang sudah dikunyah Bossa.

"Itu sudah cukup," ujar New sambil menahan dada Tay yang kini berusaha untuk mendapat lebih dari sekadar kecupan ringan.

Tay menyeringai. Begitu melihat seringaian aneh terpajang di bibir Tay, dengan segera New menyesal sudah membangunkan macan yang tertidur.

" _Honey_ , kau tahu aku tak pernah cukup hanya dengan itu, _kan_?" tanya Tay sambil meraba-raba paha New.

"Tay, jaga tanganmu! Atau tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh lagi," bisik New dengan nada geram.

Tay dengan segera mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Persis seperti orang yang menyerah ketika sudah dikepung polisi. New selalu tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan agar kekasihnya itu menurut.

Bossa seolah tak peduli dengan aktivitas pamannya bersama kekasihnya. Sebagai pria yang penuh dengan integritas dan keteguhan jiwa, dia memutuskan tak lagi mengejar New. Taylah alasannya. Tay dan New sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya, Bossa adalah pria dewasa, sebentar lagi dia berumur enam tahun. Ia tak mau menikung paman sendiri. Ia yakin masih bisa menjelajah kota mencari hati baru.

Pria kecil itu memilih sibuk menggeser toples kukis itu ke tepian meja. Dia bergerak sehati-hati mungkin untuk menuruni kursi yang masih membuat kakinya melayang.

"Boss, mau ke mana?" tanya Tay yang heran karena tak pernah sekali pun ponakannya itu membiarkan hidupnya tenang bersama New. Dia khawatir sepupunya itu terjatuh atau hal lainnya. Tentu saja serigala tua akan menyalahkannya jika itu terjadi.

Bossa sudah sempurna berdiri di lantai. Dia menatap Tay. "Aku mau mencari Dadi. Dadi harus mencoba kukis istimewa buatanku," ucap Bossa lalu mengambil toples kukis yang sudah dia tepikan sebelumnya.

Mimik girang terpajang di wajah Tay. Dia sama sekali tak menghalangi langkah Bossa. Dia bahkan bersyukur karena serigala kecil itu sudah menjauh.

New hanya bisa berdoa kepada tuhan semoga Tay tidak punya rencana aneh.

=0_0=

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Win mengusap pelan pundak Bright. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di teras kamar Win. Bright yang baru pulang setelah tiga hari menghabiskan waktu di kantor pun menceritakan kejadian persidangan hak asuh Bossa.

Tatapan mata Bright begitu kosong. Dia mengkhawatirkan banyak hal terkait Bossa. Bagi Bright, Bossa adalah hal terpenting di antara hal penting lainnya.

"Ya sudah, yang penting semuanya sudah selesai, _kan_?" tanya Win sambil terus mengusap pundak Bright yang kini ada di sampingnya. Tatapan mata win begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Bright tersentuh karena melihat sisi Win yang seperti ini.

Memang Brightlah yang lebih tua. Namun, lebih tua bukan berarti selalu tegap berdiri dan kuat. Ada kalanya juga ia merasa butuh sandaran. Ada kalanya pula ia butuh menjadi dirinya sendiri yang juga bisa merasa lelah dan lemah. Dan Bright merasa lega karena Win melengkapi semuanya.

Bright pun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab Win. "Jujurnya aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus berpisah dengan Bossa. Aku sangat menyayanginya," ucap Bright sambil menyenderkan tubuh di sandaran kursi teras.

Perasaan Win seperti tertampar. Persidangan perusahaan orang tuanya adalah penyebabnya. Dia kembali teringat akan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya juga akan terpisah dengan Bossa dan Bright. Tanpa sadar dia berhenti mengusap pundak Bright.

Bright yang merasakan perubahan dari sikap Win langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Win yang kini termangu. Dilihatnya Win yang kini menunduk dan asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia mengambil kedua tangan Win lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Bright lembut sambil mengusap tangan Win.

Win tampak ragu untuk bersuara. Dia menatap mata Bright sebentar. Memastikan bahwa pria pujaannya itu masih menaruh atensi padanya.

Pria tampan yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap dengan lurus. Win ingin menangis. Mata yang biasa tampak tajam kini dihiasi kantung mata dan tampak sendu. Ada pancaran kasih di matanya yang mampu menembus relung hati Win.

Entah terdorong keberanian dari mana Win memeluk jaksa muda itu.

Yang dipeluk hanya terkesiap. Bukan tak suka, hanya cukup kaget karena yang lebih muda menumpu beban tubuh begitu saja ke atas tubuhnya.

Tangan Bright terulur untuk mengusap punggung Win lalu mengusak pelan kepalanya. Ia menikmati sensai hangat tubuh Win yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Apa pun alasan Win, Bright menikmati kontak fisik yang win berikan.

Tak berapa lama, Win melepas pelukannya. Seiring dengan lepasnya pelukan itu, tangan Win menelusuri lengan Bright dengan perlahan.

Bright tak sabaran. Dia mengambil tangan Win lalu menggenggamnya tanpa ada tenaga berlebih untuk erat, namun tak juga longgar. Ia menatap mata sang pengasuh Bossa yang kini berkilau karena pantulan cahaya lampu teras.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Bright tersenyum, namun tidak dengan Win.

"Apa kau menyayangi Bossa?" tanya Win pelan. Bright tak bersuara dan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau senang karena pada akhirnya hak asuh tetap berada di tanganmu?" tanya Win lagi. Bright kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum lagi walau tampak begitu lelah.

"A-apa ... kau ... masih membutuhkanku untuk mengasuh Bossa?" tanya Win dengan suara semakin ragu.

Bright mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap. Dia bergeser agar lebih dekat dengan Win. "Hei, ada apa?" tanya Bright yang kini berusaha untuk mengusap wajah Win yang entah sejak kapan tampak murung.

Win mengelak. Ia tak membiarkan wajahnya disentuh oleh Bright. "Phi Baii, jawab aku. Apa kau masih membutuhkanku untuk mengasuh Bossa?" tanya Win kini sambil menatap mata Bright.

Bright mengerti. Ini adalah pembicaraan serius. Dia tak mau salah bicara. Dengan deheman singkat dia berusaha membuat tenggorokannya siap untuk bicara. "Tentu saja aku membutuhkanmu, Win. Selama kau masih mau mengasuhnya. Lagi pula Bossa sudah nyaman bersamamu. Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak bantuanmu mengasuh Bossa." Bright menggenggam erat jemari Win. Ia ingin menyampaikan kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Pastinya ... aku juga sangat senang ketika orang yang aku cintai terus bersamaku," jawab Bright sambil terus menatap Win.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Win. Bright dengan gamblang dapat melihat senyuman itu tak sampai ke binar mata Win. Bright menatap Win dengan intens. _Ada apa?_ bathinnya terus bertanya-tanya.

Win mengambil napas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Seolah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Setelah itu matanya terbuka. Ada gejolak jauh lebih serius tergambar di sana. Dia menatap lurus ke dalam mata Bright. "Aku punya satu permintaan. Berjanjilah untuk mengabulkannya, Phi."

Bright mengangguk. "Jika itu memungkinkan dan baik untukmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Janji dulu." Win separuh memaksa. "Bukankah kau bilang masih ingin aku berada di sini?"

Bright kembali mengangguk. "Jelas. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia jika kau ada di sampingku."

Win menarik napas panjang. Ia kembali menatap Bright dengan lurus dan tajam. Wajahnya pun serius, tak ada kilas canda. "Kalau begitu biarkan Tuan Prasoet memenangkan perusahaan Dadiku," ucap Win mantap.

Bright berhenti mengusap tangan Win. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Bright heran.

Merasakan usapan hangat tangan Bright terhenti, kini Win yang menggenggam tangan Bright. "Biarkan perusahaan Dadiku menjadi milik Tuan Prasoet. Aku tak menginginkan perusahaan itu." Win lanjut bicara dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Raut tak percaya tergambar jelas di wajah tampan sang jaksa muda. Bright menautkan alisnya. Dia merasa Win begitu asal bicara. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu perusahaan ayahmu? Itu hakmu."

Win menggeleng dengan cepat. "Yang aku butuhkan hanya Bossa dan kau, Phi. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh perusahaan itu." Win terus menatap mata Bright sambil menggenggam tangannya. Win tengah bersungguh-sungguh sekarang.

Perasaan Bright tersentuh. "Tapi ... tapi bukan berarti kau membiarkan Tuan Prasoet mengambil perusahaan ayahmu, Win," ucap Bright lagi. Tanpa sadar bicaranya tersendat. Ia begitu terhenyak dengan kata-kata yang Win ucapkan.

Win menggeleng lagi. "Biar dia yang memenangkan kasus ini. Kalau aku yang menang, aku mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan kebahagiaan baruku."

Kata-kata Win kembali membuat Bright menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kebahagiaan baru?" tanya Bright heran.

"Kau dan Bossa," jawab Win tegas. Pemuda yang biasa ceroboh itu menatap lurus mata Bright dan tak ada kilas canda di wajahnya. "Kalian berdua adalah kebahagiaan baruku. Aku tak mau kembali kehilangan kebahagiaanku." Win kini beralih mengecup singkat tangannya yang bertaut dengan sang jaksa muda. "Phi Baii ... kumohon ... biarkan Tuan Prasoet yang menang."

Bright menatap nanar Win yang kini memasang wajah penuh harap dan takut kehilangan. Dia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan akibat setelah Win menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar. Win akan meninggalkannya dan juga Bossa. Hanya memikirkan saja sudah membuat Bright terguncang.

Tapi, Bright sudah berbuat sejauh ini untuk memenangkan perusahaan ayah Win. Mana mungkin dia mundur. Lagi pula, banyak nasib karyawan yang harus dipikirkan. Ini bukan hanya soal Win.

Melihat keraguan di dalam diri Bright, Win sedikit mengancam. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak mau melepas Bright dan Bossa. "Jika kau benar kekasihku, kumohon biarkan Tuan Prasoet menang." Dengan nada serius, Win mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Bright memejamkan matanya menolak melihat wajah sendu Win. Pikirannya berperang. Dalam hati Bright pun tak rela harus berpisah dengan Win, pria ceroboh yang semakin dia cintai. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Bagaimana pun, perusahaan Starlet adalah hak Win. Ada banyak nasib karyawan pula di sana.

"Maaf."

Kalimat singkat Bright barusan berhasil menampar Win. "M-maksudmu?"

Bright melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia menolak untuk menatap wajah sendu pria ceroboh yang mengisi hatinya. "Win, ini adalah tanggung jawab atas profesiku," jawab Bright tegas. Dia kembali berusaha melepaskan tangan Win yang kini makin memegang erat tangan Bright.

Napas Win tercekat ketika mendengar jawaban Bright. "Jadi ... kau lebih memikirkan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Win lirih. Dia sedikit tertawa hampa, saking kagetnya. "Kau lebih memilih kita berpisah?" tanya Win dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia melepas tangan Bright yang tadi ia pegang erat. "Wah ... aku tak tahu kalau kau memilih aku pergi," sambungnya lirih. Di wajah Win terpajang senyuman, senyuman miris yang seolah menggambarkan dirinya tengah terluka dan terkhianati. Ia kehabisan kata.

Bright menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria cerobohnya kembali menunjukkan sikap ceroboh. Dia begitu asal dalam berpikir. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya singkat dan tegas. Ia tak mau Win salah dalam berpikir.

"Tapi, semua perkataanmu seolah mengucapkan kalau kau lebih memilih kita berpisah!" ucap Win dengan nada sedikit naik namun dapat terlihat bahwa dia terluka dengan ucapan Bright. "Coba jelaskan padaku, jika tidak demikian, apa maksudmu?"

Bahu Win bergerak naik turun. Getaran hebat muncul karena rasa amarahnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Bright menarik napasnya pelan. Dia tak mau urusan hati merusak totalitas kewarasannya. Ada baiknya dia memberi waktu untuk Win menenangkan diri. Dengan segera dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kuharap kau bisa berpikir lebih jernih setelah ini. Bukannya aku ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi, pikirkan banyak hal terkait ini, Win," ujar Bright sebelum meninggalkan Win.

Belum sempat Bright melangkah lebih jauh tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia mendapati sosok Bossa berdiri di ambang pintu dengan setoples kukis gosong di tangannya.

"Boss," ucap Bright masih kaget dengan keberadaan pria kecil itu.

Win begitu mendengar nama Bossa dari mulut Bright langsung menghapus air matanya secara paksa dan ikut berdiri menghadap Bossa.

Dengan wajah yang pias Bossa bertanya. "Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut Bossa yang kini berwajah cemberut seperti akan menangis. Bright memejamkan matanya. Tak seharusnya Bossa tahu hal ini. "Tidak, Boss. Kami hanya membicarakan hal kecil," jawab Bright.

Kepala Win tertoleh ke arah Bright. Raut terkhianati jelas terpampang. "Hal kecil? Jadi bagimu ini hal kecil?" tanya Win dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Tampaknya hal kecil menurutmu dan hal kecil menurutku sangat berbeda," lanjut Win lagi dengan nada sarkas yang mengiris.

"Win ... tidak begitu," ucap Bright berniat menenangkan Win.

"Bagiku ini hal besar. Bahkan sangat besar!" ucap Win sambil mengelak ketika akan disentuh Bright. "Berpisah dengan kalian adalah hal yang sangat besar dan berat bagiku!" lirih Win lagi sambil meneteskan air mata.

Suara berisik mengalihkan perhatian dua orang dewasa itu. Toples kukis yang Bossa pegang jatuh ke lantai. Mata berkaca-kaca Bossa menjadi adegan terakhir yang tampak sebelum akhirnya dia berlari ke kamar tidurnya.

Terdengar pintu kamar Bossa tertutup dengan bantingan cukup keras.

"Boss!" teriak Bright karena tak suka dengan sikap Bossa.

Tatapan nyalang dari bola mata Win tertuju pada Bright. "Jangan pernah kau membentaknya!" ujar Win tegas. "Dia, sudah seperti anakku!" Win melangkah menjauh. "Selamat malam, Tuan," ucapnya sinis.

Dengan segera Win mengejar Bossa ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Bright sendirian di kamar Win.

Bright mengusap-usap pelan lehernya. Berulang kali dia menghela napas dan diembuskan pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa pada dua pria yang penting bagi hidupnya itu.

Bright melangkah ke ambang pintu lalu berjongkok. Dia memandangi toples kukis yang tadi Bossa bawa.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil salah satu kukis yang ada. Setelah dibersihkan dari sisa pecahan kaca dengan perasaan ragu dia menggigit kukis itu. Keningnya mengerut dengan alis yang bertemu. Rasa yang aneh karena gosong. Namun entah kenapa Bright tertarik untuk kembali mengambil potongan kukis berikutnya.

Dalam kesendirian dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya tentang persidangan perusahaan Starlet besok, Bright mengunyah tiap potong kukis yang ada.

Yang jelas, dia tak mau berpisah dengan Win.

Bright yakin Bossa pun demikian.

**=TBC=**

Hai ... Aku kangen kalian. Hehehe.

Jika ada yg kurang dalam adegan persidangan, mohon koreksinya ya. Biar aku benahi.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah singgah dan sabar menunggu ;)

Plsstay healthy, Sayang-sayangku 


	28. Decision

...

..

.  
  
  
  


Setelah perbincangan yang tak tuntas dan menyisakan tensi tinggi tadi malam, hari terasa cepat berlalu. Ketika Bright membuka mata tadi pagi, Win sudah tak ada di kamarnya maupun kamar Bossa.

Bossa merengek. Ia tak mau disentuh Bright. Ia terus meminta kehadiran Win. _"Aku mau Met. Met di mana?"_ racaunya sepanjang pagi karena mengawali hari tanpa sapaan manis Win. Tay sampai turun tangan dan bilang Win sedang bermain di rumah New. Dengan begitu Bossa sedikit tenang dan mengekori ketika Tay ajak ke rumah New. Dia tetap tak mau disentuh Bright hingga keberangkatannya.

Setelah urusan Bossa selesai, Bright berusaha kembali menghubungi Win. Tak hanya sekali, melainkan berulang kali. Namun semua panggilannya selalu terhubung pada kotak suara. Semua itu menghasilkan Bright yang memulai hari dengan pikiran tak tenang. Padahal hari ini adalah hari penting—sidang kasus perusahaan yang seharusnya menjadi milik Win.

Sempat terpikir Win kabur. Namun barang-barangnya di kamar masih lengkap. Bahkan tas belel miliknya masih tergantung lesu di balik pintu kamar.

Telepon dari Chimon membuat Bright lanjut bergerak ke kantor. Bagaimana pun juga, jadwal persidangan harus berjalan sesuai rencana. Tanggung jawab atas profesi menuntut Bright untuk tak asal melupakan agenda penting hari ini.

Dengan map dokumen yang sudah ia siapkan ia menuju ruang persidangan. Kata Chimon, Win sudah datang dari pagi buta dan memilih untuk duduk di ruang tunggu. Bahkan ketika Chimon tawari sarapan roti panggang, sang pengasuh anak itu hanya menggeleng.

Bright mendesah ketika mendengar kata-kata Chimon. Tanpa diberitahu lebih detail, Chimon tau kalau Bright sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia menatap Bright dengan penuh perhatian. Seuntai kata-kata pemberi semangat Chimon lontarkan. Anak magang itu pikir Bright tak tenang karena akan menghadapi sidang, dan Bright merasa tak perlu menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Win."

Suara Bright barusan disusul embusan napas lega begitu melihat satu sosok yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk itu adalah benar sang pria ceroboh yang ia cintai. Pemuda yang dipanggil tadi kini menatapnya dengan lurus. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

Dengan perasaan yang menggebu, langkah kaki Bright membesar. Ia asal menaruh tas dan dokumennya lalu menarik Win dalam pelukan. Bright menikmati tubuh Win yang begitu lekat dengannya. Dekapan itu ia eratkan sebentar namun segera ia lepas karena tak ada balasan dari Win.

Bright tak mau mengakui. Tapi, kejadian barusan dengan telak menghadirkan rasa ngilu dan panas dalam tubuh Bright. Ia merasa asing dengan Win yang bergeming dengan kehadirannya.

Bright berusaha untuk tenang. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap kepala Win lalu mengembuskan napas sedikit. Ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Dengan wajah yang tak seceria biasanya, Win mengangguk. Kali ini bukan wajah penuh amarah yang tampak. Namun wajah yang tak memiliki semangat. Ia tampak lelah.

Bright memosisikan diri untuk ikut duduk di bangku kayu panjang dan merapikan letak dokumen yang ia bawa. Beberapa lembar dokumen yang ia simpan dengan asal tadi tercecer di lantai. Ia bergerak memunguti dan merapikan kembali dokumennya.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan tercipta. Win memainkan jemarinya sendiri sambil menggigit-gigit ujung bibir bawahnya. Ia tampak tenang untuk ukuran dirinya yang biasa. Bahkan kelewat tenang bagi Bright yang beberapa kali menyaksikan kekalutan Win ketika akan memasuki ruang sidang. Bright kira pemuda itu akan merengek dan sibuk mengatur napas sambil berjalan mengitari ruang tunggu seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Jujur, Bright merasa aneh. Ia tak biasa dengan Win yang tenang. Ia lebih memilih Win ribut dan merengek dan menunjukkan cemasnya dan apa pun kecuali diam dan tenang.

Namun Bright tak mau mendesak. Ia membiarkan Win dengan ruang privasinya. Bright brusaha memahami pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Bright sebagai sosok yang lebih dewasa membuat dirinya merasa berkewajiban untuk berpikir _lebih waras_ dan tidak asal bertingkah _._

Win pun seperti mengerti kalau Bright memberikan ruang bebas untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk dan asyik dengan segala kemelut di pikirannya. Ia berbohong ketika ditanyai sudah sarapan atau belum. Ia tak berminat melakukan apa pun saat ini.

Bunyi alarm dari ponsel Bright mengisi kesunyian. Sudah waktunya masuk ruang persidangan.

Bright mendesah berat lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ayo bersiap." Bright mengusap pelan pundak Win. "Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai."

Kepala Win terangkat untuk bertemu tatap dengan Bright. _Selesai_. Betapa satu kata itu terus mengulang di kepala Win. Bright tak membalas tatapan Win. Jaksa itu lanjut melangkah meninggalkan Win. Sang pemuda ceroboh itu pun hanya mampu menatap langkah Bright yang tak gentar untuk meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan menuju ruang sidang.

_Selesai._ Satu kata itu masih berputar di kepala Win.

"Phi Baii ...."

Begitu Bright sampai di ambang pintu, Win memanggil Bright. Langkah Bright terhenti. Alih-alih langsung menoleh, Bright memejamkan mata sambil meremas erat gagang pintu. Sapaan Win menghasilkan desir hangat dalam tubuhnya.

Bright mengembuskan napas sebentar. Ini bukan saatnya untuk larut dengan gejolak hangat karena sapaan manja Win.

Dengan iringan doa pada Tuhan, Bright menoleh. "Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Bright dengan suara tenang. Sepertinya perbincangan tadi malam akan terulang.

"Apa kau masih membutuhkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat bathin Bright mencelus. Hal yang ia takutkan benar terjadi. Ia tak mau salah bicara, namun ia tak mau membiarkan Win bertindak semaunya. Bright yakin, pria ceroboh di hadapannya itu akan paham jika ia mampu berpikir lebih dewasa kelak.

"Tentu, Win. Jawabanku masih sama." Dengan tegas Bright mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Win kembali mengigit ujung bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk. Dia lantas berdiri dan melangkah untuk mendekati Bright. "Kalau kau masih membutuhkanku, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" tanya Win setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan Bright. Ia memajang senyum kaku.

Senyuman yang seolah membuat dirinya tampak kuat namun tak sejalan dengan binar matanya yang begitu kosong.

Senyuman yang berhasil menghadirkan dorongan liar dari dalam tubuh Bright untuk menyatukan alat bicara dengan milik Win dan berbisik agar Win tak memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Dorongan liar itu tak dituruti. Bright menatap mata Win yang kini tampak nanar dan tak terbaca. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ujung bibir bawahnya kembali ia gigiti lagi. Jemarinya saling meremas dengan kacau. Oke, Bright paham. Ini adalah bentuk lain Win yang tengah gusar. Bright mulai goyah. Tatapan mata itu membuat Bright memikirkan rencana lain yang tak sejalan dengan yang seharusnya.

Tangan Bright terulur untuk mengelus kepala Win. " _Mhm_ , aku tahu," jawab Bright lembut.

Ada raut lega yang muncul di wajah Win. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca pria manis itu berkata, "Terima kasih, Phi Baii. A-aku ... benar-benar sayang padamu dan Bossa."

Jantung Bright berdegup kencang. Kalimat Win barusan menjadi pukulan final atas kebimbangan di otaknya.

Tanpa aba-aba Bright memeluk Win. Rasa lega membanjiri dirinya karena Win kini membalas pelukan sama erat. Bright mengambil kesempatan untuk menghirup aroma tubuh pria yang biasa ceria itu. Sedikit rasa tenang yang diiringi detak jantung yang bertalu memenuhi tubuh Bright. "Percaya padaku, Win. Akan kulakukan semua untuk bahagiamu," bisik Bright tepat di telinga Win.

Tekad Bright sudah bulat. Ia ingin win bahagia.  
  
  
  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  
  
  
  


"Selamat, Win! Mulai besok kau akan mengelola perusahaan," ucap Tisuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Win. "Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku siap kembali mengabdikan hidupku untukmu."

Win tersenyum. Dalam hatinya dia senang bisa kembali berkumpul dengan Tisuk dan Nipha yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Walau ada sudut besar di hatinya yang terasa hampa.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat membutuhkan kalian," ucap Win lalu memeluk Nipha yang masih sedikit menangis di sampingnya karena bahagia.

Mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Win. Rumah yang Win tempati ketika dia masih bersama orang tuanya. Rumah yang menjadi saksi tumbuh kembang Win. rumah yang seharusnya masih dihiasi tawa canda senang keluarga harmonis.

Bukan ini yang Win inginkan. Dia tak perlu rumah mewah itu. Dia tak perlu perusahaan besar itu. Yang dia perlukan hanya Bright dan Bossa.

"Win, ada apa?" tanya Nipha sambil mengusap-usap lengan Win.

Nipha yang mengasuh Win sedari kecil seolah bisa membaca pikiran Win yang sedang kalut.

Win tersenyum lemah sambil menatap Nipha yang sekarang ini dia anggap sebagai pengganti orang tuanya. Dia berusaha tersenyum walau air matanya terus mengalir. Dia sangat menginginkan Bright di sampingnya saat ini. Dia juga rindu untuk memeluk tumbuh gempal Bossa.

Tapi ... sebagian besar hatinya sudah telanjur kecewa pada Bright. Dia merasa dikhianati. Bright benar-benar memilih untuk lanjut memperjuangkan hak Win dan berusaha agar Win memenangkan kasus ini.

Tentu saja Bright berhasil.

Bagi Win, ini adalah jawaban tegas dari Bright. Mungkin memang Bright sudah tak membutuhkannya. Win cukup pintar untuk menarik kesimpulan. _Walau nyatanya tidak._

Dengan bantuan Nipha dan Tisuk, Win langsung memindahkan semua barang-barangnya dari rumah Bright. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya melalui hari ini. Walaupun berat, Win harus siap membuka lembar baru dalam hidupnya.

Hidup yang di dalamnya tidak ada Bright dan Bossa. Hanya ada Win, si pewaris tunggal perusahaan.

Hari yang berat itu pun berakhir sedikit lagi. Begitu dampai di rumah, Nipha dan Tisuk mengarahkan orang-orang untuk membereskan barang-barang yang Win bawa. Win mempercayakan semua hal pada Nipha dan Tisuk.

_Lelah_ adalah alasan yang Win pakai untuk mengurung diri di kamar yang seharusnya berfungsi sebagai kamar tamu. Kamar yang akan menjadi kamar tidurnya masih dibenahi oleh Nipha.

Win bersyukur Nipha tak banyak bertanya dan membiarkan dirinya untuk mengurung diri. Nipha hanya datang sekali ke kamarnya untuk membawa satu botol air mineral dan sebungkus cokelat untuk camilan. Soalnya Win menolak diajak makan malam tadi.

Dengan pikiran hampa Win menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Suara getaran ponselnya terus mengisi kesunyian kamar yang sengaja ia biarkan berhias lampu temaram.

Di sela isak tangisnya, Win merasa lapar. Energinya seperti habis untuk digunakan menangis. Dan ia belum makan sama sekali hari ini.

Dengan langkah malas ia menuju dapur. Rumah ini masih sama. Semua tata letaknya cenderung tak ada yang berubah. Sebagian besar perabotnya juga masih sama.

Win mengembuskan napas. Berada di rumah ini tak memberi ketenangan, yang ada malah kecamuk dalam dirinya bertambah dengan kenangan akan kehidupan bersama orang tuanya. Ia merasa sesak.

Mengandalkan ingatan ketika menyusuri jalan ke rumah tadi, Win yakin ada mini market di ujung jalan masuk komplek perumahan.

Tanpa berniat membangunkan Nipha dan Tisuk, Win melangkah perlahan separuh mengendap. Jujur ia berharap tak tertangkap basah. Ia ingin sendiri dan ingin menjauh dari rumah ini. Memori tentang orang tuanya sama sekali tak membantu di saat dirinya sedang larut dalam rasa kecewa atas yang Bright lakukan.

Begitu berhasil keluar dari rumah, Win lanjut menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia lupa arah mana yang harus ia ambil. Walau rumahnya tak banyak berubah, susunan perumahan dan lingkungan sekitar cukup banyak berubah, membuat Win sedikit linglung.

Mencoba peruntungan, ia pun melangkahkan kaki ke arah kanan, berharap ada sedikit keberuntungan yang tersisa dan berpihak padanya malam ini.

Dengan langkah tanpa semangat ia terus bergerak menjauh dari rumah. Sesekali pandangannya buram karena air mata yang menggenang. Namun seperti malu dilihat orang lain, dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata dan lanjut melangkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sesekali ia hilang keseimbangan walau jalanan yang ia lalui sebenarnya rata dan mulus. Terlalu lelah untuk mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah belasan menit, entah sudah berapa jauh ia melangkah. Yang jelas embusan napas lega muncul ketika melihat satu mini market 24 jam ada di depan matanya. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah masuk dan menuju deret rak ramen instan. Setelah tinggal di rumah Bright, Win tak pernah menyentuh makanan yang biasa ia santap ketika masih tinggal bersama New dan Gun itu.

Bright mengutuk keras keberadaan ramen di rumahnya. Tak bagus untuk kesehatan Bossa, katanya.

Win menampar wajahnya sendiri. Bahkan ketika sudah dikecewakan begini, ia masih mengingat Bright dan Bossa di setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

Win sadar ada sosok di sampingnya yang terkaget ketika ia menampar pipinya sendiri. Otomatis Win mengucapkan kata maaf, entah mengapa. Padahal belum tentu juga ia menganggu orang itu.

Setelah itu ia melangkah ke arah kasir. Berniat membayar lalu menyeduh ramen instannya dengan air panas. Ia berencana duduk di sini hingga mengantuk agar ketika sampai rumah nanti yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah tidur.

Ketika sang kasir menyebutkan sejumlah nominal yang harus dibayar, barulah Win sadar. Ia sadar kalau dirinya tak membawa dompet.

Raut kecewa, sedih, sekaligus menahan malu terpampang di wajah Win. Setelah mengucap kata maaf ia memungut ramen instan yang tadi ia simpan di meja kasir—berniat mengembalikan ke letaknya semula.

Mungkin memang seharusnya ia berdiam diri saja di rumah. Win mendengkus, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Win?"

Win dengar. Suara itu seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Karena itupun Win tetap melangkah tanpa memberikan reaksi. Mungkin dia salah dengar.

"Hei!" Suara itu kembali terdengar dan disusul derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. "Kau Win, kan?"

Merasa dipanggil, Win pun menoleh.

Sosok pria yang tadi menjadi saksi Win menampar dirinya sendiri kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Win. Pria itu memajang senyuman lebar.

"Masih ingat aku?" tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Win mengembuskan napas. Ia meletakkan ramen instan yang ia pegang ke tempat semula. Sekilas ia tampak tak acuh pada pria asing itu. Namun sebenarnya Win tengah berpikir. Wajahnya terasa tak asing. Tapi siapa? Apa teman masa kecilnya?

Sekali lagi Win menoleh pada pria asing yang masih tersenyum padanya. Ramen yang tadi Win letakkan diambil oleh pria itu lalu ditambah satu ramen lagi.

"Tak kukira kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan melihat reaksimu, sepertinya aku sadar kalau aku tak begitu spesial. Sampai-sampai kau tak ingat padaku."

Win menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal. "Maaf," ucap Win dengan suara serak.

Sosok itu terkekeh dan membiarkan Win berdehem. Sepertinya suaranya sedikit habis karena dipakai menangis. Tenggorokannya kering.

"Ayo kita makan ramen. Aku traktir."

Sosok itu mengambil dua botol air mineral dan meletakkannya di atas dua _cup_ rame instan yang ia apit dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanan pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan Win dengan lembut.

Win yang merasa risi sedikit menggeliat. Ia masih belum yakin siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana kalau ia penculik?

Sosok itu pun paham. Ia melepas tangan Win dan beralih melangkah lalu menarik kursi untuk Win duduki.

Win pun menurut. Ia duduk di kursi yang pria itu tarik.

"Aku bayar dulu, ya!" Sosok itu meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas meja lalu meninggalkan Win.

Win mengangguk walau tak sempat terlihat oleh pria itu. Ia duduk sambil menunggu pria asing yang kini tengah berdiri di meja kasir. Win pandangi pria itu. Sekilas memang wajahnya tak asing. Namun otaknya yang sedang lelah tak berhasil memproses siapa pria itu.

Win akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil memangku tangan di atas meja. Berulang kali ia mengatur napas. Sebenarnya ia ingin sendiri malam ini. Namun, di luar dugaan, pertemuan dengan pria asing itu berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Ujung mata Win menangkap gantungan kunci yang menempel pada tas pria bongsor itu. Gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari lempengan besi. Di atas lempengan besi itu terukir untaian huruf yang membentuk satu kata dan Win yakini itu adalah nama pria tadi.

Win menggeser gantungan kunci itu agar bisa lebih jelas membaca tulisan yang terukir di sana. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Win ingat siapa pria tadi. Otomatis ia langsung menoleh ke meja kasir. Pria itu tengah melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya bersitatap dengan Win. Senyuman manis pria itu arahkan pada Win sambil melambaikan tangan. Seperti dialiri rasa lega dan hangat, Win balas tersenyum dan melambai.

Pria itu tampak kaget dan semringah melihat balasan Win. Dan itu membuat Win senang. Ia senang ketika ada orang lain yang merasa senang ketika bertemu dengannya.

Dengan senyuman mengembang, Win menunggu pria tadi. Tangannya terjulur untuk memainkan gantungan kunci yang berhias kata 'JOSS WAYAR'.  
  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

Aku usahakan bisa lanjut kembali rutin up.

Terima kasih buat yang masih singgah. Jika ada saran dan kritik, jangan sungkan sampaikan. I love you, all ;)


	29. Separation Anxiety

...

..

.

"Apa dia masih belum mengangkat teleponmu?"

Bright menatap layar ponselnya lalu mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mild. Entah sudah berapa kasi napas kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Kejadian ini cukup getir jika harus diingat dan dirasa.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu. Dia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk terbiasa dengan keadaannya sekarang," ucap Mild sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Bright.

Bright mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum. Mereka berdua sedang menemani Bossa menjalani terapi bersama kedua orang tua Mild di tempat praktek Jumpol. Sudah banyak kemajuan di antara hubungan kakek nenek dan cucu itu. Bossa secara perlahan sudah mulai menerima orang tua Mild.

Namun Bossa kini sangat mudah menangis dan merajuk. Dia lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Sejak lima bulan ditinggal Win, dia selalu menanyakan soal Win setiap hari. Dia bahkan lebih memilih tidur di kamar Win dibandingkan tidur di kerajaan serigalanya.

"Kau juga masih mencintainya, _kan_?" tanya Mild.

Bright menoleh kearah Mild yang duduk di sampingnya. Bright mengangguk. Walau tanpa status yang pasti, tak ada keraguan atas itu. Perasaan Bright masih sama untuk pria ceroboh yang dulu selalu tampak ceria. "Tentu saja. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengontrol perasaanku padanya. Berusaha mengingat kalau dia adalah pengasuh Bossa. Aku tak mau dianggap tak bermoral karena mencintai pengasuh anakku. Dan ... ketika aku sudah mengakui kalau aku mencintainya, keadaan malah berubah seperti ini."

Bright mendesah kasar sambil menutup matanya. "Mild, apa aku salah ketika aku mempertahankan kebenaran di atas perasaanku sendiri?" tanya Bright pada Mild yang sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab.

Mild menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tak salah. Itu adalah tanggung jawab dari pekerjaanmu. Lagi pula perusahaan itu memang benar miliknya." Mild dengan cepat menjawab. Namun tak lama kemudian dia mendesah kasar. "Tapi ... aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Win." Mild kembali mendesah panjang. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ... harus berpisah dengan ... orang yang kita cintai," ucap Mild lirih.

Bright yang menyadari perubahan suara Mild langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mild. Tadi malam adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya Mek—kakaknya Bright, suaminya Mild, dan ayah kandung Bossa. Wajah semringah harus dipajang demi Bossa yang juga berulang tahun di tanggal yang sama.

Bright menarik Mild ke pelukannya. Dia mengusap pelan pundak Mild yang kini bergetar. "Maafkan aku, Mild. Maafkan aku," ucap Bright penuh rasa bersalah.

Mild melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menghapus kasar air matanya. Dengan segera dia memasang senyum semringah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Tenang. Aku sudah menyimpan cinta itu di sini dengan rapat," ucap Mild sambil menunjuk daerah jantungnya. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana tadi. Maaf kalau aku malah menambah pikiranmu," ucap Mild sambil mengapit lengan Bright lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Bright.

Bright mengelus pelan lengan Mild yang mengapit erat lengan kanannya. Dia berterima kasih karena sahabat kecil yang juga iparnya sudah tak lagi menyalahkannya. Rasa bersalah itu tetap ada dan tak akan hilang. Tapi demi Mild, Bright menyimpan rasa bersalah itu. Bright berjanji akan terus menjaga Bossa dan juga Mild.

"Bright, ada baiknya kau temui Win. Bicaralah padanya. Aku yakin dia juga sama tersiksanya denganmu."

Bright mengembuskan napasnya begitu mendengar kalimat yang Mild lontarkan. Bright sempat ragu dengan kalimat Mild. Dia yakin Win sudah membencinya sekarang. Ribuan cara sudah Bright coba untuk menggapai Win. Namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Bright pun menyerah.

Bagi Bright, ini jawaban Win. Win ingin talian yang terjalin seumur anak jagung itu berakhir.

Tapi, mendengar kalimat Mild barusan Bright kembali berpikir. Tak ada salahnya mencoba sekali lagi. Jika memang tak berhasil, berarti memang Win sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru tanpa ada Bright di dalamnya. "Nanti aku pikirkan lagi. Terima kasih, Mild," ucap Bright lalu mencium ujung kepala Mild yang bersandar di pundaknya.

Bright memejamkan matanya dan kembali teringat senyuman Win, pria cerobohnya yang sangat dia rindukan. Bright benar-benar mencintai Win. Dan Bright yakin Bossa juga sama.

Entah apa yang sedang Win lakukan sekarang. Yang jelas, Bright berharap pria cerobohnya itu baik-baik saja.

=0_0=

" _Ahchoo_!"

Suara tawa Joss menyambut Win yang baru saja bersin di tengah jalan kota. Beberapa orang sampai menoleh saking kencangnya suara bersin pemuda itu.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Win menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joss. Ia mengucek hidungnya sebentar lalu kembali menyimpan telapak tangannya di saku mantel. Musim-musim hujan memang membuat angin semilir sedikit dingin. Tapi Win memang sedang tak kedinginan sekarang, mantel yang ia pakai sangat hangat. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang menggosipkanku."

Joss kembali tertawa. "Kau percaya hal seperti itu?" Kesan tak percaya dan separuh mengejek terasa kental di pertanyaan barusan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Joss merangkul pundak win. " _Come on, Bro!_ Kita balas gosipkan orang-orang brengsek itu sambil makan."

Win menurut ketika Joss separuh menyeret dirinya untuk masuk ke sebuah kedai. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan Jumat malam bersama. Sesekali memang Joss mengajak Win untuk bertemu.

Tak ada agenda khusus yang mereka lakukan. Hanya rutinitas sederhana yang dimulai dengan makan lalu dilanjut dengan obrolan panjang yang ditemani bergelas-gelas teh atau kopi.

Perbincangan yang menjadi menu utama ketika mereka bertemu pun tak jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan—Win dengan cerita banyaknya orang yang menganggap remeh dirinya dan Joss dengan cerita tentang pelanggan dan rekanan toko yang banyak maunya.

Awal Win sering sengaja menghindari ketika Joss mengajak bertemu. Namun rasa nyaman yang Joss tawarkan membuat Win berubah pikiran. Sesekali pula Win yang lebih dulu mengajak pria bongsor itu untuk bertemu. Pria itu tak pernah menghakimi apa yang ia pikirkan. Jika diminta pendapat, pria itu juga dengan enteng memberi saran yang bagi Win terlalu gila namun patut dipertimbangkan.

Seperti halnya saat ini. Joss dengan enteng memberi saran untuk memecat salah satu manajer yang ketahuan mencibir Win di grup _chat._ Dengan sengaja manajer itu membuat grup yang tak ada Win di dalamnya.

Win terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kekehan antara merasa terhibur dengan Joss yang jelas-jelas memihaknya dan juga merasa tak habis pikir dengan Joss yang sering menganggap mudah semua hal dengan memberikan solusi yang berani.

Kekehan itu juga menyiratkan kegetiran. Dan Joss menangkap rasa getir itu. Dia mengangkat gelas teh milik Win lalu menyodorkan ke depan mulut sang empunya. Win tersenyum. Ia mengambil gelas itu lalu menyesap cairan teh hangat dengan perlahan.

Joss bilang jika sedang banyak pikiran lebih baik minum teh atau kopi—jangan bir, karena tak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Terima kasih, ya!"

Joss yang tadi menyesap teh lemonnya kini menaikkan alis. Ia mengecap bibir untuk menikmati sisa rasa teh sambil menatap Win, meminta penjelasan atas kalimat terima kasih barusan.

"Yaa ... terima kasih mau berteman denganku."

Joss tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan punggung telapak tangan Win yang berasa di atas meja. Masih dengan senyuman lebar ia melipat tangan di atas meja lalu menatap Win dengan lurus.

"Kalau mau lebih dari teman juga boleh," kata Joss lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu iseng menyugar rambutnya yang hitam kelam.

Win mengembuskan napas sebentar. Ia balas menatap Joss sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang benar-benar dari hati.

=0_0=

Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun Win mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Setelah resmi lulus kuliah enam bulan lalu, dia dengan mantap mengelola perusahaannya sendiri. Mengikuti saran Joss, dia memilih semua orang kepercayaan berdasarkan rujukan dari orang-orang yang masih setia dengan ayahnya.

Banyak hal yang harus Win pelajari secara cepat dan itu membuatnya sedikit linglung di awal. Kepribadannya berubah drastis. Tak ada lagi Win yang menyengir lebar ketika melakukan suatu kecerobohan. Tak ada lagi Win yang tersenyum lebar ketika bergurau dengan New dan Gun.

Dia _terpaksa_ berubah menjadi pribadi yang kaku dan serius. Tentu saja itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Itu semua demi menjaga wibawanya sebagai pemilik perusahaan. Dia tak mau dianggap bocah ingusan setelah sekian banyak orang yang mencibir kehadirannya dan tak jarang pula ada mengkhianatinya.

Di balik topengnya itu, dia masih dengan pribadinya yang lama. Ia masih tertidur sampai mengorok dan menganga hanya karena lelah. Ia masih saja sering terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Ia masih saja mencebikkan bibirnya ketika merasakan teh yang begitu panas. Dan Ia masih tetap sama dengan Win setahun lalu, yang menangis ketika ingatan tentang Bright dan Bossa hadir di saat ia menjelang lelapnya tidur.

Hanya Nipha yang tahu itu semua. Hanya di hadapan Nipha sajalah dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia memilih tak menceritakan secara detail perihal Bright, Nipha seperti tahu ketika Win ada di titik lemahnya. Tanpa banyak kata Nipha akan memanjakan Win dan membiarkan Win memunculkan sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Win. Ada telepon untukmu." Suara sekretaris Win yang berdiri di ambang pintu menginterupsi laju pikiran Win.

"Siapa?" tanya Win dengan suara datar.

"Tuan New. Katanya penting," ucap sekretarisnya lagi.

Perhatian Win alihkan pada deret notifikasi ponselnya. Dan benar saja, sudah ada tujuh belas panggilan tak terjawab dari New. Saking fokusnya bekerja dia bahkan tak menyadari ada banyak telepon dan pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Oke, sambungkan," ucap Win pada sekretarisnya.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya terdengar suara New dari sambungan telepon yang terletak di mejanya. "Dari mana saja kau, Win!? Kau tak tahu aku khawa—"

Sedikit terlalu cepat win langsung memotong. "Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan _meeting_ yang akan dimulai lima menit lagi," ucap Win dengan sengaja supaya dia tak lama bicara dengan New. Dia takut ketika kembali berinteraksi lebih lama dengan New dan Gun, seluruh dinding pertahanannya hancur.

"Oh ... kau sibuk sekali?" tanya New dengan nada kecewa yang kentara.

Win mengusap wajah lalu mengembuskan napas. Ia juga tak suka mendengar sahabatnya itu diliputi rasa kecewa. "Ya, aku sangat sibuk. Bisa kau langsung _to the point,_ _Phi_?" Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi, dia harus seperti ini, _pikirnya_.

Dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin kembali bersenda gurau dengan New dan Gun yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Namun, untuk sekarang ia lebih memilih membangun dinding pembatas dan fokus pada perusahaan. Dia tak mau dianggap sebelah mata.

" _Eum_ , aku hanya mengecek kabarmu saja. Kau tak pernah membalas sapaanku dan Gun." Suara New terdengar sedikit tercekat. "Meneleponmu pun sudah sangat susah saat ini. Jujurnya aku dan Gun menghawatirkanmu," ucap New dengan tulus.

"Kalian tak perlu menghawatirkanku. Kehidupanku sudah sangat jauh lebih baik saat ini. Aku sudah sempurna. Aku muda, sukses dengan perusahaan, dan bahagia. Apalagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan dariku?" Dengan getir Win menggambarkan kesempurnaan(palsu)nya.

Terdengar embusan napas New. Sejenak mereka terdiam. Sedetik ... dua detik.

"Benarkah?" Satu tanya singkat itu terdengar memiliki seribu makna.

Win menekan kuat bibirnya. Pertahanannya tak boleh roboh. "Tentu saja. Apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? _Meeting_ _-_ ku akan mulai sebentar lagi."

Kembali terdengar embusan napas berat New. "Tidak ada. Aku sudah tenang sekarang karena kau baik-baik saja," ucap New dengan nada berusaha ceria. "Ya sudah kalau begitu kau lanjutkan _meeting-_ mu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Phi," jawab Win singkat lalu menutup teleponnya.

Setelah itu Win langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya secara penuh ke sandaran kursi. _Meeting_? Tak ada _meeting_ hari ini. Dia hanya sedang menunggu beberapa dokumen yang harus dia tandatangani dan bahkan bisa selesai hanya dalam waktu bilangan menit.

Win langsung melirik ke arah ponselnya yang memajang foto wisuda beberapa bulan lalu bersama Joss. Tangan Joss terangkat ke atas dengan wajah semringah dan Win berdiri di samping Joss sambil tertawa. Sebenarnya waktu itu Win belum siap difoto. Tapi entah kenapa Win suka dengan kesan natural yang terpancar di foto itu. Seperti menghadirkan harapan baru untuk dirinya bisa bahagia lagi.

Di saat seperti ini, Win membutuhkan seorang teman. Jemarinya mengetik pesan. Ia mengirim pesan pada sosok yang menjadi penghias layar ponselnya, Joss. Win mengajak Joss bertemu. Sejauh ini, Joss tak pernah menolak ajakan Win, semendadak apa pun itu.

Setelah pesan terkirim, Win menyugar rambutnya sambil mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia melirik secangkir teh yang masih tersisa setengah dan sudah tak lagi hangat. _Minum teh itu menenangkan,_ kata Joss.

Tangan Win terulur untuk mengambil cangkirnya. Ia menyesap pelan teh yang terasa sedikit hambar. Degup jantungnya mulai kembali ke ritme yang menenangkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian perhatian teralihkan pada ponselnya yang kini bergetar. Ada satu notifikasi masuk dari aplikasi pesan. Dengan senyuman dia membuka pesan itu, mungkin Joss dengan jawaban semangatnya seperti biasa.

_Win, apa kau benar-benar bahagia?_

Mata Win tiba-tiba saja panas. Alih-alih pesan balasan dari Joss, layar ponselnya menampakkan pesan dari New. Pertanyaan sederhana yang berhasil membuat seluruh sendinya terasa nyeri.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air mata langsung menghujani pipi tanpa permisi. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan New. Dia takut untuk mengakui kalau dia sangat kesepian.

**=** **TBC** **=**

Menurut kalian, di antara Bright dan Win, siapa yang pemikirannya (dalam tanda kutip) salah?

Dan siapa yang paling menderita?

_Let me know_ pendapat kalian, ya ^^

Kalau lagi iseng, silakan singgah ke dua buku BrightWin-ku yang lain, ya. Buat yang suka cerita fluff ringan, Bright tukang gombal, dan Win cuma bisa kikuk pas digombalin, bisa singgah ke Pejantan Tangguh. Buat yang suka semi-semi fantasi, magic, supranatural, bisa singgah ke cerita Deeper.

Semoga masih betah di sini, gak lama lagi kelar, kok ;)


	30. Kerinduan

...

..

.

Tay bersiul kecil ketika memasuki toko bunga kekasihnya, New. Dia baru saja kembali dari toko roti, membeli camilan untuk sang kekasih yang sekarang makin sering lupa makan.

Kepalanya mengedar pandang ke seluruh toko bunga begitu tak melihat kekasihnya di meja kasir seperti biasa. Setelah pasti bahwa kekasihnya tak ada di ruang _display_ toko, dengan segera dia menuju ruang kantor. Dan benar, sosok kekasihnya itu tengah berdiri menghadap jendela dengan ponsel di tangannya.

" _Honey_... kau kenapa?"

Tay memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Sejak tadi pagi New terlihat tidak bersemangat. Bahkan ketika Tay datang ke toko bunga, New tidak menyambutnya seperti biasa.

New tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tay. Dia masih saja menatap ponselnya. Tay yang merasa tidak digubris memutuskan untuk lebih menarik perhatian New. Dia mengecup leher New beberapa kali. Dan berhasil. New menggeliat kegelian karena tingkah Tay.

"Tidak sekarang, Tay. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ ," ucap New dengan suara yang berat dan tak bersemangat.

Merasakan ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya, Tay pun langsung memutar tubuh New untuk menghadapnya. "Ada apa?"

New masih menatap ponselnya dan menolak untuk menatap Tay. Karena penasaran, Tay akhirnya mengintip ponsel New. Betapa kagetnya dia mendapati foto penghias layar ponsel New kini sudah berganti. Yang sebelumnya terpajang gambar mereka berdua, sedang berciuman ketika _sunset_ di pantai, kini berganti menjadi foto New, Gun dan Win, ketika makan bersama.

Tay menghela napas panjang karena sepertinya dia tahu apa yang mengakibatkan kekasihnya menjadi murung seperti ini. "Apa ini karena Win?"

New mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatap ponselnya. Dengan lembut Tay menarik tangan New dan membawanya duduk di sofa. Tay memosisikan diri berlutut di lantai, tepat di hadapan New.

New yang masih sibuk menatap layar ponsel tidak melawan sama sekali atas apa yang dilakukan Tay.

"Sudahlah. Dia yang memilih untuk pergi. Beri dia waktu untuk berpikir. Aku yakin sebentar lagi semua hal akan kembali membaik. Jadi jangan sedih, ya!" ucap Tay lalu mencium kening New.

New mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan Tay. "Dia bilang dia sudah bahagia," ucap New lirih lalu memasang senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang binarnya tak sampai ke mata.

Tay tahu pasti bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak sedang tersenyum dengan hati yang senang. "Itu bagus. Lalu kenapa kau murung? Bukankah dia bilang kalau dia sudah bahagia?"

Tay mengusap-usap pelan kepala New.

"Aku merasa dia membohongi dirinya sendiri," ucap New lirih.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

New mengenggam erat ponselnya. "Yang aku tahu dia hanya bisa bahagia kalau bersama Bright dan Bossa." Desahan napas berat kembali terdengar. "Aku yakin dia pasti tidak bahagia."

Tay kembali mencium kening New. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah cukup tertekan melihat dua serigala di rumah yang berubah setelah kepergian Win. Aku tak mau kalau kau juga berubah. Aku sangat merindukan sentuhanmu."

New memicingkan mata pada kekasihnya itu. Tay yang menyadari arti tatapan New segera buka mulut untuk pembelaan. " _Honey_... kau tahu kan kalau Bright berubah akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan apa yang Bright rasakan. Mungkin Bright juga sangat merindukan sentuhan Win."

"HEI!!” New membentak Tay. “Bisa-bisanya kau malah memikirkan hal itu!" ucap New geram sambil memukul kepala Tay.

Tay mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya. Ia meringis sedikit. "Ayolah, _H_ _oney._ Aku sangat merindukanmu yang selalu bersemangat. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini."

New melipat tangannya di dada lalu memutar badannya tak mau bertemu pandangan dengan Tay.

" _Honey_..." rengek Tay sambil menarik pelan baju New. " _Honey ... i love you .._." goda Tay lalu mengecup pipi New dan memeluknya.

New yang cemberut kini akhirnya luluh dan membalas pelukan Tay. "Tay, aku sedih karena Win begitu," ucap New sambil terus memeluk Tay.

Tay mengayunkan badan mereka yang bersatu ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Sudahlah. Kau bisa coba bicara padanya lagi nanti. Untuk saat ini, biarkan dia sendiri dulu," ucap Tay lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap pipi New.

New mengangguk pelan. Dia bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang mampu membuatnya tenang walau otak mesumnya terkadang tak bisa terkendali. New membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek percakapan terakhirnya bersama Win.

Dipandangai lagi pesan terakhir yang New kirim untuk Win dua hari lalu. Hingga saat ini Win masih belum membalas pesan New. Dan itu membuat New yakin kalau Win tidak benar-benar dalam keadaan bahagia saat ini.

=0_0=

Win berjalan lemah menuju kamarnya. Otaknya penat dengan setumpuk kerjaan di kantor.

Ia mengusap layar ponselnya. Dengan jemari yang lincah menari di atas layar, ia mengetik pesan lalu ia kirim pada Joss. Pesan singkat berisi kabar kalau ia sudah sampai rumah.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, ada pesan balasan dari Joss. Joss mengirim foto dan meminta maaf. Mereka memang rencananya makan malam bersama lagi. Namun rencana itu harus batal ketika Joss mengabari kalau ia ada keperluan lembur untuk mengawasi proses stok buku masuk di gudang.

Entah mengapa Win merasa biasa saja ketika mendengar rencana mereka harus batal. Tak ada rasa kecewa atau pun amarah. Mungkin karena dirinya sendiri juga lelah. Atau mungkin karena Joss itu ... bukan siapa-siapa di hatinya.

Menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar di usia semuda ini jelas sangat berat buat Win.

Tapi, bukan berarti dia menjadi lemah dan tidak memberikan kemampuan terbaiknya. Dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Ketika di kantor dia akan menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang walaupun masih sangat muda sudah mampu memancarkan wibawa dan membuat semua orang menghormatinya—setidaknya di depannya. Jujur ia berterima kasih pada Joss yang terus sabar menasihati.

Namun semua wibawa itu kembali luntur saat dia sudah di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dia akan mengembuskan napas panjang yang berulang, tanda kegelisahan. Dia akan terlelap dalam sisa tangisnya karena sangat merindukan Bright dan juga serigala kecil yang sangat dia sayangi.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Disusul suara Nipha yang dengan lembut bertanya, "Win, boleh aku masuk?"

Win tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk menghapus air mata dan menormalkan tenggorokannya. Lagi pula dia yakin Nipha pasti akan masuk walaupun dia tak menjawabnya.

Dan benar saja, Nipha membuka pintu dan langsung tersenyum ketika mendapati Win yang sedang berganti baju dan membelakanginya. Tanpa banyak bicara Nipha duduk di sisi tempat tidur Win dan terus mengamati gerak gerik Win.

Win yang merasa sedang diperhatikan menghindari untuk bertemu pandang dengan Nipha. dia menyibukkan dirinya ke sana dan ke mari. Bahkan dia mengganti baju yang sebenarnya sudah dia ganti tadi.

Nipha pun menyadari keanehan Win. Dia hanya tersenyum. Dia sangat tahu Win. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Apa semua berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Nipha memancing Win untuk bicara.

Win mendeham canggung untuk menormalkan tenggorokannya. Dia mengangguk. "Semua baik-baik saja."

Nipha kembali tersenyum. Sangat terlihat dengan jelas kalau Win baru saja menangis. Suaranya serak dan sengau. Mungkin cairan bening sudah terlanjur menyumbat hidungnya. "Kemarilah. Aku ingin menemanimu tidur."

Win mengangguk. Dia menaiki tempat tidur dan mendekati Nipha yang kini menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri. Seolah menyuruh Win merebahkan kepala di pahanya. Win tersenyum. Ia merasa senang melihat Nipha yang seolah sangat memanjakannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Win sudah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Nipha.

“Tidak jadi makan malam bersama Joss?” tanya Nipha sambil mengusap-usap rambut Win. Walau tidak rutin, Nipha hapal kalau Win memilih makan malam bersama Joss jika sudah waktunya Jumat malam.

Win mengangguk lemah. “Dia ada lembur di gudang.”

Nipha hanya tersenyum. “Mau makan tidak? Nanti aku masakkan.”

Win menggeleng. “Aku lelah. Jadi lebih baik aku tidur saja.”

Nipha kembali mengangguk. Ia terus mengusap rambut Win sambil sesekali tangannya berpindah tempat untuk memijat pelan tubuh Win yang terjangkau. Win hanya menikmati kesempatan bermanja dengan pengasuhnya itu.

Ia memejamkan mata.

Dan Nipha bukanlah orang baru di kehidupan Win. Ia tahu anak asuhnya itu sedang gusar. Hal itu tampak dari keningnya yang mengerut dan air wajahnya yang tak bersemangat. "Apa ada masalah?"

Win menggeleng sedikit terlalu cepat. "Semua baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir," jawab Win masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Nipha lanjut mengusap pelan kepala Win. "Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?" tanya Nipha dengan lembut. "Aku mengasuhmu sedari kecil seperti anakku sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan kalau ada yang yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Win. Dan ini sudah begitu lama kau menahannya sendiri."

Win membuka mata. Ia menatap mata Nipha yang tampak hangat. Win mencoba untuk mencari jawaban apakah dia harus cerita atau tidak. Nipha hanya tersenyum sambil kembali memainkan rambut Win.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah tak terbendung, spontan Win memutar tubuh sedikit lalu memeluk Nipha tepat di perut. Win menangis di hadapan perut Nipha.

Nipha sedikit kaget, namun lega. Memang Win selama ini dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria. Namun Nipha tak luput menangkap keceriaan semu yang Win tampilkan. Nipha hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung Win untuk menenangkannya. "Menangislah kalau kau mau," ucap Nipha dengan lembut dan terus mengusap punggung Win.

Suara menenangkan dan belaian lembut yang Nipha berikan membuat Win terus membenamkan wajahnya di perut Nipha.

Nipha mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia mencoba untuk lanjut bicara.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Pak Jaksa itu?"

Badan Win mendadak jadi kaku. Kaget karena Nipha hebat dalam menebak. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Dia menatap lurus ke mata Nipha "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Win dengan suara yang parau. Memang Win tak pernah menceritakan dengan detail apa yang membuat berat hatinya sejak setahun lalu. Dia ingin kenangan itu terkubur begitu saja tanpa perlu diungkit.

Nipha mengusap kepala Win lalu mencium pipinya. "Aku hanya menebak. Beberapa kali persidangan, aku melihat perlakuan yang tak biasa di antara kalian.” Nipha memajang senyumannya. “Aku juga melihat dengan jelas kalian terlihat canggung waktu terakhir di persidangan. Semenjak hari itu bisa aku lihat kalau ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu. Semua hal darimu tampak mudah terombang-ambing jika terkait Pak Jaksa dan si kecil kesayanganmu. Dari situ aku tahu, kalau ikatanmu dengan mereka bukan sekadar pekerjaan."

Win tak bersuara. Bibirnya mencebik dan air matanya mengalir.

Nipha memberikan kesempatan Win untuk mengeluarkan rasa sedihnya. “Tebakanku benar, _kan_?”

Masih dengan bibir manyun dan air mata mengalir, Win mengangguk.

“Apa kau merindukan mereka?”

Win tak langsung menjawab. Ia menangis kencang separuh merengek. Antara kasihan dan merasa Win menggemaskan, Nipha memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku merasa dikhianati," ucap Win separuh merengek dan separuh marah. Benar-benar menggemaskan di mata Nipha.

Namun begitu, Nipha tetap menaruh fokus pada kata-kata yang win ucapkan. Nipha mengerutkan keningnya. "Dikhianati? Apa dia selingkuh?" tanya Nipha dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Win. Dia sengaja memancing Win berpikir. Menurut Nipha, Bright tak berkhianat. "Lalu kenapa kau merasa dia mengkhianatimu?"

Win mengusap pelan wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku ... aku egois. Aku sadar itu.” Win menjeda bicaranya sebentar. Dia seolah enggan untuk mengaku. Sisi egoisnya masih begitu besar. “Aku meminta Bright untuk membuat Tuan Prasoet memenangkan perusahaan Dadi."

Tanpa sadar mata Nipha terbelalak karena kaget dengan apa yang Win ucapkan. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Nipha masih dengan kelembutannya. Dia baru tahu tentang ini.

Air mata Win kembali mengalir. Namun dengan cepat Win kembali menghapusnya. "Aku sudah telanjur mencintainya. Aku juga mencintai Bossa. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan mereka."

Dengan wajah prihatin Nipha mengelus pundak Win. Sedikit ia cubit pelan pipi Win. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau harus berpisah dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja karena aku harus mengurus perusahaan," jawab Win sambil kembali bergerak dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Nipha. Kali ini Win positif merajuk, bukan marah-marah.

Nipha tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Win. "Kalau kau memang mencintainya kau pasti bisa menemukan jalan untuk tetap bersamanya. Apa kau masih ingin bersamanya sekarang?" tanya Nipha sambil kembali mengusap rambut Win.

Win tak menjawab. Dalam hatinya dia menjerit karena sangat merindukan Bright dan Bossa. Tapi sisi lain egonya masih sangat tersakiti dengan pilihan Bright yang dia anggap sebagai pengkhianatan.

"Tapi, dia sudah mengkhianatiku," ucap Win kembali beralasan. “Bukankah yang dia lakukan adalah jawaban tegas kalau dia sudah tak menginginkanku?”

Terdesak rasa miris dan tak habis pikir, Nipha lantas mencubit pelan hidung Win. "Hei, apa kau pernah berpikir kalau Tuan Prasoet benar memenangkan kasus ini?"

Win terdiam. Dia hanya memandang mata Nipha. Jika itu yang terjadi, ia tentu sudah bahagia bersama Bright dan si gempal Bossa. Dan tentu pula ia tak perlu menghindari New dan Gun.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana nasib karyawan di perusahaan? Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ayahmu?” Nipha mengusap kepala Win dengn lembut. Ia ingin anak asuhnya itu berpikir lebih rasional. “Apa kau juga pernah memikirkan Bright yang notabene adalah seorang penegak hukum? Percaya padaku, dia juga pasti mengalami posisi yang sulit."

Win masih terdiam. Jujurnya dia tak pernah ambil pusing untuk serius memikirkan itu semua. Bukan berarti tak dipikirkan, hanya saja memang tidak dipikirkan serius oleh Win. Untuk kali ini Win ingin egois. Dia ingin bahagia.

Win sadar kalau dia egois. Tapi, apa benar dia se-egois itu?

"Temui dia. Bicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Kalau kalian saling mencintai, masalah seperti ini pasti bisa selesai," ucap Nipha lalu mencium ujung kepala Win yang kini sudah memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. “Dan ingat anak kecil itu. Apa kau tak kasihan padanya?”

Win tak menyahut. Ia memilih pura-pura tidur.

Selimut tebal Nipha rapikan untuk menutupi tubuh Win. Setelah mengecup pelan kepalanya, Nipha pergi meninggalkan Win—memberi waktu untuk sang tuan muda memikirkan apa yang sudah dibicarakan.

Setelah yakin Nipha sudah tidak lagi ada di kamarnya, Win mengeluarkan satu kertas yang dia simpan di laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Kertas yang pasti dipandangi Win ketika merindukan dua orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Kertas gambar hasil karya Bossa yang menggambarkan tiga sosok—Win, Bossa, dan Bright—di pegunungan.

_Aku merindukan kalian_ , ucap batin Win sambil terus memandangi kertas gambar itu.

Rindu yang dia rasakan kini sudah sangat mengganggunya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dia segera mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan singkat di grup _chat_ bersama New dan Gun yang sudah tak lagi aktif setahun belakangan ini.

_Bisa kita bertemu_ _besok_ _?_ _Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama._ _Aku merindukan kalian._

**=TBC=**

Terima kasih sudah singgah ;)


	31. See You Again

...

..

.  
  
  


Waktu yang dijanjikan pun datang. Gun dan New segera berlari menuju kafe untuk menemui Win. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia ketika Win meminta untuk bertemu hari ini. Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak akan menolak. Mereka berdua sudah sangat merindukan Win tanpa perlu diragukan.

Senyum di wajah mereka berdua semakin lebar ketika melihat Win duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi. Pria yang mereka rindukan itu tertunduk menatap buku catatan yang terletak di atas meja. Tangan kanannya memainkan pulpen untuk terketuk di sisi meja, tangan kirinya menahan lembar buku yang sedang ia baca. Keningnya mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Tampaknya ia tengah berpikir keras.

New melirik ke arah Gun yang kini menutup mulutnya menahan tangis bahagia. Dia memutar bola matanya. Gun yang memang begitu ekspresif dengan mudah merasa terharu ketika melihat Win benar-benar ada di depan matanya. Setahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Jelas Gun merindukan adik kecilnya itu.

Tak mau Gun menghancurkan situasi, dengan segera New menarik Gun ke toilet. "Hei, kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi. Kontrol emosimu!" ucap New sambil mengelap air mata Gun.

Gun mengangguk berkali-kali dengan bibir memble. "Aku hanya terlalu senang bisa melihatnya lagi," jawab Gun berusaha tersenyum.

New memasang wajah terharu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Aku paham, tapi jangan sampai dia terlalu memikirkan kita. Ingat kita ke sini dengan misi tertentu," ucap New yang disambut anggukan ragu oleh Gun.

"T-tapi, aku takut dia marah," ucap Gun ketika menahan New yang akan melangkah keluar. "Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau dia tak suka dengan ide kita ini?" Gun menatap New dengan penuh tanya. Ada bias khawatir yang gamblang di matanya.

New menepuk pundak Gun. "Sudahlah, percayakan padaku. Aku sudah meminta pendapat Jumpol dan Tay tadi malam. Dan menurut mereka apa yang akan kita lakukan ini tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kita hanya perlu menjelaskan pada Win nanti," ucap New sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Gun. "Kau tentunya juga ingin Win bahagia, _kan_?" tanya New dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Gun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sinar matanya tak kalah dengan kobaran api neraka yang menggeliat semangat.

"Aku juga," ucap New singkat. "Ayo kita temui si ceroboh itu!"

Setelah dianggap selesai menenangkan Gun, mereka berdua pergi menemui Win. Dapat dilihat kini Win sedang memijat pelan keningnya sambil menatap buku catatan yang ada di meja. Tangannya yang memegang pulpen terus bergerak mencoret beberapa bagian.

Gun menarik lengan baju New. Seolah tahu dengan keraguan Gun, New hanya menepuk pelan pundak Gun untuk menenangkannya.

"Win," tegur New pelan ketika sudah di dekat meja Win.

Win menggenggam pulpennya erat. Perlahan-lahan dia angkat kepalanya. "H-hai," ucap Win lirih sambil menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Wiin," rengek Gun yang kini sudah menangis lagi.

Langkah Gun melebar. Dia bahkan tak acuh saat dirinya menubruk New hingga tubuh berisi sepupunya itu sedikit limbung. Dengan segera Gun meraih Win ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu Gun juga menarik tangan New yang tengah bersungut untuk ikut berpelukan.

Win dan Gun sama-sama menangis. Hanya New yang masih bisa mengontrol tangisnya. Walapun air mata kini sudah mulai mendesak, namun dengan segera dia menghapusnya. "Sudah, sudah ... hentikan!" New menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri. "Semua orang memandang kita sebagai sekumpulan orang yang aneh," ucap New sambil menenangkan Win dan Gun yang masih hanyut dalam haru biru.

Mau tak mau New sedikit menarik badan Gun supaya lepas dari pelukannya dengan Win. Beruntung tak ada perlawanan dan akhirnya dua orang yang sedang menangis terharu biru itu terpisahkan.

Dengan sedikit dorongan dari New mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan terpisah meja. New tak akan membiarkan dua orang cengeng itu duduk bersebelahan. Bisa habis tisu kafe ini karena dipakai dua manusia yang akan terus menangis.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian," ucap Win begitu reda dari tangisnya. Ia menatap Gun dan New tepat di mata secara bergantian. "Maaf, selama ini aku begitu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri. Aku pikir aku bisa bertahan. Tapi ternyata aku benar-benar butuh kalian di kehidupanku," ucap Win lagi sambil meraih tangan Gun dan New.

Gun memble dengan hidung berkerut sebentar. Dia hampir menangis lagi. Namun dia mendeham untuk menghapus keinginannya untuk menangis. "Aku dan New juga merindukanmu, Win."

Gun sambil sedikit melirik ke arah New yang malah kini menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tangis. New memang selalu tampak barbar di luar dan begitu rapuh di dalam.

"Ya ampun, jangan menangis, Phi. Kau membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah," ucap Win sambil mengelus tangan New.

Gun mencubit pelan perut New lalu memberinya kode dengan tatapan mata penuh arti. New menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak mau membuat Win merasa bersalah. Dia lalu menghapus pelan air matanya. "Maaf, aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu," ucap New lirih.

"Aku juga," jawab Win sambil tersenyum lebar setelah sekian lama senyum itu hilang.

Usai dengan haru biru singkat, Win, New, dan Gun, menikmati pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lama terpisah. Tawa dan tangis haru sesekali kembali menghiasi perbincangan di antara mereka.

Cakap-cakap mengalir dan akhirnya topik yang paling dihindari pun tersentuh. Suasana sempat terasa tegang.

"Entahlah. Untuk saat ini dia adalah orang yang paling aku hindari," ucap Win ketika disinggung tentang Bright.

"Tapi, bukankah kau merindukannya?" tanya Gun sambil menyedot _smoothies_ anggur yang ada di hadapannya.

Win tersenyum hambar lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu temui dia," ucap Gun lagi dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh New.

Win menyesap teh lemon yang ada di hadapannya sebelum bicara. "Ini tak semudah yang kalian bayangkan." Win mengembuskan napas. "Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi di sisi lain aku merasa dia memilih untuk tak lagi bersamaku."

Win mengangkat tangannya—meminta New diam— ketika melihat New akan memulai mengomel. "Tapi, secara bersamaan aku juga merasa aku bersalah padanya. Dan itu membuatku malu untuk bertemu dengannya." Win benar-benar sadar ia juga salah. Namun menghilangkan ego tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kali ini New dan Gun-lah yang menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Bossa?" tanya New dengan nada kesal.

Win mengigit ujung bibir bawahnya. Rasa berasalah semakin memakan dirinya ketika mengingat si gempal Bossa.

New sangat tahu keadaan Bright dan Bossa yang secara otomatis berdampak pada Tay yang sering mengeluh padanya. "Bossa sangat merindukanmu. Setidaknya temui Bossa kalau kau tak mau menemui Bright," ucap New lagi dan kini gantian Gun yang mengangguk setuju.

"Di antara keras kepala kalian berdua, Bossa yang paling tersiksa. Dia baru saja merasa nyaman denganmu dan tiba-tiba kau meninggalkannya."

Win mengembuskan napas berat sambil tertunduk. Kalau dipikir, _toh_ Bossa juga sama dengannya, baru merasa nyaman namun harus berpisah. Kalau Bossa boleh merasa menderita, kenapa Win tidak boleh?

Win mengaduk-aduk minuman tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya. Pikirannya melayang. Berusaha merenungi kalimat-kalimat sahabatnya, dan juga nasihat yang Nipha berikan. Dia tidak boleh egois. Dia tidak boleh kekanak-kanakan.

Bodohnya di saat seperti ini, ia teringat dengan Joss. Ia penasaran, nasihat apa yang akan Joss berikan kalau tahu semua hal secara detail.

Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Ayo kita lupakan dulu masalah itu. Bukankah hari ini reuni kita? Jadi, jangan pikirkan yang lain dulu."

Gun dan New mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Sepertinya misi mereka akan berhasil.

New yang sudah punya rencana tersembunyi –bersama Tay, Gun, dan Jumpol—untuk Win, terus-menerus melihat ke arah ponselnya menunggu kode dari Tay.

Sedangkan Gun yang merasa kalau New terlalu mencurigakan segera menginjak kaki New sebagai kode. "Aak!" jerit New dengan suara lantang. "Hei! Apa-apaan, _sih_?!" teriak New lalu memukul lengan Gun.

Win menghentikan senyumnya sejenak lalu melihat kedua sahabatnya. Gun kini sudah memasang wajah polos—aku tak melakukan apapun—pada Win.

"Hei, hei, kenapa, sih? Kupikir kalian sudah berubah, ternyata masih saja seperti ini, Phi," ucap Win sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

New yang merasa kesal hanya bisa terus menatap penuh dendam pada Gun yang kini sudah asik kembali berbincang dengan Win.

Merasa tak diacuhkan, New pun memberikan tatapan kesal pada Gun lalu meraih ponselnya.

.

.

_To : TayDaddy_

_Tay_ _... Kapan kau meneleponku? Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan Gun. Dia terus mengangguku. (*emoticon menangis dan mengambek)_

.

.

"Hei! Apa kau mengadu pada Tay?" tanya Gun lalu merebut ponsel New secara kasar.

Gun mengutak-atik ponsel New untuk melihat pesan yang dia kirim ke Tay. Begitu mendapat apa yang dia cari, Gun langsung tertawa karena membaca isinya. Gun juga menunjukkan isi pesan itu pada Win. Dengan segera Win juga ikut tertawa melihat isi pesan New yang terlihat sangat manja. Sedikit berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sering tampak dingin dan acuh tak acuh serta barbar.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Dia kan kekasihku. Apa tidak boleh? Berhentilah tertawa!" ucap New dengan galak.

Setelah puas tertawa, Gun mengembalikan ponsel New. Soalnya ponsel New berbunyi. Foto Tay terpajang di sana.

"Segeralah angkat telepon dari TayDaddy-mu itu." Gun masih saja meledek New dan disambut dengan tawa renyah Win.

Sesekali Gun memberikan tanda untuk New segera mengangkat telepon dari Tay. Karena langkah berikutnya dari rencana yang sudah mereka susun tergantung dari kode yang Tay berikan.

New bukannya mengangkat telepon, malah terus memberi tatapan membunuh pada Gun yang kini masih asyik tertawa bersama Win. Namun karena merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghukum Gun, akhirnya New mengangkat telepon dari Tay.

"Hei, seksi," sapa Tay dari seberang sana dengan suara menggodanya. Beruntung hanya New yang bisa mendengar.

Setengah mati New menahan senyumannya. Pipinya terasa memanas ketika mendengar suara Tay. Amarahnya yang beberapa detik lalu memuncak mendadak hilang.

Gun memberi kode sekali lagi dengan menginjak kaki New. Dengan segera New kembali ke skenario yang sudah disusun.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya New dengan nada sedikit naik secara berlebihan.

Gun tersenyum puas dengan reaksi New lalu memasang wajah khawatir palsunya seraya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Win, seperti yang diduga karena kepolosannya dengan mudah terjebak dan akhirnya terpancing untuk mendengar pembicaraan New.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu, _H_ _oney_ ," ucap Tay yang dengan sengaja menggoda New. Dia tahu pasti bahwa pipi kekasihnya itu sudah berwarna merah dan ingin tersenyum lebar malu-malu. "Tahan expresimu. Ingat kita sedang berskenario sekarang."

Dalam hati New ingin sekali memukul Tay yang malah dengan sengaja mengerjainya. Tapi dia harus mengikuti skenario yang sudah disusun. "Apa? Panas tinggi? Apa sudah kau beri obat?" New pura-pura panik.

"Tak ada yang bisa mengobati rinduku padamu, _H_ _oney_. Adik kecilku sudah gembira hanya membayangkan dirimu," balas Tay dengan keasyikannya sendiri untuk menggoda New. Candaan mereka berdua memang seringkali mesum. "Maka dari itu segera datang ke pelukanku. Karena yang bisa menyembuhkan adik kecilku hanya kau seorang."

Wajah New semakin memerah. Kekasihnya itu memang mesum dan selalu tahu kata yang tepat untuk menggodanya. "Oke, oke, aku segera ke sana. Kau urus dulu dia."

" _Bye,_ _H_ _oney_... _Love you_ ," adalah kata terakhir yang terdengar dari Tay sebelum New menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gun dengan segera mengikuti skenario. Secara berlebihan alisnya menukik dan bersatu di tengah untuk mendramatisir keadaan paniknya.

New tidak menjawab dan kini sibuk memakai jaketnya lalu mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Hei ada apa? Apa TayDaddy sakit?" tanya Gun lagi.

New menatap Gun sebentar dengan wajah galaunya. Dalam hati New sangat ingin mengigit Gun karena selalu mengolok-ngolok sebutan TayDaddy. Tapi semua rasa geramnya harus ditahan karena mereka sedang berskenario sekarang.

"Phi New, ada apa?" kali ini Win ikut bicara.

New memijat keningnya pelan sambil mengembuskan napas kasar. Gun menjerit senang dalam hati karena ternyata New aktor yang hebat. Bagi Gun, dengan akting New yang hebat begini New layak mendapat peran utama di film-film.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Tay membutuhkanku," ucap New tegas.

Win menatap Gun heran seolah minta penjelasan. Namun Gun hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan tidak tahu.

"Apa kalian mau ikut denganku?" tanya New sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Ke rumah sakit. Bossa panas tinggi."

Setelah ucapan New selesai bunyi denting langsung tedengar. Sendok yang Win pegang kini terjatuh ke lantai.

Tentu kepanikan Win jauh berbeda dengan dua sahabatnya yang malah girang.  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


"Bagaimana keadaan Bossa?" tanya Win bahkan ketika pintu rumah baru saja terbuka separuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Bright tadi, Win terus menggigit ujung jarinya dan memerintah New untuk mempercepat laju mobil. Win sempat bertanya-tenya kenapa malah ke rumah Bright, bukan rumah sakit. Memang New salah sebut tadi. Jadi dia berkilah kalau tay sudah membawa Bossa pulang.

Tay tak menjawab pertanyaan Win. Dia seolah kaget karena akhirnya Win menginjak rumah itu lagi. Selain itu juga penampilan Win dengan setelan pakaian yang rapi sempat membuat Tay pangling. Ini jelas Win yang beda dengan setahun lalu.

"Dia sedang tidur di kamarmu. Katanya ingin memeluk gulingmu," ucap Tay dengan wajah muram yang dibuat-buat.

Dengan segera Win berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamar yang dulu pernah dia gunakan. Dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau New, Gun, dan Tay, sedang menahan tawa. Sesuai perkiraan mereka, Win sangat mudah dijebak. Tentu mereka bersyukur. Itu artinya Win masih sama, masih menyayangi Bossa. Dan mereka berharap, semoga perasaan Win untuk Bright juga masih sama.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Jumpol mau ke perpustakaan kota," ucap Gun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

New yang merasa tangan Tay sudah mulai menjamahi bagian belakangnya, segera memanggil Gun. "Gun ... aku ikut denganmu," ucap New mencoba menjauh dari Tay.

Gun dan juga Tay melongo heran.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ikut?" tanya Gun heran.

New memasang wajah memelas. Dia tak mau kembali susah berjalan karena ditinggal bersama Tay.

" _Honey_... apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Tay sambil berusaha menarik New ke pelukannya.

New mengelak lalu tertawa canggung. "Tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau harus mencari literatur rangkaian bunga bersama Gun."

Namun bukan Gun namanya kalau tidak membuat New kesal. " _Hei_ , kenapa kau berbohong pada Tay?" tanya Gun enteng dengan senyuman tanpa dosa terpajang di wajah manisnya.

Tay memasang tatapan membunuh pada New. Sedangkan New memasang tatapan membunuh pada Gun. Gun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu berjalan meninggalkan New yang kini berlutut di hadapan Tay dengan tangan yang bersatu di hadapan wajahnya seolah memohon ampun pada Tay.

=0_0=

Dengan tak sabar Win membuka pintu namun tetap hati-hati. Rasa lega membanjirinya. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes. Tangan kanannya langsung naik untuk menghapus tangisnya. Perasaannya campur aduk melihat serigala kecil yang sangat dia rindukan kini tertidur pulas sambil memeluk guling yang dulu ia gunakan.

Perlahan-lahan Win mendekati Bossa. Ditatapnya pria kecil yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Masih berusaha tak mengganggu, ia merebahkan badannya di samping Bossa dengan sangat hati-hati karena tak mau membangunkan Bossa.

Namun ...

"BAA!!!" teriak Bossa yang ternyata pura-pura tidur.

Dengan sebuah jeritan Win terjatuh ke lantai. Bossa berhasil mengagetinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Bossa melompat dari kasur. Dia langsung memeluk Win yang kini sedang berada di lantai. "Meeet! Aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon!" ucap Bossa sambil terus memeluk Win erat dengan nada manja.

Win untuk sesaat hanya masih bisa terdiam. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang karena kaget sekaligus juga terharu dengan apa yang Bossa ucapkan. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses kejadian yang baru saja dia alami satu-persatu.

Bocah itu bahkan kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Met' walau mereka hanya berdua. Seingat Win, Bossa hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu ketika ada Bright. Sekalinya dia menggunakan panggilan Met saat hanya berdua adalah ketika di vila dulu. Saat Bossa mencandai Win yang ketahuan menyukai Bright.

Tak lama kemudian Win merasa kalau kemejanya basah.

Setelah otaknya berhasil memproses yang tengah terjadi akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara tangis Bossa. Tangan Win bergerak dengan otomatis, langsung membalas pelukan pria kecil yang kini memeluknya erat.

Win tersenyum. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil itu. Win rindu kehangatan ini. Win rindu merasa dibutuhkan. Win rindu memanjakan sang bocah gempal.

"Oke ... tenang, Boss, aku akan menemanimu. Maaf, kalau aku meninggalkanmu kemarin," ucap Win lirih.

Bossa melepaskan pelukannya. Tak bisa Win ingkari kalau dia masih ingin berlama-lama memeluk serigala kecil itu. Namun yang berikutnya Bossa lakukan, membuat Win kembali merasa senang. Bossa menciumi pipi Win. "Jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak akan berteman denganmu lagi kalau kau pergi," ancam Bossa yang kini menangkup wajah Win dengan kedua tangannya.

Ancaman Bossa itu terasa lucu dan polos bagi Win. Win pun terkikik geli sekaligus senang.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Bossa pada Win yang kini sedang menggendongnya untuk kembali naik ke atas kasur.

Win mengangguk. Anggukan Win sudah lebih dari cukup untuk seorang Bossa. Senyuman lebar pun terhias di wajahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ucap Bossa lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Win seolah minta dipeluk lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Win tak percaya.

" _Mhm_ ... aku merindukanmu sebesar ini," ucap Bossa sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Win tertawa senang. "Aku juga merindukanmu sebesar ini," ucap Win ikut merentangkan tangan lalu memeluknya.

Momen mengharukan mereka tiba-tiba saja harus berhenti. Bunyi perut Bossa terdengar.

Win melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Bossa yang terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya. Hati Win mencelus. "Kau lapar, Boss?" tanya Win sambil mengusap-usap perut Bossa. Perut yang biasa buncit itu terasa kempis. Jemari Win sampai ngilu karena merasa sedih.

Bossa mengangguk sambil menyengir lebar. "Aku lapar Win, aku mau makan kalau kau suapi," ucap Bossa dengan wajah memelasnya.

Win tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena begitu campur aduk antara sedih dan senang. Ia mencubit pelan hidung Bossa. "Oke ... aku lihat stok makanan di kulkas dulu, ya," ucap Win antusias namun disambut dengan gelengan dari Bossa. "Kenapa?" tanya Win heran.

"Biar paman yang menyiapkan makan untukku. Kau tetaplah bersamaku di sini."

Win tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat kalau Bossa merindukannya. Rasa bersalah menghantam. "Kalau begitu aku hubungi dulu pamanmu."

Win mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku lalu menelepon sahabatnya, New. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk New mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hei, Win! Tolong aku!" bisik New dari seberang telepon.

Win menatap layar ponselnya sebentar. Seingatnya tadi sahabatnya itu sudah aman bersama Tay. Lalu buat apa dia minta tolong? Win kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tay akan menyerangku. Kau harus menolongku, Win. Aku tak mau kembali sulit berjalan."

Win mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang New bicarakan. Namun otaknya yang agak lambat gagal untuk mencerna maksud New. "Ah, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu. Tolong sampaikan pada Phi Tay untuk membawa makanan Bossa. Dia kelaparan."

"Oke. Tapi setelah itu kau harus menolongku!"

Win yang masih tak tahu dengan maksud New hanya bisa menjawab seadanya "Oke, oke."  
  
  


=0_0=  
  
  


Bright mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Dia sedang menikmati tenangnya istirahat siang bersama Jumpol di taman kota. Niat awal hanya berkonsultasi tentang Bossa yang semakin susah diatur dan semakin sering merengek meminta bertemu dengan Win.

"Bahkan tadi malam dia mengancam tidak akan makan kalau aku tidak membawa Win ke hadapannya." Asap rokok kembali keluar dari mulut Bright. "Aku tak pernah tahu kalau dia begitu mencintai Win. Padahal setahuku dia selalu menjahili Win," ucap Bright lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Jumpol menelan sosis bakar yang dia kunyah. "Aku mengerti. Dia tentunya merasa sangat kehilangan. Hasil terakhir yang kulihat dia memang mengalami penurunan di titik stabil emosinya. Kalau terus seperti ini, kejiwaannya bisa kembali terguncang." Jumpol lanjut mengunyah makanannya sambil memberikan tatapan prihatin pada Bright.

Bright hanya bisa menghela napas yang lalu ia embuskan kasar. Semenjak kepergian Win dia mulai menjadi pecandu rokok. Bagaimana tidak, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu menghilangkan stres malah berubah menjadi sumber stres baginya. Tak ada pelarian lain selain rokok.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah merespon segala hal yang berkaitan denganku."

"Apa kau sudah pernah mencoba mendatangi kantornya?" tanya Jumpol.

Bright hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum getir. "Tapi dia tak mau menemuiku. Katanya harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu kalau ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Bright sambil memandang jauh ke arah langit.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuat janji dengannya?"

Bright kembali menghisap rokoknya lalu mengembuskannya kasar. "Sudah berulang kali aku membuat janji dengan sekretarisnya, tapi selalu saja jadwalnya padat."

"Mungkin jadwalnya memang padat," tukas Off cepat.

Bright mengangguk. Ada benarnya. "Tapi, apa mungkin jadwal padat dan penuh setiap hari? menurutku bukankah itu pertanda kalau dia benar-benar menghindariku? Aku akhirnya putus asa dan memilih untuk tidak lagi menghubunginya."

Jumpol mengelap tangan dari sisa makanannya dengan tisu. Dia menepuk pundak Bright dengan bersahabat. "Kau bersabarlah sedikit. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir," ucap Jumpol sambil menepuk pundak Bright.

"Sudah setahun. Apa itu belum cukup untuk berpikir?" tanya Bright seolah benar-benar merasa sudah cukup mengalah dengan Win.

Jumpol terkekeh. Ia memasang senyuman. Sebisa mungkin menyalurkan energi positif pada Bright yang tengah dipenuhi kecamuk emosi. "Hei, Kita tidak bisa memaksakan kedewasaan seseorang, Bung. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana anak itu, _kan_?"

Bright kembali menghela napas panjang lalu ia embuskan kasar. "Ya, dia benar-benar egois dan tidak bisa berpikir dewasa. Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri waktu itu. Sejujurnya aku kecewa padanya. Tapi—"

"Kau terlanjur mencintainya," ucap Jumpol memotong pembicaraan Bright.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya. Perlahan dia mengangguk dengan bibir yang ditekan kuat hingga membuat garis tipis. "Ya ... begitulah."

Jumpol tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu itu, Bung. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalau kalian memang saling mencintai, bicarakan ini baik-baik. Kau sebagai orang yang lebih mampu berpikir dewasa jangan malah ikut terbawa emosi seperti Win. Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau memang orang dewasa yang mampu berpikir dewasa. Sentuh hatinya, jangan emosinya," ucap Jumpol panjang lebar lalu kembali memakan sosisnya yang tadi sempat diangguri.

Bright terdiam. Dia memikirkan dalam-dalam ucapan Jumpol barusan.

 _Apa aku selama ini juga terbawa emosi?_ pikir Bright dalam hati.

Belum selesai perdebatan diri di kepala, perhatian Bright teralihkan. Ponselnya berbunyi. Satu notifikasi pesan muncul. Dengan malas ia membuka satu pesan yang masuk itu, dari Tay soalnya.

Rasa malasnya tadi berubah dalam waktu sedetik. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena panik membaca isi pesan dari Tay yang tengah ia tatapi.  


_K_ _au di mana? Pulanglah. Bossa demam tinggi dan masih tak mau makan._   


"Hei, aku harus pergi. Bossa demam tinggi." Bright menatap terus ponselnya. "Hah, pasti karena dia tidak mau makan." Bright mengerutu sambil menatap ponselnya sendiri. Dia memijat pelan keningnya sambil memijak puntung rokok yang ia lempar ke tanah.

"Oke. Hati-hatilah di jalan," ucap Jumpol dengan cengiran lebar yang tidak disadari oleh Bright.

Dengan kecepatan seribu Bright memacu mobilnya menuju rumah. Pikirannya kalut antara menyalahkan Win yang mengakibatkan Bossa berubah, dan juga dia sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak sekuat tenaga memperjuangkan Win agar kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya supaya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dengan segera dia berlari. Pikirannya masih kalut.

Namun Bright masih sempat menangkap hal yang aneh. Di ruang tamu dia bertemu dengan New. "Kau? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Bright heran.

" _Eum_ ... tadi Tay memintaku menemani Bossa," jawab New agak kaku.

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih," ucap Bright lalu lanjut berjalan.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali berbicara dengan New. "Kalau kau diminta menemani Bossa, lalu kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanya Bright heran.

"Ah, itu ... _eum_ ... Bossa sudah ada yang menemani," ucap New lagi sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Siapa?" tanya Bright heran.

"Kau lihatlah sendiri," ucap Tay yang muncul dari dapur dengan sepiring makanan di tangannya. "Ini aku titip makanan untuk Bossa," ucap Tay sambil menyerahkan makanan itu ke tangan Bright.

Ada raut lega di wajah tampan Bright. "Dia sudah mau makan?"

"Tentu saja. Yang dia tunggu sudah datang," jawab Tay enteng sambil menarik tangan New menuju kamarnya.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia mendadak seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mencerna maksud Tay.

"Hei! apa maksudmu?" tanya Bright lagi.

Tay menoleh sebentar dengan wajah malas. "Segeralah ke kamar Bossa. Bubur itu bisa dingin kalau kau hanya diam di situ," ucap Tay sambil terus menarik tangan New.

Bright menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung. Tapi memang tak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kamar Bossa. Dalam hati dia sangat penasaran siapa yang menenami Bossa.

Setelah cukup dekat, samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa dari kamar Bossa. Dia kembali bingung. Bukankah Bossa sakit? Kenapa malah sibuk tertawa?

Bright kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Boss, hentikan!"

Satu suara dari dalam kamar berhasil singgah di kuping Bright. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin seolah baru saja disiram air es berliter-liter.

Suara itu ... Bright yakin dia tak salah dengar.

Langkahnya melebar dan penuh dengan ketergesaan. Tanpa sengaja secara kasar Bright membuka pintu dan menghasilnya suara debuman cukup kencang.

Suara tawa itu pun berhenti.

Begitu juga dengan jantung Bright yang seolah berhenti karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.  
  
  
  
  


**=TBC=**

  


Silakan singgah ke cerita BW-ku lainnya. Buat yang mau baca cerita fluff, cheesy, dan rada komedi, bisa intip "Pejantan Tangguh". Di situ B jadi pesepakbola dan W jadi dokter gigi.  
Buat yang suka cerita semi fantasi, bisa intip yang judulnya "Deeper".  
Keduanya sudah tamat, siapa tahu bisa jadi tambahan bacaan di saat senggang ;)

  



End file.
